Silent Moments of the Past
by Fanatic24
Summary: Death is just a door, a door that leads you to a tea party that make you rethink... No makes you redo your whole life again. The Hands of Death are here to make up for past mistakes. Time-travel story.
1. Death's tea party

Silent Moments of the Past

.

Well another time travel story, I know that this is overdone but I had this story stuck in my head for a while now. So yeah… Even though I have other stories going on, I have tendency to get a severe case of writer's block that makes me think of other stories to write about.

.

Warning: Their will be OC's, I like to create characters. And characters will be OOC

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I only own the few OC's in this story.

.

"Wh-what" A blonde male groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He hissed in pain and quickly closed them due to the bright sun. He lifted his arm to block out the light and he once again opened his eyes. As he did, he looked around his surroundings. His jaw dropped. Instead of a full out torn battlefield, he was in a huge meadow. That looked like no one has even took a single step into. The trees surrounding the area were huge; they look like they could touch the heavens. A river ran through a field filled with wild flowers and tall grass. The place looked like it was taken out of a storybook.

Slowly getting up, he looked around to see if anyone else was there. "Where am I?"

He began to walk towards the river. The blonde kept his guard up, this could be an illusion for all he knew. He as he walked closer the river he heard laughter in the distance away; also the distinct sound of dishes and the smell of food in the air. There was a couple of shouts and laughter.

The blonde quickly ducked into the tall grass and silently followed the voices. They all sounded familiar to him. He just couldn't put a finger on it.

As he got closer, something or someone kept on pushing him to get closer and faster to the location. As he did ended up failing a rather basic rule, to always be aware of your surroundings. Because of that he ended up having to learn it head on… literary.

"Dam it" He cursed holding his head in pain.

"Troublesome" the other groaned as he rubbed his own head.

"Shikamaru?" The blonde said in a surprised voice, "What are you doing here?"

Shikamaru looked up towards him , "Naruto ugh… troublesome"

"Do you know where we are"

"Naruto…"

"How did we get here"

"Naruto…"

"What happened, one moment we were…" Naruto stopped talking when Shikamaru put one of his trench knives under his neck.

"Heh… sorry" Naruto nervously laughed. He looked rather pale too. Shikamaru brought back his knife, but still had it in hand.

"I don't know where we are" Shikamaru whispered, "Or how we got here. It doesn't look or feel like a genjutsu. But still…"

"I wonder where everyone else is at" Naruto asked him.

Shikamaru gave him a serious look. "I do not know. Last thing I remember was that I was defending someone and felt something hit me and I black out… I think I blackout. And you..?"

Naruto scratched his face as he tried to remember the last thing he can "I was in the front lines. I notice that Hinata was surrounded. I knew she could take them easily, and she did. But the moment she finished them… one of them appeared and she kind of didn't saw him and I kind of took the hit and I black out…"

"Neither of you blacked out" Slurred out a voice. "You two died and ended up here"

Naruto and Shikamaru paled at the voice for two reasons. One, despite the fact the voice was slurry, the can surely tell who it was. Seconded reason is that they got caught off guard.

The two teens jump into the air and away from the third person. Naruto had out a kunai, one in each hand. Shikamaru had now both of his trench knives out. The two glared at the other. But it quickly turned into a gob smacked look when the other just turned his back at them and walked away from them.

"You two better come with me… There is a tea party and we can't be late for its" He began to sway around and to fall flat on his face. "Ow… I hate my life"

Naruto and Shikamaru looked at each other than at the third person. They silently agreed and hurried to his side.

"Neji… Is that you" Naruto asked,

"Wha-… of course it's me" Neji groaned. As he attempted to get up, to only fall back down. "I think I think I had too much tea"

"Are you sure it was tea… Neji?" Shikamaru said slowly.

"It's not… it's actually sake. But there is tea and other stuff" Neji pointed in front of him. The other two looked at the direction he was pointing at. Their jaws dropped at the sight. Not even that far off, there was a table that can hold several people. The table was filled with different kinds of foods and drinks. There were other people sitting at the table. People who they believed they would never see again.

Neji got back up, dusted himself off, and wobbled himself back at the table. He sat next to a man that look like a younger Hiashi. The man slap Neji behind his back in a jokingly way, it only caused Neji to cry into his own arms one the table. The man looked alarm but he just let Neji cry it off. The other people at the table only continued on with the party.

"Shikamaru…" Naruto gulped.

"Yeah.." Shikamaru said.

"Is this really happening" Naruto asked.

"…" Shikamaru did not know how to respond to that. He was looking at the people who were sitting around the table. Doing a head count on who exactly was there. After repeating the name he only paled a bit more and more. That goes for Naruto as well when he did a head count.

Neji, Hizashi, Jiraiya, Kabuto, Itachi, Shizune, Zabuza, Asuma, and Shikaku everyone that had died. For Shikamaru, seeing his father and teacher made him stop in his tracks. As for Naruto it was seeing his godfather. They were both speechless. Then the entire table turned their entire attention to the two boys. That only made it even worse. They can still remember how most of them died. They decided to take a page out of someone's book… they fainted.

"Well… they took this rather well," Jiraiya, laughed in his drink.

Others added their own thoughts to it, while others shook heads in disbelief.

"What do you expect, to them we are dead. Now we are drinking and laughing like no tomorrow," Asuma sighed as he lit up a cigarette. "Well… almost everyone"

Everyone looked down the table to see a sobbing Neji, who was now banging his head against the table.

"Still. How are we going to explain this" Kabuto said, waving around a lazy hand, "Even I don't know what's going on. All I know is that we're dead and now this…"

"I don't even know what's going on," Shizune said, "All I know is that one moment I was healing multiple people and for one of them to attack me out of nowhere. To find out the next thing to happen is that I am here and dead…"

"Dead…" Hizashi said in an unpleasant tone. "I was the first one to die here and end up here with Miss Crazy."

He pointed at the very end of the table. Their sitting on a simple but intimidating armchair, sat a figure wearing a conical straw hat that had a light sage green cloth that acted as a semi veil that hid her face. She wore a tight fitted kimono with long selves that can easily hide her hands in, and a green sash. The main color of the kimono was white with purple, green and grey yarrows on the gown.

She sat calmly and slowly drinking tea. A small smirk was on her face but the others could not see it. Looking up, she saw that Jiraiya and Shikaku pick up the two teens and place them in empty seats; their heads on the table, using their arms as pillows as they slept.

'Everyone is almost here.' She thought as she drank her tea 'Now all we need is to wait for the others…'

"That was like… almost twelve years ago" Shizune said looking at the former branch member.

"Yes twelve years here waiting for something" Hizashi responded, lifting a cup. "Apparently she has plans and has been waiting calmly for the rest of the key players to arrive"

"For what exactly," Itachi asked him with a sideways glance

"It'll be easier to explain once everyone else has arrived for this party" Hizashi shook his head.

"There's going to be more" Asuma frowned, "How many more are going to die in this war for this"

"Just look at how many more open seats there are left" Zabuza pointed out at the end of the table. There were four empty seats. "Now we just till they get here"

Rustling was heard behind the table. Almost everyone turned to see a purple haired woman in a trench coat walk towards the table. She was openly glaring at Kabuto. Said person, was gulping down his drink nervously avoiding the glare.

"Well hello there, Anko" Jiraiya smiled at her.

Anko glared at the old pervert before reaching into her pockets. A surprise look was on her face when she took out nothing.

"You don't have your weapons on hand when you seek to kill someone" The female from the end of the table, murmured out loud enough to be heard. "Why don't you sit and wait for the others to come and have some tea."

"You're asking me sit with two traitors and have tea with them. You got one thing c-" Anko was interrupted when she spotted a huge plate of dango appeared on the table in front of the empty chairs. "Dango's…"

Everyone sweat drop as they saw Anko sat down and dug into the plate of sweets. Completely ignoring everyone stares.

"Urg… my head" Naruto grumbled, as he sat up straight, rubbing his eyes. "I can't believe that I actually dreamt that Ero-sennin and everyone else was alive and drinking tea…"

"That wasn't really a dream, Naruto" Jiraiya said, ignoring the nickname.

Naruto turned to see his god-father with wide eyes, "Ero-sennin?"

"Who else, kid" Jiraiya said to him.

Naruto launched himself to the sennin and hugged the man. Silently sobbing against him, mumbling out undefined words, Jiraiya put his arm around Naruto to comfort him. A small reunion for the two.

Shikamaru raised his head up from the table and yawned. "Troublesome nightmare…"

"Nightmare?" Asuma asked looking at his student. "What would make you think this is a nightmare?"

"Try spending twelve years with this, this party never ends" Hizashi butted in. "Believe me, after the first few hours, I was ready to either kill myself"

"Shikamaru" Shikaku turned to see his only son look at him and Asuma with wide eyes. "This is real… As real as it gets."

The female at the head of the table smiled as she watched the scene. Even though they were dead, they were happy to see each other. She saw the teenager jumped from his seat and hugged his father then went to hug the man next to him. Who was/is his teacher and a second father to him. Let's not forget the other two. Jiraiya and Naruto broke apart and began to talk. Now it looks like the blond want was to kill the older man that has a perverted smile on his face.

A butterfly came fluttering down and landed on her plate. Smiling she reached and came and rested on her hand, "Take a seat, have some tea. We are waiting for two more to join in our festivities"

Shizune and Kabuto listed to her whispering to the butterfly and watched it fly off. They watched it fly into the tall grass to only be turned into smoke and be replace by a male. In a green long hooded green coat.

Everyone turned to see the teen, most of them cannot place a name one him.

"Shino" Naruto waved at him. Shikamaru sat back down in his seat, and nodded his head as Shino passed him. The third rookie sat in his seat. He didn't say or react to his surroundings.

"Whose left now, Miss. Crazy" Zabuza said as he took a bottle of alcohol.

"Sand" Miss. Crazy as she is now been dubbed, said.

Shikamaru brows furrowed. He was going to ask a question when something hit him over the head. Multiple times.

"You Dam Idiot" A blond female screamed as she hit Shikamaru over the head with an oversized fan. "Why did you take that hit?"

Shikaku and Naruto, who were on either side of the poor male edged away,

"Temari" Shikamaru managed to squeeze in, "Can you stop, you troublesome woman"

Temari dropped her fan, and now glared down at him. "Why? Why did you take that attack. You were needed more. Why"

Shikamaru got up from his seat and grabbed hold of Temari, it startled her and half around the table, "Troublesome woman, I needed you"

Temari fought back the tears but she clung on to him and hid her face in his vest, "You bastard.."

"I know" Shikamaru agreed.

Miss. Crazy coughed to get their attention, "I don't want to ruin the moment, but our last guest has arrived."

Everyone turned to the end of the table to see the last member. It made a few of them pale. Well three of them, Shikamaru and Kabuto, the first one was holding the sister in a close embrace.

"Gaara your also in this" Naruto said to the read head. Gaara attention was pointed at the pale Nara that was holding his older sister.

Temari let go of Shikamaru and quickly wipe away the tears. "Not you too, Gaara"

"Where are we" Gaara asked as he stayed in his spot, he glanced around the table. Kabuto was attempting to hide from his view. Itachi just stayed where he was at, calmly eating a rice ball.

"Now that you have arrived now we can down to business" Miss. Crazy smiled as she rose from her seat. She stood to be 5'5. Had both arms against the table, "If you three can take a seat"

Shikamaru, Temari and Gaara took a seat; there was something about the female's voice, which made them respond without issue. At that, everyone at the table stop what they were doing at sat straight in their seats.

"Good" She said, as she sat back down in her seat, "Hizashi-san, if you would"

Hizashi cleared his and stood up, "Now that everyone has arrived to this… party. Is there any questions before we start?"

Anko had a toothpick, in one hand and pointed it at Kabuto, "I have two, why are they here? And why are we here."

"Good question, but difficult to answer" The spokesperson said. "We are here because we have a task that would change everything"

"Change what?" Temari said folding her arms.

"A chance to change the total outcome of this war and our future if you play your cards right" Crazy said, in a light voice.

"You make it sound like we can actually change what has already happen" Shikaku said, he glanced at her with calculating eyes.

"What if I told you that… What has actually happened hasn't happen yet if we play along" She said.

Shikaku and Shikamaru both held identical expressions trying to figure out what she was saying. The rest of the table held similar expressions.

"Are you implying that has happen can be erased" Gaara asked in a monotones voice. "Or… make it never happen"

"Ah no wonder they made you Kazakage at such a young age, Gaara-sama," Crazy said.

Then it clicked in Shikamaru's head, then not a second behind, his father also came to the same conclusion.

"What you are implying… is… impossible" Shikaku said to Crazy. "Then again… this is also impossible"

"What are they talking about," Naruto asked not knowing what was going on.

Jiraiya frowned taking in what they were talking about. He noticed the only calm one was Hizashi. "Do you know what's going on, Hizashi"

"Yes" He replied bluntly "What she is saying and going to do is all too real"

"Time travel" Itachi said, even though his face held an empty look, the way he said his words sounded soft and surprising. "Can this actually happen"

"Of course it can happen" Crazy waved off. "That's why I gathered all of you."

"We all have a place in this game," Hizashi said, "I-"

"How the hell is this a dam game" Anko seethed.

"Simply" Crazy said as she reached for her hat, "All of you played either a small or big role within your lives. Think of it as a butterfly affect."

Removing the straw hat, half of the people gasp once they saw who the one who summoned them was. She had a round face, which held a huge smile, her eyes were a deep night blue almost black. Dark hair tied in a high bun, with bangs covering her forehead and the sides of her head is a swept motion. She looked to be in her mid to late teens.

"I believe I should make my introduction." The dark haired teen said "My name is Tomoko Akira. I used a forbidden seal that cost me to give my soul to the Shinigami. Lord Shinigami gave me a deal that I couldn't refuse"

"Tomoko Akira" Jiraiya said with wide eyes "Raise no Tomoko, Tomoko of the otherworld."

"My god…" Zabuza looked at Tomoko and was agape. "I remember that mean. That name gave everyone back home nightmares. Raise no Tomoko, the one who can open doors that no one can get into. You have one of the highest assassination rates from what I heard"

"Senpai" Anko whispered.

"Why am I not surprised" Shikaku groaned in his hands. "Even in death you manage to make my life hell"

"You know her dad," Shikamaru asked, looking at Tomoko, there was something about her face that looked familiar.

Asuma started to laugh at Shikaku's discomfort. "Tomoko is Shikaku's sister in law."

"We are getting off topic" Hizashi coughed.

"Right… As I was saying, Lord Shinigami made me a deal. If I can bring him certain souls, then…"

"If we go through with this, all we have to do is give him what he wants" Neji said, finally over the crying and drunk spell. "Is that all…"  
"Or is there more than that…" Shikamaru said.

Tomoko stared down at everyone, she let out a deep sigh, "Lord Shinigami is an extremely patient god. At one point everyone dies. What he wants is the official death of the so called immortals and many others. All the casualties of the war would be gone from his domain, yes. But… What he really wants… is something that I cannot tell you at the moment"

"Are we tied to this deal" Gaara asked. Everyone turned and stared at her. "If we are…"

Tension filled the air.

"No… No one sitting at this table besides me is part of the deal." Tomoko said, a lot of the people let out a sigh of relief. "I pick each one of you for pacific reasons, but in order for this to work you have to make a pact to him"

Everyone froze.

"What do you mean by that" Temari said in a careful tone.

"What she means is that, we can't go back without His consent" Hizashi defended. "We have to plan out everything before we go back. Who do you think is going to send us back"

"Is that the only way" Shizune asked in a whisper.

"…" Tomoko stayed quiet and bowed her head.

"Are you saying that if we do this we can save everyone" Naruto asked, with a determined look on his face. He stood up looking right at her. "We can avoid this war"

"And much more, Naruto, and so much more" Tomoko commented staring up at the Uzumaki.

"What are the conditions" Shino asked, "Why, because if I am going to go through this, I want to know what exactly I am going to go through?"

Tomoko smiled, "The conditions will be explained once you agree. I promise everyone that the only thing that you have to do is make sure that the future is secure"

"Before I agree to anything, can someone explain to my why _they _arehere" Anko said pointing at Kabuto and Itachi.

"Kabuto actually wanted revenge against Orichimaru and Danzo," Tomoko said.

Everyone stared at the silver haired young man, Kabuto sat up straight and frowned "they had kill someone important to me. The main reason I join the snake in the first place was to make sure she stayed safe."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Then they turned to Itachi.

The only people who knew of his past was Naruto and Jiraiya. Itachi let out a tired breath and quickly explained to them the situation behind the Uchiha Massacre.

"And I thought Mist was bloody" Zabuza commented. A few glared at him for that. But then again the root (No pun intended) of the problem started in Konoha.

Slowly raising up, Tomoko looked over the table with a tired look "If you want time to think about it…"

"Well I don't know about anyone but if what you said is true… then what other choice do we have" Asuma said, as he played with a cigarette. "I want a better for her and for…"

He didn't finish as he clench to death stick. He regretted a lot of things, but the one thing he regretted was not being there the birth of his child.

"I want to go back and make it up to Haku" Zabuza said.

"Hey I have a question" Naruto asked. "Is Haku a girl or a boy"

Everyone's head dropped. No matter how much he grew up, he was still… Naruto.

"Haku's a girl" Zabuza deadpanned.

"I Knew It" Naruto said.

"I want to go back to make sure the clan actually make it right between the main and the branch" Hizashi said. "After I died, I swear that he started to walk with an extra leg."

No one can deny that…

The others added in what they wanted to change about their past.

Gaara rose from his seat and looked at Naruto then at Tomoko, "I believe that everyone is going to agree with the… arrangement."

Everyone nodded their heads.

Smiling at them, Tomoko put on her straw hat again, "Then that case, you better start planning, he's going to be here in one hour. Oh, you may want to add the conditions of what exactly you want to have when you all go back"

Then she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Shikamaru looked at his dad and said in a serious tone "Am I really related to her"

"Unfortunately"

To be continued…

Well… I know it may seem… horrible but please bear with me. I know that some of the characters are OOC but hey. I am trying ….


	2. The council meeting and a change of plan

Silent Moments of the Past

.

Warning: Their will be OC's, I like to create characters. And characters will be OOC

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I only own the few OC's in this story.

.

Recap:

Smiling at them, Tomoko put on her straw hat again, "Then that case, you better start planning, he's going to be here in one hour. Oh, you may want to add the conditions of what exactly you want to have when you all go back"

Then she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Shikamaru looked at his dad and said in a serious tone "Am I really related to her"

"Unfortunately"

End of Recap:

"What did she mean about what we want when we go back" Temari said, looking around the table. All eyes landed on Hizashi.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" He said.

"You know far more than the rest of us," Shikaku pointed out.

Hizashi let out a sigh, as he ran his hand through his hair, "What she meant is that, once we go back… many of the things could change. One choice can lead to an early end or to a long haul of pain. We have to be careful with the way we change things. We can't just change things out of proportion."

"She told you all of that" Shizune said, "Then what's the point of going back if it going to be worse than…"

"What he's saying is that, we have to be extremely careful," Zabuza growled, "If we make a single mistake or forget the slightest detail we could end up losing the ones we need for the upcoming events"

"Zabuza and I have been here the longest out of all of you," Hizashi said, "In our stay here; we've seen what has been happening out there. Including seeing all the different outcomes of each event, including meeting Death himself a couple of times."

"Wh-what!" Jiraiya stuttered, everyone look confused or look in disbelief. "You two actually met the Shinigami"

"Yeah… After the third or fourth time you get used to seeing him" Hizashi shrugged.

"If you don't mind him threating you every few seconds to send you to your personal hell" Zabuza shivered. "Never again…"

Everyone did an involuntary shiver.

"We have to be specific with what we do" Hizashi said before anyone said anything a two-pieces of paper appeared out of nowhere and landed in the middle of the table. Right in front of Naruto and Shikamaru, they looked around the table they saw Hizashi and Zabuza nodding their head at them.

Slowly they reached over and each one grabbed a paper. As they read the paper, serious looks came to their faces.

Once that the two teens, finished reading the papers, they folded them up and put them in their pockets. Naruto look around the table, "We don't have much time, and we have to plan what we have to do, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru sat straight in his chair and took out a scroll and a pen, "You said we are going back in time"

"Yes"

"Did they specify what year, month, day for the return" Shikamaru questioned writing down notes.

"No… now that you mention it"

More note taken down, "What about our current abilities, did they say anything about that?"

"No"

Shikamaru continued to asked questions after question. Everyone else began to understand what he was doing. He was going over what they needed to do. After several minutes, Shikamaru finished the question towards Hizashi.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said, "Alright, when we do this we need a specific date to when we go back. We can't go back to far or too far in"

They all sat there thinking, what would be a right time to return.

"October 10," Naruto said, "It's the day that Obito came and made the fox attack the village. The day that changed everything"

"Before or after the attack" Shikamaru asked not lifting his head from the scroll.

"Shikamaru," Temari hissed at him.

"Right after the fox been sealed in him" Jiraiya answered, "We could save lives but…"

"We have to make sure Naruto has the fox sealed in him," Itachi added in. "He's the only one to be able to withstand the fox's chakra and if we interfere with the attack more lives can be ruined"

"What about your parents, Naruto" Neji asked.

Naruto groaned at that, before putting on a sad smile, "As much I want to… If they are still around then I won't be able to learn the lessons I have learned growing up and…I have a feeling I will see them again someday"

"You are willing to take harsh glares once again, Naruto" Gaara asked.

Naruto gave his friend a half smile, "If I could already stand being alone for most of my life. Then how is this going to be any different"

"Wrong" Shino said, Naruto looked at him with a surprised with then it turn into a downcast one, "This time you are not going to be alone, Naruto-san. This time we are here for you and for anyone who in need of a friend"

Shino hunched against his chair and listened.

"He's right," Shikaku said, "Last time, my clan and several of the clans tried and failed to adopt you. The civilians and few of the minor clans always out voted us from ever taking you in"

"The branch wanted to take you in, but we withdrew due to our own seal" Hizashi said.

Naruto began to smile at everything that he has been told. Then a frown came back to his face, "I know that I won't be alone, including you Gaara"

"You got that right" Temari said grabbing hold of her brother's hand to show her support.

"Thank you" Gaara whispered.

"Before anyone freaks out, I prefer to not have any of the clans or anyone taking me in" Naruto said.

"Are you sure about that, Kid" Jiraiya said, with a shock look. "I ca-"

"You need to work on you spy network and this time you have to come to Konoha more often to report in" Shikamaru interrupted, "Plus he didn't say anything about us helping him"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his friend, "What no troublesome?"

Shikamaru looked up from his scroll with a bored look, "Troublesome, happy"

"Very"

"What are we going to do with Sasuke and the Uchiha Massacre" Itachi said, "I do not want to have to go through with killing my clan even if it's for the greater good. As for Sasuke, I don't want him to go down that path again"

"The majority of the Uchiha always resented the village… I said majority… with or without the help of Obito" Jiraiya said, Itachi gave him his usual empty look. "as for your brother…"

"If he goes down that path, I will not hesitate to kill him" Shino said in a low voice, "Why, because he is one of the reasons we are in this mess"

Itachi bowed his head, he wanted to save his brother but… if it's for the good for the village then. "Alright, but only if he goes down there"

"Don't worry, Itachi, I'll everything I can to help him before he goes down" Naruto promised.

"What was written on those papers anyway" Kabuto asked.

Naruto and Shikamaru looked at him, "Classified Information"

Several more questions about everyone's past and plans to take out many problems came to be…

"Done" Shikamaru said as he closed the scroll and gave it to Naruto, "Here, all of the points we need to make sure we need to do and what we have to avoid."

"Are you two in charge of this then" Anko said as she continued to eat dango.

"Makes sense" Shikaku and Asuma commented.

"How" Shizune said,

"Naruto has been in this mess since he was born" Itachi said, "As for the other…"

"I see Shikamaru as my close friend and I trust him." Naruto said.

"Plus the idiot needs someone to keep him organize" Shikamaru added in, Naruto glared at him, "Have you seen how your apartment looks like, troublesome"

Naruto face planted against the table, in a comedic manner. Almost everyone who has actually seen Naruto's room nodded their heads in understanding.

"Plus, I would protect, follow and fight right side along him" Shikamaru said lazily, "Even if I have to do something troublesome, like becoming your chief advisor once you become Hokage"

"You better become his chief advisor" Temari warned, "This time you better become a Jounin and not stay at Chunin."

Shikamaru mumbled out a yes, as his face turned red. Shikaku watched in amusement, he could only imagine the grandkids they will make him.

"It's settled then" Neji said, as he looked down into his drink, "I would also help you Naruto become Hokage."

"Of course I would help in every way I can" Shino agreed as well,

Everyone nodded their heads, in the entire time they known or seen him. They can tell a leader is right in front of him.

"Alright this is what we are going to ask for when she and him come back" Naruto said as he looked over the scroll. "…. Shikamaru…"

"Yes"

"Why is their multiple troublesome' written here" Naruto asked.

"Troublesome"

-Line break-

One hour has passed, everyone around the table were on edge. They waited for the arrival of the main host of the party.

Slowly the sun began to disappear behind grey clouds. Fog began to creep through the tall grass, in a mocking manner. Everything around them began to slowly freeze.

"He's here," Hizashi said.

Then a tall dark cloaked figure appeared from the tall grass, and behind him was Tomoko. The figure looked to be ever taller than Kisame and Juugo. His hood covered his face, the cloak also hid his body, and the only thing visible is his arms. In his right arm he had he carried prayer beads in the other he had a dark wooden staff.

"Have you decided everything then" The Shinigami said in a dark looming voice said. to them.

Naruto stood up, and held out a different scroll. Opening it he did a quick look at it before closing it, "Tomoko told us that we have to make a pact with you in order for us to go back. What is it exactly do you want"

Death stops for a moment, and looked down at Tomoko, "You do realize this takes away the element of surprise you know"

"Do you want me to get Mrs. Death" Tomoko said in a tired tone.

"No!" Death said quickly. He turned back to everyone. "What I want is souls of those who are past overdue and others... In order for that to happen you have to become my messengers"

"Your what…" A few asked while the others murmured among themselves. "You want us to work for you"

"Yes and no" Death shrugged sitting down in the armchair. Tomoko stood next to him. "What I want from all of you is send me the souls I have assigned to you. The only one who actually works for me is Akira-san"

"Assassination. You want us to kill" Shikaku said his eyes narrowed. If Death wants them to kill, will for being a ninja it's part of the job. But depending who is one the list.

"Not like that" Death asked the unasked question. "All I want are the one who truly belong in the depth of my belly. How you do it is up to you, just as long I get what I want"

Everyone sweat drop at that. They were not so sure if he was telling the truth about that or not.

"Like what Akira-san said, I am a patient god, everyone dies one way or another" Death chuckled, "The ones I am sending you are the ones I want sooner than later"

"Will that be it on our part for you" Neji asked.

"Hm" Death thought for a moment, "There is another thing but that can wait once all of you die… but I don't see that happening in any of your futures so soon"

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"I will also say this, I am very generous to the ones who serve me loyally." Death said as he stood, "I will give you gifts for your service. Even though it makes it looks like you have a second chance in life. Do not waste it, and do not fail me."

He held out his hand towards Naruto, in turn Naruto gave him the scroll he had in hand.

Examining it, Death chuckled at it before closing it and placing it in his cloak. "Rise everyone and follow me"

Slowly everyone followed him towards an empty patch of grass. "In a giant circle everyone. Including you, Akira-san"

With a confused look, Tomoko got into a circle with everyone else. Death stood in the middle.

"Now I want every one of you to stay were you are and focus?" Death said as he began to chant in an old language no one understood. "Oh… it's better if you close your eyes"

Death swung the staff around himself, in a repetitive matter. The clouds darken; the fog began to swallow everyone from sight. Then it happened. The fog began to swirl around the circle in high speeds, they were in the eye of it. Everyone felt like they were being suck into it.

A giant flash of light appeared, then nothing. The dark clouds disappeared. The fog gone, with no signs of it ever being there, the only things there is Death standing right in the middle of the field.

"That went better than I thought" He commented, as he took off his hood; to reveal a man with pale skin and dark hair. "Now that I send Akira-san back, now I have to do all that paper work."

He shivered at that, which was true hell for him.

-Line break-

Death all around, guilt, pain and misery filled the air. The village was once again in shambles, the same way he remembered it.

Shikaku sat in his chair, in the council room. Looking around he saw many faces, a few he remembered and others he made sure to make privates notes on for later. Looking towards his left, he saw the head of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi, with him his guard and brother Hizashi.

Hizashi did a slight movement that caught his attention. Shikaku responded.

'It worked…' Shikaku thought, as he looked around. He frowned when he saw a less bandaged Danzo walking into the room. It only deepened when he saw the civilians and the smaller clan's heads. "What a drag"

"You can say that again," Inochi, said, as he sat next to him, "It's a war zone out there"

Choza nodded his head in agreement.

The doors opened to show Jiraiya coming in with a bundle of blankets in hand. The third hokage was right behind him. Everyone began to scream and shout for answers.

"Where is the Fourth Hokage…"

"What happened to the demon…"

"What's going to happen now…"

Many questions went by, and none of them been answered. Jiraiya looked up to see Shikaku and Hizashi. Once again, a silent signal was given and received. Quickly the third told the council that the fourth had sacrifices himself to save the village. How he was going to take the mantle of Hokage again, among several other things.

'Now for the hard part…' three thought heavily.

"What exactly happened to the fox?" Fugaku said staring down at the bundle in Jiraiya's arms.

Jiraiya held it closer to him; he began to murmur to it. The third let out a troubled sigh and began to explain to them what happened to the fox.

"You're saying that the Fourth sealed the demon, in that boy," one of the council members said horror.

Then all hell broke loose. Many of them screaming for the death of the newborn, and many other things.

"SILENCE!" The third yelled out. It made everyone in the room silent. Shikaku coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Yes, Shikaku-san" Said a very tired Hokage.

"You are telling us that the fourth hokage died sealing the nine tail fox, into a newborn; thus saving the entire village." Shikaku summarized. "Who is the child anyway?"

This was part of the plan; they decided that it would be known that Naruto is semi related to Jiraiya. However, in that retrospect.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, he is my responsibility," Jiraiya said in a serious tone. "His parents put me in charge of his safety before they died defending the village. His parents were Kaze and Mizu Uzumaki. It was the promise that Minato and I gave to them. To take care of Naruto, Minato wants that this child to be remembered as a hero and not as the fox"

They used two names that would never would remembered. That and Jiraiya and Shikaku made false documents of the 'parents.'

More disagreements were voiced throughout the room.

"Are you implying that you would take the child with you, Jiraiya" Dunzo said, eyeing Naruto.

Naruto began to stir, his hand peeked out of the blankets and tried to grabbed onto the toads sage hair.

A lot of the people looked in disgust while other's looked at the baby with amusement.

"I have to travel due to my spy network, and I can't do that with the gaki-" Naruto pulled his god-father's hair, "OW… Okay dam it let go"

Now it was a tug-a-war between Naruto and Jiraiya hair. A few laughed at the show, others hid a smile. While others maintained a composed look.

As Naruto continued to move, the blanket began to fall off, showing a sun kissed, blond, and whiskered baby.

Many of the civilians turned red in anger, the child looked exactly the way their now dead Hokage look.

"Then what are you going to do with the child, if you can't take care of him" A man asked, he was one of the lesser clans in the village. "Why don't we just kill it and be done with it."

"Legally he is under my custody" Jiraiya said, as he held Naruto close to him. The baby continued to play with the sages hair. "It's too dangerous for him to be out. Especially if the seal can still break at any moment, at this time"

The entire room was silent, expect for the giggles that Naruto made whenever Jiraiya attempted to get his hair back from him.

"What a drag" Shikaku sighed, he looked directly into Jiraiya's eyes, "If that's the case, you have to have someone take care of the kid when you're out of the village, then"

"A temporary caretaker" Hiashi added in.

"Yes that" Jiraiya said as he approached the stands. "I need people who I can trust with the kid"

As he walked towards them, many of the councilmembers tried to avoid him and the baby.

"And I know just who" Jiraiya handed Naruto to Shikaku. Who was now wide eyed in surprised. "Thanks for volunteering, Shikaku"

"Wha-what!" Shikaku said in surprise. This was not part of the plan as far as the shadow wielder knows. "I-I-I can't just"

"Thanks again! I have to go. The sooner I leave, the sooner I can come back and take care of the brat" Jiraiya smiled as he walked out of the council room, "I'll repay you once I come back."

The moment that the toad sage closed the door, Inochi and Choza began to loudly laugh at their friend misfortune. Shikaku mouth kept opening and closing. He was unable to say anything.

Naruto smiled a toothless smile. He lightly slaps, Shikaku on the cheek.

Shikaku frowned at the boy, he swore that he could see an evil glint in his eye.

"Wait one moment" One councilman yelled pointing at the two. "We haven't even decided if the demon is going to live or not"

Shikaku frowned deepen, he held Naruto closer to him as he began to rise. Inochi and Choza stood with him. The other two are always by their friends side, no matter what.

"I believe the fate of the child has already been decided" Said a monotones voice.

Everyone turned to see Shibi Aburame, standing up as well. Buzzing was heard throughout the room. "Fact, Jiraiya-sama handed the boy to Nara-san for safekeeping until he comebacks. If he comes back and finds out that, he is dead. Then the one who condemned would also suffer the same fate"

"I believe so," The third said in relief. "then it has been decided that the Nara's-"

"I would nominate the Yamanaka clan to also take care of the child" Inochi added in.

"I would also want to add the Akimichi clan" Choza said.

No one wanted to say anything to it. Due to the fact that they can easily make their lives hell in the long run. Then two other clans add in to help with Naruto. It took Shikaku a bit by surprise but it wasn't much, since they also in the forgotten past also wanted to help Naruto.

"Aburame clan will stand by to help when it is needed"

"Don't forget to add the Inuzuka clan"

The old professor couldn't help but smile. "Then the ones who called out would be the temporary caretakers and protectors of Naruto Uzumaki"

To be continued…

Okay not so great…

I have a major thing I have to ask you all…

What pairings do you guys want. Tell me what pairing. The ones that are sent in the most will get paired up.

Review and what not…


	3. Moments at the time of day or night

Silent Moments of the Past

.

What pairings do you people want? Tell me what pairings. The ones that are sent in the most will be paired up. So you better send it in.

.

Warning: Their will be OC's, I like to create characters. And characters will be OOC

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I only own the few OC's in this story.

.

Recap:

"I believe so," The third said in relief. "Then it has been decided that the Nara's-"

"I would nominate the Yamanaka clan to also take care of the child," Inochi added in.

"I would also want to add the Akimichi clan," Choza said.

No one wanted to say anything to it. Due to the fact that they can easily make their lives hell in the long run. Then two other clans add in to help with Naruto. It took Shikaku a bit by surprise but it was not much, since they also in the forgotten past also wanted to help Naruto.

"Aburame clan will stand by to help when it is needed"

"Don't forget to add the Inuzuka clan"

The old professor could not help but smile. "Then the ones who called out would be the temporary caretakers and protectors of Naruto Uzumaki"

End of Recap:

Shikaku walked home with Naruto over his shoulder. The kid had a blanket over him to hide and to shelter him from the cold harsh night. Him and the other clans head agreed on that once that everything has calmed down they would meet and see what they are going to do with Naruto.

The Nara head could feel the glares that were toward Naruto and a few towards himself. He felt Naruto small grip tighten around him.

"It's going to be okay, Naruto" Shikaku soothed. The blonde calmed down for a bit. Walking towards the Nara compound, one of his clansmen approached him.

The other informed him that there was minimal damage but several of the deer had managed to escape. However, they were caught and brought back. They were fortunate that they didn't get hurt as much as they expected.

The clansmen did not bother with acknowledging the child in clans hands, until it decided to make it presence know.

"Troublesome kid" Shikaku sighed as he brought Naruto down.

"Sir"

"I will explain everything in the morning. Jiraiya-sama put him in our care, Ensui," Shikaku said.

Ensui nodded his head, "Is he…"

"…" Shikaku did not respond to that. "Gather the elders; I'll meet with them once I have talk to Yoshino"

Ensui nodded his head, and disappeared in the shadows.

Walking down the road to his home, he notices that the lights were on in the living room. As he quickly walked into his home, he silently walked into the living room. He saw his wife and his infant son in her hands.

Clearing his throat, catching her attention.

"Shikaku, you're okay… What or who is that" She pointed at Naruto.

"That's a baby" Shikaku said, playing a rather dangerous game.

"I know that, but why do you have a baby in your arms that isn't your son," Yoshino said in a low and careful tone. Shikamaru began to wake up in his mother's arms.

"What a drag" Shikaku said as he pulled the blanket away from Naruto's face. "This is Naruto Uzumaki, Jiraiya-sama put me in charge of his health when his is out of the village. Few of the other clans volunteered to help out as well"

Yoshino looked down into Naruto's sky blue eyes. She was thinking up multiple reasons why the old pervert would want her husband to take care of the child. The child did have a remarkable resemblance of someone she knew.

"Why?" Yoshino asked, as she moved her son in her arms. Shikamaru and Naruto faced each other. The two of them stared, not even moving or blinking. Shikamaru raised his hand towards Naruto, in turn he also did the same. It was similar to a high five, but they couldn't quite do it.

When the two young time travelers communicated, Shikaku was filling in what had happened in the council meeting.

Yoshino was in shock, she looked down at Naruto and her expressions soften. Then it turned to realization, "Oh my, let me see him. I have to see if he's okay"

Yoshino handed him Shikamaru and grabbed Naruto, and took him into one of the rooms. Leaving Shikaku and Shikamaru alone.

"Well that was something," Shikaku said looking down at his son. Shikamaru looked up at him with a bored look, and then he reached for his father. "You wouldn't happen to know who put that idea for this, would you"

Shikamaru gave him a slight smirk that only a baby can do.

"Why am I not surprised," Shikaku, grumbled, as he walked into the same room his wife went into.

-Line break-

Buzzing was the only thing he can hear. It was a welcoming sound to the baby in the white wooden crib.

He looked all-round the room, it has been years since this room look like this.

The door opened, a woman with a beige coat walked in. She walked to the crib and looked into it.

"Now, now Shino," She said, "It's time to go to sleep. It's late"

She picks up the baby, and held him close to her. Shino cuddled towards his mother. It has been years since he had seen his mother. He was not going to waste it.

-Line Break-

Hizashi walked through the compound. He was thinking over the day's events. To say it was hectic, was an understatement. Stopping at one of the slides doors, he opened it, to reveal a nursery. He smiled to himself as he walked towards the crib. Peering into it, he saw his son, Neji sound asleep. Without a care in the world.

Hizashi frowned, looking at his son's bare forehead. In four short years, a seal would be slapped there.

"Good night, my son" Hizashi kissed Neji's forehead and walked out of the room.

Neji smiled in his sleep.

-Line break-

Itachi sat on his family's porch. Looking up at the stars, it was almost practically the first time he actually saw the stars. But he was at unease. All that time he was on the run, made him on edge at every sound and movement.

'Perhaps this time I can have a 'normal' childhood' He thought as he got up and went to his room.

-Line break-

Asuma was walking around the village. In seven years, he would be leaving for the Twelve Guardians. The only reason he joined them was because of the argument he had with his father. But for the plan to work he has to go join them again. He just hopes he doesn't leave in bad terms with him again.

"Asuma" Someone called out to him.

Turning around, Asuma nearly felt his heart stop. Running towards him is Kurenai. Asuma had to hold every fiber in his body to not meet her half way, hold her close to him, and ask for forgiveness.

"Hello Kurenai-chan" Asuma said calmly, as he walked to her.

"Asuma…" Kurenai said, tilting her head. It was the first time she heard him use –chan. "Uh…"

Asuma had a small smile on his face, he extended his arm, "Can I have the honor of walking you home, Kurenai-chan"

Kurenai blushed, nodded her head linking her arm with his.

Asuma looked up into the dark skies, 'Perhaps now I can have some peace of mind'

-Line break-

Kabuto sat on his bed, his legs crossed as he focused. His task was a harder one than all the others. He had to make sure that Danzo doesn't get his hands on any of the orphans or get a tighter grip on it.

The group had decided that when Danzo makes his demands, he has to try to communicate with the other's. That was the tricky part he can do it. But, is it secure.

He heard someone coming into the room, he relaxed when he realized who it was.

"Kabuto, you should be asleep. It's very late" Nono said.

"I don't know the time," Kabuto said, he didn't have any glassed due to budget cuts. He will severely get Danzo for this.

"Really now, here let me show you" The caretaker said, as she pointed at the clock. She noticed that the boy was severely squinting at it. "Can you see it, Kabuto"

"No,"

Nono thought for a moment, she took off her glasses and placed them on his head. "What about now"

"Yes, I can see it clearly" Kabuto smiled, he made a move to take off the glasses to give it back to her.

"No, you keep them. Take good care of them okay" Nono said, patting his head.

Even though Kabuto did very horrible things in the past, he shed a few tears and clung onto the woman. "Thank you"

Nono was caught off guard; she smiled softly and hugged him back.

-Line break-

Anko ran through the forest, her neck was in pain due to the curse mark she had on her neck. However, she was smirking. When she came to after the time travel, she already had the curse mark. One of the conditions the group had decided on was that she would get it, but it won't harm her anymore. Orochimaru does not even know or noticed the change. The only thing she had to do was to have the snake bite her again… she reeeaaalllyyy wanted to kill something after that.

Her job was done, all she had to do is go to the Hokage and tell them of the lab at the coast. No matter what was going to happen, Orochimaru would be in a world of pain, when he discovered all of his hiding spots have been destroyed or Konoha has their eyes set on it.

'Only the minimum,' Anko thought 'we can't afford having him do anything that would cause us to loose count of him'

-Line break-

Shizune sat in a stool, she watched as Tsunade gamble away. The older woman had won a game earlier the day, which caused her to be on high alert. Shizune only shook her head in sorrow. The fox attach today.

Shaking her head, Shizune ordered a drink. Even though she was underage, being a ninja means, if you are old enough to kill, then you are old enough to drink.

Drowning down her drink, she walked towards the table where her mentor was sitting at.

"Can I join?" She asked as she sat on one of the stools.

By the end of the night, Shizune had managed to regain most of the money that Tsunade had lost. At least at this pace, they won't be in debt like last time.

-Line break-

Zabuza walked down a mist-filled road. The now fourteen-year-old seven ninja swordsmen of the mist, was having a debate in his mind. War was going on, and it's the beginning of the bloodlines massacres. In a few short years he would become a missing nin and leave with Haku. Now is about becoming the missing nin that has him wondering how he was going to do it this time around.

'Haku should be around two by now' He wondered, as he continued his walk. Zabuza stop where he was and looked around. He now felt depress, he was at the same place where he first met the ice wielder.

He felt a wave nostalgia coming over him. "You are not a tool, Haku."

-Line break-

A young Temari walked silently down one of the halls. She had a small bag in her hands, and a determined look on her face. Arriving at one of the rooms, she opened the door slightly and went in, closing it behind herself. The room was a nursery. In the middle was a handmade crib.

Temari had to do a double take, at what she saw. Gaara was standing, his hands were on the bars for support, a green pacifier in his mouth, with big green eyes staring down at her wearing a light green baby onesie. If only she had a camera, she would never let her baby brother down for this.

One of his hands went through the gap of the bars, trying to reach his sister.

Temari smiled as she walked towards her brother. "Now, now, behave"

Gaara frowned at his older sister.

"Don't give me that face," Temari snapped at him as she took something out of the bag she had. It was a teddy bear. It was the same one Gaara carried around when he was younger, in the last time line. "Here"

Gaara grabbed the bear and quickly fell into the mattress. He held the toy close to him as he closed his eyes. Slumber quickly took him. Temari smiled. One of the conditions for this bargain was for Gaara to have a better working seal. Right now is that proof. Him sleeping soundlessly without a care.

"Goodnight, baby brother" Temari whispered to her brother, as she walked out of the room.

"N'igh" Gaara whispered out to his older sister.

-Line break-

"This wasn't part of the deal" groaned a teen as she slowly got up. "Where am I"

She looked around herself, it looked to be a traditional Japanese home. It looked like no one had lived here in a few years. Judging by most of the furniture was covered with sheets and dust.

Getting up, she fixed her dress and picked up her hat that had fallen off her head. She carried it with her instead of putting it back on.

"This looks far too familiar," She said aloud to herself. Looking at a mantle, she saw a picture frame was turned down. Flipping it over, she wipe off the dust.

Gasping at the picture, she dropped it and quickly ran out of the home. Not even looking back, the frame had broken and the picture slip out.

The picture showed a two young kids hugging each other. A boy and a girl, the boy had a mask covering the bottom portion of his face, and had pointed silver hair he was hugging the girl from behind, the girl had dark colored hair, tied in a high bun with bangs that were styled in a swept motion and big deep blue/black eyes. She was smiling as the boy hugged her. They looked extremely happy.

When the girl opened the door, wind came into the room causing the picture to flip. On the backside of it had a red heart, in the middle of the red heart it read, "Kakashi and Tomoko for life and for death"

Tomoko did not know what do now. She was back at the village and if her guess is, right, alive again. The only she had in her mind right now is to find a way to communicate with the Shinigami, without killing herself of course. Putting the hat back on she walked off.

She heard movements, and went into defensive, pulling out a senbon needle she had hidden in her sleeves. "Someone there"

"You are trespassing on private property" A male called out, it sounded like it came from the trees.

"I mean no harm," Tomoko said, as she slowly edged away. Her throat became to get dry; she recognizes the voice.

Rustling was heard, and a figure came out from his hiding spot. Tomoko instantly recognizes the person. 'Kakashi… oh crud…'

Tomoko tensed, as she remembered what date the time travelers picked. She only paled. Right now at this time she was considered M.I.A. Missing in action. When it actually was K.I.A. Killed in action, no one knows that expect for the third and fourth hokage and few of the elders.

How was she going to play this off? Gritting her teeth she went through all the things she can do… it wasn't much of a list. She needed a plan to talk to one to the time travelers. The only one that can help her is Jiraiya. However, he could be anywhere. Then that leaves Shikaku and Hizashi. All the others are in their diapers or too young to have any voice.

"So option C" Tomoko said as she threw the senbon at Kakashi and jumped away into the trees. Kakashi dodged the senbon and ran after her.

Tomoko quickly ran through multiple hand signs as she ran.

Kakashi was gaining on her, at a fast speed. "Get back here!"

He was close to breaking down. Today he had lost his last precious person. His teacher died due to the sealing of the fox. Kakashi was already in deep depression. He had been told that his fiancé was missing in action. Or should it be ex-fiancé. The two had gotten into an argument and he ended up saying something that caused her to leave, one of the biggest regret in his life. He was officially alone now.

Kakashi came back to his clan's home, to find this girl here. He was mad and over the edge, this girl made him think of her. The way she looks, smells and talks reminds him of her.

"Stop!" He yelled once again to her.

"If I didn't stop the last time you said it, why do you think I would do it this time" Tomoko yelled as she slammed her hands against a branch. "Akuma no Tobira!"

A black portal opened in front of her. Tomoko took off her hat showing Kakashi her face. "This won't be the last time we see each other, Hatake"

Tomoko jumped into the portal and it quickly closed behind her. Kakashi froze in his spot.

"Tomo-chan" He said silently before falling into his knees.

To be continued…

Okay people send me what parings you want. Oh I am not doing any harems. I don't know how to write those. But I will tell you what is being send:

NaruHina-2

NaruIno-1

Review and tell me what you think of it so far…


	4. A hit in the head, and all is forgiven

Silent Moments of the Past

.

What pairings do you people want? Tell me what pairings. The ones that are sent in the most will be paired up. Therefore, you had better send it in.

Okay what are the results so far for the pairings:

NaruHina: 4

GaaraMatsuri: 2

InoChoji: 2

Nejiten: 2

NaruIno: 1

ItachiHana: 1

ItachiAyame: 1

SakuSasu: 1

Tell me what paring you guys want.

.

Warning: Their will be OC's, I like to create characters. And characters will be OOC

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I only own the few OC's in this story.

.

Recap:

"If I didn't stop the last time you said it, why do you think I would do it this time" Tomoko yelled as she slammed her hands against a branch. "Akuma no Tobira!"

A black portal opened in front of her. Tomoko took off her hat showing Kakashi her face. "This won't be the last time we see each other, Hatake"

Tomoko jumped into the portal and it quickly closed behind her. Kakashi froze in his spot.

"Tomo-chan" Kakashi said silently before falling into his knees.

End of recap:

Three days later

It was early in the morning; everything was quiet for the morning. The birds are chirping, the village began it construction from the attack, people plotting ahhh any normal day in Konoha.

Shikaku and Yoshino were fast asleep. While the other two occupants were wide, awake. Too bad that they can't do much due to the fact they are teenagers in baby's bodies. They were sharing the same crib, due to the fact they did not have anywhere to put Naruto, and it was big enough for them.

The Nara's and Naruto did not leave the home due to the fact they had to deal with clans business. Therefore, there was not much time to go anywhere and due to the restoration of the village.

Naruto could only sigh in both relief and in joy. This was as close to a family setting he has ever gotten. At least he did not have to go to the orphanage.

However, when did this became part of the deal. If only he could speak and ask the napping baby next to him.

Following example he decided to take a nap, babies needs their nappy time.

Yoshino woke up first; she got ready and went to see the boy, leaving her husband to rest, closing the door behind her. She had an extra pep to her walk.

The moment that she closed the door, Shikaku sat up in his bed, with his eyes still closed, "You can come in. She tends to take a while with them"

The window opened and a head poked through, the person was clawing her way into the room. "Shikaku… whose idea was to bring me back…" She seethed in a painful tone.

Shikaku opened his eyes and looked down at Tomoko. "When you went missing, she went into depression. Plus… in your papers you are missing in action and not killed. The only one who actually knows is the fourth. Yes that the third and all the bag of bones knows, but only the cover of a cover story. Who do you think led and is leading the investigation? I changed it so that it made it look like you had a possibility of returning. A small one but …"

Tomoko stood up. Her hair was disheveled, her dress looks torn from several places. Her hat looks like it got torn to shreds.

"What happen to you" Shikaku said, as he looked at her.

"I ran into Tora" Tomoko stated.

Shikaku flinched at that.

"I ran into Hatake" Tomoko stated as she tried to fixed herself.

Shikaku narrowed his eyes. "How…"

"I ended up at the Hatake compound and he was there" Tomoko sighed as she walked back towards the window. "So what now… I wasn't part of the plan"

Shikaku sat there, thinking of a plan. Then he went into detail what he wanted her to do. Tomoko nodded her head, glared at him, shivered in fear then finally agreed to the plan.

Tomoko nodding her head, "I'll look the part of a missing nin returning home. Just make sure that you are there at that time"

She then proceeded to climb out the window and leaving the compound.

Shikaku sat there for another moment. Then the door snapped open.

"Come help me with the boys" Yoshino snapped at him. Then she closed the door.

Shikaku smiled at that. When he died, he never thought he would hear her voice again. Or anything else for that matter, as evident of last night activities…

Smirking to himself, he got up and got dressed.

Yoshino had Shikamaru and Naruto dressed. She had Naruto dressed in her sons clothes. They wore the same thing, a forest green onsie, a little cap and mittens.

She cooed at the two of them.

A solemn expression came to her face. She found out a few days ago her younger sister went missing. She was sent out onto a mission and she never returned. Her husband has been the main person in the lead of the investigation. So far, there was nothing.

Arms circled around her from behind her, "We're going to have to go shopping for the little guy"

"Yes" Yoshino said as she leaned back towards her husband. "Now come one we need to go"

"Go, go where" Shikaku said.

Yoshino gave him a glare, "To pick up things for the boys. Now we need double of everything"

Shikaku let out an irritated sigh. She was right, they needed to get things for Naruto and for Shikamaru as well. However, if they go out now with Naruto… he rather not think about it. Shikamaru told him some of the things that Naruto had told him personally. "No you stay here; I'll go get them"

"Why, I have to make sure it's the right things" Yoshino said, as she pulled away from him. "You know that I can ta-"

"Yoshino," Shikaku said in a serious tone. "Think about it. Half of the idiots in the council wanted the kid dead. What would happen if they see him in the village in plain sight?"

Unbeknownst to them, Naruto began to tremble. Shikamaru watched as his dad tried to convince his mother to stay with them. By the looks of it, he was winning. Then he looked at his friend trembling. Grabbing one of his stuff animals, he gave it to him. Naruto stopped and looked at his friend. Smiling Naruto held on to the toy for comfort. Shikamaru gave him a nod.

"Alright, just make sure you get the right things. I'm going to make a list, if you miss one thing…" Yoshino warned her husband.

"I know dear" Shikaku grumbled, as he watched Yoshino make the list of things she wanted him to get. Which made him to take care of the babies, he saw Naruto hugging a stuff deer, and while his own son was taking a nap… he thinks he is taking a nap.

"To imagine what you had to endure the last time, Naruto," Shikaku whispered.

Naruto looked up to him he shrugged his shoulders.

A knock was heard from the front door. Shikaku summoned a shadow clone to answer it. He turned around when the clone dispelled itself showing him the memoires.

"Shikaku-sama" Said one of his clansmen said walking up to them.

"Ryou, what's going on" Shikaku said, turning around to talk to him.

"There's a mob at the front gates of the compound." Ryou said, in a serious tone. "Apparently they want… something"

Shikaku already had the idea of what they want. They want Naruto. He was sure as hell they are not going to get him.

"They appeared around little less than an hour ago" Ryou said with a bored look. "Apparently the mighty council doesn't understand the part of secrecy."

Shikaku snorted at that. "How close are they from coming in"

"We told them if they take a single step into the compound then we won't hesitate to kill them" the man yawned. "Troubling people, this came by anbu just a little while ago."

The younger man gave Shikaku a letter, which was signed by the Hokage.

Shikaku grabbed the letter and he started to read the letter. A frown appeared on his face then it turn back to its usual bored look.

"There, I have everything here that I want you to get… What's going on" Yoshino said, coming back into the living room.

"Ryou, stay here with Yoshino and the boys," Shikaku said, "Im going to have a few others come as well"

"Shikaku what's happening" Yoshino said, "Are you being sent out to a mission"

"Yes but it's here in the village," Shikaku said, to her. Yoshino was about to yell at him, "I will still have time to get the things"

"Really, then go. Go and see what it is" Yoshino snapped at him. "I am warning you, if you miss one thing…"

"Yes you troublesome woman" Shikaku grumbled as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Will don't just stand there make yourself useful" Yoshino said to Ryou.

Ryou started to grumble, as Yoshino began to tell him what she wanted him to do.

Shikaku headed towards the main gate for the Nara compound. He saw a mob there. They tried to go through the gates but they were held back by multiple Nara's.

"Kill the Demon," "Destroy it" "Murderer" "Revenge for my family"

Many more things were said.

"Leave or we are going to use force," One said to the mob. That just got them even madder.

"You can't use ninjutsu against civilians," One yelled at them.

"No but we can get you arrested for causing dam racket," Someone called out.

Several anbu appeared around the mob, including several members of the Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame, and the Inuzuka clans. The only clan heads there where Inochi and Tsume.

One of the members of the mob, who by the looks of it the leader, came up towards Shikaku. Who was now exiting the gates.

"We demand that little monster to be brought to us" He demanded to him. "In order to officially kill it"

"Under what order" Shikaku yawned, ignoring the man. He was ordering few of the other Nara's to go back to protect Yoshino and the boys. "As far as I know I don't take orders from you"

"Beat it," Tsume growled, as she walked up to Shikaku. "Shikaku,"

"Tsume" Shikaku greeted back. "Troublesome. Leave before we make you leave."

"We are not leaving until that dem-" the man was cut off by a kunai in the middle of his forehead.

"It been made law to not to talk about an S-class secret" Someone said in a tired tone.

Everyone turned to see Kakashi Hatake sitting on the gate. He was glaring down at the mob. Who all quickly dispersed. The anbu took the dead man with them and left.

"You know that won't be the last time they do something like that" Inochi stated walking towards his friends.

"Cowards" Tsume spat out. "Loyal my ass"

"Tsume now, let's not do anything rash" Inochi said to her.

"I take it you two want to talk about Naruto" Shikaku said, a few of the people from the other clans walked towards them.

They explained that their clan heads were busy, and wanted to talk about Naruto. One from each clan gave him a scroll before leaving.

"What a drag" Shikaku groaned as he pocketed the scrolls. "I have to go, I have a meeting with the Hokage"

"Right," Inochi said, shaking his head "I heard several of them plotting how they were going to kill the kid I came here as soon as I could"

"They ran past my compound doing the same thing" Tsume said in her ruff voice. "Talk about staying low and out of sight"

The other two nodded their heads towards Shikaku and headed back to their own homes.

-Line break-

Anko sat in a seat, in the Hokage's office. She has been in the T&I, and to say she was severely disappointed with the way they work. When she gets back… ohhh there is going to be serious changes. Her thoughts wents back to early to the day when she bump into someone coming here to the office. It is going to be a long morning too.

The hokage was sitting behind his desk doing his paper work. She can hear him grumbling how the fourth seemed to want to torture him even in the afterlife.

Anko had quickly explained what had happened to her former teacher and all of his experiments. Including the locations of labs and hiding. (Actually, it was only the major minor locations. They need to have the snake in the scene; they just do not want him screwing around and change everything)

Then the door opened to reveal, Shikaku.

Anko inwardly smirked as Shikaku gave her a bored look.

"Finally a break" The third sighed as he put his pen down.

"Hokage-sama" Shikaku greeted him as he walked in.

"Shikaku" Hiruzen greeted, "Take a seat"

Shikaku took a seat and crossed his arms.

"Uhm… Hokage-sama" Anko said in fake concern, "What's going to happen now, we can't just stay here? She can be anywhere or she can be dead"

Hiruzen let out a sigh, "Shikaku is there any updates of the Akira case"

Shikaku let out a breath, "Yes hokage-sama, a small one but it's a major one if my theory is right. What does that have to do with the girl"

Shikaku nodded his head towards Anko. Anko had to fight back an irritated twitch.

The older man gave him a long stare, "This is Anko Mitarashi, she is the former apprentice to… Orochimaru. Anko this is Shikaku Nara, he is leading the investigation towards Tomoko Akira… disappearance."

He hesitated at the last bit, since that could be an understatement with the information now.

"Your leading the case about Tomoko-senpai" Anko said looking up at Shikaku. "then you can help me then

"Yes and what do you need help with" Shikaku said, then he looked at the third "The update that I have found, was that we discovered residual chakra in the area. It was confirmed that it belonged to Tomoko Akira."

"Yes but they could just be left over" Hiruzen stated, he was told that Tomoko did a kinjutsu seal. The reports stated once that the she did it, it was the last time she was seen. It was a mystery. But in total the seal she used requires a sacrifice to be done. Still… "or they could be left after…"

Anko grew impatient, "Hokage-sama, I personally saw her. She was running off, and she looked lost and confused. I believe she had amnesia or something"

"Why didn't you try to make contact with her" Hiruzen asked.

Anko hesitated, "It was when I was thinking of doing that but I couldn't because, I was worried that snake would do something to her"

The other two nodded their head in agreement. Tomoko had a special ability, which only she can use and only be taught by her; if she wishes it, of course. If Orochimaru got a hold of her…

Shikaku put on a serious face, he was thinking of a plan. Of course he already had one. But the third didn't know it. By the sounds of it, Anko knows the plan already.

"We have to find her before anyone else. If she is found by someone and manipulates her memories then we are going to have a problems" Shikaku said.

"She can be anywhere by now" The third said shaking his head. "She was last seen a week ago, she can be anywhere by now. We don't even know if she is still in the land of fire"

"Tomoko Akira, where the hell are you, you troublesome girl" Shikaku sighed as he stood up.0

Like as if the heavens had heard him. A portal appeared on the ceiling, just above Shikaku and Anko.

Coming out of the portal, a very Tomoko fall out of it and hitting her head against the desk with a loud bang.

The three stood in their spots, trying to process what just happened.

'This wasn't part of the plan' Shikaku and Anko thought as they saw the girl trying to get up, while holding her head. That was now bleeding.

"Wha-" the third was in shock. This was the first time this has happened.

"Oooowwww" Tomoko groaned holding her head. "What the name of death hit me"

She looked around to see the three staring at her, "Where am I… Oh hello Hokage-sama"

With that, she fell back with another bang. More silence…

"We found her," Anko laughed nervously.

"What a drag" Shikaku sighed looking down at the teen. Who was now covered in blood. His mind went to what he was told. Kakashi did not tell the third that he had seen Tomoko. It has been three days. That would explain why he looks even more down than before.

-Line break-

Kakashi stood in front of the hospital. His hands in his pockets in tight grips, head down forcing the tears away. He has just been told that Tomoko Akira was back in the village and in the hospital. That apparently she used a substitute in the last minute with an enemy. Including that she was wandering around the land of fire until she suddenly appeared in the Hokage office.

Taking in a deep breath, he made his way inside.

-Line Break-

Yoshino Nara was in a hospital sitting next to a bed; on that bed, rested her younger sister, Tomoko Akira. Shikaku was doing the paper work for Tomoko. Shikamaru and Naruto where being taking care of by Choza and his clan.

"What happened to you, Tomo-chan?" Yoshino whispered, as she moved her sister's bangs from her face.

"Wha-what happened" Tomoko groaned waking up.

"Tomoko" Yoshino cried, hugging her sister.

"Yoshi-Gulp- you're-wheeze-pain" Tomoko croaked as she tried to get free.

Yoshino let her go and then glared at her. "What were you thinking of running off like that. What was in that head of yours?"

Tomoko looked up to her sister. She didn't want to tell her of the actual reason she left. The only person she told was Shikaku. That's because Kakashi told him when he was looking for her.

"I… Do not remember" Tomoko said, that was partially true. The hit she took did mess up some of her memories. She knew she was upset with Kakashi, she just can't seem to remember why. "All I remember is going to the Hokage office for a mission. After that it's gets all blurry. Where's Kakashi,"

"We really need to get you caught up. He's here in the hospital. I sent him to get some food for himself." Yoshino sighed as she walked towards the door, "A lot has happened since you left for that mission. I'm going to get a doctor"

As Yoshino opened the door, she saw that Kakashi had his hand up to knock on it.

"Oh, Yoshino-san" Kakashi said looking away from her.

"Kakashi" Yoshino said, she nodded her head "Can I speak to you for a moment"

Kakashi hesitated for a moment, then he agreed.

Yoshino closed the door and headed into an empty room.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me, Yoshino-san" Kakashi said.

Yoshino frowned at him, before it turned into a worried one, "I want to talk to you about Tomoko"

He tensed at that, "Is she okay, what happened to her"

Yoshino raised her hand to him to silence him, "She's okay. She appeared in the hokage's office using her abilities. But she hit her head and apparently has a case of amnesia."

He froze at that, "Does she still…" he gulped "Remember me still me"

"She asked for you" Yoshino said I her usual voice now , "Now I want you to go in there and help her. She's going to need help"

Kakashi nodded his head and headed towards the room. He knocked on it.

"Come in"

Kakashi hesitated for a moment then he opened the door. "Tomoko"

Tomoko looked up at her eyes opened wide, "Kakashi… are you going to stand there or what"

Kakashi let out a small sigh of relief. She wasn't going to get him to get out or run off. In one second Kakashi ran to Tomoko and hugged her tightly.

Tomoko was taken by surprise, "Kakashi." She hugged him back unsure.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Kakashi began to say in the crook of her neck.

"What happened before I went to that mission, that made you sorry" Tomoko asked him as she tried to pull away, "What happened when I was gone"

Kakashi tensed up at that. He let go of her and sit on the chair that Yoshino was sitting on. Holding her hand, "A lot has happened. Far to much."

"Kakashi what happened. I know that I should be mad at you but I don't remember why" Tomoko said looking into Kakashi's eye.

He looked down at his lap, looking his hand holding hers, "I said something that made you… go on that mission"

Tomoko didn't say or do anything. Kakashi took that as a sign to leave. Then Tomoko quickly hugged him. It shocked him.

"You know that most would have lied" Tomoko murmured to him. "But… hey what are you going to expect"

Kakashi fell into her embrace, "I shouldn't have said it"

"Okay now stop that" Tomoko snapped at him. "I don't even remember what happened to stop. Now do you want me to steal all of your masks again? You know I will"

Kakashi in the first time in days began to laugh a small one but still. "Nice to know your back"

"Sure it is" Tomoko said, as she laid back down on the bed. "Now tell me what happened in the last few days. Oh one more thing, what did I tell you about wearing that mask when we are alone"

To be continued…

Well yeah bad romance. I wanted to add drama but nah…

Okay people you have till this Sunday to bring in what you want as for the couples. This Sunday. Because I have to think ahead for this story.


	5. How time goes by

Silent Moments of the Past

.

What pairings do you people want? Tell me what pairings. The ones that are sent in the most will be paired up. Therefore, you had better send it in.

Okay what are the results so far for the pairings:

NaruHina: 7

GaaraMatsuri: 3

Nejiten: 4

InoChoji: 3

ItachiHana: 3

ItachiAyame: 2

SakuSasu: 2

NaruIno: 1

SasuKarin: 1

Tell me what paring you guys want. You can vote up to three different times. But it has to be for a chapter. So one review on a chapter is one time. Only three chapters.

.

Warning: Their will be OC's, I like to create characters. And characters will be OOC

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I only own the few OC's in this story.

.

Recap:

"Okay now stop that," Tomoko snapped at him. "I don't even remember what happened so stop. Now do you want me to steal all of your masks again? You know I will"

Kakashi in the first time in days began to laugh a small one but still. "Nice to know your back"

"Sure it is" Tomoko said, as she laid back down on the bed. "Now tell me what happened in the last few days. Oh one more thing, what did I tell you about wearing that mask when we are alone"

End of Recap:

Tomoko sat in the hospital bed. She was alone in the room. Yoshino went to check on the boys after making Shikaku go and buy the things they needed for the boys. She smiled at the thought of her older sister.

Yoshino wanted to have her stay in the Nara compound so that Tomoko was being taken care of. Kakashi came in and said that he would be the one to do that in their apartment where they lived shortly before she left for the mission. To say Yoshino was disturbed was putting it easy. Stating that he would take care of her, she retorted with that he had to help the village and wouldn't have time. The argument ended when Kakashi stated they were engaged and he would take care of her in his best abilities. In addition, when Tomoko said she wanted to stay with Kakashi and that Yoshino now had her boys. She would only be a bother.

Yoshino doesn't really mind the Hatake, that's why she and Shikaku agreed to the engagement at such a young age. Plus a few other reasons as well…

The only thing that she warned them about is the sleeping arrangements and that she would come over often.

Kakashi right now was going to the Hokage's office to see what happened to her since she 'couldn't' remember.

Now she was all alone. She closed her eyes, as she did she felt a sudden pull.

-Line Break-

Gasps were heard throughout. One by one they were opening their eyes to see a terrifying yet comforting sight. Also it was a very odd one as well. Everyone was back at the tea party. It was just like how it was before they left to travel back in time. The only difference was that they looked just as they were. Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino and Gaara were in baby clothing. The only things visible from their seats were the top of their heads. Temari was wearing a party dress. She barely could reach for a cupcake in the middle of the table. As for Neji, he was a little bigger than the boys and could see what was happening since the top half of his head could be seen. The others were dressed in the same at the age of the moment in time.

"Good everyone came" Death said looking around. He didn't think it was strange for some of the guest to be babies. "Now I wanted to talk to you about a couple of things"

"Dammit…" Tomoko cursed as she appeared suddenly landing in the middle of the table. She was wearing the hospital clothing which was a grey shirt and sweatpants. The bandages were still on her head. "Where am I... Damn… there are no free seats. Why are they all babies?"

Then everyone else around the table did a double take and panic.

"Oh right let me fix that" Death snapped his fingers. Everyone at the table turned back to themselves when they were in the war. "As for you Akira-san"

Suddenly the table shake at it grew, now there was room for one more person. Tomoko got up and sat next to Gaara at the end of the table.

"Okay now that's settled" Death said, "How's life treating you all"

That really made them sweat drop.

The first one to break the ice was Hizashi, "it's an irritating to have to be treated like a slave salve again"

"I have to travel to all of the places I've been to" Jiraiya said then a perverted smile came to his face "But I don't have to worry about my books though, heha- OW- Dammit brat"

"Pervy-sage" Naruto yelled at him with his fist raised.

"What a drag" Shikaku sighed.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru also sighed.

"that reminds me" Naruto said he turned and pointed at the two Nara's. "Whose idea was it to have me under the protection of five clans…. Not that I am complaining or anything.

He quickly said the ending with a short bow at Shikaku.

"That was my idea" Shikamaru said with a yawn as he lightly slapped Naruto hand so that it wasn't pointing at him.

"What do you mean by that" Temari asked looking at the two.

Gaara listened into to that, he wanted to see how his brother was being treated now.

"Jiraiya was named my guardian after my 'parents' gave me to the Hokage to use me to seal the fox in. My 'parents' final wish was that Jiraiya takes care of me" Naruto explained.

"I couldn't take the kid with me in my travels so I needed a plan" Jiraiya added in.

"I had Jiraiya to have him be taken in temporary caretakers until Naruto is old enough to take care of himself or when Jiraiya is in town," Shikamaru said with a tired look. "the other clans volunteered for the job"

"I thought of the idea during the council meeting" Shikaku grumbled, "Then Jiraiya handed me Naruto and quickly left before I could add in a word, troublesome."

Laughs were heard at that.

"I had peaceful nights" Gaara whispered. "He doesn't talk to me anymore as he did before"

"Of course my boy" Death laughed "I fixed that seal and improved it"

Gaara nodded his head in thanks.

"People don't treat me like a plague all that much like before" Anko said.

"I'm getting close to asking Kurenai to a date" Asuma said, that got a snort from Shikamaru. He ignored it.

"I'm started at the academy" Itachi shrugged plainly, then a smirk came to him "but I want to take things slow. To hell what my father wants from me"

More laughter.

"I'm making sure that Lady Tsunade doesn't gamble too much" Shizune shrugged, "I started to gamble to get back what she lost."

"Do you think you can make her not have a massive debt" Jiraiya asked with a smirk. Shizune cried as she slammed her head against the table,

"I have seen something rather peculiar around my home" Shino said.

"What is it" Asuma asked looking at the bug user.

In one word, everyone was in alert.

"Root"

"There have been signs of Root around the orphanage as well" Kabuto said, with a frown "any day now they would come and try to take one of us"

"What did he say then to make you volunteer for it" Shikaku asked in a serious voice.

"He said to Nono that she didn't give him a few of us he would make sure that there will be no more funds for the orphanage" Kabuto spat out, "He's the reason why the orphanage is in shambles as it is"

Everyone was now mad at the war hawk.

"What about secret funding's" Jiraiya said to him.

"Secretly funding them would raise suspicion on why the orphanage is doing better" Neji said.

"Not if I do it in the clear," Jiraiya said.

Everyone stopped what he or she were doing and looked at him and awaited for his response.

Death chuckled to himself. 'This is actually the first. They are actually working together. Rather hard to find these types of people now a century or two'

He continued to watch them as they made plans for the future. It would be interesting how they are going to do it.

"I understand what you want me to do" Kabuto said with a determined look. "I will do everything I can"

Everyone nodded his or her heads.

"Senpai is it true that you and Kakashi are moving in together" Anko asked Tomoko. If the other information did not have their entire attention, this has.

"Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said pointing at Tomoko, "How do you know him"

Asuma quietly laughed to himself. Shizune smiled, Jiraiya had warm smile on his face and Anko just snorted.

"They are or were engaged" Hizashi said with an eyebrow raised at Tomoko.

"Are, I don't even remember what happened and I rather not… talk about it" Tomoko said with a blush.

Naruto was agape. He never knew that his teacher was engage and so young too. Then again, compared to his other secrets….

"Alright enough of that" Death called, "the reason I called you all here is that I am going to give you all… a gift."

The presence around the table turned cold and deadly, mist began to fill the entire area.

"Now… where do I start…?" Death said in a dark laughing tone.

-Line Break-

Shikaku took in a deep gasp as he opened his eyes. His eyes were wide as he looked around, he walking down the road to his home. Letting out a sigh "Troublesome"

Then pain swept through his left arm. Shikaku used his other hand to clutch it, gritting his teeth to hold back a scream due to the pain. He was lucky that no one was around to see him.

Fifthteen minutes later, the pain was gone. Heaving, Shikaku examined his hand and paled. On the palm of his left hand was now a seal that said Death.

'Damn it. If this hurts this bad, how are the boys dealing with it' Shikaku quickly headed back to his him to see how Naruto and Shikamaru dealt with it.

-Line break-

Everyone who came from the past, were going through the same thing. Pain in their left arm that lasted for quarter of an hour later and all of them have a seal on their left palm. A few shed a few tears, held back a scream or they let it all go.

As the pain ended, they all agreed to make someone life…. Hell.

-Line break-

Few months later…

Five heads of different clans were lounging around in the Nara home. They were doing an annual checkup of the Uzumaki progress. It was causal but still maintained a feel of business. All of the kids were in the middle of the group. Shikamaru and Choji were eating off in the corner. Shino watched Kiba and Naruto fight over a toy to only laugh at each other in amusement. There was also Hana, who was playing with some kids from the Nara clan.

Yoshino was cooking up a storm in the kitchen. She did not want anyone to be in there to help her. Shikaku idly advised it too.

In the last three months, they have been alternating Naruto between the five clans. Naruto seems to be welcomed in most of the clans. However in there are a few in every other clan that resents the jailer. But they haven't made any foul moves against the baby yet.

"It peculiar how Shino interacts with them" Shibi stated in a lighter monotone voice as he looked down a Shino who now interacting with Naruto and Kiba. He was now pulling on the toy with a smile on his face. When Shino arrived in the Nara home, Naruto and Shikamaru did a double take on him. He came in smiling laughing and… with no sunglasses. Oh… if only they could operate a camera without looking out of place with it.

"It's Naruto," Shikaku stated with a hint of pride. Even though Naruto was not his son by blood, with him here, the clan leader saw him as a second son. As well as the other clan heads. "he has a way to get everyone to follow him"

"Don't I know it" Tsume snorted, "I had to run off to a meeting and had one of my nephew's take care of the brats" She looked down at Kiba and Naruto with a smirk "When I came out of the meeting he ended up losing them both and claiming that he was wolf in sheep clothing"

The others gave her a raised eyebrow, but Shikaku already could think of all the things that could have happen, it seems that he kid is going to try to surpass his previous pranking record.

"The kid actually had actually convince of others to follow him and they all somehow ended up in the kennels, then in the kitchen pantry and at the backyard." Tsume laughed, "Then before the kid could run them all up, he tried to tell that they escaped him. I looked into the room to see that they were all sleeping"

"I actually caught him and Choji in the pantry once" Choza said looking down at his son fondly "it's good that he has friends"

Everyone nodded their heads at that. They know that the kids are going to need them when they grow up and join the academy.

Oh how Shikaku knows it. He let out a mental sigh. A lot has happen in the last few months. Jiraiya returned for a couple of times but to mostly to give out a reports. Also to make a huge donation to the orphanage. Stating that he grew up in an orphanage and did not want the kids there to grow up in the same setting he grew up in, also saying that to expect more in the future as well. He did take Naruto off the clans hand during his stay. But he went back to their care when the toad sage had to leave again.

The war hawk was secretly pest off at that since he did not have the same control over the place as he did before. The other thing was Danzo had made contact with Orochimaru, and went to collect an orphan. Much to the dismay to the group, they left him alone. However this time, Kabuto was with Nono during the time and volunteered earlier so the caretaker wouldn't be sent out. Just as they expected the two to leave, they demanded for a few orphans. Kabuto had to hold a growl at the thought. Just as Danzo and his 'guard' were about to use force, Jiraiya came in.

Danzo glared at the sage when he stated that he wanted to see all the kids and that he had brought packages for all the kids. That he had one for every one of them and counted too. All that the old war hawk got out of everything was Kabuto.

The look on Danzo face, in the next council meeting, was priceless for the time travelers.

The other thing was Tomoko. She moved in with Kakashi when she was deemed okay. Kakashi was pretty much glued to her. Always making she was okay and to not have her in harm's way, much to her dismay. However, she let him do his thing. She has not seen him in well over seventeen years and he was not at the memorial stone as often as before. The two would babysit the clans kids when the adults were at council meetings at times.

The other thing was the seal in all of their hands. Apparently, only the group can see them and no one else can. Others can see them… under certain circumstances. The seal works as a communicator between everyone in the group. Each of them had also been given to them was a thin scroll. On that scroll was the name of the people that Death wanted. As his messengers, they had to follow it through.

To be continued…

_**Okay people tomorrow I am closing the poll for the couples selection. Pm or review who you want.**_

_**And please tell me what you think of the story so far…..**_


	6. Oh how things have gone by

Silent Moments of the Past

.

Okay folks this is the wining pairings are:

NaruHina

NejiTen

GaaraMaturi

InoChoji

ItachiHana

SasuSaku

These pairings won. Now don't whine or be frustrated with it. People have spoken and chosen. Now I have another poll question. 

Should Naruto have a Harem:

Yes:

No:

Should someone else have a Harem and who…

Should the Uchiha clan die off completely or only the masterminds of the coup-de-taunt. What should I call the group of Time travelers? I need a name for them.

.

Now that is taken care of, the poll would be up for one week till today. I have to do quick work and I need all the information pretty soon.

.

Recap:

The other thing was the seal in all of their hands. Apparently, only the group can see them and no one else can. Others can see them… under certain circumstances. The seal works as a communicator between everyone in the group. Each of them had also been given to them was a thin scroll. On that scroll was the name of the people that Death wanted. As his messengers, they had to follow it through.

End of Recap:

Tomoko was walking down one of the main roads in the village. She now wore a tight fitting spandex long sleeved black midriff shirt, showing that her stomach is covered in mesh amour. A pair of black pants that were taped at the ends and black sandals. Her headband tied around her left thigh. She had on two hip pouches opposed to two. Dark colored armguards and shin guards that had straps tied along her arms and legs. A shuriken strapped on her right thigh, along with a tanto. Her hair was still styled the same way only that the band that held her hair now is a dark blue.

Tomoko just came back from her first solo mission in who knows how long. She was heading out to report in. Looking around the street she noticed that quite a few were glaring at her. Simply ignoring them she headed off.

The civilians didn't like the fact she took care of Naruto. The village has been shunning the clans who took in the boy and anyone who took his side. A rift began to form and it was going to be hell later on if they don't try to control it soon. Fortunately there were somewhat less compared to last timeline. But still…

Letting out a sigh, she stopped walking and placed her hands in her pockets. "You can come out Kakashi"

From behind a building, Kakashi in his anbu clothing, came out and walked towards her with a sheepish look. "You caught me"

Tomoko rolled her eyes at that and continued to walk forward, "Of course. How was your mission"

"Good" Kakashi replied following her. "yours?"

"It was a simple mission, Kakashi" Tomoko stated, "I got what I needed and finished what I needed to do." 'Plus an extra personal mission as well'

Kakashi semi glared at her with his one eye, "It was a seduction mission wasn't it"

Tomoko gave away a twitch, "And if it was?"

Kakashi let out a sigh, "You know how I feel when you go on one of those, Tomo-chan"

"I know I know" Tomoko said as she rolled her eyes. "You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

Kakashi let out a tired sigh, "I know that… its just that"

Tomoko stopped walking and looked at him, "I get where you are going with this, but can you please just please stop doing this to yourself."

She held his hand to comfort him, "Can you do that, for me"

Kakashi looked at her with his visible eye, "I'll try, Tomo-chan"

She smiled at him and peck his cheek. "I have to report in, I'll see you later"

Kakashi nodded at her and watched her shunshin away. As she went off, Kakashi let out a deep breath, 'I don't want to lose you, Tomoko. That's why I'm like this…'

-Line break-

Itachi sat in his desk, leaning his head against the palm of his hand. It has been a few months since he started the academy. In his last life, he should have graduated in the first month. He decided to lay back and enjoy life. Of course, this caused a few problems. For example, the missions he took during this period. It was conclude that the others would do them and to keep the timeline intact.

Of course, there were a few issues with his father, the head of the Uchiha clan. Itachi mentally rolled his eyes at that. Fugako had it made up in his mind that he was a prodigy and wanted him to excel. To be what he was in the past. Too bad, that is not happening this time round.

Plans had already been placed and he wanted to enjoy what he had missed out on. Sitting back on his chair, he had his sights set on one of his classmates. Believe it or not, he had feelings for a girl. However, due to the issues he had, he never gotten close to her. Perhaps now he can pursuer her…

If only she can stop her three dogs from attacking him… Or glaring at him at that very moment.

Itachi nearly snapped his neck to avoid having eye contact with the girl. Growling was heard, but not enough to be a disturbance. From the corner of his eye, he saw the girl looking at him with an eyebrow raised at his direction.

Cold sweat ran down his neck as the girl stared at him. He reeeaaalllyyyy had it bad for the girl.

Fortunately, for him the bell rang signaling that school had ended for the ended. But there was one thing that Itachi didn't miss at all. Well it was multiple of them. And they were staring at him with hearts and stars in their eyes.

'Now I remember why I graduated earlier' Itachi said as he hid a gulp.

As he calmly headed out the doors he ignored all their confessions of love and dates they told him as he walked out. He took a quick look around to see if the girl and her three dogs were around still. Much to his disappointment she wasn't there anymore.

Then it happened. As he got near the door to the classroom, the fan girls united and ran towards him. Itachi didn't care at that moment about his Uchiha pride or anything for that matter. He paled, his eyes widen and he screamed. Running out the door like death was on his heels…

As he ran around the academy, the fan girls were screaming for his attention.

"Be gone demons" Itachi yelled at them as he ran. He made a tight corner, and he felt that someone pulled on his shirt. The next thing he knew was that he was in a supply closet with three dogs and their owner. Who was glaring at him… with a blush on her face that made the red markings on her face seem to blend into it. His mind froze.

Even in his last life, he never got close to someone. This was as close to a girl that he has ever gotten to.

"H-h-hello, Hana-chan" Itachi stuttered, he then frowned inwardly 'real smooth, Itachi'

"Hey" Hana said in a flat look.

-Line break-

Zabuza patrolled around the boarders of his home country. In the last few months he has been killing all the marks that were sent to him, including gathering information and killing the targets of the group.

It was strange. None of the victims were connected in any way that he could see. He had taken down note after note. Nothing seemed to pop into mind. Maybe one of the Nara's could figure it out since they were geniuses….

Yeppy… Zabuza rolled his eyes as he thought of his… allies.

It felt weird for the demon of the mist to be out in the open. He was used to being in the shadows and out of sight. Rule number one for assassins by the way.

As he approached the border that connected the land of fire to the land of water, he felt a familiar presence. He stopped on a tree branch, and waited for a moment.

A whistle was heard from a short distance. Zabuza returned the whistle and jumped off the branch.

At the other side, an anbu with a bear mask appeared.

"About time you got here" Zabuza grunted as he took out two scrolls.

The anbu reached up to his mask and took it off, to reveal Hizashi Hyuuga. "I needed to get away without attracting attention to my team"

Hizashi took the scrolls and put them in his pouch. "What have you found out lately"

"it's getting worse" Zabuza spat out as he stabbed his weapon on the ground and leaned against a tree. "The Bloodlines Massacres are getting just as bad."

"…" Hizashi gravely nodded his head. To imagine that a country that killed people because of a bloodline, his clan should realize a few things before they get to high and mighty due to their bloodline. "What's the plan"

"… I plan on saving as many as I can…" Zabuza concluded, "Then I would make my move and find Haku"

"Where do you plan on sending them" Hizashi said as he leaned against a tree.

"Konoha" Zabuza said in a deadpanned voice, "You guys practically worship bloodlines"

Hizashi had no comment on that. A certain Uchiha made any argument invalid.

"I also have them in hiding in several places where I hid while I was on the run" Zabuza said "I've looking for the bone user and I think I have the location where he might be for the next few years."

Nodding, Hizashi said, "If we can't convert him before Orochimaru gets to him then we are going to have to kill him. He's too much of a risk factor"

"Don't remind me" Zabuza gruffly said, "I could have avoided all of that if I had taken him in"

Zabuza should have taken him in when they passed him while leaving the village. Then things could of change for the best or worse. Still, Zabuza was stuck on the what if's…

"Nothing could have changed" Hizashi stated. "Any other news I should report in to them"

"He's here and played with the host" Zabuza stated as he picked up his sword at started to walk away. "Have you noticed that we are in the same shape we were before we hit the bucket or is that just me"

"It not just you, Zabuza" Hizashi stated as he leaned off the tree, "All of us have been given back all of our levels that we had before we came back. But due to the seal it holds it back, thank the Shinigami for that. Neji has the reserves of a Jounin, but with the seal it hold him back to his body limitations. That goes for everyone else who is a child at this point."

"So you are saying that the brats have high chakra, stamina and an arsenal of moves stored away" Zabuza stated with a dull look, "Meaning that once they start training they are going to be monsters in the battle field before they even hit puberty"

"It's all of us, Zabuza," Hizashi stated as he put on his mask "Everyone in the group has it as well. We just have to keep in under control to avoid suspicion"

"Yea whatever" Zabuza rolled his eyes, "I am doing that. It just that it a pain that I can't kill the ones who annoy me when I have the power to back it up"

"If you end up killing Kisame then Itachi would kill you or use his abilities to prevent you from ever going to sleep again in peace," Hizashi said reprimanding Zabuza like a child. "He only joined the Red Moon because everything around him was a lie."

"I know" Zabuza said in a quiet voice. "It doesn't mean I hate him any less as a comrade"

-Line break-

Neji wobbled around the Hyuuga compound.

'Curse this all' He thought as he tripped on his feet, 'I can't wait till I can walk in peace.'

The little Hyuuga had managed to avoid being detected by most of his family. He even managed to escape his caretaker. Right now, he had one task and he was going to go through with it.

'At least I have the same endurance I had as a Jounin' He thought as he made it to his location. 'I'm not even out of breath'

His small hand reached for a door, as he finally made his way to open it. The door slid open, to reveal his uncle.

'Curses,' He cursed as he looked up with big wide innocent eyes.

Hiashi looked down at his nephew with an eyebrow raised. 'How did he get here. I didn't even notice him until he came to the door'

Picking up his nephew from the floor, he looked down the hall to see if anyone was there, "I wonder where your caretaker is at, Neji"

Neji did not say anything; he was rather talkative at this age by what his father had told him. So he gave his 'favorite' uncle a featureless look.

The look disturbed Hiashi a bit. 'I have to talk to brother about taking him away from the elders… it seems they are affecting him far too much'

Putting on a small smile, "Since you are here, I'm going to introduce you to your cousin and heiress of the clan"

Hiashi carried Neji into the room and slid the door closed behind them. Neji silently turned on his byakugan to see who else was in the room. The only people in the room were, his uncle and his aunt who had a bundle in her hands.

Hiashi turned Neji around so that he could see the bundle in the matriarch hands. Neji took a peak and a small came to his face. 'Lady Hinata…'

-Line Break-

Anko sat in a Dango shop eating dango after dango. With her sat Kurenai, Yugao, Asuma and Hayate. Anko and Asuma had managed to get Yugao and Hayate to come with them. The five of them were talking about random things. How things were going on in the village or what their futures were going to be like. Asuma turned red when Yugao had asked Kurenai wanted to do when she was an accomplished as a ninja. She stated that she wanted to get married and start a family. It also made the Sarutobi depress considered the events of the other life.

Anko turned the attention away by stating about the upcoming chunin exams.

"Isn't too early to go to the exams" Hayate coughed, "Especially what happened"

"It is too show that we are strong and not weak, Hayate-san" Kurenai stated as she drank her tea.

"Where is it being taken this time round?" Yugao asked.

"It's in Suna" Asuma said in a bored tone. "Whoever is going is going to represent the village and say the minimal of what happened here"

The others nodded their heads at that.

"Can I get another order of dozen dango" Anko called out to a waiter.

The waiter gave her a disgusted look before going into the kitchen.

"Jerk" Anko frowned as she used the dango stick to pick her teeth with.

"Let it go Anko" Asuma sighed.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow at her almost boyfriend. "What was that about"

"The village sees me as a traitor because of that damn snake" Anko stated as she pointed at herself with the stick. "Lord Hokage had Asuma here to chaperon me to see if that's true or not"

"I hate every minute of it" Asuma said a boring voice. 'Death… I'm sounding like Shikamaru now…'

"You like it because I usually hang out with Kurenai-chan" Anko said with a smirk. Asuma had surprised look to his face and a blush came to his face. He received giggles and laughter from his friends.

"I deny nothing" Asuma said as he looked around. In the corner of his eye he saw the waiter come back with a scowl on his face, as he hid behind a counter.

The waiter had a plate of dango in his hand and with the other; he took out a vile from his pocket. The vile was filled with clear liquid that didn't move like water. He drizzled it over the dango and hid the vile in his pocket again. He started to walk to the table with a smirk on his face.

Asuma frowned and looked at Anko and said silently to her, "I believe you should stop eating for your health, Anko"

Anko raised an eyebrow then she looked at the waiter with the smirk on his face, "Here's your dango, miss"

Anko examined the dango. With a small whiff, she made a disgusted look on her face.

The other three on the table were confused by what was going on.

"Asuma-kun, what's going on" Kurenai whispered to him.

"Watch" Asuma whispered back to her.

"What the hell is this" Anko said to the waiter as she took a dango and showed it to the waiter.

"it's what you ordered" The waiter stated

"Yeah but I didn't order some poisoned dango if that what your saying" Anko took the plate of dango and threw it at him. As she did she raised her other arm to bring up the same vile of clear liquid. "Asuma how much trouble would I be in if I… torture this guy"

"Make sure that he is sane by the time he get to T&I" Asuma said to her as he glared at the waiter.

"I didn't do anything. The snake bitch is lying" He said glaring at Anko.

"I saw you put the poison in her order" Asuma said as he stood up. He took out one of his trench knives, "You are going in for attempting to kill a leaf konochi"

"She is lying I did nothing" the waiter panic he looked into his pocket to realize that the vile was gone. "You have no proof"

The three at the table and now the entire restaurant heard what was happening. Many wanted to take the waiters side, how Anko accused him of the crime. But they didn't say anything due to the fact of who was defending her. The hokage son. The three were now glaring down from their spots. Kurenai were doing seals to put up a genjutsu, the other two took out swords.

"I saw you do it" Asuma said to him as he sensed anbu coming into the shop. "You attempted to not only poison her but as well as me and my comrades"

"She's a traitor why are you defending her of all people" He glared at him.

"Easy. She's my girlfriends best friend and if I don't help her then I am most likely going to the dog house" Asuma said a deadpanned expression. Many men nodded their heads at that. Women are a tricky creature to deal with.

Kurenai blushed up a storm when she heard Asuma stated about the girlfriend comment.

The anbu took the vile and confirmed that it was poison and took the former waiter to the T&I.

"Since when did Kurenai agreed to be your girlfriend" Anko said to him.

To be continued…

Okay another chapter. Now remember to give me your reviews and the things you want that I have posted on the top. One week till today.


	7. First enemy, first step to a change

Silent Moments of the Past

.

Okay I wasn't really planning on doing a Harem, but I got put into a dare… and lost. So it is up in a voting situation. So tell me your opinions.

Oh about the couples… I have received Pm. Messages and the Poll ended on Sunday. That's the reason for the Harem.

.

**Should the Uchiha clan die off completely or only the masterminds of the coup-de-taunt. **

**What should I call the group of Time travelers? I need a name for them. **

.

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I only own the few OC's in this story.

.

It has been one year since the whole time travel… thing. Today a celebration was going on. Even though it was a day to morn for the ones who are gone, they are celebrating life. The life of hero of the village, despite what anyone thinks. The party was taking place in the Nara compound due to the fact it had larger space to run around outside. Many people were invited. It was a semi-formal event.

The third talked to many people here and there. Jiraiya had actually invited the orphans to enjoy the day despite what day it was. They were looking up at the elite Jounin with awe, much to their amusement. The Hyuuga came as well, it was just Hiashi his wife and his daughter, Hinata. With them came Hizashi and his own wife and son, Neji. Few others came as well.

The four other clans that took in Naruto were around with their children and family.

Hana Inuzuka said that she invited a friend but he was coming along later. That got an eyebrow raised by Tsume. She had heard of the 'friend' but never met him.

The Akimichi's headed straight towards the food table. The Aburame's headed towards the solace of the forest but still made small talk with the other guest. The Yamanaka were busy chatting up with everyone. Inuzuka's were enjoying what was going on. As for the Nara they were being hospitable host to everyone. Last thing they need is the matriarch to be down their throats.

The kids were in an area playing by themselves. The birthday boy was dressed up in orange and green robes. He still had his blond spikey hair even though Yoshino attempted to tame it to no results. Shikamaru was dressed in a light and dark green one. The two boys were playing with Choji and Shino in a game of ball. Then came in Neji and Kiba and they quickly came to play.

Shino sent out a decoded message asking where the rest of the future Rookies was. Neji responded that Hinata was still too young to be running about and that she was finally coming down from the flue. Shikamaru gave out that Ino stayed with her parents since there were not any other girls to play with.

Then all of the sudden, one of the orphans came into the room. Jiraiya had led him into the room where the boys were. Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino and Neji did a double take. It was Rock Lee.

"Do you boys have enough room for another?" Jiraiya stated pointing at Lee.

Lee look up at them shyly and behind the old sage. What made the four boys did a double take was that Lee did not have thick eyebrows or the bowl haircut. Yes, his eyebrows were bigger than the norm, but they did not look like furry bugs. He wore a green t-shirt and brown shorts and sandals.

Neji moved to the side and patted the spot next to him. Jiraiya lightly pushed Lee to move. Lee quickly came into the game. As the game, progressed Lee was smiling as he played with them.

'What about Sasuke, Sakura and Tenten?' Shino stated in a message.

'Sasuke is coming with his brother later on' Naruto said as he threw the ball to Shikamaru.

'Sakura family think that they are higher than they actually are' Shikamaru said as he threw the ball to Neji.

When Neji got the ball, he was looking up with wide eyes and a small blush to his face. The boys were confused. What has gotten him to be like that? Shino looked at the direction where Neji was looking up. He nodded his head in conformation at what or who he was looking at.

A small girl with two head buns dressed in a Chinese dress was looking into the room. She gasped at the fact she was caught.

Neji threw the ball at Choji and left the game.

Three boys smirked at Neji's reaction.

(I don't not do well with little kids writing)

"Wha' hapem to him" Lee asked as he got the ball.

"Girlz" Naruto laughed as he caught the ball.

"Cootie" Kiba scrunched his nose. The other boys laughed.

Tomoko leaned against a tree as she looked around the party. It was Naruto's first birthday bash. Yoshino sure did herself in. It was nice and family orientated. She saw Asuma had his arm around Kurenai, it was official the two of them were together. Kabuto played around with a few of the other kids. Hana and her triplets look like they caught a familiar scent…

She noticed that Hana ran towards the gates and there she saw Itachi Uchiha and his mother who was carrying Sasuke. Hana ran up to Itachi, grabbed the boy's hand, and dragged him towards her mother. Chuckles were heard throughout the party as they watched the scene unfold. Poor kid…

Mikoto walked up the clan heads to pay her respects. They pointed to the room where all the boys were. She went into the place, dropped off Sasuke, and went off to talk to Yoshino.

"I wondered why the Uchiha's came" Kakashi mused as had two drinks in his hands.

"Who knew that Itachi can be so shy" Tomoko stated as she got one of the drinks from him, "Look how flustered he is with her"

"Heh" Kakashi laughed as he crept an arm around Tomoko.

"I remember when I introduce you to my mother" Tomoko mused, but it sounded bitter for her.

"That is a memory I would rather forget," Kakashi said as he hid his face in her neck.

Neji walked around the party looking for Tenten. He was coming up empty; using his byakugan was tempting but what was the fun in that. Then he saw her. She was running towards a couple and jumped into the man's arm. Neji recognized the man. It's Tenten father. The man stood tall and had muscles due to the fact the man was a blacksmith. Burns and cuts covered his body. He wore red clothing. The woman next to him was a petite woman. She look very similar to Tenten and had a pink dress. The man picked up his daughter and put her up over his shoulder so that she was sitting on them.

Neji debated whether to go to them. With his head held high, he walked forward. As he, did he saw that Tenten family was talking to someone but he could not see whom? As he got close, a twitch came to his face.

"He's a smart kid. Only that being around my… family puts him a bit like them" Hizashi said as he talked to the Hua family. "I've been trying to get him away from all of that"

"Tenny been trysing to get her hands on the weapons that we have" Chang said, as he look up to see that his daughter was looking down at him.

"She actually got a shuriken at and threw at that robber that one time" Chun stated as she looked up at her daughter who was peeking at Hizashi with curiosity.

"Ha! I remember that" Chang laughed as he looked at Tenten with a proud look, "Some idiot thought it was a good idea to steal from us and Tenten saw it and through the shuriken at his bag where he kept the stolen goods"

"Keen eyes" Hizashi murmured looking at Tenten, he looked down when he felt someone tugging on his pants. "hm. Oh there he is"

Hizashi bent down and picked up Neji, much to his chagrin, "This is my son, Neji. Neji this is the Hua family."

"Hello" Neji said softly and did a small bow. His eyes were trained on Tenten.

Tenten looked at Neji for a moment before hiding her face in her father's ashy hair.

"Is Tenny shy" Chun coed at her daughter, which only made her blush. Chang put down Tenten.

"Why don't we let them play" Chang said as he looked down at his daughter.

"Of course, it would do him some good" Hizashi put Neji down near Tenten.

Neji held out his arm to her and gave her a smile, "Play with me"

Tenten looked up for her parents approval, they smiled encouragingly at her.

"Kay" Tenten smiled and grabbed Neji's hand. She pulled him away somewhere else in the party.

Then a Hyuuga woman came walking up to Hizashi, "Where's Neji"

She didn't even bother to acknowledge. Hizashi hid an annoyed look that was coming up. "He went with a Chang's and Chun daughter, Chiyo"

The Hua's looked indifferent towards Chiyo.

Chiyo gave her husband a disapproving look then left without another word.

Hizashi let out an annoyed sigh and bowed to the Hua's "I apologize for my wife's behavior"

Chang grunted but surprise that Hizashi apologized.

"Does she really disapprove of us" Chun stated looking at the retreating body of Chiyo.

"She has the same problem that almost every Hyuuga has" Hizashi explained.

"What! That she walks on a third leg" Chang said to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Sadly but yes" Hizashi whispered. Hizashi always had a problem with his wife. His father arranged an arranged marriage with him and Chiyo. Until this day they cannot stand each other much less agree on anything concerning with Neji. In the past life, she actually got remarried and left Neji behind. For Neji, it was during the time that Hiashi was finally had a heart and took in his nephew. Hizashi gave a small smirk when he thought about how Chiyo had to live in a clan that had to live by with the minimum due to massive spending the clan did to show off.

-Line break-

Asuma had managed to separate himself from his girlfriend the moment that her best friend came to the party. Right now he was looking for the kids. After a while, he came into the room where they were in. He gave a smile as he looked down at them. An eyebrow was raised when he saw the young Uchiha playing and smiling with them. That was different compared to what he remembered.

"Hello everyone" He smiled at the reactions. It startled a few of them from their game. Shikamaru looked and smiled. Few of the others besides, Naruto and Shino of course, do not know the teen.

"Asu'" Shikamaru smiled as he got up and ran to him. Asuma picked up the kid and had him sit on his shoulders.

Naruto go up and ran up to him, and hug him.

"Okay you guys" Asuma said as he walked into the room, while Naruto was clinging to his leg.

In the past year whenever he was not in a mission for the leaf or his new boss, he would babysit the boys or play shogi with Shikaku. The other two things he did were to spend as much time with Kurenai and to have missions assigned to the group were the marks are at. The fact that his father is the Hokage did help him in that department.

Each person in the group has a job to do. The only ones who are excused from that are the younger ones. For obvious reasons…

-Line break-

There are many kinds of battles. One of those kinds of battles is the battle of the brains. A good strategy could make you the winner even if it seems that you going to lose. Right now Shikaku and Kabuto were playing a game of shogi. As they played people swarmed around to watch, even though they knew that Shikaku was winning, Kabuto was making him work for it.

But the game was more than that. As each person made a move, it sent out a message to the other player. As time passed by it may seem that the game was even on both sides then the older player claimed it all.

"Good game" Shikaku yawned looking down at Kabuto.

"Really, Nara-sama" Kabuto said with wide eyes.

"You actually the first" 'Besides my son of course' "To give me a challenge" Shikaku said as he rearranged the board again.

'Danzo is one the move' Shikaku thought with a frown, 'He's after the heirs and due to his position he can do it. He's after almost everyone'

"Keep using your mind and you can make it as a shinobi," Shikaku said to him with a serious face, 'it's not like you need my advice'

"Thank you," Kabuto stood and bowed.

-Line break-

Temari played in her youngest brother's room. In the last year, she has been collecting information and sending it down to Konoha in secret. The majority of the information was that her father, the Kazakage, has been slowly destroying the village. It was sad but it was happening.

"Tema" a childlike monotones voice said.

Temari looked up from her seal… drawings and saw that Gaara was crawling towards her. "What is it Gaara"

"Where's Kankuro" Gaara whispered.

Temari frowned. At this point of time, the middle child of the family hated Gaara for what happened to their mother. "He'll come around, Gaara"

Gaara let out a small breath, went closer to his older sister, and hugged her, "He thinks I am a monster"

"Don't say that" Temari whispered to him as she hugged him close to her.

"You know its true" Gaara whispered as he began to cry.

"If you don't stop crying then I won't tell you where Matsuri is at" Temari said to him.

Gaara froze; he slowly looked up at his older sister with calculating eyes, "You know where she is. For how long?"

"I have my ways, little brother. I needed a good time to bring it up" Temari smirked at her brother.

"Were you even going to tell me" Gaara narrowed his eyes at her.

"Maybe" Temari said with an all too innocent look.

-Line break-

Shikaku lay on his bed. It was the middle of the night and he could not sleep. The message that Kabuto gave him has been on his mind and he was thinking through every strategy he can make to prevent it. Shibi had told him how Danzo had ordered him to give Shino to the Root program. The only way that did not happened was because Torune had volunteered for it in Shino's place.

The only way to prevent it all to happen is to expose Root. Which should have disbanded years ago, the only question is how. Danzo made sure to keeps all its secrets hidden. If he caught wind of something, he will destroy all evidence and move to a different location.

Shikaku began to smirk; thinking was his way of fighting. No one yet so far had bested him at that so far… It was his job anyway.

To be continued…

Okay people I changed my mind. You have until this Thursday for the questions. I am planning of doing a time skip and time is not on my time.


	8. FINALLY! I get to hunt someone down

Silent Moments of the Past

.

Okay this is the poll so far:

Harem for Naruto:

Yes: 0

No: 5

As for the Uchiha:

All the clan: 0

Masterminds: 1

Names that have been picked for the group of time travelers:

The Paradox

Hands of Death

Death Hunters

The Guardians

Death Assassins

Cursed Ones

If you have any ideas for names tell me or vote in what you like the best.

.

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I only own the few OC's in this story.

.

Recap:

The only way to prevent it all to happen is to expose Root. Which should have disbanded years ago, the only question is how. Danzo made sure to keeps all its secrets hidden. If he caught wind of something, he will destroy all evidence and move to a different location.

Shikaku began to smirk; thinking was his way of fighting. No one yet so far had bested him at that so far… It was his job anyway.

End of Recap:

Jiraiya was in his small apartment home in the hidden leaf village. He sat on the coach as he watched Naruto play around with some papers and pens. If someone were to see it from the outside, it would seem that Jiraiya was watching Naruto intently as he drew. However, in actuality the two were conversing on the new information they had received during the party.

"Is it clear?" Naruto wrote on his paper so that Jiraiya could only see.

Jiraiya nodded and put up silencing seal and a genjutsu so that they would only see him and Naruto lounging around.

Naruto let out a quick breath and did a seal. A poof of smoke revealed and now a fifthteen year old Naruto now was sitting in front of the coffee table.

"It's good to be back in this state," Naruto said as he stood up and stretch around.

"Speak for yourself" Jiraiya snorted, "The only time you gaki's can henge into that is when you are alone."

"Yah, the others have parents who don't know about it and Shikamaru is too lazy to it" Naruto said as he sat on a single seated sofa.

"What was the message that Kabuto gave during the party" Naruto asked as he picked up his papers and rearranged them.

"Danzo is on the move" Jiraiya stated as he let out an irritated sigh. "He's after the heirs"

"By heirs you mean more than one" Naruto eyes narrowed, "Wasn't Shino the only one who had been pick in our age group"

"Yes by both accounts" Jiraiya said, as he folded his arms, "Apparently he noticed the changes in the heirs and wants them for that Damn Root program"

"We can't do anything due to fact he covers up all the tracks of Root and he has 'rights' to pick out the ones he want" Naruto said as he gritted his teeth. "Who does he want"

"Almost the entire Rookie nine plus team Gai" Jiraiya spat out "How he's going to try pass that if well be a miracle but we can't have him taking them. The heads would ask for his head to roll but since…"

"Since he wants him he can take them unle-" Naruto stopped talking as his face filled with surprise, "Jiraiya where's my scroll"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at him but stood up and went into one of the rooms. He came back with two scrolls. One was red with green outlines the other was orange, red and black outlines. He handed Naruto the orange one and sat back on the couch.

Naruto did a small gulp before he slowly opened the scroll. He looked at it with surprise, shock, panic and then a sadistic fox like smile etched on his face. "I just found our solution to most of all of our problems"

Jiraiya eyebrow furrowed as he looked at his god-son, "Naruto… whose name is written on your scroll."

Naruto closed his scroll and placed it on the table, "A name and some instructions. When would you leave to gather more information"

"I was planning on leaving next week, but I can go tomorrow morning it that helps" Jiraiya said with a confused face. "What are you planning"

"If we pull this right we can take down one of the biggest threats to the village that isn't Madera or Obito" Naruto said as he continued to smile sadistically.

Jiraiya suddenly caught on, "How are you or we going to pull it off"

"that's why there's instructions" Naruto said. "Plus they don't call me… yet. The most unpredictable number one ninja for nothing"

-Line break-

Shikaku heard knocking from the front door. He was still in bed and his wife was holding tight to him. To top it off it was five in the morning. On his free day.

"Are you going to get that or not" Yoshino growled as she let go of her husband and went to the other side of the bed. Grumbling, Shikaku got up and put on some pants. He didn't bother putting on a shirt since he had on a mesh shirt.

Checking into his son's room, he saw that he was sitting up rubbing his eyes. "Mornin"

Shikamaru looked up at his father with bored eyes before he laid his head back down.

Shikaku smiled as he closed the door with a smile. Despite the fact that Shikamaru was a teenager in a baby's body he still saw him as a baby, his son and his joy.

Yawning he opened the door to his surprise was Jiraiya holding on to Naruto. Sleep instantly disappeared and was replace with alert.

"What's going on" Shikaku whispered as he ushered them in.

"Naruto has instructions and a name written on his scroll," Jiraiya whispered back.

"Does this have to do with Danzo?" Shikaku asked as he reached out for Naruto.

Jiraiya nodded as he passed him the blonde, "I have to be out of the village for this because the damn hawk won't do anything unless I'm out of Konoha"

"I can see that" Shikaku said as he held the sleeping Naruto. "How long"

"In one month or two tops" Jiraiya said as he headed out.

Shikaku saw him leave his home. He looked down at Naruto, "What a drag"

The clan leader walked into his son's room, where Naruto's crib was at, and laid him down to sleep. As he closed the door behind him, he whispered in to the room, "two hours before she wakes up"

With that he closed the door behind him. At that moment, both boys in the room sprang up.

Naruto and Shikamaru looked at each other with calculating eyes. In a silent agreement, one did a silencing seal while the other did one that alarmed them if anyone was coming. Using the skills of a ninja baby, the two climbed out of their cribs.

Two poofs of smoke later, the teenage selves of the two stood in place.

"I have good news and bad news and semi good news" Naruto said as he took out his scroll. Shikamaru did a frown on his face as he walked to one of the dressers. He muttered Kai, and the two-drawer dresser revealed to be a three-drawer one. The bottom one was about two to three inches wide. Opening it, Shikamaru took a black scroll with green markings.

"Bad new first" Shikamaru stated as he leaned against the dresser.

"Danzo wants the Heirs to be in his program" Naruto said with narrowed eyes, "With the power he has he can probably can do it"

Shikamaru nodded his head at that. "Good news…"

Naruto opened his scroll and shows Shikamaru what was written on it. Shikamaru gave him a passive bored look. Then a smirk grew on his face.

"It seems we can take out one of the main players of the game early on" Shikamaru said as he grabbed Naruto's scroll to read the instructions on them, "If Jiraiya does his part then the damn Hawk should be her before or around breakfast."

"Let's see how this is going to work out" Naruto said to him, he looked at a clock that was in the room. "We have exactly ninety minutes until Yoshino-okasan wakes up"

Shikamaru smiled at the comment about his mom. Since Naruto came into the family he was treated like a son. "I have an idea what should we do during that time. Now what'e semi good news…?"

"We get to bring a new piece to the board game"

-Line break-

Danzo walked along a path. He was inwardly held a smug smile. Jiraiya had left the village and had the jailer in the care of the Nara's. Lately Danzo has been keeping an eye on all of the heirs of the clans and a few others. If… no once that he got his hands on him then he can control the clans once they become clan heads.

His first stop is going to the Nara's. He had his guard ready to take the brats, nothing was going to stop him. As he approached the home, he saw that they were outside and it looked like they were heading out.

"Where are we going again" Yoshino stated as she held Shikamaru's hand, and looked through her purse.

"We are going to that one restaurant that Choza recently opened up" Shikaku said as he carried Naruto with one arm.

"Which one" Yoshino asked as she picked up Shikamaru.

Suddenly Shikamaru and Naruto stiffened then quickly relaxed.

"What's wrong, Shika-chan" Yoshino asked looking at her son.

"Hn. Troublesome" Shikaku sighed as he looked down the road to see Danzo and two Root nin. "Danzo-sama"

"Nara-san" Danzo replied as he stopped in front of the family. His eyes trained on the two boys.

"What can I do for you in this troublesome day" Shikaku muttered not even bothering to sound respectful.

Danzo smirked, "I wanted to tell you that I have picked your son and the other boy to be in my program"

Shikaku narrowed his eyes at the man. Yoshino gasped and held on to her son, and she glared at the mummy man.

"You have no rights to be asking that" Shikaku glared at the man,

"But I do, I can simply take them since I have authority to do so" Danzo said and he was about to raise his arm to single his root.

But nothing happened. Danzo looked back to see two cloak anbu had knock out his own. One had spiky blonde hair wearing a fox anbu mask with orange engravings. The other had dark hair tied in a ponytail looking like a pineapple; his anbu mask was a deer with black engravings.

"Danzo the Hokage requires your immediately" Deer said in an icy tone as he had trench knives out. The knives had engravings that spelled out in an old lost language.

"I'd advise you go know, _Danzo_" Fox spat out to him with a katana in hand. The katana had a black, red and orange handle. The blade had the same engravings as the trench knives.

"What is the meaning of this" Danzo yelled out.

"That should be discussed once at the Hokage's presence" Deer stated to him, "We have been told that it was either willingly or even if we had to drag you back… dead or alive"

Danzo glared at him, "For what exactly, I did nothing that should warrant this"

Just then, few more anbu came out of nowhere and appeared around. One had long hair that reached to his lower back; his mask is a bird with off white and gray markings. In his hand, he held a kanabo, a heavy long club with iron spikes. Along the weapon, it had the same markings. The other anbu had brown bushy hair; his mask looked like to be a beetle. It had dark green markings. He carried a pair of kusarigama that held the same markings.

As Danzo made a closer inspection, he notices that they all had a white sash tied around their waist. On the sash, it also had the same markings on their weapons.

"Are you really working for the Hokage?" Danzo said as he looked behind him, 'Not good, I need to get out of here…'

"This was signed personally by the Third Hokage," Beetle said coolly as he raised a letter that had the Hokage's personal seal. Danzo began to panic.

"It's not like you have nothing hide, right Danzo-_Sama_" Bird said with an eerie sound.

Looking back he saw that Shikaku had pushed Yoshino inside with both boys and had out a pair of kunai.

"I am not taking any chances with my family," Shikaku stated to him, "I don't want any problems"

"Of course, Nara-sama" Fox bowed to him, before anyone can do or say anything else, the four anbu surrounded Danzo and shunshined inside the Hokage's office.

Danzo pushed away the anbu. Said anbu stood back so that Danzo only walked forward. Danzo looked forward and saw that Hiruzen was glaring at him that made the mummy man a bit unnerved.

"Lord Hokage" Danzo stated bitterly, as he stood in front of him. He looked down and saw what was on the third's desk. He immediately paled.

On the desk was information that only he had. That not even the hokage or anyone else knew. Including information about his contacts and locations that were kept hidden. One problem though… All of that information was supposed to be kept hidden in his office. In the hidden Root location.

"We have a lot to talk about, Traitor," Hiruzen said in a deadly voice, which even made the anbu in the room shiver in fear… for a second or two.

To be continued…

Tomorrow the Poll ends. But I need a name for the group. Pick one that I had written out.

Review, review and review.


	9. He's Dead Finally

Silent Moments of the Past

.

Okay let me clear it out for some people. Some entered late and some had private messaged me what they wanted. If you have, problems then do not bother reading the story then. Sorry… I had a moment there. Okay back on track…

Names that had been pick for the group of time travelers:

The Paradox

Hands of Death: 3

Death Hunters

The Guardians

Death Assassins

Cursed Ones

If you have any ideas for names tell me or vote in what you like the best.

.

Harem for Naruto:

Yes: 0

No: 6

As for the Uchiha:

All the clan: 0

Masterminds: 2

.

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I only own the few OC's in this story.

.

Recap:

"Lord Hokage" Danzo stated bitterly, as he stood in front of him. He looked down and saw what was on the third's desk. He immediately paled in wardly.

On the desk was information that only he had. That not even the hokage or anyone else knew. Including information about his contacts and locations that were kept hidden. One problem though… All of that information was supposed to be kept hidden in his office. In the hidden Root location.

"We have a lot to talk about, Traitor," Hiruzen said in a deadly voice, which even made the anbu in the room shiver in fear… for a second or two.

End of Recap:

Earlier that day, Hiruzen Sarutobi had come to his earlier in the morning. It's been a year since his wife had died. No one would miss him at home. His children had moved out and had their own lives. They do visit him, it's just that they have busy lives. He just couldn't go back to sleep, there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

Hiruzen had learned a long time ago to listen to that feeling. He went directly to his office to finish his _paperwork._ The biggest enemy he had ever known and never have defeated.

Letting out a sigh as he sat in his chair, and he then he started to look over the files he had.

'Damn council. They have been trying to pass by things in the paperwork in hopes that I don't pay attention to it…' He thought bitterly as he throughout the majority due to the face it was pointless things. 'Danzo wants to regain control of the orphanage. How did that happen in the first place?'

"I am getting too old for this" Hiruzen sighed as he leaned against his chair.

"I wouldn't say that, ojiisan" a voice chuckled from inside the room. "you still gave another twelve years in you for this job"

Hiruzen became tense, "Show yourself!"

"We mean no harm," said a monotones voice.

"Troublesome" another groaned.

"Typical" This one said in a dry tone.

"Yea, ojiisan" A fox masked anbu said as he raised his hands in surrender. "We mean no harm to you or the village"

"We only wish to protect it and its people" A beetle masked anbu stated as he stood on the fox anbu left.

"So that it flames of fire can be passed down" A deer masked anbu said as he held back a yawn.

"Our only wish is to serve the Hokage and the hidden leaf village" A bird mask anbu said in a casual tone.

"By being your leader, as Hokage I command you to protect it with your lives if it comes to that point" Hiruzen finished as he let out a sigh. Even though the saying they had said wasn't entirely correct, it held a meaning. "Who are you I don't recognize you mask"

"If we tell you now you won't even believe us" Fox said.

"Then when are you going to tell me then" Hiruzen stated with an eyebrow raised. "What makes me think you are not enemies or something of the sort"

"All can be explained, but can you answer us a question" Deer asked as he looked down at the Hokage.

Sarutobi examined them with critical eyes. He had never seen them before. But they do hold resemblance to a few he knew. They all are wearing anbu uniforms, but they have no anbu tattoo to prove it. Two of them had long selves while the other two had sleeveless shirts. The other difference is that they has sashes that had writing that he hadn't seen in a long, long time.

His eyes widen as he read it, he gulped as he realized who or what he was dealing with. The first and last time he had seen that writing was when… Shaking his head he stood up and stared down at them with a serious face, "What does he require of you four?"

"Heha" Fox laughed as he pointed at Bird who was grumbling as he pulled out a small bag of coin. "Told you he knew him."

"My apologies, Lord Hokage" Beetle said as he did a small bow. "We are still working on our… friends behavioral problems."

"Far too many if you ask me" Deer stated as he stood in a more casual manner.

"It would be better if you sit down for this" Bird said as he took off his left plated glove and approached the Hokage.

Hiruzen sat back down on his chair and took off his hat. "I don't really like how this is going"

"Quite" Bird said as he slammed his left palm against the Sarutobi forehead. At that moment in time, Hiruzen life stopped. His eyes rolled at the back of his head, his hands clutched onto the chair and the turned white as his grip increases. He paled and his mouth fell slack. Neji's arm began to pale as well. "How long does this last"

Naruto checked his scroll, "Depends how long Death-sama needs it to be"

"Goodie…"

-Line break-

Death sat at the end of the table, he had a chalice in one hand as he waited for someone. Whooshing was heard, and Death looked up and saw that his main guest has finally arrived. Despite having a hood on, a white unnerving toothy smile could be seen from underneath the hood.

"Finally, you have arrived, Hiruzen" Death said as he poured a drink to the old professor.

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked around his surroundings with a plain look to his face. Then he repeatedly slammed his head against the table.

Death watched him amused by his actions. Once that the old hokage had stopped, he handed him the drink, "Now what was that all about"

Sarutobi took the drink and drowned it all down, "I thought I wouldn't be back here since the last time"

"Yes well change of plans" Death laughed he looked at the man's reaction. "Do not worry, everything is going to be fine to a point"

"Somehow I find that disbelieving and discomforting" Hiruzen stated as he continued to drink, "Why have you summoned me, Lord Shinigami"

"Call me Death, it's easier and least complicated" Death said to him, "I had them summon you because you can help them save yours and your worlds future from destruction"

Hiruzen gave a solid stare, "What do you want me to do…"

Death gave him an uncanny smile.

-Line break-

Bird hands began to turn unnaturally gray and almost dead like. "I don't think this was a good idea"

"Just wait it out" Deer said as he looked around the office. "How many have you found, Beetle"

"My insects have found three long range and five short range. I disabled them the moment that Lord Hokage came into the office" Beetle said as he leaned against the wall.

Fox stood in front of the desk staring at the old man, "We can save you ojiisan," he whispered.

"He's coming to" Bird said as the color of his skin began to return to its natural state. As predicted Hiruzen took a huge gulp of air and his began to look normal again. Bird removed his hand from his face and stood by the others. As he did he bowed to the man, "My apologies but it had to be done"

"Do not worry," The third stated as he took long breathes to calm himself. Then he stood up and stared down at the three "Take off your mask, I want to know who I am talking to about this. And if that you Naruto you have one thing coming to you"

Naruto chuckled as he took off the fox mask, "You got me, ojiisan"

The third gave him a grandfatherly smile.

Neji took off his bird mask, Shino took off his beetle mask and then finally Shikamaru took off his deer mask. The three look at the third with respect and with joy. The third was like a grandfather for them it was good to see him.

"How much did he tell you" Neji asked.

The third sat back on his chair and let out a sigh. Then he looked up at each one of them with a grimace, "He told me and showed me everything."

"Everything" Naruto gulped.

The other three tensed.

"How you managed to stay a genin after fighting multiple S-rank Nin is beyond me" The third smirk as he saw Naruto self-esteem deflates.

The others either snickered or smirked at the comment.

"I didn't time to take the exams, I had to deal with a group that was haunting me down. Try to bring Teme back and every time it seems I have a break something big happens" Naruto complained as he pouted to the third.

"We are going to have to change that" The third chuckled; he looked at the four young men. "Lord Death has showed me what has happened in my past life, and what happens after it. He also told me that you Naruto have my first order of business."

The four stood in a straight line and stood up straight. Naruto handed him multiple folders, "This is our first target that the boss wants first"

Hiruzen looked at the folders, his expression changed, and it continued to change as he looked through each one. Then he gravely looked at them. He began to chuckle darkly as he looked up at the now scared boys. "I can finally put that basted down."

"Who are you and what have you done to ojiisan" Naruto said as he pointed at the old man.

-Line break-

With that, we are here, Danzo who was weighing his options. He had sent up multiple signals to his subordinates and other things. Too bad that they are now working at the moment.

"I ordered the Root program to be terminated years ago" Hiruzen said in low tone "Now I have information that it up and running behind my back"

Danzo stayed quiet, he was caught. However…

"What make you think that information is correct someone could have planted it there to frame me for crimes?" Danzo questioned. 'How did they find it in the first place?'

"If you are wondering it wasn't all that hard to find" Bird mused as he looked at the man's expression.

"All you needed to do was follow the smell of death and snake," Fox said to him.

The third took a photo that showed a Danzo and Orochimaru in a secret meeting, the photo was recent to. "you associated yourself with a S-class missing nin, Danzo. Even if the program wasn't there I would put you in for associating with him and other charges as well, like the orphanage funding's for one or how you have been abusing your power and taking in children from the clans for your program"

'Where are they?' Danzo yelled in his head. He was caught plain and simple, he needed to get out and they should have been here ages ago, 'why haven't they responded'

"If you are wondering about your subordinates… they have been taken care of," Beetle said monotone less. "No signals can get in or out"

"You are on your own, Danzo" Deer said.

"And you are not leaving here alive" Fox said to him.

Danzo eye widen at that, before he can react a katana pierced right through him. Blood ran down his mouth as he eye looked at the Hokage, "I did everything to save the village and this is how I am repaid."

"Your path would only lead to destruction" Hiruzen stated "Make sure it looks believable boys"

"Yes Lord Hokage" The four chanted as they rounded up against the old war hawk.

-Line break-

One week later…

News had broken out how Danzo the village elder had been killed by a newly formed group of assassins. That had been killing people as of late. The group was still new so only whispers were heard.

It was later revealed in a council meeting that the honorable elder was doing illegal things behind the village back. The hokage stated that a lot of information has been gathered showing that Danzo had been doing things that marked him as a traitor. To make sure that none of the clans heads made a deal about the assassins he told them about how Danzo wanted to get all the heirs and use them as puppets to control them later on.

Yeah now it seemed that no one wanted to avenge to bastard. He made sure to keep the majority in secret to avoid mass panic.

-Line break-

During that week he had multiple anbu go down in to Root HQ destroy it. All of the members are now free to do what they please. Many of them decided to return to their clans and try to go back to living again. Others kept together and joined under the Hokage. Then there are the children that were found down there. The former Root took in majority of them and the rest were left in the orphanage. Hopefully they have a better upbringing.

There were two of them that the group wanted, Sai and his brother. Those two were, how luck seems to be on their side, taken in by a couple who couldn't have children of their own.

Now one of the major piece was out and on put back they can plan their next move.

To be continued….

Vote, vote and vote. Do not be a sore loser. And review, review and review.


	10. A Plan on the Horizen

Silent Moments of the Past

.

Okay people what are your thoughts of the story so far. I want your opinions. If you are going to flame the pairings then don't…

Okay today is the last day for voting for the following:

Names that had been pick for the group of time travelers:

The Paradox: 2

Hands of Death: 4

Death Hunters

The Guardians: 1

Death Assassins

Cursed Ones

If you have any ideas for names tell me or vote in what you like the best.

.

Harem for Naruto:

Yes: 1

No: 6

As for the Uchiha:

All the clan: 0

Masterminds: 3

.

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I only own the few OC's in this story.

.

Now one of the major piece was out and on put back they can plan their next move.

.

The two Sarutobi's sat face to face in the Hokage's tower. They both had serious looks to their faces as they stared at each other down. Either side made a move not even to blink. It was an intense staring match.

"Do you… have any threes?" Asuma said as he looked at his father straight in the eyes. He saw a slight unnoticeable twitch in the corner of his eye.

The third grumbled as he handed his son a three from his hand of cards.

"I win… again," Asuma said as he put down his hand showing that he won the game of Goldfish.

Hiruzen chuckled to himself, "I miss these days when we can just relax, Asuma"

"Yea, dad" Asuma smiled slightly as he picked up the cards. "I miss a lot of things"

"So I've heard," He murmured as he took out a smoking pipe. "When do you plan on giving me a grandchild, Asu"

Asuma blushed at the comment and looked down at that, "With what's going on I don't think right now is a good time and we are still young physically"

"Just make sure I get a grandchild… I want grandchildren," Hiruzen murmured as he look out his window.

"Yea dad" Asuma said as he packed away the cards. He then let out a sigh, "I need to talk to you about the Twelve Guardian Ninja"

Hiruzen stared down at his son with a mutual look. Asuma fidgeted under his stare, it was a touchy topic now and then.

"I don't want to leave in a bad note like last time, dad" Asuma said softly to him "But I have to go when the time comes."

"…. What are you going to do about Kurenai…" Hiruzen stated as he didn't leave his stare away from his son.

Asuma flinched at that, Kurenai right now is still a work in progress about the situation. "I… don't know about that yet. I hope that…"

Asuma ran his hand through his hair as his mind with through all the options he can take. The third mentally laughed at his son's situation. He knew that he had to leave in order to have a similar timeline and to continue with the marks. The marks are the targets that Death wants.

"Here" Hiruzen tossed him a small red wooden box to Asuma. Asuma caught it with surprise. "You are going to need that pretty soon"

Asuma blinked several times at him. Looking down at the box, opening it his eyes widen. In the box is a wedding ring. Not just any ring, it was his own mothers ring. Tears began to build up, he didn't bother to wipe them away. "Dad… are you sure about this"

"She would have wanted her to wear it" Hiruzen said as he had his pipe in his mouth. "She's a strong kunoichi and… well she can do better"

"Thanks for the words of honesty, Dad" Asuma muttered as he put the ring away. "I'm going to go see if Shikaku-san wasn't to play shogi"

"You know you can never win against a Nara" Hiruzen stated as he watched his son go. "No one can win a strategy… I should know…"

-Line break-

Itachi looked out into his family's pond. He finally had some free time to himself. Things have not really been that great between him and his family. His father is pressuring him to be what he once was. It's like they want to raise a killer… again.

The other thing that put a strain is the fact that his father had him almost forbidden from making friends at the academy. Stating that the Uchiha do not stoop that low and they do not need and blah. Blah. Blah. Itachi toned him out when he stated to talk about the honor of their clan.

'What honor, you wanted to kill everyone in the village just to feel superior' Itachi though bitterly 'It was Obito who put in the final spark in the fire'

'Obito…' Itachi thought as he looked up into the sky. 'Why did you have to do it… what happened to my big brother'

Itachi always looked up at the black sheep of the family as some sort of idol. An older brother that he wished he had. When he was told that he died in that mission, Itachi was not the same.

"Itachi" someone called out.

Turning around he saw his father walking towards him with a glare.

'What does he want' He thought as he stood up and bowed to his father.

"We need to talk" Fugako said then he turned and walked off.

Itachi rolled his eyes at him, "If this is about my progress at the academy then we have nothing to talk to about"

With that he walked off not even bothering to talk to his father. Things have changed here and he needed to talk to someone about it. Plus… he heard from the Strategist, that the old monkey is partially part of the crew.

-Line break-

Shikaku had the boys to himself that day. With him was one of his former teammates, Inochi and he brought along his daughter, Ino. A little while after that, Asuma came along.

Asuma and Shikaku played shogi while Inochi watched. The three one year olds played around in the grass with some toys. Well Shikamaru and Naruto did, Ino was plucking small flowers.

Inochi looked down at the board game. He began to notice something about. It was similar the same how Shikaku played with that silver haired boy at the party. For the last year, he noticed how him and few others started to act out of the norm. It was strange even for him.

"If you want to ask something just ask" Shikaku said, he didn't take his sight away from the game.

Inochi almost fell at that comment, "How…"

"I have been noticing a few things here and there" Shikaku said as he beat Asuma in one last move.

Asuma grumbled as he lost, "Good game, Shikaku-sama"

"Can you take the three kids out for a walk, Asuma" Shikaku said as he got up "It seems its going to be a long talk"

Inochi brows furrowed, whatever what was happening it seems Asuma know about it, 'How many?'

Asuma walked off the porch and headed to the kids "Okay we are going to explore who want to come"

Shikamaru and Naruto ran up to him. Ino was still a little shy around him and walked up to him slowly.

"Be sure to bring them back before she comes" Shikaku called out as the two fathers watched them leave.

"And have Yoshino-sama kill me" Asuma grunted out "No thank you"

Once that they were out of eyesight, Shikaku looked at his friend with a furrowed look, "Let's get inside, I also need to talk to you about something"

Inochi nodded and followed him.

-Line break-

Asuma had Naruto over his shoulders, while he carried Ino in his arms. Shikamaru clung on to his pants to prevent him from separating from him.

The four of them were walking through the village in an easy pace. It was midafternoon and it seemed to be lively today.

"What to do, what do to" Asuma mused as he walked around.

"Asuma-san" a male called out.

Turning around, Asuma saw Choza with his son in hand. Asuma smiled down at Choji. The young boy shyly hid behind his dad.

"Can I ask you a favor," Choza asked in a hurry, Asuma nodded his head, "Can you look after Choji for a while. I got a message from Shikaku and Inochi to meet them at Shikaku home. I was left with Choji and my wife isn't at home…"

"I don't mind at all, Choza-sama" Asuma smiled "the more the merrier, right"

Naruto smiled as he gave a thumb up to Choji. Shikamaru waved at Choji to come over to him. Ino looked at what was happening with a dazed expression. Choji walked up to Asuma and clutched his other pant leg.

"Thank you, Asuma-san" Choza said as he ran off in a hurry.

"Now there was five" Asuma blinked. "What to do what to do"

Then he heard stomachs growling from the kids. "Well it seems that I am going to end up having an empty wallet by the end of the day"

Naruto and Shikamaru smirked and the other two blushed.

"Now I know the perfect place to eat" Asuma said as he started to walk.

As they walked, realization hit Naruto. He recognized the way they were going. "Ichiraku"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at that, "Ramen"

Choji smiled at that.

"You better not go overboard, Uzumaki," Asuma whispered menacingly to the blond that was sitting on his shoulders.

Naruto giggled, "Asu funny"

"Funny my..." Asuma groaned as he continued to walk.

They arrived at the shop and Asuma ordered baby chairs for the kids. The only one that didn't have one that was suited Choji due to his adorable size.

"Hello and welcome to Ichiraku Ramen" Teuchi greeted everyone with a big smile, then he leaned over to Naruto and Shikamaru with a bigger smile, "Hello again you two, my it seems that either of can't get enough of my ramen"

"You can say that again" Asuma grunted looking down at Naruto, who was now drooling at the smell of ramen "That was his first word if what Shikaku-sama said is true"

Naruto laughed as his friend groaned at the embarrassment.

"Would you like help with them, Asuma-san?" Teuchi asked as he wrote down the orders.

"That won't be necessary, Old man," Anko said as she came in with Kurenai and Yugao right behind her. "We'll help him right ladies"

"Of course" Teuchi said. The girls ordered their meals and they sat around the one year olds. Kurenai sat next to Asuma and to Shikamaru. Anko sat next to him and Naruto. Yugao had to sit between him and Ino. "Ayame dear, we have a big order to fill"

"Of course father" A young girl called out.

"How did you end up with the Ino-Shika-Cho plus Naruto?" Anko asked as she played with Naruto's hair, who was trying two swat her arm away.

"Shikaku-sama needed to talk to his old teammates and I just happened to be there and he asked me to babysit them" Asuma told them as he bounce Choji on his knee.

"Who knew that you can be so great with kid, Asuma" Anko smirked at him.

Asuma grumbled about something and Kurenai lightly blushed at that.

"Ah… there you are" Hizashi came into the small bar he was carrying Neji.

"Don't tell me… you want me to take care of him too" Asuma deadpanned looking at Neji.

"If you don't mind, Shikaku-sama had called me telling me that I forgot something and I am not planning on returning home right away" Hizashi nervously laughed, as he handed Neji to Kurenai. "Thank you once again"

"Wow, it seems that the most of the clan head really trust you with their children" Yugao said as she played with Ino.

"You can say that" Asuma said as he looked at Choji.

"Perhaps he's getting ready when he has one of his own" Anko said as she pulled on Naruto's hair from behind.

"Anko" Kurenai narrowed her eyes at the purple haired teen. Asuma let out a loud gulp.

"Just stating," Anko defended, "it's hard to come by a guy who doesn't complain about taken care of kids. Especially of this age"

"Orders up" Teuchi said as he brought up several bowls of ramen.

"Can I get another order of ramen" Asuma said pointing at Neji.

"Of course" Teuchi smiled as he went back into the kitchen.

-Line break-

It was dark out, and Itachi walking home from talking to the Hokage.

'Danzo was killed by the four… Why didn't they invite me' He grumbled the last part in his mind. 'I owe him a damn beating for what he did'

The main reason Itachi went to talk to the third was for how they were going to counter the coup-de-taunt. Itachi already knows who the main masterminds of the plan are. Obito did not really need to tell them anything, all he had to do was increase their motives. They have come up with a plan, if that didn't work then… 'hmm'

Itachi looked around himself, he swore that he felt that someone was following him.

'Father sent out someone to fetch me it seems' He thought was he sensed the chakra signature. Another one was coming at him from the front, and three others from the same direction.

Putting on a smile he looked forward to see three puppies running right at him. Right behind them is their owner, Hana Inuzuka.

"Itachi-kun" Hana yelled out as she ran to him.

"Hana-chan" Itachi said, the three dogs surrounded the boy and they were trying to make him pet them. "why are you out so late at this time of night"

"I could ask you the same thing" Hana retorted, and then a down cast look came to her face "My parents are having an argument again. It's been getting worse, Itachi-kun"

Itachi pulled her into a hug to comfort her she quickly reciprocated the hug. He suddenly felt a surge of chakra from the person that his father had sent to him. "It's going to be okay, you have me…" the three dogs growled "And the triplets"

"I know that Itachi-kun" Hana whispered in his ear. Itachi had to repress a groan and hold down the upcoming blush "I wouldn't be surprised if one of them leaves"

'You don't even know the half of it' Itachi thought as he held her tighter.

After another moment in the embrace, they finally separated from the hug.

"We can go to the Hokage moment or to one of the training grounds" Itachi said holding her hand and started to walk in the opposite direction.

"What about your parent" She asked but she followed him anyway.

"Father has been pressuring me to be more 'Uchiha' like" Itachi rolled his eyes as he walked off holding her hand close. The triplets were behind the two. "Among several other things…"

Hana snorted at that, and then a thoughtful look came to her face, "Does the other thing count as me"

Itachi stopped walking, almost making Hana tripped over him. Looking back at her, Itachi quickly had in a tight hug.

"I don't care what he says" Itachi whispered to her in a hushed tone "He doesn't understand me like you do. It's the fact that I don't obey him is what makes him mad"

Hana began to blush, she reigned it in by punching Itachi way so that she can keep whatever dignity she had left, "Yea, yea lets go already"

Itachi rubbed the spot where Hana had punched him with a smile. The triplets were yapping at the Uchiha in mirth. A small smile came to his face as he followed the Inuzuka. He eyes narrowed as he noticed that the one that was watching them quickly left in a hurry, 'If he threatens her, I will not show mercy'

To be continued…

Okay the polls end today. Tell me what you think of the story. I am planning on having one or a few time skips to get the story moving along here and there. The story will be on the Hyuuga Affair and The Uchiha… thing. Finally we will have the final academy year. That's my plan so far… Review please I want insight on this story.


	11. What is going to happen next

Silent Moments of the Past

.

Okay people what are your thoughts of the story so far. I want your opinions. If you are going to flame the pairings then don't…

.

Okay today is the last day for voting for the following:

Names that had been pick for the group of time travelers:

The Paradox: 4

Hands of Death: 7

The Guardians: 2

.

Harem for Naruto:

Yes: 2

No: 7

As for the Uchiha:

All the clan: 0

Masterminds: 5

.

I have a poll up on my profile. Go check it out. GO GO GO...

.

I got a review about pranks… Okay I am going to lay it out to you. I do not know how to write out pranks. I am as dry as dry bread. I have a semi sense of humor or no imagination when it comes to pranks… HELP ME! I want to put in pranks I just don't know how to.

.

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I only own the few OC's in this story.

.

Hizashi walked around the compound with a lot on his mind. He just checked on his son, to see that he was fast asleep. Things have been moving along as semi planned within the group…

Letting out a sigh, he headed to the gardens. Looking around he saw that it was alone. Walking towards the koi pond, he sat on a stone bench that was set there. Looking into the pond he began to ponder.

'We need to set the council right' He thought 'The only way we can make things just if we have fair votes. Fortunately Danzo is no longer controlling the majority of them now'

The exchange that him and the Ino-Shika-Cho discussed was just that. A change in the council, the only way for that to happen is that if we band together they can crush the civilians vote. They only needed the help of the other shinobi clans and the Hokage.

Even though this was not part of the originally the plan, the group has seen how the council needs to change. The funny part about it, it was not anyone from the group who thought of the idea. Shibi Aburame stated how the council was corrupt. Including how that the civilian side always out voted the Shinobi side, when this village is a standard Shinobi village not a civilian village. It was safe to say that they had his vote in the proposition.

There were originally twelve clans in the hidden leaf village, due to war and not being in the village it went down to eight or nine clans that are actually in the council. Depending how the current situation is it could change the votes. All they need is the majority and they can win, but even one vote can change it all.

This was what Shikaku and he talked to Inochi and Choza, to change the way of the council. Shikaku wanted to tell them about the whole time travel situation to them due to the fact they have been friends since they became a team. Plus the two greatly noticed the change and Shikaku needed an excuse for it. So to explain the problem by adding a future headache.

'All we need is the majority of the votes to pass it' Hizashi thought as he looked at the koi swimming around.

"You seem to be deep in thought" Mused a male was he walked up to Hizashi.

"Hiashi-sama" Hizashi stated as he stood up and bowed to him. 'Damn protocol'

Hiashi waved it off, "We are alone brother"

"Sorry, force of habit" Hizashi said bitterly as he sat back down.

"Is something the matter" Hiashi asked as he sat down next to his brother.

"…" Hizashi wasn't to yell at him for the things that Hiashi did in the past. Yes he felt bitter towards him and himself. There was a promise that the brothers made and it was clear that Hiashi broke it. "… I have been having issues with Chiyo"

"Didn't you always had a problem with her even before you two married" Hiashi stated.

"These issues we have been having revolve around Neji," Hizashi stated seriously, "I want what's best for him to have a better life despite being born in the branch."

"She actually requested an audience with me to talk about that" Hiashi said looking down at the pond, "She stated that you have been allowing him to play with the 'low class' and 'worthless brats' something around that line"

"that is what going to lead to an end with this clan" Hizashi stated coldly.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow at that "How is that, brother"

"We are tied up in our bloodline that we don't see anything but that" Hizashi stated as he closely looked at a silver and black koi in the pond. "there are others who are ten times our worth. We blinded ourselves a long time ago with that it will lead to our own destruction"

Hiashi face soften, he knew what he was talking about. The main branch controls the branch family. The branch is what makes up the numbers in the clan. Moreover, the treatment that the main branch is gives to them. It was an endless cycle.

"I tried and still trying to break the traditions, but the elders stop me at every turn" Hiashi sighed, then he give a skeptical look to his brother, "Now tell me what has been going on with you and your wife."

"I have been having him stay with the other clan so that he can interact with the others and to make friends" Hizashi said, with a smile "Do you remember how he was dragged around the party by a bun haired girl"

"The blacksmith's daughter" Hiashi asked, "I actually found it amusing how the two remind me of two others…"

Hizashi glared at his brother, he ignored the last comment "I want him to understand that its okay to have companions, to have someone to lean on and Chiyo wants him to resent all of that. Also to resent the main branch as well"

"She's still mad how father chose Hikura over her isn't it" Hiashi said in a deadpanned look.

"Yes, she resents that and the fact that I look like you" Hizashi said as he stood up "She is power hungry, Hiashi. If this keeps up she is going to do something drastically"

"that wasn't on your mind on the first place was it, Hizashi" Hiashi asked as he stood up.

"No it wasn't" Hizashi stated, 'At least I got the other thing out of the way'

"Does this have to do with your change of attitude within the last year. Or with the council" Hiashi asked.

"Depends… which council you are talking about" Hizashi asked.

-Line break-

It was midnight and everyone was tuck in and asleep. Somewhere in a pocket of time or empty space, Death called his messengers to him. As he sat in his armchair, as he watched one by one they appeared in front of him. Of course, this time they are their older selves. None of them are big enough to sit properly yet. Only that a few of them will look differently.

It was time to deal with upcoming events. Including a few other things that need to be heard.

One by one they opened their eyes. They looked around and groaned. They were all tired and this was the last thing they needed.

As everyone looked around, they noticed that Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Shino wore the anbu clothing that they wore when they killed Danzo.

"We need to think of a name for the group" Jiraiya said "People are whispering about a group of assassins that appeared out of nowhere."

"The rumors are rather interesting" Hizashi commented as he looked at his son, who was taking off his bird mask,

"Yes a group of mercenaries that plans on taking over the government…" Neji said sarcastically.

"Some say that it was the third that hired the hit on him personally," Anko said as she grabbed a handful of dango.

"My problem is that how come I wasn't invited to the killing" Itachi said as he grabbed a rice ball.

"Or me" Kabuto added in.

"Sorry, it was short notice and it… was ordered overnight" Naruto laugh nervously.

"How did you four kill him" Tomoko asked, she now wore her nin clothing.

The four had sinister grins, which looked so out of place for them.

"In Anko favorite playground" Shino started as he fixed his glasses,

"We took him there to make sure to hide his screams," Neji stated as he hid the grin with his hand.

"Leaving behind an unrecognizable corpse behind, Danzo didn't know what stabbed him," Naruto said as his eyes began to turn red.

"I left behind a clue of who we are" Shikamaru said, "To tell them that the people should be careful and fear our name"

"Fear such a wonderful emotion" Death mused happily, as he swung around his drink. "How did you four like your new uniforms and weapons. Of course they would change later one once the name is out in the clear"

"It makes it easy to be unnoticed because they looked like anbu clothing" Shikamaru said.

"Maybe if it was in orange" Naruto said as looked at his uniform.

"Your mask has all the orange it needs" Neji stated. "Are you planning on wearing your kill-me-orange later one"

"I was in a faze and that was all I could get" Naruto narrowed his eyes at Neji. "Plus what's so wrong with it, I sneak around the entire village with it and no one spotted me with it"

"You are not wearing that thing if I got anything to do about it" Jiraiya said to him "I am personally making sure that you don't walk around like a walking target"

"What do you think Yoshino would do to you if you walk home with that" Shikaku stated. At that Naruto paled. Yoshino became a mother to him, and as such he was scared of her.

"I'll change my outfit of choice then" Naruto gulped.

"Good, you'll do everyone a favor" Temari said. "The color was killer on the eyes"

"It did looked awful on you" Gaara mused as he ate some crackers.

"Not you too" Naruto groaned.

"Kid, do you know how embarrassingly it was to be defeated by a group that had a kid dressed in a neon orange suit" Zabuza said to him "When I was being resurrected that was the first thing that one of my old buddies laughed at me for"

"Then you try to sneak into the Hokage tower wearing that thing" Naruto ranted to them as he stood up and walked around "I sneaked into the anbu headquarters, painted the Hokage's monuments in broad daylight and I did pranks on people and out of anyone in our group. I had high scores on espionage and some other stuff that apparently the academy doesn't count."

"Which is something that every ninja needs" Shizune stated as she watched Naruto rant around the table. "Tsunade tried to change the beginning to accommodate the ones with special cases like you and Rock Lee. But…"

"The civilian council won't budge to it" Shikaku said bluntly, he sighed when she nodded her head.

"They state it was to give everyone a better chance to graduate" Shizune rolled her eyes, "They didn't understand that there are others" She pointed at the still ranting blond "that cannot do the mandatory requirements, but have excelled in other aspects that even surpasses others"

"That's why I want to change that" Shikaku said.

"Change what the requirements or what…" Shizune asked,

"The council" Hizashi responded, "It's about time we change the way the village is ran.

Naruto stopped his ranting, people stopped in mid bite and stared at him then at Shikaku.

"Change the way the council works will only be turned down due to the votes" Naruto expressed swinging his arms around.

"Not if we split the council" Shikaku said as he folded his arms on the table.

'Hehe, now it seems they plan on changing the system of their government… good, good," Death mused, he watched as Naruto walked back to his seat. The sash around his waist showing the markings, of course they don't know what it means. He changes the words to not have people wonder. Waving his hand in a small circle he changed the writing so that it was readable. 'The younger Nara picked an interesting name for themselves…'

"Can that actually happen" Kabuto asked as he heard the plans that was presented.

"I have gone through all sorts of papers in the last year. If we can get enough votes and if dad gets his backbone back then it would happen" Asuma stated, "The Hokage has the final say when it comes to that, they wouldn't pull all of that crap on him if it was the fourth. He practically made the major decisions without them"

Few of the people who knew the fourth bowed their heads in respect.

"You need the majority of the votes so that the council won't dispute right," Tomoko asked, "When do you plan on having this happen then"

"If we pull this off right we can do this within the next four years six tops" Shikaku said, "We have to slowly take away their power and have gather more followers for it"

"You have civilians in your council" Temari raised an eyebrow then she looked at Gaara "You separated that didn't you when you became Kazakage"

Now all looks set on Gaara, who nodded his head "It was pointless to have people who do not understand. They only hinder the village with wrong beliefs that only help themselves… It didn't hurt that much when I threaten to kill them whenever they step out of line about it. Or when I killed a few…"

Everyone sweat drop at that.

"Okay what is the next thing to do that needs to change" Tomoko said in order to change the topic.

"The next event on the list would be the Hyuuga affair" Death added in quickly, "That is where your next mission lays in"

Neji stiffened at that. That was something he didn't want to repeat.

To be continued…

Okay remember last day to vote and what not… Review and check my profile I have a poll going on.


	12. Almost the entire gangs is here

Silent Moments of the Past

.

Okay these are the results of the poll:

**Names that had been pick for the group of time travelers:**

Hands of Death

**Harem for Naruto:**

No

**As for the Uchiha: **

Masterminds

.

I have a poll up on my profile. Go check it out. GO GO GO...

In the poll I posted up other. Who else do you want to see being bashed. TELL ME!

.

I got a review about pranks… Okay I am going to lay it out to you. I do not know how to write out pranks. I am as dry as dry bread. I have a semi sense of humor or no imagination when it comes to pranks… HELP ME! I want to put in pranks I just don't know how to. Send me private messages of ideas please!

.

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I only own the few OC's in this story.

.

Three years later…

Hizashi walked with Neji in hand. They were walking around the village.

"Where are we going, father" Neji asked.

"To visit your little girlfriend" Hizashi said nonchalantly, he looked down to see that his son face turning red.

"Tenten isn't my girlfriend" Neji muttered out angrily.

"I didn't say it was Tenten now did I" Hizashi smirked, not even bothering to look down.

Neji sputtered out several other things, before he took a deep breath and whispered, "One day she'll be mine…"

In the last timeline, Neji had feeling for the Weapon Mistress. He just did not want her to suffer with the fact he was from the branch family. In addition, he never got the nerve to ask her. Before they were sent out to battle, he had received a letter from Tenten detailing how she had feeling for him and hoping that once the war was over they can try to work it out. To say that he had a big reason to wanting the war to end quickly, of course he died before telling her how he felt about her. It was the main reason why Neji was crying, and drinking too much at the party.

"Can I at least expect that will notice her feeling early on and not worry about the clan?" Hizashi said to him.

"Yes father" Neji smiled up at him.

"I do expect a few grandchildren down the road, just a heads up," Hizashi stated to him as he walked a bit forward. Neji glared up at his father. "I said down the road"

The two kept on walking until they arrived at a well-kept semi high establish weapon shop. It was called The Tengoku Buki. Rumors have that this place has been here since the first Hokage.

The two went inside. The place was a ninja dream. It had all the things you need to go out into a mission. Kunai's, Katana's, and to the heavy weapons, clothing that is suitable to fight with and medical and the usual supplies you need. It has everything. The main colors were red, white and black. Simple but it drew in the eye.

Chun and Tenten were hanging up several items; Chang was nowhere to be seen.

"Good afternoon, Chun-san," Hizashi said walking up to her, he looked down at Tenten, "Hello, Tenten"

"Oh hello, Hizashi-san" Chun said as she put up the items, "And to you too, Neji-kun"

"Hello, Chun-san" Neji said then he looked at Tenten and smiled at her, "Tenten-chan"

"Neji-kun" Tenten laughed as she lunged at him, looking up to see a smirking Hizashi, "Hello Hizashi-sama"

Neji had to hold on to Tenten to gain some balance to that they will not fall back.

"Is Chang here, I placed in an order and he told me it was ready" Hizashi asked as he and Chun walked towards the front counter. They left the two kids to be.

"He had to leave due to a council meeting" Chun sighed as she walked around the counter "it's so pointless to him go. I do not understand how the council works. He always comes home ranting how unfair things are due to the pigheadedness of majority of the people there. Or the pure stupidity of most"

"Why do you think I took the day off" Hizashi deadpanned, "The civilian side has been forcing their way into the Shinobi side. One of the merchants wants to trade in Iwa fully knowing that we are not in peace with each other. He believes that a treaty can happen overnight"

"It politics" Chun said, "I don't see why the need to have civilians and Shinobi clans into one council"

"Exactly" Hizashi said to her.

Chun went through a door and brought out a box, "here it is"

Hizashi smiled as she brought the package, "Good."

Neji and Tenten ended up at the other end of the store. Tenten is currently dragging Neji around showing him all the shines. Neji smiled as he watched her explain what it was and including its history.

'It's going to get a whole lot worse later on' Neji thought as he followed her.

-Line break-

The original Ino-Shika-Cho sat on a bench and watched several children play. They had just arrived and set down the kids to play. The three of them were stuck taking care of their kids and charge plus, Shino and Kiba. Along came Shino new adoptive new brother Torune and Inochi nephew Fu. Torune and Fu were a bit older than the others but the two quickly became friends. In addition to that, they were older brothers to the group. The three men noticed how the other parents drag their kids away.

Of course, none of them notices because they were in a group to themselves.

"Four years and they still see him as a pariah" Inochi murmured to his friends.

"Imagine once he has to live one his own" Choza said with a worried look.

"He would never be alone" Shikaku stated with as much determination he would allow. What he is still a Nara. "No matter what, if he needs someone he know where he can go"

"Your right" Inochi laughed lightly "I guess we all see him as a son or favorite nephew of sorts"

Choza nodded his head at that "I noticed that Shibi had a beetle placed on Naruto once when he wasn't looking. Heck what about those glasses he got him"

Shikaku smirked at that memory. When it was Shibi turn to take care of Naruto, he had taken him and Shino to get a pair of glasses. Naruto picked out a pair of rimless red tinted glasses. To say it freaked out a couple of people with those things. Yoshino actually had him give them to her whenever he stayed at the Nara compound.

"Tsume took him as how did she say it" Inochi asked.

"He is a part of my pack and my pup" Choza stated looking down at Inochi.

"That she said that" Inochi pointed out.

"Hello there" A soft woman's voice said from behind the three men.

They turned to see Lady Hikura. The wife of Hiashi and holding her hand is the heiress to the clan. Hinata Hyuuga. She hid behind her mother's kimono. Hikura looked like the exact copy to her daughter Hinata.

"Hello Lady Hikura" the three said as she walked towards them.

"Good afternoon" Hikura said, she looked down at Hinata with a small look.

Hinata timidly nodded and bowed to them, "H-h-hello"

"Hello there" Choza said with a smile.

"Good afternoon to you" Inochi said to her.

"Hi" Shikaku yawned as he stretched, Inochi hit him in the gut, "What a drag… What a glorious afternoon to you. Happy"

"Now, now let's be peaceful about this" Choza tried tell them.

Hinata giggled at their actions between them. She turned to see that a group of kids her age was staring at her from the sandbox. She quickly hid behind her mother, her head peeked out to see them.

"Why don't you go play with them Hinata" Hikura murmured to her.

At the sandbox all the kids looked at the two newcomers with curiosity.

Shino, Shikamaru and Naruto made eye contact. Naruto smiled and took off his red-tinted glasses and gave them to Shino for safekeeping. He ran off to the adults and the timid heiress.

"Shikaku-otousan, Choza-ojisan, Inochi-ojisan" Naruto yelled as he ran up to them. He did a quick bow to Hikura and Hinata.

"My, my look how much you've grown" Hikura smiled down at Naruto "You look like a little man."

Naruto blushed at that. He heard three men snicker at him, including his friends from the sandbox. It only made him redder.

"Don't you agree Hinata" Hikura smiled looking down at her daughter who was cherry red. Hinata nodded her head in approval.

There were more snickers from the audience.

"Why don't you go play with him and his friends" Hikura said slightly pushing her towards Naruto.

Naruto gave her one of his bright real smiles and held out his hand to her. Poor Hinata, that was the final straw for her… she fainted. Forgetting everything about the past… he panic.

"Oh kami! Is she okay, is she sick what happened to her" Naruto said panicking as he kneeled next to her.

"So much like her father" Hikura said shaking her head and kneeled down to her.

Now at that Ino-Shika-Cho completely lost it and laughed. They couldn't imagine how the great Hyuuga leader faint. The first one to recover was Shikaku. His mind went back to how Hiashi when they were younger.

The more he thought about it the more he suddenly got pest off. Of course on the outside it didn't show but in the inside… Once that Asuma and Kurenai began their relationship. Shikamaru and Hinata had made a brother and sister type relationship. Shikamaru would tell him most of the things that she had told him about her childhood it that is what she calls it.

Hiashi used to be a complete copy in personality compared to Hinata. It was pitiful how he treated as he was treated when his own father did the same to him.

The four boys had made a promise to help her when she is at her breaking point. They are going to make sure Hiashi does not break her into pieces.

Hinata slowly began to wake up and saw Naruto looking down on her as well as her mother. The blush intensified.

"You're okay, what happened are you sick, if you are then you can't play with us," Naruto pouted as he looked down at her.

"Ano…" Hinata said softly looking up at her mother.

"She's okay, why don't you go play" Hikura smiled at them.

Naruto smiled and helped Hinata up. He held her hand and ran towards the sandbox. Hinata smiled at his attitude. He quickly introduced her and accepted into the group. Ino actually rejoiced that there is now a girl, that she can now talk too. Shikamaru and Shino smiled at her with fond memories of the past.

Hinata sat by Ino who was making a sand castle with a purple bucket. Most of the other were playing around of playing with toys.

Out in a small distance a pick haired girl hid behind a tree frowning at them. Her mother had told her that they were troublemakers and low class, especially the blonde boy haired boy with the whiskers. That they were not worth the air they breathe in. But why… from what she had heard that they all came from shinobi backgrounds. That three of them were from the four nobles clans of the village. If her mother said that they were bad then it has to be true.

Shino had noticed the pink haired girl far before she even decided to spy on them. He had his own little spies all over the park. He wrote a small message to Shikamaru who sighed at the information. He even made his small spies follow all those that needed to keep an eye on. From what he had gathered on the girl is even more irritating than the last timeline. Then again who knows… this could work in their favor.

'Sakura hates us' Shikamaru messaged back at Shino.

'Apparently her mother has been filling in lies stating how our clans were worth nothing due to the fact we are helping Naruto' Shino stated back to him, 'it's sad really… Sakura wants to be a ninja to prove that she is better than us.'

'What a drag… At least it's better than a fan girl' Shikamaru stated back with a frown.

'Or one that will do anything to get what she wants even to betray those close to her' Shino stated as he crushed a small dome of sand with his fist.

Sakura in the past life did several things that made everyone want to mangle, beat, strangle, torture or just plain want to kill her. Heck it even made the Uchiha look at her with disgust at what she did that didn't include being a fan girl.

'If she acts like a fan girl then we send Temari or Tenten to fix her straight' Shikamaru messaged back as he help Choji with making a track to race on.

'And Ino or Hinata could they help her' Shino stated as he helped with Kiba with making a castle,

'Ino might still be a fan girl but she wasn't as bad as her, she trained to be a konochi for herself not for him. Hinata has a motivation to be one… she is a fan girl by the looks of it but not at their levels' Shikamaru looked at where Hinata was. She was playing make believe tea party and she kept stealing glances at Naruto. 'The only thing she has to worry is when people find out the idiot-"

'Oi'

'Naruto actual status. Then she would be beating everyone in her path' Shikamaru saw Naruto glaring at him. The Nara just gave him a bored look before resuming what he was doing. 'We all know what happened the last time. Who knew that she can scare a whole village down of savaged fan girls with just a smile?'

The three shivered at the memory. That smile promises pain and more pain.

'Yea but she was… amazing' Naruto looked at Hinata with a dreamy smile.

'At least you notice her this time around' Shino and Shikamaru snorted.

'I DIDN'T KNOW ANY BETTER' Naruto glared at the two and pointed an accusing finger at them, his right eye twitching uncontrollable.

-Line break-

"Please no... Please papa" a young girl, begged her father as he approached her with a knife that was filled with blood of the girl's mother who was killed.

The man shed a tear as he approached her with the knife held high as he was about to kill his own daughter.

The girl raised her hands to hide her face and closed her eyes and screamed as he made way to slash her down. It never came, the pain wasn't there nor was she bleeding. Moving her hands way slowly to see what was happening. Her eyes opened in shock as she saw a butcher like broadsword. It was sticking out of her father's body.

"Damn too late" The owner said as he moved the blade to the side as it did the father was thrown across the room. "Hn… not so late than I thought"

The girl had a face of terror as she watched the man stare down at her with narrowed eyes. He wore a standard Mizu jounin uniform, and had bandages around his face. Then his stare turned soft for a moment as he looked down at her.

"Are you going to kill me too? Like they did to mama," She whispered in fear.

"No" The man grunted as he put the sword on his back, "I came to see if she wanted refuge… I came too late for her…"

"Is this because of what I can do?" She said as she slowly stood up.

"Yes. Apparently you _father_ found out before I came here" He sneered as he looked at the limp form of the other man.

"What do you want from me?" The girl whispered looking up at the man. "I'm an orphan now, everyone wants me dead now. I'm useless"

"Not everyone" The man leaned down see her eye to eye. "You can be very useful for upcoming events that are going to happen later on"

Tilting her head at that "What do you mean, who are you"

"My name is Zabuza Momochi" Zabuza as he took off his left glove, "I hope you don't hate me for what I am going to do to you and for the past things, Haku."

Haku gave Zabuza a surprised look as he slammed his hand against her forehead. The screams could be heard throughout the area.

Zabuza shut his eyes as he listens to her scream. He could not take it. After a short moment all he can hear is her breathing erratically as she tried to get her breath back in. His only wish is that she won't hold him by knife or senbon point. He really didn't want that.

-Line break-

An older Haku gasp for breath as she awoke. She heard giggling was heard on her left. Opening her eyes she saw a tall cloak figure giggling in an… orange book. He didn't seem to notice her presence. As due to the tall tale sign of drool coming from his hood where his face should be.

"Naughty Naughty" The man giggled as he read.

"Excuse me" Haku said tried to get his attention. The figure turned around and jumped and quickly hid the book

"You saw nothing" He said as he stared down at her.

"Of course" Haku deadpanned

-Line break-

Zabuza heard how her breathing was more evened out. He heard her gasp and he quickly removed his hand. Opening his eyes he looked at Haku face. Her eyes filled with tears and face filled with relief.

"Haku" Zabuza said softly at her.

"Z-Z-Zabuza-sama" She whispered before launching herself at him and cried on his shoulder. Zabuza held her close to him as she cried.

"It's alright" Zabuza said softly as he rubbed her back. "I'm here. I promise everything is going to be okay"

Then a maniacal sound came from the girl and Zabuza felt something sharp and pointy aiming somewhere it shouldn't. "It better be or I aim for revenge. Now you are going to explain to me what is happening or I will have blood"

'I have trained you far too well' Zabuza thought weeping at the mini assassin demand.

To be continued…

So yea… Okay the poll I have will go on for three more days. I have a question I need to ask. Haku as it is just been informed by Death. I want your opinion on who else should be brought back. SO YEA… tell me what you think who should be brought back.

Review and what not…


	13. So yea!

Silent Moments of the Past

.

I have a poll up on my profile. Go check it out. GO GO GO...

In the poll I posted up other. Who else do you want to see being bashed. TELL ME!

.

I got a review about pranks… Okay I am going to lay it out to you. I do not know how to write out pranks. I am as dry as dry bread. I have a semi sense of humor or no imagination when it comes to pranks… HELP ME! I want to put in pranks I just don't know how to. Send me private messages of ideas please!

.

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I only own the few OC's in this story.

.

Every one of the Hands of Death was tense. A name was revealed to be someone they would be someone they would kill in a matter of days. That someone can lead to diplomatic problems later on if they messed this up.

"Everything set" Hizashi said as he looked down at Neji with a worried face. Neji has just been branded the cursed seal that morning, something that no one from the group wanted him to have. That semi changed when Death told him how he modified the seal. Death just didn't tell them what exactly he did to it. All he said that it would lead to change later on.

"Everything is set" Neji said as he fixed his bandages that covered the seal.

"Good," Hizashi said as he walked out of the room with Neji following him.

-Line break-

Today was the today that Konoha signed a peace treaty with Kumo. It was a good day knowing that they were no longer on bad terms… for now that is.

The third Hokage just finished signing the papers with the third Raikage. It made Hiruzen sick to his stomach how this man fooled him the last time. He actually thank the heavens how A took his place after the whole Hyuuga Affair.

Hiruzen and the Raikage did the final paper work. There were two anbu guards behind the Hokage. A and B stood behind Kay. It was a tense situation on both sides, for different reasons on both sides, for obvious reasons.

"That should be it," Hiruzen said as he signed the final piece of paper. The Raikage also signed the last one and it was final. The two raised and shook hands to make it official.

'He has no idea what we have in plan' The Raikage thought smugly as he shook the other Kage hand.

'Just you wait for what we have up our sleeve' Hiruzen thought as he shook back 'This is for all the paperwork you had to put me through for that damn thing'

Just then, the door was slammed open, causing everyone to jump into a stance.

"Ojiisan" A young blond shouted as he ran into the room and ran up to the Hokage. The action surprised the Kumo Nin. "They want to hurt me"

"Come back here you brat" yelled the secretary as she glared at him, "My apologies, Lord Hokage he didn't lis-"

The third Hokage raised his hand to silence her; he picked up Naruto set him on his desk. "It alright, can you close the door. If one of his caretakers comes send them in"

The secretary glared at Naruto as she closed the door; in turn, Naruto stuck his tongue at her.

"My dearest apologies, Lord Raikage," Hiruzen said in an apologetic manner.

The Raikage stared down at Naruto with a glare. If someone stomped in his office, like that much less a child he would have punished him. "You are far too soft, Lord Hokage"

Bee looked at the kid curiously; the way he looked gave him a sense of déjà vu. Blond spiky hair, fair skin and bright blue eyes, where has he seen that before…

"Now Naruto what have I told you about running into my office without permission," Hiruzen asked as he sat down. "Who wants to hurt you… again?"

"The villagers want to hurt me" Naruto said to him. At that, it got the Kumo nins attention. "I was walking with Ino-ojisan and I got sidetrack and a bunch of them came at me from out of nowhere and started calling me names and stuff."

The hokage let out a tired sigh as he listened to Naruto. It was becoming a frequent thing now. The villagers have been going after him, civilians and Nin alike.

"Then they started to call a demon, monster, and…" Naruto started to name off all the things he has been called by.

At each name, Bee flinching. It reminded of his childhood. Another thought came into his mind, 'He sounds like he's going through the same thing I went through as well'

A was thinking the same thing.

"Then I ran all the way here and the mean lady yelled at me saying that I was a freak" Naruto finished as he looked at Hiruzen with big eyes. "Can I stay here? Or wait till someone picks me up…"

"Of course Naruto" Hiruzen said, he looked at one of the anbu "Frog go give word to Inochi of Naruto's aware bouts"

The anbu nodded his head and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Is this a repetitive occurrence?" The Raikage asked as he sat back down staring at Naruto.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked looking at the man.

"It means does this happen daily" The other anbu said, the anbu is a female wearing an owl mask.

"I last count" Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

Again, the Kumo Nin's were reminded of someone of their own.

"Hey Owl-san" Naruto whispered loudly to her.

"What?" Owl whispered back to him.

"Where's Wolf-san?" Naruto asked

"Taking a break," Owl said to him 'Or somewhere he's not supposed to be'

The third Raikage was losing his patience. "Is this how you run your office?"

"Considering that I do paperwork ninety five percent of the time," Hiruzen stated as he glared at a stack that was sitting in the corner mocking him. "This a good change of mood… even though it's for a bad reason behind it"

The Raikage shivered at that. Apparently, they have the same enemy.

"I know the secret to the paperwork," Naruto whispered with a sly smile. "It's so simple yet so hard to actually think to use it"

The Hokage and Raikage looked at Naruto with wide eyes "You know the secret to paperwork"

Everyone in the room sweat dropped at that.

"Yap" Naruto said "Found out when the other day"

"How would I know if you're telling the truth, kid?" the Raikage said as he stared at him.

"I saw Shikaku-otousan use it when he needed to do paperwork and work with the deer" Naruto said with a smile "Also Ino-ojisan and Choza-ojisan uses it too"

"Tell Me," The hokage said with wide eyes, "Tell me this secret so I can finally have a good rest. Tell. Me."

"I want the hat whenever I want then I'll tell you" Naruto said to him with a foxy smile.

"Just the hat or title" Hiruzen said with narrowed eyes

"Just the hat" Naruto said to him.

"You can't actually believe he knows the secret to paperwork" The Raikage frowned at Naruto. Though he does want to know the secret, it would save time.

"I guess you don't want to know" Naruto stuck his tongue at him "it's so simple"

"You can borrow the hat when you want to use it," Hiruzen stated to him.

Naruto looked at the Raikage, "What are you willing to trade for the secret"

"…" He crossed his arms and stared at him. "What do you want?"

"A favor" Naruto said to him.

The third Raikage frowned at that as he thought about it. He doesn't really see any downs with the plan. Owing a favor would not be that bad what the worst that can happen.

"What kind of favor" He asked looking at the smiling blue eyes blond.

"Let me think about it. It has to do right about anything" Naruto extended his arm towards him. Staring at it, the Raikage shook his arm.

"Okay the secret to paperwork is…."

-Line break-

Inochi was going mad, he picked up Naruto from the Tsume and now he was gone. When he arrived at the shop he notices something was not right. He shortly realized that he was in a genjutsu. Reacting quickly he dispelled it, realizing that Naruto was not with him anymore.

"Damn it" Inochi cursed and quickly retraced his steps. If someone was able to put him under a genjutsu to separate him from Naruto, it could only horrible things. Including that, someone with high skills did this. "Where are you Naruto?"

As Inochi ran he noticed a group of people that were whispering to themselves, around the area where he was at earlier. He hid behind a building and watched and listened. He never noticed someone was watching him the entire time.

"Where is he" One said.

"How did he escape us" Another said.

"At this rate how are we going to kill the demon" A man spat out.

Inochi frowned and quickly realized what they were talking about at that moment.

"He ran towards the Hokage's building," A woman said, as she hid a butcher knife.

Before Inochi could say anything, an anbu with a frog mask appeared behind him. Inochi motioned him to be quiet and pointed at the crowed of people. The anbu listened in and figured the same thing he did.

"The boy is at the Hokage's office." The anbu said as it disappeared and reappeared in front of the group of people. The group freaked out and quickly disperse.

Inochi jump from roof to roof to head towards the Hokage's office. He ran past the now furious secretary and into the Hokage's office.

"Naruto" Inochi shouted as he ran in the office to stop quickly seeing that Naruto was sitting in the Hokage's chair with the hat on his head. There were two Hiruzen, one was at the corner muttering how stupid he was while another was doing paper work. He saw the third Raikage who was gapping at Naruto. His two guards look flabbergasted at everyone. The anbu in the room nodded her head at him.

"Inochi-ojisan" Naruto smiled waving at him, "Look what I'm wearing"

"I can see that" Inochi said slowly as he walked into the room. "Lord Hokage"

"Hello Inochi-san" Hiruzen said as he got up. "Do you mind telling me how Naruto got out of your sights"

A and B looked at them and listened in.

Inochi growled, "A group wanted me to separate from him to get their hands on him. I believe they had help from a genjutsu specialist"

Hiruzen frowned at that. If someone was able to catch Inochi, an elite jounin, under a genjutsu means it had to be someone quite powerful using genjutsu, "Owl"

"Hai" Owl said as she straightened.

"I want you to go and look into this." Hiruzen sighed as he walked to his chair.

"Hai Hokage-sama" Owl said as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What has this kid done to get people to want to kill him" A asked looked at Naruto as he swirled around in the chair.

"I haven't don 'anything you can prove" Naruto said with vigor.

"Yes then explain how you managed to accidently killed the Fire's Daimyo wife's cat" Hiruzen said sternly. "Without getting the blamed for it"

The third Raikage stared at him, "that was you. I heard how the wife actually held a funereal for the beast"

"Hehehe" Naruto began to chuckle evilly, "Demon cat went by-by. They should be kissing the ground I stand on for doing everyone a big favor"

"Yes jumping around the grave of the cat wasn't bad enough," Hiruzen stated as he picked up Naruto and sat him on the desk. "Do you know how much paper work I been put through because of that"

"I regret nothing" Naruto pouted, then he turned to the Raikage with a smirk "So now you owe me a favor"

-Line break-

'Now who has high enough skills in genjutsu...?' Owl thought as she went through the list. 'Kurenai is out, she's good but not at that level…yet.' She started to think on all the names that could be it. Then one name leapt at her. 'Yuka Yuma (Made it up).'

'Of course, she has a grudge against Naruto for two reasons' Owl thought as she ran towards a certain area, 'She was one of the few that knew about Naruto's heritage. She knows who his parents and what he has inside him.'

Yuka Yuma had strong feelings towards the Fourth Hokage who in turn didn't return them or never took notice of it. It had gotten to the point she became obsessed over him. Minato never took notice of it due to the fact they were teammates. It was not until the marriage of Minato and Kushina. Then her actual feeling came out when she tried to stop the ceremony.

Yuka didn't make it in time to stop it. She became vivid and several things happened. Owl has been told that Yuka been pardoned but to a certain point. The third and Fourth had told a few to keep an eye on her since, including when it came with Naruto and Kushina.

'Yuka, if I find out you are behind this, then you will feel the wrath of several overprotective parents' Owl thought as she raced through the village. 'Including that I would send you to the stomach to Lord Death'

-Line break-

A woman wearing green shirt, brown skirt and boots, her hair is tied up with brown bands; she was currently drinking tea at a teashop. She calmly drank it while reading a book.

'So close.' She thought as she placed her cup down and flipping the page. 'He should be dead, how did he managed to escape.'

She lifted her head when she felt that someone was coming her way. A small frown came to her face when she saw who it was. It was Kakashi Hatake and his fiancé Tomoko Akira.

Tomoko whispered into Kakashi's ear, Kakashi headed back out and waited for her to finish whatever she was going to do. Tomoko headed towards the woman.

"Yuka Yuma" Tomoko stated with a frown as she looked down at the woman.

"Tomoko Akira" Yuka stated back at her with a glare. "What do owe this little surprise."

Tomoko glared at her, "I believe you know what"

Yuka put on a thoughtful look, "For what, I was here all day"

"There is a high elaborated genjutsu on the workers here" Tomoko whispered menacingly at her.

Yuka looked surprised then quickly frowned at her, "That's a high accusation, Akira-_san_"

"You're just mad that I detected it and traced it back at you… Note, Inochi told the other clans what happened… They are after blood," Tomoko whispered menacingly, "Plus several others that include the Hokage and a Sage."

Yuka paled at that, then a sly look came to her face, "then why are you not arresting me then"

"Lord Hokage told me to say that this is strike two, one more and you are out" Tomoko said as she turned away and walked to Kakashi.

-Line break-

A and Bee walked around the village. As they walked, they saw a couple walking towards them hand in hand. They recognized both of them immediately. They tensed as they came closer to them.

"Kakashi, believe me if she gets a single mile from him… I promise you that there will be no body" Tomoko stated as she put an arm around his waist.

"I understand what you are saying, Tomo-chan" Kakashi said to her as he draped his hand over her shoulders. "We have our orders"

"Right" Tomoko said. The two ended up standing in front of A and Bee. It was a very awkward silence in the air.

-Line break-

Few days later, the Raikage and private guard had left, only leaving a few behind. The Hands of Death a preparing for the future…

Hizashi walked around the compound several times in a routine check. He was tasked to see how did the Kumo nin got in the first place. He never figured out how that nin sneak in the first place.

As he continued, he caught movement and he quickly followed. Hiding out of view, he saw that the figure was his wife, Chiyo. As he followed, anger went through him as he figured out why she was out. Chiyo headed towards a blind spot towards the walls of the compound and began to move several blocks from it. As this was happening, Hizashi was taking several pictures especially when Chiyo began to make out with the Kumo nin.

It was the same nin that tried to kidnapped Hinata the last time.

'This is how they did it' Hizashi thought icily. He quickly got back inside and entered one of the room in there stood three Hands of Death in their uniform. One wore a snake mask, another wore a raven mask and the last wore a monkey. Snake had out senbon, Raven had out a tanto and Monkey had a bo staff. All three weapons had the same markings as the other Hands of Death members have on their own.

Closing the door behind him, we walked in, "My _wife _apparently is the one who snuck in the Kumo nin. Here is the pictures"

Hizashi threw them the camera. Raven caught it and looked through it.

"Tough luck eh Hizashi" Snake said

"To find out it was your wife who killed him" Monkey said

Raven stopped at one of the last pics, "You have my condolence, Hizashi-san"

"If this works out then everything would be repaid.." Hizashi used his byakugan. "He's on the move."

"Sorry, Hizashi" Snake said as she appeared behind him a striking him behind his neck at a specific location. Hizashi went down for the count and collapsed against the floor. "Now which one of you is going to move his body"

Monkey and Raven looked at each other than Hizashi before sighing.

-Line break-

The kumo nin (who is now going to go by E) known as E was running through the Hyuuga compound. His mission is to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress. He seduced the Hyuuga woman into helping him. He smirks at how easy it was.

E stopped in front of the door that Chiyo had told him. Opening it he saw the girl sleeping peacefully unaware that three anbu were in her room that were pointing weapons at him.

"It seems that our contact from Kumo was right," Snake laughed as she had several senbon out.

"It seems that only a few actually agreed to this," Monkey stated as he moved the bo around him.

"Can we kill him already?" Raven said as he sharpened his tanto, "Lord Death wants him and pretty soon too"

E began to gape at them. Apparently someone from his village had told the leaf or these are from a different group since the whole Death thing. He then gritted his teeth, 'Damn it. this want supposed to happen, how am it going to get the brat'

"Who told you of this" E growled at them as he went into the room drawing out a sword out forgetting that it was one against three. "Tell me and I won't end up killing you"

"He actually thinks he can kill us" Snake said sadistically.

"Don't play with your food Snake" Monkey chided at her.

Raven continued to sharpen his weapon for another moment then he put the stone away and pointed it at E "Let's get this over with shall we, for the name of Lord Death"

-Line break-

Hiashi ran through the compound. He found his brother knock out in a closet, and Hizashi told him that there was someone after Hinata. Fear ran through him as he ran towards her room. When Hiashi got there he was surprised to see a dead kumo nin at the corner of Hinata's room. Hinata herself began to get up, and began to scream when she saw the nin dead.

Hiashi quickly went up to her and hugged her to calm her. It didn't help. Others came running into the room. They were shock at what they saw. One of those people were Chiyo, who had a face of surprise. Hizashi pushed his way in and quickly checked on the kumo nin.

"He's one of the ambassadors" Hizashi said as he checked him, he noticed the camera in his hand and a note in the other. Picking them both up, he read the note, he had to hide the smirk as he read it. Looking through the camera he put on a face of rage, he gave the note and camera.

"What have you done" Hizashi yelled at her.

Chiyo was taken by surprised by that. Hizashi never yelled at her. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything"

"Arrest her" Hiashi said in a cold tone as he looked at the evidence. "She brought the man in to help kidnap my daughter. Here's the evidence…"

Hiashi shook the camera and note, "This man was ordered to kidnapped my daughter and to bring her to Kumo. It also states how you have been helping them do it as well, we have photographic proof"

At that Chiyo now had her hands tied up and paralyzed.

"That's a lie someone could have planted it there to blame me" Chiyo said begged. "What would Neji think of this, what would people think of this"

A thump was heard and everyone turned around to see Neji falling out of a room. He groaned as he rubbed his head. Looking up too see his mother he began to reel back in fear.

One of the branch members went to his side trying to calm him down.

"Get her, she's mad" Neji yelled hectically, "Monster"

"What do you mean" the branch member asked him as she hugged the boy.

"She wants Hinata-sama gone" Neji cried, "I heard her and tried to warn father but she knock me out and put me in there"

"You did What" Hizashi seethed at her.

Chiyo by now was glaring at Neji then she made a pleading look at Hizashi but he turned around.

"Contact the Hokage about this and send her to T&I" Hiashi said as he held his daughter close who by now had fallen asleep.

Chiyo screamed as she was being taken away.

It was a long night for the Hyuuga's that night. Anbu came and investigated the scene and they were quickly reminded how Danzo was killed three years or so ago. It was proven that Chiyo was an accomplice to the crime. Hizashi issued a divorce and she was quickly sent to prison for her crimes. Hinata now has to see Inochi on a day to day base to get the memory out of her mind.

To top it all off, Kumo demanded retribution for the fact that a kumo man was killed despite the reasons behind it. They demanded the body of the person responsible who they believed to be Hiashi since he was the one to discover the body.

That's when Naruto came into the picture…

-Line break-

A was seething as he and right about every kumo nin prepared to take down the current Raikage.

"After all this time can we just stay in peace" One said out loud.

"Out of the lowest things he had to do" Another grumbled.

Many more voiced their opinion about the current predicament. Now it was done, the people decided that it should be A that should take the hat. The Daimyo had sent word in private to make sure that they succeeded in the issue due to problems he has to go through with it.

Bee and Yugito Nii are currently gone out to kill the councilors and several other others and they would meet with the other once they are done.

An anbu wearing a cat mask, carrying a giant fan with markings walked up to A. She whispered a few things to him. A nodded to her and she disappeared in a swirl of sand.

-Line break-

The third Raikage looked down at a letter in shock and in anger. He has been replaced by his son for Raikage by the Daimyo of the land, and the opportunity to gain a bloodline was lost. The deal that Naruto made it void. The brat wants the favor to be that he take no action against Konoha. If he doesn't do it than… He groaned as he thought what options he had left. He had none.

"My, my, it seems you hit a rough patch" A female laughed. The Raikage looked up in surprise, saw a female anbu wearing a cat mask, and had out a giant fan with symbols he couldn't recognize.

"How did you get in here" He barked at her standing up.

"It was easy. I knock out the guards and now I am here, you just suck at paying attention. I could have killed you whenever I wanted" She cooed at him menacingly at him. The kage paled at that, he knew that he was at her mercy.

"What do you want" The now former Raikage said glaring at her.

"Death-sama wants your soul" She said as she opened her fan completely.

-Line break-

News came to Konoha that A has taken up the mantle as Raikage, and that the previous Kage and the people behind the affair have been taken care of. What made the Hyuuga's breath in peace was that they didn't demand retribution for the kill. All they want is to make amends. It would be slow but there would be a chance for it.

The only one who truly celebrated is Neji. Who spent the days with his father with a smile knowing that he wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

To be continued…

So yea…. Anyways I have a poll and I want to ask who do you want to have their memories back. Tell me your thoughts.

People so far:

**Hands of Death: **

Tomoko

Zabuza

Shizune

Kabuto

Asuma

Itachi

Shikaku

Hizashi

Shikamaru

Neji

Jiraiya

Shino

Naruto

Temari

Anko

Gaara

**Regained memories:**

Hiruzen Sarutobi-Third Hokage

Haku Yuki-Female


	14. Introducing the new

Silent Moments of the Past

.

I have a poll up on my profile. Go check it out. GO GO GO...

In the poll I posted up other. Who else do you want to see being bashed. TELL ME!

.

I got a review about pranks… Okay I am going to lay it out to you. I do not know how to write out pranks. I am as dry as dry bread. I have a semi sense of humor or no imagination when it comes to pranks… HELP ME! I want to put in pranks I just don't know how to. Send me private messages of ideas please!

.

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I only own the few OC's in this story.

.

Jiraiya was in town, and had the Uzumaki in his care. Today is a bitter sweet moment, of time for the five clans and for the boy. Today was the day that the future Rookie nine wound be joining the academy, a momentous occasions for someone who is in a shinobi clan. But today would be the last time that the council would permit Naruto from staying within their safety grounds.

As the day went by each head was tense and due to the fact, an emergency meeting has been called later that afternoon for an important announcement.

All the families accompanied their children, nieces, nephews, grandchildren, and charges to the welcoming ceremony, Neji attended with his two close friends, Tenten Hua and Rock Lee. Itachi and his teammates, Hana Inuzuka and Sukui Oribe a female with short brown hair and violet eyes and 3/4 red rims, she wore a long sleeved turtle neck navy blue shirt and a pair of short shorts and sandals that strapped all the way to her knees. (Sukui is an actual Naruto character) Besides them are the majority of the Hands of Death and even the Ichiraku Ramen bar owner and his daughter.

Shikamaru did a survey of the class. It was the same batch with little to no changes. He did notice a lot of them were glaring and laughing at them. The parents where whispering how Naruto shouldn't even be allowed to be a ninja due to senior fuzzy butt. He turned his attention to his parents and his friends parents as well. Tsume had a smug proud face as she watched on. Shibi and his wife and Shino adopted brother, Torune, watched, but he couldn't see what they were doing, but Shino did seem to be happy. His, Ino, Choji and Naruto moms were wiping there proud tears as they watched them. Shikaku had a lazy proud smile. Inochi gave them a wink or a thumbs up whenever they looked at him. Choza chuckled proudly as he watched over.

The Hokage finished his speech and everyone applauded the new future ninjas of the hidden leaf village. The teachers smiled down on the students, a few had a thin line instead.

Once it was said and down the students headed in to see their new beginning.

Tomoko and Kakashi watched them as they headed inside.

"Oh how time flies," Tomoko whispered to him.

Kakashi chuckled as he rubs his hands against her rounded stomach, "Imagine when it's this one's turn"

Kakashi and Tomoko had been married little over a year ago, and moved into the Hatake compound. It was a quiet ceremony due to a few precautions. Kakashi only visits the memorial stone at the most once or twice a week. When he is not on missions, he constantly coddles over her to make sure she and the baby were okay. Even been taking lower ranking missions to stay close the village.

Then it came with the issue with the Hands of Death. Death had actually expected to happen due to the fact on of his old friends had told him of a new life that is going to be born. Also that he would hurt him if Death does anything to it. So its all good there.

"Come on I'm starving" Tomoko said grabbing her husband's hand and dragged him to get good,

"Of course" Kakashi said as he followed her by force.

Itachi's team headed to the Tower to get missions. Future team Guy went to class and the other disperse.

"How time flies by" Yoshino said, "My boys are now in the academy to become ninja's"

"It was bound to happen" Shikaku whispered.

The Nara's and Aburame's were the last ones to leave, beside a couple of civilians wives who were gossiping.

Shibi slightly turned to Shikaku way and said in a very low tone for him to only hear, "It seems that those women believe it's too much of a risk to let Naruto into the academy, let alone train to be a shinobi"

"They fear something that they don't have power over of" Shikaku said back to him, "If anything… we should worry how there brats are going to treat our own."

"That is true" Shibi said.

-Line break-

Iruka stood near his desk as awaited for his students to come in. He was going over who he was going to teach for the next something years. He had a talk with one of the parents that he would never forget.

Flashback…

"Iruka-san" Said an anbu wearing a horse mask said appearing in front of him.

"Huh" Iruka jumped up from his chair and ending up hurting himself against the desk, "Ow… What do you need, Anbu-san"

"Sit" Anther anbu said, this one had a dragon mask on. "It will take a short moment,"

Iruka look hesitantly at them, and then he noticed the sashes they had on, "What do you want from me"

"It's not what we want is more of what we can do for your future students" Dragon said as he looked at him.

"If you are planning on doing anything to anyone of them" Iruka threaten, he didn't care if they were apparently anbu, no one messes with his students. "Leave before I report you"

"We mean no harm to any of them" Horse said sternly. "We acquire your assistance in our game"

"What are you talking about, what is this game" Iruka said as he slowly went to get a kunai.

"What a drag" Horse said as he grabbed Iruka head with his left hand and the teacher was promptly knock out to his chair as Horse kept his hand in place.

-Line break-

Death was giddy that someone else was going to join the game. "Hehehe. It's a teacher to boot"

Iruka suddenly appeared and his head slammed against the table.

Death sweat dropped at that, "That's a first" He pulled on the ponytail to see if Iruka was awake.

"Nope out-cold…. Hm" Death looked around, then he pulled out a marker from his sleeve, "It would be a waste"

-Line break-

As Iruka came too, he had his head against the desk breathing deeply. Horse and Dragon were trying to hold back snickers. The two anbu saw that their master had did to Iruka's face.

"What happened," Iruka groaned as he look up, "Was that really necessary, Shikaku-sama."

"Heh" Shikaku took off the horse mask, "So you are in eh"

"About time. We should leave soon someone is coming" Dragon said as he took off the mask to only show half his face.

"Kabuto" Iruka said as he quickly recognize the teen.

"Hello there, Iruka-san" Kabuto said as he and Shikaku put up the mask again. "Come to the orphanage later on to talk details"

Iruka nodded as he rested his head again on the table.

End of Flashback…

Iruka was told and have seen everything. His job was to make sure no one can degrade Naruto and anyone who goes against a few others. Plus it helps that the Hokage is also in on it.

He smiled as he watched his class come in excitedly.

"Go take a seat where ever you like," Iruka smiled as he watched them make a run towards the desk of their chosen.

He noticed how very different the seating pattern was now compared to then. Naruto sat next to Shikamaru, who sat next to Choji. Bottom from that desk, Kiba sat next to Shino who was seated next to a random student. On the top of Naruto's table sat Ino and Hinata. The seat next to them empty. Sakura sat next to Sasuke who sat in the same spot. Besides that, it just seem off. He just hoped that the fan girls can tone it down… hopefully.

Iruka raised an eyebrow how the students were whispering about Naruto and his friends.

"Okay settle down, My name is Iruka Umino and I would be your instructor for the next few years" Iruka called out as he slammed a ruler against the chalkboard. That made the students flinch and stand up straight. 'I love my job…'

-Line break-

Tomoko and Kakashi ended up eating at home. Kakashi had to go to a council in a few hours due to the fact that the hokage is calling in all of the clans in. Since the Hatake is now a clan again he has to go.

"Do you even know what the meeting is going to be about" Tomoko asked as she ate dango's and ramen.

"I have no clue" Kakashi answered as he brought in more food for her. "But it has to be something big considering it"

Tomoko continued to eat her food.

Kakashi smiled as he watched her. He can honestly say that he is truly happy. Marrying the woman he loved that is carrying his child. Living in a safe environment and many other things as well, Kakashi wasn't willing to trade anything for it.

-Line break-

It was now lunch time, the kids went outside to eat their lunches they had brought from home. Our group right now is near the swing set laughing and enjoying themselves as they ate. Ino and Hinata sat on the swings. While the others sat around them.

"I can't believe it" Kiba shouted with excitement. "We are finally here"

"Yea" Choji said with the semi same enthusiasm.

"You got that right" Ino said to them.

"Man this feels awesome" Naruto smiled as he devoured his food down.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said from his spot, but he has a smile on his face.

"I-I-it's n-n-nice her-r-re" Hinata said softly stuttered

"I agree" Shino said as he looked at a ladybug that was on his hand.

In the distance a group of kids were talking about the group. How their parents told them to stay away from the blond whiskered one with the red tinted glasses. That he was a monster and many other things. Heck they even encouraged them to beat or bully him. As for the other kids that they were a waste of time since they hang out with him.

Many wondered why since the they were all heirs to their clans. But of course mother knows best…

Shino and Naruto looked at their direction. Naruto his lips were a thin line, you couldn't see Shino face due to he wore the high collar and hood. The group of kids froze in their spots, as they saw that the gang one by one stared at them. All of the happy mood gone from earlier.

"What are they saying now" Ino said annoyingly.

"The same as usual" Shino said coolly.

"What a load of…" Kiba started to say things that no kid his age should say.

"What a drag… just don't pay attention to them" Shikamaru yawned.

"Why would they say those things" Choji asked.

"Meanies" Naruto said as he stood up. As he did the bell hand rang to go in. "Let's go, Iruka-sensei might get mad if we are late."

They all agreed and headed inside. As the future ninja's headed down the hall a group of older kids blocked their way and giving them sneers and leers.

"Well what do we have here" Said one with green hair, sneering at them.

"Fishes" Said one that was next to him laughing.

"What do we do to fishes" The green haired boy say as he walked towards them menacingly.

"We fry them" all the older kids shouted as they followed him.

"How about we don't" Shikamaru said as he moved forward lazily.

"It seems we got our first volunteer" One said as he approached the Nara.

"Hah! Shikamaru volunteering that's a good one" Naruto laughed as he stood next to his unofficial brother "that be the day"

"You are right" Shino said as he stood on the other side of Shikamaru, "This is a first"

"So now more sheep head into the den of the wolf" Another said as he cracked his knuckles.

"What's going on" Someone said from behind the older kids group.

Everyone turned to see Iruka with a frown on his face and his arms crossed, "Is there a problem"

"No problem at all" The green haired kid said putting on a smile. "We were just helping them is all"

"Oh in that case…" Iruka smiled, it made the older kids think that the teacher was oblivious "I will be taking my students to make sure no one else picks on them. Come on now children"

The older kids froze at the last comment and quickly changed their opinion. The younger group quickly moved to Iruka. "Go to class I'll be there in a moment"

The older kids were about to make an escape, "Alright where do you all think your going"

The group froze. The green haired kid said, "We were going to class."

"Is that so." Iruka raised an eyebrow "Your classes are at the other way of the academy"

"We uh… needed to go use the bathroom" One said.

"We lost something" another said.

"We for-"

"If I catch any of you bulling any others I will be reporting it to the Hokage personally" Iruka warned as he raised his killer intent just a tiny bit. To say at least he got his point across the floor… now they need someone to clean now.

-Line break-

Every clan sat in the council room, every one of them small or big. Many of them believed (civilians) that the hokage was going to announce that a few of them were going to get more privileges or something of that matter. Another rumor has it that someone very important was coming. The shinobi side was tense as time went by. They had a set of rumors of their own. Many of them understood what was happening while others were clueless.

Kakashi sat by himself reading a baby book, and asking the current speaker of the Sarutobi clan. The eldest daughter of the third hokage, Suki, who recently had a child. She was telling him how her brother, Asuma left the village to join a group of ninja that protected the Daimyo. Including she was telling him what to expect from a newborn since she has a toddler at home.

"Before Asuma left, he proposed to Kurenai-san" Suki said, "And a promise to return. She actually accepted it…"

"Oh is that so" Kakashi said, he looked at his book then at her, "On average how old to they start walking"

"Depends, and the right motivation" Suki said remembering her son first steps. "It can be as early or late"

"I see…" Kakashi nodded his head.

The main doors opened and immediately the whole room turned silent. The hokage came walking in with Shikaku and a civilian at his side and behind him are several anbu. Shikaku has a bored look that seemed to infuriate the other councilor. This seemed to confuse a lot of them. Since the Nara was known for that look it was their official trademark. Whispers were heard throughout the chamber. The two councilors took their seats and awaited for the Hokage, who had sat down himself.

"Welcome everyone for another meeting" The hokage said cheerily. Now everyone was worried. Should not their leader be more serious about this or is that there is good news.

"I have two announcements to make" Hiruzen proclaimed as he rose his hands. "I believe the both of them are for the benefit for the village. "The first one is that…."

Everyone leaned in to hear what he was going to say.

"…I'm retiring…. Again" The Hokage said happily, as he saw the councilor reactions. He noted every single one of them. A lot of them were worried if they can still so what they did with him, some saw this as an opportunity to raise into power with the new person. Others did show great worry for him and the village.

Before anyone could say or do anything a very beat up and heavily bruised Jiraiya was thrown into the room without a care.

"Pervert!" Screamed a very familiar female.

People were in a state of shock. Others were thinking of the outcome of the day, others were thinking how they can make this to their advantages. Some were absolutely seething.

"I want to present to you my successor," Hiruzen said out loud to them.

The sound of two sets of heels were heard and what sound like a small animal too.

"Hehe… the princess has returned" Jiraiya said as he got up. As he did, Hiruzen noticed a wedding band.

"I believe a congratulations is in order" Hiruzen said.

"Oh.. ahh. Thank you, Hiruzen-sensei" Jiraiya laughed nervously.

Many of the shinobi saw the band and the women also saw it. They began to talk about who would be that stupid to marry a worldwide known pervert.

"It seems I still have to teach you a few more things… husband" Tsunade said as she walked into the room with her left hand on her hip. A ring that look like it could by several small villages and a mountain on her ring finger shined.

To be continued…

Go vote and tell me who you want back… the poll is closing.


	15. A secret that had been kept far too long

Silent Moments of the Past

.

I have a poll up on my profile. Go check it out. GO GO GO...

In the poll I posted up other. Who else do you want to see being bashed. TELL ME!

.

I got a review about pranks… Okay I am going to lay it out to you. I do not know how to write out pranks. I am as dry as dry bread. I have a semi sense of humor or no imagination when it comes to pranks… HELP ME! I want to put in pranks I just don't know how to. Send me private messages of ideas please!

.

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I only own the few OC's in this story.

.

Everyone was in total shock. Two legendary sannin married to each other no less. It should have been in the news at the moment that they even started to see each other any more than as a friends or a teammate. This is news of the decade how did this happen under their noses. At that moment Shizune and Tonton walked into the room. Shizune wore the same thing only difference is that it's more fitted and shorter and that she was more… bigger at her chest area.

Tsunade walked in and went directly to Hiruzen and gave him a big hug. Many of the men in the room saw how the hug put him in a certain spot. Many of the men ogled at her more than generous bust, they quickly stop when they felt that Jiraiya was directing killer intent at them. They gulped and stopped but still tried to anyway.

"I miss you, Sensei" Tsunade whispered so that only they can hear "I promise to make sure that Konoha will make it out of it this time, I promise"

"Are you in this game, Hime" Hiruzen asked seriously.

"How do you expect me to marry the perv without motivation," She said, "What happened opened my eyes and that life is too short"

"You already had two motivations" Hiruzen said.

"We are going to fix them in any way we can" She said as she pulled out of the hug.

"You can fix that by taking this damn hat" Hiruzen said loudly for everyone to hear "I am too old for this job."

"You are not that old" Jiraiya stated with a grin.

"Do you want the hat then" Hiruzen said in a dead calm voice.

"Oh n~o~o~o~o" Jiraiya said as he walked backwards away from him. "Get that thing away from me"

"Idiot" Tsunade said as she watched him acting like one.

"Hokage-sama, we haven't even discussed this" said one of Hiruzen former teammates.

"Are you positive she is the right choice" The other said,

"I am the granddaughter of the first and grandniece of the second Hokage's. The will of Fire runs through me as they have taught me," Tsunade said proudly.

"Debts what about th-" One of the head council members tried to say but was cut off.

"The mass majority of it has been paid off and what is owed is being paid off by medical favors" Shizune stepped in.

"How did you paid off a massive debt" Fugako stated.

"that would be me, Fugako-sama," Shizune said, "I paid it off by gambling all back"

"Lucky…" Tsunade grumbled, which a lot of them sweat drop, "Of course the Fortune Keeper"

Many whispers and gasps. The Fortune Keeper had the opposite track of the Legendary Sucker. Shizune had the apparently won back the majority of Tsunade's lost gamble money. The only reason Tsunade was still in debt was the fact that her anger gets the better of her and things break more often than not.

Many already began to think of how to use the Tsunade to their advantage.

"From what I have heard you didn't even want to come back to Konoha" Said a pale female voice. Everyone turned to see a young woman wearing an expensive kimono and had a fan hiding half her face, "That you prefer to stay away"

'Shimura Hakura,' Many thought, 'the daughter of Danzo Shimura and only heir of the Shimura clan'

"I found out that I have a living relative here in the village," Tsunade stated as she looked down on her ring. This received multiple gasp, even from the Hands of Death. Well everyone except, Shizune and Jiraiya. "I came back to take him in. But first I have to deal with this meeting"

There were many shouts and screams at this. For the matter is that if the relative is male and is related to the first or second hokage their as a chance they can salvage the wood bloodline that the first wield. Others were thinking of a way to find the male and use him to their advantage.

"Finally" Hiruzen stated, "You came at the perfect day to find the kid"

"You know him, Lord Hokage," A woman said with too much make-up.

"Of course I do" Hiruzen stated, "Now don't worry, Tsunade-hime, he is in good hands at the moment of time… or planning to kill me with paperwork again"

Almost everyone sweat drop at that comment.

"Good" Then she gave a look to Jiraiya a look, "If he turns out like you then we are going to have a problem."

"What!" Jiraiya said.

Tsunade shook her head as she walked to her seat in the council, "Shizune go locate the gaki."

"Of course, My Lady," Shizune stated with a bow and quickly left with the pig.

"Lady Tsunade are you telling us that your relative is a male and is related to you by the Senju clan" A woman stated, she had a bookish look to her.

"Yes" Tsunade responded from her seat, Jiraiya took a seat next to her since he is her husband.

Then the two sages raised their killer intent, "If we find out that you are going to use him in any way shape or form then we will either hurt or kill you"

A lot of them got the message but that won't stop them from at least trying.

"Okay now on to my second order of business" Hiruzen stated, "The second announcement is that...

-Line break-

The academy just ended for the first years and all the mothers waited outside for their kids. There were a few groups talking among themselves, one noticeable is a group of civilians mothers who were talking about all the village gossip, from good to all the way horrible ones that could destroy reputations. The second and most noticeable is the group of women from the notable clans of the village, near that group stood two genins. They all waited for the youngest class to come out.

The civilians kept whispering and pointing at the second group or making remarks about them.

The wives of the Ino-Shika-Cho talked avidly about their children being on the same team as their fathers. Shibi's wife joined in every now and again. Even the matriarch of the Hyuuga clan stood by and added in as well. Hana and Itachi talked about their first day of the academy. The main topic was how the kids excitement of their first day and how their friends were going with them to the road of becoming a Ninja.

"Kiba kept bragging how is going to be the alpha male of his class" Hana said as she shared a rice roll with Itachi.

"Father wants Sasuke to show everyone the power of the Uchiha" Itachi shook his head in disappointment. "I wouldn't be surprise if he makes enemies instead of friends."

"He has the group though right," Hana asked, talking about her younger brother's group of friends.

"Father has been telling him that it un-Uchiha like to be seen with them" Itachi sighed, "He actually thinks of putting him as the heir of the clan"

Hana looked surprised, "Jezz… That's…"

"Don't think too much on it" Itachi said with a smile, "Change is in the future and we have to accept the changes."

'Far too many changes' Itachi thought bitterly. In the last few months he has been spying on secret meetings that his father and other on the clan. It seems that the coup d'état is still going to happen. Obito hasn't been seen yet, be he is out there watching. The Hands of Death have been devising a plan to prevent it. If this works out…

"Hana-chan" Itachi looked at his close friend.

"Yea" Hana raised an eyebrow at the added suffix.

"After this would you honor me of accompany me to dinner tonight" Itachi said, who held a breath. He was lucky that Hana left the triplets otherwise they would try and kill him. Will bite him were the sun don't shine.

"BBQ" Hana stated with no room to argue with.

"You agree then" Itachi said with slight wide eyes.

"Do you want me to back out then" Hana stated looking away to hide her blush.

"N-no!" Itachi almost shouted raising his hands in a plea. "BBQ it is then"

"Good, Itachi-kun" Hana smiled.

Bells rung throughout the academy and the first years started to run out of there.

Hana saw her brother and looked at Itachi, "I'm going to go, see you tonight, Itachi-kun"

She waved and ran towards her younger brother. Itachi waved back and walked towards his brother… and what looks like a hoard of fan girls following him. He paled at his imagined it was he in his brother's shoes. 'Death… let you have mercy on his soul…'

"Itachi-nisan" Sasuke said happily as he ran towards he older brother. Itachi smiled this would be one of the memories that he would always cherish.

The children ran out and greeted their mothers. It was a happy atmosphere. However it quickly turned into a tense and foul one. Naruto walked out of the academy. His friends had already gone out ahead of him. The only ones that stood by him are Shikamaru and Shino. Mothers began to get their children away from the academy, some held their children close and others glared. Naruto just gave a smile and took everything in. Shino looked at the them with a cool gaze that freak most of them out. Shikamaru gave them a lazy look, but his eyes showed a glare of hatred towards the mothers who glared at his brother.

"Yoshino-okasan" Naruto yelled as he ran towards her. Yoshino smiled at opened her arms for him. Naruto jumped into her arms and laughed happily.

Shikamaru smiled at the scene and Shino nodded at it as well.

"Bet your happy the loser is leaving your place eh, Shikamaru-san"

Shikamaru turned to see one of his classmates, Hibachi. He gave him a slight glare. Shikamaru still remembered the kid annoying tricks from the past. "Why"

"I mean come on. He practically stole your place in the family" Hibachi said. "Yours too Shino-san"

"And" "Should it bother me"

"Doesn't it bother either of you" Hibachi said not understanding. Poor kid, he wasn't used to talking to a Nara or an Aburame.

"We grew up this way" Shino stated as he moved his glasses a bit to make them gleam.

"No. Being mad is too troublesome" Shikamaru waved off as he walked off with Shino who was staring at Hibachi.

Hibachi shivered at the stare.

Their mothers quickly came up to them and hugged them much to their much demise.

It was it, Naruto would now be heading off to live with the old pervert. The mothers could only wait in anger wondering where the hell he is.

"Out of all the days" Yoshino snapped out loud.

"there was a council meeting today" Choji mother reasoned, although she was peeved herself.

"He could of at least told us" Ino mother added in.

Shino mother moved her glasses in annoyance.

Hinata and her mother had already left, since Hinata younger sister had gotten sick. The two needed to head out. It was understandable for their leave.

Naruto looked around, he knew that the peervy sage was suppose the pick him up. But where was he.

"There you are, Naruto" said a female holding a pick pig.

Naruto turned around and did a double take. "Huh…"

Shizune laughed at his facial expression, "Jiraiya-sama hasn't told you?"

"Huh?"

The mothers slowly approached them.

"You're getting adopted" Shizune stated as she smiled.

"HUH?" 'Why is she here! She is supposed to be with granny traveling not here. What's this about being adopted'

The four mothers were surprised at that. Naruto was getting adopted. Including that Jiraiya knows about it. How come they weren't informed.

"Excuse me..." Said a civilian woman to Shizune, "Did you say… that _boy_ is getting adopted"

"I would watch your mouth" Shizune falsely smiled at her "Considering I know _personally_ who are adopting him"

Shikamaru eyes widen at her words and the pieces fell into one. He look at Shino to see that he was already getting it himself

"Whose adopting me" Naruto frowned, not knowing who. It could be the Uchiha for all he knew.

"You wouldn't believe it… your paternal grandmother" Shizune whispered to him.

Naruto froze at that, "What…"

As they all blinked they felt a pulled away

-Line break-

Once again at the tea party, it has become a frequent thing for them. Everyone sat in their seats and trying to get the feel of the pull out of their system. Naruto was the first to recover and look to be having a breakdown.

"What the hell do you mean my paternal grandmother is going to adopt me" Naruto yells while pointing at Shizune, who was glaring at Jiraiya. The others in the group except for those who had heard, looked surprised.

"You have living relatives" Gaara asked,

"Apparently I do" Naruto said not knowing what to say or do.

"Where were they in the first place" Neji asked. Naruto shrugged his shoulders not knowing what to say.

Jiraiya looked down guilty and shifted so he could avoid Shizune's glares. Shikaku who figured it out during the council meeting. Hizashi did as well just not as sooner. Only that the two couldn't believe it.

"Is there anything else you won't tell him, Jiraiya-_sama_" Shikaku stated with a slight glare.

"Dad, do you know anything about this" Shikamaru asked trying the get the pieces of the puzzle.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto who had an empty look to his face. The mask as fallen.

"What does the old pervert have to do with it" Anko asked as she ate several dango's.

"Does this have to do with the fact you didn't tell him or Minato-sensei about how exactly you were related to them" Tomoko asked, Jiraiya gave her a surprised look, and confused ones from the rest of the table.

"How did he…" Jiraiya said in a quiet voice.

"What in Death's name are you all talking about" Zabuza grunted as he ate the food on the table.

"We all know Naruto's father is the fourth" Kabuto stated, "What does that have to do with Ji-…. Oh now I see"

"See what" Itachi asked as he stared back and forth at Jiraiya and Naruto.

"This is confusing" Asuma sighed as he looked around the table.

"Can someone tell me what's going on" Naruto almost yelled he had a slight crazed look. He turned his attention to his god-father, "What are you hiding from me this time"

Jiraiya stared at him as he fought within himself in a mental battle. He looked around the table to see that everyone was either staring or glaring at him. Letting out a sigh he gave Naruto a determined look, "Naruto... I also happen to be not only your God-father, but also grandfather as well"

To be continued….

Thoughts and what not. Tell me pranks ideas and whatever else. I am going writers block on this story!


	16. Redemption

Silent Moments of the Past

.

The poll is closed and it seems that Sakura and Sasuke are going to get for a small part at most….bashed. Don't worry about it. It's not going to be all that bad. For now anyway…

.

I got a review about pranks… Okay I am going to lay it out to you. I do not know how to write out pranks. I am as dry as dry bread. I have a semi sense of humor or no imagination when it comes to pranks… HELP ME! I want to put in pranks I just don't know how to. Send me private messages of ideas please!

.

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I only own the few OC's in this story.

.

Recap:

"Can someone tell me what's going on" Naruto almost yelled he had a slight crazed look. He turned his attention to his god-father, "What are you hiding from me this time"

Jiraiya stared at him as he fought within himself in a mental battle. He looked around the table to see that everyone was either staring or glaring at him. Letting out a sigh he gave Naruto a determined look, "Naruto... I also happen to be not only your God-father, but also grandfather as well"

End of Recap:

A six year old Naruto stared up at a younger Shizune. The tea party was done and what had happened, happened. In all his life, Naruto had never felt this betrayed. What he had just heard at the party just made him want to break down completely yelling at the how cruel and unfair it was. What good should that do though. It felt like the only thing he could do. Someone had put a hand on his shoulder. Naruto turned to see it was Shikamaru, his brother in everything but blood.

Naruto looked into his brothers eyes, tears threatened to fall down.

"Naruto" Yoshino said softly as she walked up to the blond.

"Okasan" Naruto cried as he jump into her arms.

"Naruto" Yoshino said as she held him, she glared at Shizune who had a sad look on her face "Who is adopting him? Why haven't they done anything before?"

"She was told a different story" Shizune whispered, "She was told her son had died at birth but he was taken and raised by someone else without her knowing."

"She just found out about him" Shizune said sadly, "Apparently Danzo knew about it and withheld information. Jiraiya-sama was the one who told us"

"Of course" Yoshino grunted as she held Naruto, "Why am I not surprised"

"That was years ago" Ino's mother stated. "Why come now"

"The information is classified. I don't even know how it came to light" Shizune stated, as she thought about the last time line. The last time, by the time that the Uchiha killed Danzo, it took time to look through files. But one particular one caught, Tsunade eye and heart. She had a child when she was in her late teens. The father doesn't even know he existed. All that Tsunade remembered was that one of her… former aunt stated that the child didn't survive the night.

Tsunade had her doubts since then. Since the aunt always looked at the family's honor first above all. The papers that the Fifth found, stated that her aunt had thrown the child into the orphanage. The grandchild of the first Hokage never told anyone. She was ashamed… ashamed that the father never knew of the child or her actual feelings she had towards him. A regret she had to live with.

When the Fourth was still alive, he had actually went through papers in the orphanage. He was trying to see how he got there. The head at the time pointed out that, it was an elder Senju who brought him in. That brought up a new list of questions. Then one day he came across an old document, a birth certificate that was hidden. The name that was written there was his old name before he changed it, to Minato Namikaze. After gathering more information and many other things… it was confirmed that his parents were Tsunade and Jiraiya. It made the trust he had on them dwindle down. He had planned to tell them when Naruto was born… obviously that never happened.

Shizune found out shortly after Tsunade had drank herself over and talk to her about it. She cried about many things that night. Mostly about how she couldn't redeem herself after that.

'Now she has a chance… but will it be enough for the past troubles' Shizune thought sadly as she watched Naruto charade. 'At least he is going with the plan… sneaky little..'

"I know this is hard, Naruto-kun" Shizune said softly, "But understand… she wants to take you in since you're her only living blood relative."

"Is she nice" Naruto said sneaking a glance at her.

"She is very nice Naruto-kun" Shizune stated.

"Is she going to glare at me like all the others" Naruto asked.

"If anything she would glare and hurt anyone who does anything to you" Shizune said as she reached out a hand to him.

"…. Do they like ramen…."

"They have a family secret ramen recipe that has been passed down for generations. She makes it only on special occasions"

"Yoshino-Okasan" Naruto asked looking up at her, "Could I still come over if I can"

"Of course Naruto" Yoshino said ruffling his hair, "Now behave and here"

She pulled out a case and handed it to Naruto, "Before I forget"

Naruto took the case and opened to reveal his red tinted glasses.

Yoshino stood up and handed Shizune several scrolls. "This is majority of his things. We still have a couple of his things in every clan. In case for whatever situation."

"Of course." Shizune said as she took the scrolls, "That would take a load off, no offence. We would be busy at the hospital due to our work."

"Perhaps a schedule?" Yoshino suggested, there was no way in… hell that she was going to have the boy out of her sights. She and the other women saw him as a son. "It would be helpful if his relatives are going to be busy"

"I will have to talk to her about that but that does sound reasonable" Shizune said as she looked down at Naruto. The kid now had his glasses on and it reminded her whenever he went fox. "If you would, Naruto-kun. This is not a good-bye. You would still see them. We are not moving away from the village."

Naruto took her hand, "Okay Shizune-neechan"

Shizune nodded her head in thanks and good day to group and their children. Naruto waved at them as he walked away. Shino and Shikamaru waved back at him. It would be odd not having Naruto staying at their homes.

The women watched in silent tears as one of their own walked away.

-Line break-

"When did they found out" Naruto whispered to Shizune.

"Few weeks after the Uchiha killed Danzo" Shizune whispered back "Like we said in the party… we believed that your father died. Lady Tsunade went into deep depression…"

"How does your uncle have to do with this" Naruto asked.

"It… it was complicated" Shizune sighed, as they now walked towards the noble district.

Naruto nodded his head, "Okay. Where are they?"

Shizune smirked, "Do you remember the plan that Shikaku-san has been planning for the last few years…"

Naruto eyes widen "He's going to do it. They are finally going to do it. How exactly are they going to do that"

"It helps when the new Hokage wants to sets in a new today for a non-headache tomorrow" Shizune states as they stopped in front of a tall wooden gate. The Senju clan seal carved into it.

"… She is really going to take the hat" Naruto asked, "that wasn't really part of the plan"

"She won't take it now" Shizune stated as she opened the gate, "by the time you graduate around that time. The council are still on edge and Lady Tsunade still prefers to not have to do all the paperwork that comes with it"

"So she would slowly be replacing him" Naruto said as he thought about it.

"In a way yes. Lord Hokage was actually pleased at that notion since he knows the missions and situations to come" Shizune said, "And here we are, welcome to your new home, Naruto-kun"

Naruto looked in awe at the home. It wasn't big as the Hyuuga compound or the Uchiha's but it made it up by the sheer beauty and elegance. The home was surrounded by nature and made it feel… alive almost. "Wow…"

"Beautiful isn't it" Shizune asked as she walked towards the front door, "it's been like this when the first Hokage created it"

"Wait…" Realization finally kicked in "If she is my granny then that makes me related to…"

"Related to almost to every Hokage" Shizune said, "It seems to run in the family doesn't it"

At that Naruto didn't have anything else to say.

-Line break-

Zabuza and Haku hide in the mist as they walked away from the Kirigakure. It was time to leave. It was quiet as they heard the battles they left behind.

"Hey, Zabuza-senpai" A kid with white hair and sharp teeth called out in boredom as they walked, "Where are we going"

"Where ever the road takes us kid" A tall blue skinned fish man stated for the hundredth time that day.

Zabuza mentally groaned, as they walked. This time around, he actually befriended the Tailless tailed beast to the point of gaining his total trust and loyalty. When Zabuza stated out how corrupt the Mizukage was and how pointless the civil war was, Kisame agreed on that. The kid, Suigetsu, tag along when the two swordsmen comrade, Mangetsu made them promised to take care of him. Being men of their word, they took him along for the ride. Despite how much they want to kill him.

"How long is this road anyway" Suigetsu whined as he looked around the mist, "I feel like were being watched"

"That's the feel of being a missing nin, kid" Zabuza stated as he walked, Haku was only a few steps behind him. "And it's only the beginning"

"At this pace we can reach the lands of waves by the morning" Kisame stated as he picked his teeth.

"Long night then" Haku asked as she held back a yawn.

"Head coming" Zabuza grunted as he saw a young boy running towards them with a sharpened bone.

The small group watched as the white haired, green-eyed child stopped in front of them in a defensive stance.

Orders from the party ran through Zabuza's mind, 'Take him with you…, or kill him.'

Zabuza clicked his tongue at the situation. Haku looked into the boys eyes and saw his past pain through them. She tugged on Zabuza pants.

"Could he come with us, Zabuza-sama" Haku asked, as she maintained eye contact with Kimimaro. The boy was taken back at that. Did he really hear that.

"What your name, brat" Kisame said as he pointed Samehada at him.

"Kimimaro Kaguya" Kimimaro responded as a bit of fear ran down his spine as he recognized the weapon.

"A Kaguya" Suigetsu stated with plain look, "I thought they all were killed off in the last battle"

"Apparently not" Zabuza said as he walked towards the bone user and bend down to see him eye to eye, "Hey kid… what do you say joining us… we have nothing left here and it looks like you don't either"

'Hehehe… pay back' Zabuza mentally laughed in his mind as the Kaguya accepted the invitation to join the group, 'Now let us see if team 7 can survive that mission now…'

He suddenly felt something poking him at his back. Something sharp and pointy.

"What did I say about thinking about revenge" Haku stated as she had several senbon pointing at him without a care.

"… I really hate sharp and pointy things aiming at me and most of all at my junk…"

"Close enough"

-Line break-

Council meeting… Still having fits…

"How can you do this"

"This would lead to disaster"

"We deserve more than this"

"My clan has more power than all of you"

So on and so fourth. The majority of the shinobi side were for the most part keeping their calm. Several of them were giving the go ahead on the new change, it promised a better setting. There were others who fear the loss of power they held in the council since most of them either bribe or blackmail to get the vote.

It was the future Hokage that silenced them with a heavy hit against the table… that made it nearly crack. It comes to show how much she was holding back.

"The way this is going to work is by acting like civilized humans beings not like over grown snot nose kids" Tsunade stated through gritted teeth.

"If anything those _shinobi_ act like barbarians" One councilman sneered quietly (not so much for those who can easily detect it) to the man next to him, "We are far more civilized"

"Are you insulting the Hokage" Tsunade said in a dead calm voice. Slowly killer intent filled the room. "Do you know that this village was built in a militarize manor. It was built by Shinobi's and raised by them as well. If anything you are a-"

"Hime" Jiraiya sighed resting his hand on her shoulder to calm her down, "Be the better person. It's clear that they are a bunch of whiny prates who are having a fit for not getting what they want."

More arguments rang out through the room.

"It's all the Nara's fault" It was this time the council man that walked in with Shikaku and the Hokage. "He filled the Hokage with such things that would destroy this village."

This time it was Inochi and Choza that directed killer intent at the man. Shikaku lazily stared at him with calculating eyes. Everyone stared at him for an explanation .

"What a drag" Shikaku sighed, "By separating the council by Civilian and Shinobi we can easily detail out problems better. For instance the Academy."

"What wrong with it? Everything is fine," A civilian woman said curtly.

"It's not" Shikaku stated. "The standers have lowered to a pitiful one. Yes we have more ninjas than all of the other villages, but ours are too far behind if they go out into the real world"

Many of them nodded. Tsume especially agreed. When Hana first came back from the academy on the first day, she reviewed all her books. She was completely out raged at the lack of information. The information it had would get them killed if they even tried it.

"What! If anything it your fault" One snapped out at him. "all these wars are pointless if you would all just act like civil-"

A kunai was lodged on his desk, a warning. Who has sent it was surprising.

"Reason, the civilian children have lower standers then shinobi standers," Shibi stated as he tuck his hand back into his jacket, "I have asked a teacher to come and give his thoughts on the situation"

'Perfect' Shikaku inwardly smirked, 'Once this goes, and then we can actually be ready for any upcoming wars and battles.'

The hokage waved his hand to the anbu, two of them walked out and quickly walked in with Iruka Umino with several packets of paper. He received many skeptical looks from many of the council members.

The teacher bowed towards them to give his respects despite how much he wants to curse them.

"Iruka-san" Hiruzen said as he smiled.

"Hokage-sama" Iruka bowed as one of the anbu brought him a chair. He nodded his thanks as he sat down.

Many were staring or glaring at him. He is one of the many chunin that should take the civilians side of the situation about the fox and their side of seeing things. Too bad he grew up in a shinobi style home despite being born in a civilian style upbringing.

"What have you brought with you" One of Hiruzen old teammate stated staring at the papers.

"Reports of the curriculum of the Academy" Iruka said as he sat up straight with no hint of being nervous. "I have been reviewing the courses for this year and compared it to several past years curriculum. Including the success rates of passing teams and so on"

"It increased didn't it" One grunted crossing his arms. Iruka looked up at the man, and remembered his face and name. The man was one of many who had bought out most of the teachers to fail any students who made his son look like a fool or did better than him. It was Iruka that went to the Hokage and told him. It took weeks to look for new teachers, and he man was kicked out of the council.

"No… it went down… far down to what it was before" Iruka said as he took out several papers. An anbu came up to him, to retrieve them. The hokage reviewed them with the main two council members. It even made them rethink how the things work.

"If it came to a time of war we would be done for without a chance" The female stated (I don't know their names okay).

"Sensei would be turning in his own grave if he ever sees this" the male said as he ran his hand through his hair. "The rating of actual graduates is on the edge, but what kills them is the final test."

"The ones who truly past are the ones who are raised in the shinobi arts, or something close to that" Hokage grumbled as he looked through the papers. "The passing requirements are meant for those with low reserves which not many have or perfect control… again not that many have considering many have either a disability or have to high reserves"

As they reviewed the work that Iruka collected and wrote down, he looked around the room. Shikaku was conversing with Inochi and Choza. He would look down to talk to Shibi, who would nod or add in a word here and there. Fugaku looked to be inwardly seething, he is one of them that blackmailed or bribed the council to get his way. Hiashi and his brother Hizashi had passive looks to them. Tsume was growling at the civilian council. Yes it was tense. To a point.

"I agree with what Iruka-san has stated" Chang stated with a passive look, he has seen shinobi and kunoichi come and go from his shop since he was a kid himself. Even though he never trained to be a ninja, he practiced with the weapons he created in his shop that has been passed down from generation after generation. There are several faces that never go back to the store ever again. "If we have to change in order to go on"

To say the least it was going to be a long day and night…

-Line break-

Naruto looked at the clock to see it was three hours before midnight and his… grandparents weren't home yet. It still made him feel a stab in the back even to think about it. But the people who hide the secret are dead. Tsunade wasn't at fault, she believed her son had died a day after his birth. Jiraiya never knew until this timeline, he never knew back then. Shizune had him change into a pair of pajamas. He had his hippo hat, that apparently, Kakashi gave him.

'So he did look after me' Naruto thought as he sat in the living room bored.

"Oink" Tonton oinked nudging Naruto with her snout. Naruto looked down at her before scoping her up in a hug, "Oink!"

"Yea yea, I know I shouldn't think about the bad things" Naruto grumbled as he laid back down on the couch.

"Oink oink oink"

"It's not her fault or mine or his. I just wish… I just wish I would have known." Naruto whispered. "It feels just like how Master Jiraiya died and finding out he is my god father and now he is my actual grandfather"

Tonton snuggled up to him to comfort the boy, "Oink"

In a short while, he fell asleep with the pink pig in his arms.

A short while later the front door opened, Tsunade and Jiraiya walked in. Shizune quietly walked up to them, "Did everything go to plan"

"Perfect just perfect" Tsunade smirked as she walked in, "Everything is set to be handled by the next shinobi council meeting. It is no longer one council or two, but three"

"What! I thought it would only be two at the least" Shizune whispered semi loudly. "How…?"

"Shikaku made up the notion for two separate councils, but apparently Shibi had to add in a few notions to it. He actually invited in Iruka to the meeting to give out his part about the academy" Jiraiya said as he walked around the house. "One for the shinobi's, another for the council and one would be a small mix of them. Mostly about either the market or the academy to check up with it. The only time there would be a whole entire council meeting would be in emergencies"

Shizune smirked, "How bad did they take it"

The two sages only smirked at her, "You will just have to find out. We finally put them in their place"

Tsunade suddenly looked around nervously, "Where is he?"

"He waited for you both" Shizune whispered as she walked towards the living room. They saw Naruto in his pajamas, sleeping with Tonton in his arms.

Tsunade was taken back from the sight. She couldn't believe how blind she was for not seeing it before. She should have done something about it.

Jiraiya put his hand around her waist to guide her to the sleeping boy, "it's okay, just go to him"

Tsunade nodded as she slowly kneeled down to her grandson. She softly pushed the hair out of his face. Smiling softly at how much he looks like his father.

She reached down and softly kissed his forehead, "Naruto"

Naruto twitched but didn't wake up, he just snuggled closer to Tonton.

-To be continued….

R&R people.

Oh tell me your thoughts about it so far. Also tell me who you want back. TELL ME WHO YOU WANT BACK. TO HAVE THEIR MEMORIES! Please.

Oh I am planning on having another poll go and check it out!


	17. A new start

Silent Moments of the Past

.

I got a new poll up, but that should only be on for a short while since I need it for continuing on with the story.

.

I need help on pranks and on who should have their memories back. Give me your input on that note.

.

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I only own the few OC's in this story.

.

_Blood _

_Bodies _

_Empty dead eyes _

The bodies of his friends, teammates and comrades in arms. One by one they get killed, injured or end up missing. It was too much. How could this be, why is this happening… when is this going to end. It was a sad pitiful sighting all around. Some of them ended up being killed off by one of their own in a gruesome way. What they thought to be treatment was just a way to bring them down and their comrades as well.

Sakura inwardly smiled as she injected a vile into a young kunoichi. The girl was knocked out due to a head injury. 'This would help him'

Sakura hide the vile in her pouch, as she walked out of the tent. Smiling at as she saw Shizune who was walking into the tent. As she walked, she heard a scream. Many of the people quickly went to investigate. All they saw was Shizune dead body and the young Kunoichi with a bloody kunai.

_For what reason_

_For love_

_Love blinds us_

_But it shouldn't be like this…_

Naruto woke up with a start, he looked around to see he was in an unfamiliar room. He realized it was now his new room. Shizune had showed him the room, explaining how it was supposed to be his father's room. That his room was still being fixed. Naruto quickly said he wanted his father room. Shizune nodded and helped Naruto fixed it to his liking.

Naruto held his head and bit his lip to hold back the tears. It was a memory of one of the Hands of Death. For almost every night depending how long they haven't killed for their Lord, they would receive a vision of the past time line. Apparently Shizune turn to kill and it was a vision of her death.

Sakura had injected venom into to the unconscious and when they awake they would attack everyone on sight. It also destroyed them from the inside out if it was used on someone who was awake.

It was sick and inhuman. They ended up losing Shino and Rock Lee that way. Shino was the one who saw her putting in the venom into Rock Lee. Sakura had injected into Shino and ran, leaving him with the Tai jutsu expert. Lost two who were the greatest anyone had ever known.

Naruto got up from his bed and look around his room. It had more room and traditional feel to it, but it had a sense of homey feel to it. "home…"

He walked out of the room and looked around. He wanted to see his… grandparents. It left an odd taste in his mouth and mind whenever the word came to be. Shaking his head, he headed out to look for them.

At the end of the hall, he found a heavy old-fashioned wooden door. "I hope this is where they are…"

He opened the heavy doors to see it was the right door. It was the right room it was dark and huge. The only source of light was the balcony with a window glass doors. Naruto could see them on the bed sleeping. Wincing as the door creaked open.

At that, Jiraiya and Tsunade quickly got up and were wide-awake. They relaxed when they saw it was Naruto, who had a deer in a head light look, at the door. Tsunade was taken back, and a soft smile came to her face. She was seeing him in a different light. Though she had always seen him as family, now it really was family.

Tsunade smiled and began to get out of bed to go and hug her grandson. As she was about to reach for the blankets, Tsunade was pushed towards Jiraiya, who was also caught off guard. Jiraiya held his wife and looked down to see his grandson silently cry as he held on to her.

Smiling sadly, Jiraiya held them in a hug. He saw Tsunade hold back tears as she embraced Naruto close to her. It was a bittersweet moment. Bitter because it took this long to see it and sweet to have it comes together.

-Line break-

Gaara sat on a swing by himself. It has been two years since he had to kill his uncle… again. Despite his older sister protest he carved the sign back on his head. It became a part of him… plus someone told him that she liked it. So far his death record was only to ones that his father had sent out to kill him and the ones that Death had ordered him to kill.

In all it was a good state he was in. He still had the black rings around his eyes. Gaara had asked for them to stay, it wouldn't be the same without it. A rustle was heard from behind him.

Gaara turned his head to see who it was. A smile came to his face, "Matsuri"

A young Matsuri blushed as the red head had caught her, "Hello, Gaara-kun."

"Come swing with us" Gaara said, as he pointed at the swing next to him. His stuffed beat sat there. Matsuri giggled and walked to that swing and picked up the bear.

"Hello Kun" Matsuri smiled at the bear.

Gaara smiled at the scene. It was a peaceful image of the girl that made him feel love. Her death made him loose himself in the war. His own resurrected father killed her; it was the first time since the fight against Naruto that he actual took pleasure in killing again. After that, he couldn't take living anymore. He saw his siblings get killed off and all those he had sworn to protect were being picked off. He lowered his guard and let the enemy devour him. He did not care anymore at that point.

Shaking the memories away, Gaara smiled as he thought about the new memoires that could be made in this time.

-Line break-

Neji sat in his class with a passive look. He was bored out of his mind. Going through the same useless material and classmates, the only ones that actually mattered to him were Tenten Hua and Rock Lee. The majority of their other classmates failed the final test and was unable to continue.

He did notice how the civilian's kids were looking rather… tense. Inwardly smirking, Neji looked around. The meeting had pushed the standers up for his and lower years. The ones who were currently in the classed above him were still in the same program. The teacher had announced the change and it made everyone tense. Well most.

Neji saw how pale Lee looked. Nudging him with his shoulder, and whispered, "There is nothing to worry about, Lee. It's to help those who can't meet the _standard_."

"I know that, Neji-san" Lee said, "But I already didn't meet that standard. I found out I cant mold chakra. I want to be a ninja b-"

"Then you are going to find a way then" Neji whispered.

"I don't want to fail, Otou-san" Lee whispered sadly. Neji raised an eyebrow at that, and inwardly smiled. Jiraiya has been getting the orphans adopted or getting ready to live on their own. He help get Lee adopted. Who adopted him made everyone with past memories rasied and eyebrow and watched in horror.

"Your dad is an elite jounin that specializes in Tai jutsu alone" Tenten deadpanned, "From what I heard, that's all he uses… If he can do it then you can do as well"

"Thank you, Tenten-chan" Lee smiled at her. Tenten nodded and turned back her attention to the teacher. Despite the fact Tenten is from a civilian family, her family has been around warriors of all kind. They have been around since the Senju. Which gives them a higher status than most. Her family didn't bash and eye at the new reforms.

"You will make, Matio Guy, proud" Neji said.

Lee gave him a bright smile and a thumbs up. Neji and Tenten looked at him very disturb while others who had the misfortune to see, they were blinded by the shininess of his teeth. They were blinded by the Youthfulness.

-Line break-

Hizashi walked around the Hyuuga gardens. Something was going to repeat again meaning… history is repeating. Lady Hikura is sick and dying. This is something that he wanted to avoid. Neji had told him how his uncle had completed changed when she passed away.

What has been on his mind is how strange that Hikura got sick in the first place. It came out of nowhere. Stopping midstride, he began to think of all the signs.

'The elders...'

-Line break-

Tsunade walked around the village. She wanted to see the differences from then, now, far and see what the difference is. Most of the villages were bowing at her as she walked by, or they hide glares and what not behind her back.

'Good… they should know what had happened' She thought as she headed to the hospital.

She saw a great panic as she walked into the Hospital. Tsunade smirked as she headed in.

"Who's in charge here!" She called out. 'Because it's going to change by the time I leave here by the end of the day'

-Line break-

Naruto yawned as he laid his head against his table.

"Are you alright, Naruto" Kiba asked poking him.

Naruto swatted at him to stop, "I had a long night."

"I-i-is evert-thing o-okay," Hinata asked looking at him with a blush.

"I had a very bad wakeup call… My grandpa ended up copping a feel on Granny" Naruto grumbled with a terrified look.

Shikamaru winced at what he said, "I really feel bad for you."

"What does that mean" Choji asked, as he munched on some chips.

"I believe it would be better you don't know" Shino said

The others gave them an innocent look. Oh the naïve ways of life they have. Good!

Ino came running in and quickly headed to her friends, "Guys did you hear what happened in the council"

"What" They all said in the same time. What they have been friends since they were in diapers.

"Most of the civilians kids had left the academy" Ino said, "Apparently since the council had been spilt into three it made the civilian side are furious with the shinobi side…"

Shino, Shikamaru and Naruto looked at each other and gave knowing looks. Ino began to tell the everything that had happened in the council meeting. Then Naruto paled when he realized what that meant.

"Then Lady Tsunade, the princes of Konoha, came and Hokage-Ojiisan said that she was going to be the new hokage" Ino took in a deep breath and pointed at Naruto "And that you are her grandson. Not only to her but to Ero-sannin"

Naruto looked at her then did a quick look around the class. He saw that the civilians kids that stayed were glaring at them at mostly at him.

He saw Sakura glaring at him as she walked into the classroom. A few girls walked behind her in a sort of gang. They snickered at them in a mocking matter.

The Three, Shino, Shikamaru and Naruto, glared at the group down. The Three. It was the bloodless brothers. They stick together and had each other's back. Not even the future rookie nine were this close. it's all because of the things they had been through in the past… past.

The gang stopped their snickers as they felt the glares. They attempted to glare back, but it wasn't working. The gang sank back at them. It quickly stopped when Sasuke stepped into the classroom. The girls in the gang… turned into fan girls.

Rumors had been spread around stating that the Uchihas were against the new reform. They had gained the civilians support. Now it seems like they are going to be boot licking them.

"What a bunch of pansies" Ino snorted at the scene.

Now the Three had to do a double take. They had expected no… they had been expecting Ino to be fan girling over the Uchiha. But… Even Shino and Naruto were cleaning there glasses to make sure of the act.

Sasuke looked at the girls with disgust. His brother had told him of the… demons harpies. That they were useless if they only did that, fan girling. He looked up at the Three. It was an idiotic way to call themselves. The Three.

**(A/N: I do need a nickname for them… I need help!)**

"Hn" Sasuke headed to his desk but realized that he would be surrounded by the demons. He looked to see that the only place where he will not be bothered would be next to the shy Hyuuga. He glowered at the idea. But it would be better than. Plus it could get the girl beat up.

Sasuke started to walk up the steps and headed to the empty seat next to Hinata. The future Rookie 9 saw what he was doing and quickly changed their seating order.

Hinata sat in the middle with, in between of Shino and Kiba, Ino sat next to Choji the empty seat was at the other side of Choji, at the bottom. Shikamaru and Naruto sat on either ends, leaving the middle free, at the top seats.

'Choose your spot, Uchiha' Shikamaru thought was he watched Sasuke twitched at the new seating order. Deciding, he made way to sit in-between the Nara and Uzumaki.

Naruto made room for him to pass by but not enough for comfort.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted as he took his seat. He saw the fangirls were now depressed that they couldn't sit next to Sasuke. They began to glare at Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Alright class settle down" Iruka announced as he walked into the room.

The students quickly went to their seats. Iruka looked around to see that he had less students. He shook his head at that. Most of the parents demanded that their children should be removed and taken into a different class or had them signed out and moved into a civilian school.

"Okay class, I know this is the second day but it wanted to introduce you to a new student," Iruka announced. As he did the door opened to reveal a pale and black haired boy.

"Hello. My name is Sai Peint" Sai said as he walked into the classroom with a natural smile.

At that moment the Three all smirked at the newcomer and the new piece to the game.

To be continued…

Okay tell me of a name to call the rookies and the Three. And tell me who should come back. it cant be all of them. Oh the poll ends very soon but it seems its going to be a very clear win.

R&R


	18. Tracker Hound added in

Silent Moments of the Past

.

Okay the Poll I had on for the Known Prodigies is closed and the results are up!

.

Okay now for the tricky part… the child of Kakashi and Tomoko. Give me your inputs on that.

.

Including the name of The Three or more. This is what I got so far:

The Bloodless Brothers

Guardians of Konoha

Vicious Order

Dark Illusions

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I only own the few OC's in this story.

.

Lady Hikura sat in a hospital room with her brother-in-law as her guard. Since her husband was too busy to come with her. She looked out the window and began to rethink a lot of things as of late. Her health was slowly declining as of late and unexpectedly. It started around the time she gave birth to her youngest, Hanabi.

That was when she felt the sudden change. Worry and fear ran through her as she thought about if this illness takes her. She knew that the elders saw her eldest, Hinata, as a disgrace to the clan. Hikura was taken back when, her husband has even stated the same thing about Hinata.

She is the only thing stopping them from making them brand Hinata with the branch seal. Hikura shuddered at the thought.

"Lady Hikura" Tsunade called out as she opened the door, "I have your results"

Hizashi stood up from his spot from the corner, he nodded at Tsunade in secret acknowledgment.

"Lady Tsunade" The two Hyuuga said in a bow of respect.

Tsunade raised her hand for them to stop, "I believe I have… grave news"

Hikura gasped in horrer, "How bad is it…"

Tsunade raised her file and with a frown she stated the next, "We found poison in your system… A certain poison that can is extremely hard to detect unless you look for it pacifically for it"

"Meaning that…" Hikura eyes widen at the thought.

"Someone has been feeding you the poison" Hizashi narrowed his eyes at that. Then a cold shiver went up his spine, "If you could excuse me…"

Hizashi quickly walked out of the room.

Tsunade soothed the matriarch, "we will find whoever is behind this"

-Line break-

Hizashi walked into an empty room and made sure no one was watching him. He took out a silver with white outlining scroll. Opening it his face turned into a grimace. 'What have you done… brother...?'

-Line break-

The school day had just ended. In a mix up of meetings and timetable's it, Shikaku had to pick up a certain group of kids to take training. The group he needed to pick up were the ones from the past and who had received their memories. It has been a way to their abilities in check and to see their limits. Like how Naruto can't use any of his top moves due to the fact his current body can't take the strain. Therefore, no major moves out of him and anyone else who cannot take the strain. Meaning the younger ones have to play stupid for a while.

Shikaku thought about that. It has been three weeks since the start of a new beginning. Meaning the change of the order of the council, Tsunade being announced being the successor of the Third Hokage, including being the head of the hospital. Also the start when the kids at began at the academy.

His son had talked to him about how this time that him and his brothers (Shino and Naruto) are going to show their potential. Meaning no more being dead last, and help out their fellow dead last friends. They wanted everyone to see them as threats. That they shouldn't be taken likely. Even though it was against the code of being a Ninja, to hide your abilities, they needed to make a statement. Meaning… Go against us we harm you, come with us and we will protect you.

The other reason is that they wanted to show the village that Naruto is more capable then they think he is. Plus to pest off a certain someone….

Shikaku saw that the students were coming out. He looked to his left to see Tsume, who was leaning against the tree. She had her arms crossed and eyes closed. Letting out a sigh, he leaned on the other side of her.

"How are you taking it" Shikaku said in a low whisper for her to only hear.

She grunted out a response, "I'm tempted to end the brats life to avoid it all, but would that really avoid it all"

Shikaku grinned, "I meant the whole Hands of Death"

Tsume opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him, "… You did it for the village and for the pack. I have nothing to say but only this… why me and not your former teammates"

"Che… We needed a tracker and we rather not involve anyone that can blab to the whole village" Shikaku stated. It was true. No one in the group really had tracking down like, Tsume Inuzuka. They needed someone to track down people they needed and she was the safest bet and choice for the job. But they had to make sure she didn't do anything rush. Their second choice was Hana but Itachi quickly shot that down… lover boy. "We needed someone who can take in and not freak out by… our boss"

Flashback…

Tsume walked around on of the training grounds. She didn't have her partner with her. It was only her at the moment. It was a rare time for her to be alone. Normally she would be at the Inuzuka compound and make sure no one burn down the place and so on. Hana was at a mission with her team, and Kiba fell to sleep immediately after hearing he was going to get his hound the day after.

Leaning against the training post, she let her mind wonder. As she did she didn't let her mind wonder to off as she smelled someone was here at the training grounds with her. The smell didn't made feel at ease either. It was two, and the smell they gave off smelled of death. Tensing she regretted not bringing her partner ninken with her.

Her eyes widen in shock and letting out a gasp as something was shot at her. She hit the ground without a moment later.

"Did you kill her" A male, wearing light green toad mask and had long white hair, asked with a sweat drop. "It looks like you killed her.

"I didn't kill her, I made she won't kill us when we do the procedure" A female stated, she had on a pink slug mask and short dark hair, in her hand was an injection shot sniper. "You know how headstrong she is, Toad"

"Of course, Slug" Toad shakily nodded, of course he knew. He got a fair beating from the woman whenever he got caught doing his hobby. "Let's get this over with"

"Come on" Slug said as she jump from her spot and headed quickly to Tsume.

"Right behind you" Toad called out as he followed her.

-Line break-

When Tsume came to, she found herself at a long table. It was the Tea Party. Panic set in before she reigned it in and check her surroundings. Her eyes popped out her head as she smelled death and… pastries. Turning her head, she saw Death waving at her without a care.

"Hi, I am the Shinigami but people refer to me as Death," Death said.

-Line break-

End of Flashback…

"I get it." Tsume grunted, "I'm to take the others while you take the rest. Just make sure they don't overdo it"

"Considering one of them is/was the number one unpredictable ninja that maybe a problem" Shikaku said as he leaned away from the tree, "Make sure that they don't get harassed by the villagers"

"Same thing to you" Tsume said.

-Line break-

Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji and Sai sat in a circle. Shikaku sat with them and he looked around them. Sai had received his memories shortly before he started the academy. He had to adjust for a while reason why he entered the day after the first day.

"Now that we are here we can start" Shikaku yawned, he looked at Sai, "How's life treating you in this timeline"

Sai looked down and thought about it. For one he was taken back at what was happening, and extremely grateful for the fact Danzo was dead and didn't have to grow up in Root. Still the mind he had still made him act as his old self other than his new self.

Sai gave him a confused smile, "it's a lot to take in but I am truly grateful for actually allowing me to be part of this"

"Of course we would include you, Sai" Naruto said, "Your like us for the most part. Plus I see you as a brother"

The others nodded, even though most didn't trust the painter, but at least they know this one wont betray them.

Shikaku watched as they continued with their conversation as he observed Sai. The pale kid was not as pale before. However, he still had it. Wearing more natural smiles and giving out emotions. For one he was enjoying being around his old/new friends. Even there was a fan club after Sai. Much to his disgust. Nevertheless, he was adjusting far more better than before. Judging by the fact that Sai has Naruto in a chock hold giving him noogie, and the two were laughing about it.

"Alright" Shikaku says as he clapped his hands to get the boys attention "We are here to train. I am to make sure what you can and cannot do. Is that understood"

"Yes Sir" The boys chorused as they got back in their spots.

"Let's get this over with" Shikaku stated as pulled out several shuriken.

-Line break-

The Nara compound, it had become the hang out and place to relax for many people who personally know or are close friends too. At that moment, a baby shower took place. It was a debate where to have the baby shower. Due to a bossy older sister, it was taken place at said compound.

Tomoko Akira-Hatake sat on a comfortable chair; she wore a white and green kimono that showed that she was around eight months pregnant. She was surrounding by the female at the party. Most of them were giving her advice on what to expect when the child comes, and the feeling of being a new mother.

All the younger kids were running around or doing something. The older ones were hanging out not worrying about doing missions. Itachi had become a regular since Hana comes here the majority of the time and drags him there. It was the perfect excuse whenever someone from his clan ask (demand) where he is. Now the two drag their third teammate and now friend Sukui to the part of the whole experience. Torune and Fu had join them and asked about what to expect once graduating. Since they are going to do that the upcoming year.

All the men were talking to Kakashi about all the up and downs of fatherhood and the mother of the child. To be prepared for everything. They also drank up as much sake as they could before the women saw and reprimanded them for it. Including few of the genins were with them taking a few drinks. Old enough to kill old enough to drink.

Neji, Tenten, and Lee were deep in the Nara forest. They found a small training area and decided to train. Neji and Lee were in a friendly spar while Tenten threw kunai against a post. It scared the boys how accurate her aim is.

Ino and Hinata were talking about how the future and wanted to be the greatest Kunoichi around. Well it was more Ino talking and Hinata nodding at what she was saying. Kiba played with his ninken, Akamaru. Choji is stuffing his mouth with food, as he watched him.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, and Sai were at the ranch with the fawns. It was one of those moments, which they are still trying to install Sai with the actual beauty of nature. Well at least he is not pulling out those friendship books he had.

"Naruto, what is your plans for the academy," Sai asked as petted a small fawn. "You don't seem to be doing the dead last bit."

"We are planning on something, Sai" Naruto answered as he had food out for the an older fawn.

"Planning on making sure people taking us serious" Shikamaru yawned as he sat against a post two sleeping fawns at his side. "To ensure Sasuke doesn't get an ego boost…"

"Iruka-sensei is going to be our permanent teacher for next few years," Shino said as he followed a tail of bugs, "Compared to switching teachers every year"

Naruto silently nodded at that. The majority of the teachers purposely failed him on purpose. Not bothering on him. "Iruka-sensei is with us, so he knows of all the tricks… I feel like I'm forgetting something"

"Is it important" Sai asked.

"It isn't important but its bugging me, no offence Shino" Naruto added in quickly. Shino waved his hand off with no importance, "I just don't know what it is but it has to do with the academy though"

"Mizuki" Shikamaru said closing his eyes, "That's what getting you isn't it"

Naruto gave him a stare before slapping his forehead, "I knew I was forgetting something. Why didn't I remember before now I have to think of a plan about… Everything!"

Shikamaru smirked as he closed his eyes. Naruto eyed him then he noticed the smirk on his brother's face, "You already have something planned… don't you"

"Mizuki was the one who told you of Kurama-san and had you steal the Scrolls of Secrets, how do you expect us to forget just detail" Shino said as he looked at him, "How could you forget such detail…"

"It's Naruto," Said added in

"Thanks Sai" Naruto rolled his eyes, "What is this plan since this includes me"

"What a drag. Iruka has a few things planned out. He personally asked to take care of his former best friend" Shikamaru said "Just play dumb… just be yourself when it comes to it"

"Really!" Naruto snapped at him.

"It doesn't help that you are starting to wear more orange, Naruto," Sai said, pointing at Naruto's orange shorts and white and orange shirt. "It's an eyesore"

"I like this color," Naruto said defiantly. "You try sneaking into the anbu headquarters with pure orange and not get spotted. I did it and made it out without getting caught"

"I find that very hard to believe, but since it's you," Sai said as he shrugged. "I can make an exception"

"Yea, yea" Naruto waved off. "Hey Shino any news about the last two"

Shino looked over to see the three waiting for an answer, "Haruno is still a fan girl but her main goal is to make her family into a shinobi side of the council. Since her parents were once nins."

"How come they didn't see the way the council was" Naruto asked as he cleaned his hands off.

"The mother retired once, Haruno was born. Her father gave up on being a ninja after failing the chunin exams for the third time" Shino said as he fiddled with his glasses, "Apparently her family is very traditional set. Meaning… Being a ninja isnt part of that status"

"She wants out and prove herself" Shikamaru stated.

Shino nodded, "Her family is pressuring her to go after the Uchiha, believing if she marries him they can have a higher status"

"Thus creating a banshee fan girl" Sai concluded. "And Sasuke what is his problem at the moment"

"He resents me" Itachi said as he walked into the stalls. The other four looked at him and saw a sad smile on the older boys face, "Since Father chose him as his unofficial heir, he believes that he has superiority over me."

Itachi rolled his eyes, then a solemn look came to his face, "I heard my parents arguing about how much I remind them about a certain someone."

"Is this because you hide the fact your sharingan from them" Naruto said, "Kakashi-Sensei said once that you do kind of remind him of Obito."

"Yes" Itachi nodded, "I don't plan to reveal myself until the right moment. Besides the fact my family problems… What about the Hyuuga's situation"

"Death-sama requires few of their souls," Shino stated.

"Many things have changed, Raccoon and Bear would do the job, and Bird would be on guard duty" Shikamaru said, "Has he made contact"

Itachi shook his head, "No not yet. But I have seen him already filling their minds with the betrayal"

"Keep watch and keep low" Naruto said letting out a sigh, "Perhaps we can change this for the better"

"Can I kill the Uchiha if he turns rogue" Sai asked.

"Wait in line" Shino said.

To be continued…

Okay added more to the list. Now what are your opinion on Obito Uchiha and most of all the Hyuuga clan.

If you are confused about the whole Sakura bashing thing here it is.

Yes, she is part of the Rookies, but in this story she did horrible things in the past life. She did kill two of the Hands of Death. Perhaps more… Depends how I am going with this.

But I am blaming most of it on her upbringing.

Question: Itachi as the Hokage…?

Answer: Perhaps don't know really about that one.


	19. Some things cant be changed

Silent Moments of the Past

.

Okay apparently people are now thinking about Itachi becoming the next Hokage… Give me a reason for that to happen… One good reason.

.

Feedback about the Hyuugas issue.

.

Including the name of The Three or more. This is what I got so far:

The Bloodless Brothers

Guardians of Konoha

Vicious Order

Dark Illusions

.

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I only

.

**Inner Sakura speaking**

.

Note: I am in need of a challenge. I need something to challenge me. However, I cannot find anything that catches my interest. If anyone has a good challenge Pm. me. Please!

.

Moon shown high in the sky, showing how late it was, despite it being the middle of the night, the Hyuuga council were in a secret meeting. They talked about several topics that were thrown around here and there. However, the main topic that came up was the supremacy they had over the village and the future of the clan.

"Have she been drinking her tea" One asked in a low whisper.

"She has been drinking it but as of late she's been rejecting it. Including all the time the times we offer it too her" Another stated with a frown, "Do you believe she is one to us"

"Hush she is to senseless to see through it" An older Hyuuga stated to the two.

Hiashi watched and heard everything they said about his wife… Wife. It left a bad taste in his mouth. The only reason he married her was to counter act against his father. Though he did have feelings for Hikura, he still thought about the clan over her. In addition, right now, the clan needs a strong matriarch and she seems to be not fitting the bill for the elders.

'For the best of the clan…' This is what he repeats in his mind when he sees his wife and his… daughter, Hinata. The girl had no future for the clan. She was weak, useless, and far too timid for clan likeness. He did manage to convince the others to brand her and sent her to the branch. It was the least he can do. Hanabi can be molded into the future image for the clan. 'For the best of the clan….'

Not matter how many time he repeats his mantra, the memories of the past keeps going through his mind. The day he first met, Hikura, their marriage the birth of their daughters and many more images. It kept plaguing his mind. 'For the best of the clan…'

'I am truly sorry, Hikura… it's for the best of the clan' Hiashi thought bitterly. 'It's for the best interest of the clan…'

Unbeknownst to them, a quiet bear watch from a corner. Disgust filled his mind.

-Line break-

Itachi walked around the village with his teammates. They were heading out to locate their sensei. Hana had the triplets with her and made sure they didn't wonder off. Sukui had her head buried in a medical book.

Itachi smiled at how odd his team was. Instead of being the whole two boys with one girl it was reversed. He was the only boy and two other girls. The girls had perfect chakra controls for their age group and were both accepted to the medical program that Lady Tsunade had created when she took over the hospital. The team main goal was tracking down their teammates and making sure they stayed alive, including making sure the target is alive and gave them the information they need. Odd but they work together very well.

They came to a bbq restaurant. Their sensei had a thing for eating meat. As they entered they saw the man in speaking already sitting down and ordering down.

"At least he know what we prefer" Sukui said as she closed her book.

"Meat" Hana smiled and her ninken barked agreeing with her.

"Come one you two before he decided to torture us." Itachi said as he walked to the man.

"It will be right up," The server said as she walked away.

"About time you brats" Ibiki said glaring at the three.

"We got lost on the road of life" Itachi said as he took his seat the girls followed.

"The triplets caught scent of Tora and took chase" Hana explained, smacking Itachi's shoulder.

"We had to explain to the Daimyo wife why her pet was now hell bent against catnip" Sukui added in.

"Well done" Ibiki nodded. He personally had a grudged against the cat. Some of the scars he has come from the demon spawn. "Now I can tell you why I called you three here."

He pulled out three pieces of paper and handed it to them. The three genin read the papers and their eyes nearly popped. Well Itachi eyes went wide for a bit, but he kept up the act. It was noted that the people who came back had become great actors and actresses.

'It's going to be taken in… Kumo.' Itachi thought, as a smirked. Since the Hyuuga affair, Kumo has been trying to be on good terms, though not making seem noticeable but still. Better to have that, then to be enemies. 'Good, by doing this we can get in contact with 2 and 8'

"Really" Sukui said, with slight fear in her voice, "We just graduated from the academy not even a year ago"

"Well yea but…" Hana began, as she reread the paper, "But if Ibiki-sensei believes in us to actually give us the opportunity then we should take it. Imagine it we pass it"

"Which we would" Itachi added in, as he drank down some tea that a waitress had just left for them.

Ibiki grinned at them, "You three better pass or make a good impression out there. Not only you are representing yourselves but also Konoha. Including staying in terms with the other villages"

"Hai" the three coursed and the triplets back in unison understanding what was going on.

-Line break-

Hizashi sat in his seat at the table. It was another meeting with Hands of Death. Even Tomoko came to the tea party. Everyone stayed clear when she eyed certain foods on the table. In fear they would get hurt by eating utensils.

Letting out a sigh, he stood up and cleared his throat. It was time to act before it was too late. The recent memory was how he was killed, meaning that it was bound to pop up. Everyone stopped talked and eating, they all looked up to him waiting to hear what he had to say.

Death looked at the Hyuuga, waiting for what he has to say. Of course he already knows what he is going to say, but he just wanted to hear what how he said it. Too bad though…

'I will still collect what was already given to me…' Death thought with a sick grin.

"I know that I have already discuss the issue with our… clan" Hizashi looked down at his son before letting out a sigh, "I have not been telling you what else has been happening… I was hoping it would resolve but it is not"

"What is it, Father" Neji asked, looking up at him.

Shizune twitched in her seat. She had read the profile and knew right away what he was talking about. "Does this have to do with, Lady Hikura"

"I noticed she lost weight but not the weight she had after having a baby" Anko added in, "Paler too"

"Is everything alright, Hizashi" Asuma asked.

"Or does this have to do with, Lady Hikura" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"The ones we are sent to kill, has been slowly killing her with poison" Hizashi said, he watched as everyone looked at him in slight shock and then calculating eyes.

"Hinata told me how her mother just got sick after her sister was born" Shikamaru stated, "How the Hyuuga's elders looked smug for them at her funeral."

Neji thought for a moment. His mind wondered when his aunt had passed away. Then how the elders treated the branch even worse since then, Lady Hikura had actually been helping the bridged between the branch and main families. "He is right about the elders… but to go as far to kill…. No wait, I would actually think about such thing. They are capable of doing such thing"

"But to one of their own…" Gaara asked, thinking about the recent assassins that his father had so graciously sent to kill him.

"they put seal on their own families head and turn their minds to much for the hell of it" Anko said pointing a dango stick at him, "From what I seen and heard, they believe they are high and mighty. A bigger stick than the Uchiha."

"Itachi keeps reminding Kakashi about Obito" Tomoko added in absentmindedly.

"What about the so called clan head of the Hyuugas?" Zabuza grunted, "What is he doing about this. Is he noticing anything with his all-seeing eyes?"

"He was… recently added into the list and" Hizashi took a deep breath, "He is following what the elder set up. What is best for the clan. Even to kill his own wife"

-Line break-

Naruto opened his eyes and frowned, he was in a training room in the academy. His brothers were coming but at a slower pace. Meaning he was alone. The results of the party were in his head. He punched the training pole making a giant cracking sound throughout the room. Gritting his teeth, Naruto looked at his handy work.

'Still need to learn to hold it in' He thought bitterly, he looked down at his hand to see that it didn't have any bruises, cuts or splinters. 'Shit… how am I going to explain this'

He hear a gasp and he quickly turned. Naruto twitched irritably at who he saw. Sakura Haruno.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, "Is there something you need, Haruno-san"

Sakura was agape. She just saw her classmate punch a wooden training pole and made crack. It looked like it could fall into two at any moment. How can he have so much power, she thought, to young and too dimwitted.

**Yea, but he is considered a prodigy**

'But Sasuke-kun is also a prodigy and I never saw him do that' Sakura said back.

**It seems there is something more than meets the eye…**

'But Kass-san and Tou-san said that he is a demon… perhaps that's why' Sakura thought as her eyes widen a bit.

**But has he even acted like one, all he has done is either ignore us or he is polite to us**

"Are you going to use the training room" Naruto called out to her.

Sakura shook her head getting the thoughts out of her mind. A frown on her face, "Yes and how much longer are you planning on staying here? Sasuke-kun is coming here to train and he doesn't need you to be here"

"Whatever" Naruto rolled his eyes, and stood there, "I am saving the place for me and my brothers. Tell your _Sasuke-kun_ to not through a fit about it"

Just then Sasuke and his fan girls walked into the training room.

'Speck of the devil and he shall come…' Naruto thought as he felt a migraine come to mind. In the last few years, he did everything to be Sasuke's friend even to invite him to join the brothers. But it seems the time line had changed to the point of no return. The only thing they can think of is beating the crap out of him and make his see the actual world. Since Itachi is still against killing his younger brother. But he did say if it came to that point then…

Sasuke frowned at Naruto. His father had told him to humiliate the Uzumaki and to best him at all times. Since the Uchiha are superior. It did however sadden him. He used to be on good terms with the blond. Once his father had caught wind of the friendships he ordered him to end stating that such bonds make you weak. One thing for sure… Sasuke Uchiha is not weak.

"Great" Naruto grumbled as he watched the banshees glare and mock him as he collected his tools. "Out of all the days the guys come in late…"

Then he heard the she devils scream. He turned to see the girls pointing at him.. no wait on top of him. Raising his head to see what it was, turning he smirk at who they were screaming at.

"Good afternoon, Naruto-san" Lee said with a gleaming smile and giving the blond a thumbs up. "I see you came to train your flames of youth"

"Haha" Naruto laughed giving him a big smile, "You can say that. I see that Neji told you then"

Lee gave him a thoughtful look. Unusual for the future Green Wild Beast. What Naruto had meant, that is Neji had taken Lee to see Lord Death and regaining his memories back. Including that once he had regain his momentum back, he was to locate Naruto. "Yes he has. I wanted to see if I could locate you without you noticing me. How did I do"

A small smirk played on Lee's face. As he watched Naruto twitched irritably, back then Naruto and Lee had a bet on how many time the other can catch each other off guard.

"You win this round, Bushy-brows" Naruto stated pointing a finger at him, he narrowed his eyes for a moment and noticed something, "Wait a minute…."

"Jiraiya-sama thought it was an improvement" Lee deadpanned, moving his bangs out of the way. Now instead of having big bushy brows, they were thinner but it was still thick but not was bushy. "It was either this or my training suits"

Naruto sweat dropped at that. Leave it to Jiraiya to make a solution to a single problem. "Yea… well I still problems with my old taste of clothing too"

"Yet they say if have horrible taste in style" Lee stated with an eyebrow rasied.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled pointing at him "I have you kn-"

Lee waved him off, yawning, "Not this again, can we just start training now"

"What can you do" One of the main fan girls yelled pointing at Lee. "You don't even look like you can even fight"

Many of them began to throw insults at Lee and at Naruto now. The two boys just continued to talk about different things ignoring them. This only made them even more annoyed.

Sasuke walked up to the two. He needed to train and perhaps one of them can give him a decent challenge.

"Okay one round, Not so Bushy-brows" Naruto stated as he put his tool in his pockets.

"Yosh!" Lee agreed as he jumped high off the pole, did multiple flips, and landed at a small distance away from his friend. He got into a stance and awaited for Naruto.

Naruto saw Sasuke stop walked towards him. "You may want to stand back."

Sasuke clicked his tongue but didn't move. As he was about to say something he was suddenly pulled away from both sides.

"What a drag" Shikamaru grunted as he pulled Sasuke away.

"Can't you see that they are about to start sparing, Uchiha-san" Sai stated as he helped Shikamaru drag him away.

The girls were about to intervene when a swarm of bugs appeared and made them scream in disgust.

"Oh shut up already" Ino called out, as she waited for the match to begin. "It's just bugs"

Shino gave a slight twitch but didn't say anything.

The rest of the future Rookie Nine came in and awaited for the match to begin.

"You know the freak" Sakura asked pointing at Lee.

"Ano… h-he i-is a good f-friend" Hinata said softly.

"He's in the grade higher than us. One of Neji's classmates and friends" Choji said as he munched on some chips.

"Who?" Sasuke asked with annoyance.

"Neji Hyuuga" Kiba added in, "Hinata's cousin."

Hinata nodded.

"Isn't Neji a prodigy" A girl whispered and a few other girls nodded agreeing with her.

"I would appreciate if you talk about me behind my back" Neji stated as he walked into the room with Tenten and a hoard of fan girls were behind the Hyuuga boy.

The other fan girls flinched at his cold eyes.

"Did we miss the fight" Tenten asked as she ran to sit next to Hinata and Ino.

"No you are just in time" Ino said.

"What so big about watching those losers fight" Sasuke snapped.

The most of the rookies just gave him a shrug and awaited for the fight to begin.

"Are you guys done talking" Naruto called out to the growing crowed.

"Just about" Iruka called back as he walked in. "I heard you and Lee were going to spare and thought perhaps I could referee"

"That would be quite wonderful, Iruka-sensei" Lee smiled and his smile blinded the majority of the girls.

Iruka quickly walked up and stood between the two boys.

"This is just a spare boys…" Iruka warned staring at them back and forth. "You two are to only use tai-jutsu and no nin-jutsu"

In a low whisper so the two boys can only hear, "Nothing to compromise yourselves. Don't overexert yourself, Lee. You have your memories but your body needs to have to get in line with it"

Lee eyes widen with surprise, "You are also in this"

"We have people in different places, Lee" Naruto smiled, "Now lets get to the spare, just make it believable"

"But of course, Naruto-san" Lee said as the two boys took a step back and got into different stances.

"Match between Naruto Uzumaki and Rock Lee, Begin…"

To be continued….

Okay I NEED HELP!

I need help making a fighting scene between the two. I need help!

I need a Beta reader who responds quickly and great with battle scenes. If anyone wants to help please pm. me.

Okay now thought about the name of the small group and thoughts. Oh what are your thoughts about this:

Should Obito redeem himself, Itachi as Hokage and thoughts about Kakashi's kid. And including the Hyuuga's

Tell me your thoughts.


	20. It seems we have another issue to slove

Silent Moments of the Past

.

Including the name of The Three or more. This is what I got so far:

The Bloodless Brothers

Guardians of Konoha

Vicious Order

Dark Illusions

.

Note: I do not know how to write fight scenes.

.

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I only own my oc's

.

_Seal communications text _

.

At the moment that Iruka began the match, Naruto and Lee went head on. To most of the students it went at high speeds, they couldn't keep track. Reason, they never saw a fight like this before. Naruto aimed high while Lee aimed low. It was a continuing battle between the two.

It astonished Iruka at how much they managed to hold back. Main reason is the students watching them. Still such skill coming out of them. It was impressive to say the least.

Lee did a high kick, but Naruto used has arm to block it. Once Lee realized what had happened, Naruto had grabbed hold of his leg throwing him off. Lee skidding and did a flip to regain balance. He quickly went back into the fight.

It would seem that it was at odds. Both boys would alternate between offence then at defense.

Sasuke felt anger built up in him as he watched. It was clear that the two sparing were at a higher level than he was. From the rumors he heard, the bug eyed one was a total laughing stock since he can't use any chakra, but here he was showing more knowledge in fighting than most ninjas'. Naruto is another thing.

'He probably got training from all the clans plus to sannin' Sasuke thought bitterly. 'That's favoritism. Isn't against the rules to do that…'

"Oh… It seems the two are still holding back" Itachi stated as he appeared with his teammates.

Sasuke took a step back, he didn't even see his brother come in. Was he too deep in his thoughts. "Itachi-niisan, what do you mean their holding back?"

"If you would have accompanied him when he asked, you would have seen the two actually training" Sukui said looking down at him. She wasn't so found of her teammates family. Main reason, she came from a lower class civilian family. "Itachi-san has been giving them pointers here and there"

"By that do you mean an epic show down of keep away" Hana snorted, "Just put something of interest and see who can keep it from the others the longest."

"It is an interesting way to train though" Sukui stated.

"All I see is Itachi letting the gaki's beat him to the prize" Hana said.

"I do put some effort into it, Hana-chan" Itachi sighed, "they are younger and I want them to have a chance to get the prize."

"What happen that one time when the prize was an all you can eat at Ichiraku ramen" Sukui said with a raised eyebrow.

"Naruto is a bottomless pit that has a thing for ramen… there was in no way in any shape or form I was going to split a pay for his ramen bill" Itachi said through a tight grin.

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief, "This is why father treats you differently now, you are too weak. You still haven't yet awaken your Sharingan. Father says you should have at least signs of showing it"

The two girls started at him before laughing aloud. At that moment, Lee used that as Naruto was distracted, and high kicked him into the wall. Naruto slid down the wall and was knock out. Pay close attention then you could see where Naruto head hit the wall, was cracked.

"Winner by knock-out, Rock Lee" Iruka called out as he check on Naruto.

"YOSH!" Lee called out in happiness, as tears ran down his face. Neji and Tenten ran up to their friend to support him on the win.

Sasuke smirked, as he saw Naruto get wiped out. But he went back to glare at the two girls, who were pretty much mocking him. "I don't understand how that is funny"

"You say Itachi is weak, what about you?" Hana said as her tone turned serious, "Pipsqueak, you barely started the academy and you believe you are above us"

"Hey, don't speak to Sasuke-kun like that" the fan girls yelled, but they quiet down when the triplets surrounded around Hana and her teammates and growled at the girls.

"Fan girls" Hana and Sukui said in disgust, Itachi let out an involuntary shiver.

"Listen, Sasuke" Hana began, looking down at him "Don't let your clan blind you. You have to see the underneath of everything"

"Right like you can actually do that" Sasuke grunted glaring at her, "You are nothing. You clan is just a bunch of wild animals wi-"

Itachi grabbed his brother by the collar of his shirt and brought him up to eye level. He glared at his younger brother.

"You are spending far too much time with Father… little brother," Itachi stated as his eyes slowly turned into the famed Sharingan with the three tomoe in each eye. Sasuke eyes widen in fear, at he saw them move in circles. "If you know what good for you, then you would apologies to Hana-chan and to your classmate"

Itachi twisted his younger brother to show Kiba was glaring and growling at him. Including the future rookies were glaring as well since they are close friends to Kiba and they saw Hana as an older sister.

It was several minutes and Sasuke didn't mutter a single word. The whole room was silent and tense.

Itachi clicked his tongue and dropped Sasuke in an uncaring gesture.

"Does it occur to you that I want to appear weak," Itachi stated as he began to walked off towards Iruka. His teammates quickly followed him. "If father knows about my sharingan a long time ago he would have expected me to actual try"

Itachi pointed at the orange and blue goggles that he had around his neck, "Our cousin that died in the third war was my hero. He was the black sheep to the clan. No matter what they said to him… he always made it seem far more then he actually was"

"How long have you had it" Sasuke growled. "Father is ashamed of you this could he-"

"Do nothing" Itachi interrupted turning around to look at him, "I don't want him to intervene in my life. You know nothing"

Iruka coughed as he walked up to Itachi, "Is there something you three require"

"We need three chunin permission forms and the packets that come with it" Sukui quickly answered, "We had them but uh…."

"They ate them" Hana deadpanned pointing at the grinning triplets.

-Line break-

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he remembered the day's events. His brother had chosen to stay weak, but he was far much more. How much is he hiding from him and their father? Why did he had it in the first place?

It was supper time and the family was eating in silence. Sasuke hasn't told anyone about Itachi complete sharingan. He could use it as blackmail…

Itachi was inwardly panicking. It was far too soon then he would of like to show off his sharingan. Too soon. After talking to the Hokage, Shikaku and few other from the Hands of Death he had managed to get several options in different outcomes.

"I have heard that the next Chunin's exams are in Kumo" Mikoto said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, mother" Itachi nodded, as he took out the permission slip, "Ibiki-sensei had sign us up for it. Here…"

He handed her the papers.

"It hasn't even been a year since your graduation" Mikoto said astonished.

"Ibiki-sensei got sick of the D and low C rank missions and Lord Hokage stated if we have at least one of us make chunin then he would higher up our missions" Itachi said "He even thinks that we can make it all the way through"

Fugaku stared at his eldest. He felt that his son was a disappointment, but he knew that Itachi was hiding his actual abilities. He just needed proof. It disgusted him how much he reminded him of one of his former nephews. Especially the goggles…

"Do not make the humiliate the clan, Itachi" Fugaku stated as he looked down at his son.

Itachi just stared at him before looking down and resumed eating. Not bothering to acknowledge his father, "My team and I talked to Lord Hokage, about something"

Fugako slightly tensed at that, "What did he want from you"

"He said once we come back from the chunin exams, that the team would be broken up" Itachi said, "Sukui would be joining, Tsunade-sama, medical program. Hana would join in part time also be taking veterinary classes. It would be hard pressed to keep the group together so we decided to disband"

"Oh my… What of you" Mikoto asked knowing how close her son is with his teammates.

"Taking on higher missions" Itachi stated casually, "Out of the three of us, I have a better chance of being promoted. They can be promoted through the medical program. Hana can still be promoted in the exams but Sukui has a better chance in the program. If they don't pass the exams. That the road they can take to get promoted"

"Don't you need to have high requirements to join in the program" Mikoto asked.

Itachi smirked, "Hana and Sukui have been under Tsunade-sama eye for a while and won't take no for an answer about those two"

"So they are going to leave you out to dry" Sasuke asked with a slight glare

"Yes" Itachi stated without a second thought, "After I had to convince them it was the right thing to do."

"Do you actually believe you are going to get promoted" Fugako questioned him.

"I believe that its going to be a 3/3…. Or spend time with his new assistant" Itachi inwardly shivered, "Anko-senpai is truly a sadistic"

"When are you leaving" Mikoto asked as she signed the papers, and handed it back to her eldest.

"Tomorrow early morning" Itachi said, as he reached out for a rice ball, his left hand started to fell numb.

'The connection' Itachi thought as he retracted his arm to his lap and even out his breathing to try to get connected with the others.

_Mission: All Seeing Eyes is about to begin. Report your status within 15 minutes…_

'It seems that the attack is going to happen tonight…' Itachi thought as he got up from his spot.

"I need to recheck my things for tomorrow, goodnight" Itachi gave a slight bow and left.

-Line break-

Time, time to set in another life-changing event. The Hands of Death are taking in another challenge. Half of the group was here to make sure it was taken care of. But there is only going to be a few to take care of the job.

_Take your places everyone _Bear called out as he appeared in front of the small group that was going inside with him. Bear had long hair and his mask had silver markings on it. He carried with him a pair of steel titanium claws with the strange markings on them.

_How much longer till we go in _Shark stated as he cracked his neck. Shark mad short dark hair, and his mask had blue markings. He had on his back a tall cleaver like blade that had a dark tint to it and markings like all the others.

_Patience… _Raccoon droned staring at shark. Raccoon mask had red markings and red hair. He carried a giant sand gourd that was tied with the white sash of the Hands of Death symbol, and had the same strange symbols around the gourd.

_We have the place secured, Lady Hikura is in her room. The sisters are also in their room. _Beetle said called out in the seal.

_I am at watch at all three and the targets are having another meeting… Slug you have to come and check on Lady Hikura… Something's off _Bird said as his voice showed concern.

_I'm on my way _Slug said

"Lets go" Bear said to his comrades and puffed into smoke, the other two quickly followed only that one disappeared in a spiral of sand and the other in water.

-Line break-

It was once again a late meeting with the certain Hyuuga elders and the clan head.

"Have you heard that there is a chunin exams in Kumo and this village has the gall to actually go" one grumbled. The Hyuuga affair embarrassed him due to the fact it was his daughter that, he believed, supposedly didn't cause it.

"Yes, but it has already been decided" Another added in.

There was more talking about the manner for a while. Hiashi watched and heard as they went on. His thoughts went back to his… wife. Inwardly he sighed. The elders already set in a plan for her. By morning it should be done. His regret was betraying his brother. Hikura wasn't Hiashi original fiancé. Hizashi was the one to set to marry, Hikura. While Hiashi had to marry Chiyo, in the last minute before Hizashi set to marry Hikura, Hiashi called out stating a switch.

'It seems no matter what, I am the one coming out losing to you, brother' Hiashi thought, 'I have taken everything from you haven't I…'

One of the elders began to drink his tea when he quickly spat it out, "Who put sand in my tea!"

"What are you talking about" Another said as he pick up his cup to see that it was filled with sand, "What is this!"

All the others checked their cups to realize the same thing. A few had accidently drank in the sand not knowing about it.

The first one who noticed the sand began to cough out horrible into a cloth. His widen when he noticed blood on the cloth. The others who drank the sand tea were having the same problems and were coughing out blood. Then it happened, one by one the spat out blood and fell against the table or fell backwards… dead.

The other elders went quickly turned on their dojutsu and scanned the area. How could this happen. Did someone found out or was it someone from the branch.

A giant clever like sword appeared in a few blind spot, decapitating three elders against the wall. Only leaving seven elders and the clan head. The sand from the tea spat out and crushed the necks out of three of them.

"Who is out there" Hiashi called out, still not seeing anyone.

Even though they were planning on doing a clean kill there was news that made the three killer reconsider.

_Lady Hikura is beyond saving. They overdosed her in poison and… I am sorry she is far-gone at this point..._ Slug said in a sad low tone.

"Lord Death requires your souls," Raccoon stated as he stood on the ceiling staring down at them.

"Che… Let's get this over with" Shark said annoyed as he retrieved his weapon from the wall.

Bear still hid in the shadows as he watched the scene.

"Who are you" Hiashi said in the Hyuuga façade, inner though he was seething and panicking. "Why are you doing this"

At that point Bear walked out appearing in a puff of smoke, "Like they said Lord Death requires your souls… for the crimes you have committed against Lady Hikura"

Hiashi eyes widen, 'They know…'

"What do you mean? What crimes are you talking about" One of them sneered at him, he turned his head to see where Shark was and smirk, "You are in my divination"

Before he could do anything, sand went out and killed him before he even moved. Now there were three elders and the one-clan head.

The four got back to back as, Bear, Raccoon and Shark circled around them. If the Hyuuga attacked them they wouldn't have time since what it appeared to the, Raccoon is controlling the sand at high speeds.

Then at a single second, Shark sent out his blade and stabbed one and brought him out of the circle. They used that moment to attack. Hiashi went against Bear, while the remaining elders went head to head to Shark and Raccoon.

The fight against Hiashi and Bear, made Hiashi quickly realized he was fighting someone who knew how to counter the gentle fist to a very high degree. He winced as he gets slashed at by Bear's claws. He did managed to put struck him back but it seem no matter what it seemed to not stop the attacks.

Hiashi saw that the other elders where almost long gone. He had to get out and put up the alarms.

Bear grimaced as he took in an attack letting Hiashi escape. Shark and Raccoon watched as he escaped the room before quickly killing the two elders.

_Everything is going as according to plan _Bear said as he slid down the wall _He is going your way. Evacuate yourselves expect for you two…_

Hiashi had called out the alarms and the compound was in panic. As he did he went to check on his daughters to see that they are safe, he took in a deep breath as he opened his door. His eyes widen to not seeing Hikura in the bed, all he saw was someone wearing a bird mask.

Hiashi glared but didn't make a move into the room, "Where is she!"

"Hn… You upset a lot of people in the recent months," Bird said as he stared at Hiashi. Hiashi nearly choked as he felt was walking into the room against his will. Another person walked into the room. This one had a deer mask on.

"Lady Hikura is in terrible condition no thanks to you" Deer said in a serious tone as he walked towards Hiashi, Hiashi mimicked him. Bird quietly closed the door.

"Lord Death won't be the only ones to enjoy this kill" Bird murmured as he closed the door shut.

-Line break-

Itachi walked towards the meeting spot in the early morning. He saw that the village was in semi high alert. 'It seems that they finished their job'

As he approached the meeting spot, he saw that Hana and the triplets were there. With her mother, they seemed to be conversing.

"Good morning, Tsume-sama" Itachi said as he approached them, "Morning, Hana-chan"

"Have you heard what happened" Hana said to him.

"Does this have to do about the reason the village is on semi high alert" Itachi asked, "Kind of like how Danzo murder and the whole Hyuuga affair thing"

"Well it has to do with the Hyuuga's" Tsume said, "Several of their elders were killed last night. The clan head was also killed in the whole ordeal as well."

"What!" Hana exclaimed and Itachi stated in a semi shock way. He had to keep it up.

"How did that happen" Hana asked.

"It was said it was the same people that killed, Danzo and who killed the Kumo nin during the Hyuuga affair" Sukui said as she quickly walked up to the group, she did a short bow to Tsume, "Tsume-sama"

"Do you think they had a reason for the killings" Itachi asked, in a thoughtful way, "They killed people that had some sort background that wasn't so pleasant at the least. Or planning on doing something as well"

Tsume looked down at Itachi. "It seems like a game doesn't it"

Itachi bit his lip to stop smirking, "Most believe life is just a game, Tsume-sama"

Tsume snorted and looked down at Hana, "And you are going out with him"

"They have been officially for a while" Sukui clarified, "But I believe it started when Hana helped Itachi avoid the she-demons"

"Good you are all here" Ibiki said as he walked up to the group, he nodded at Tsume who returned it.

Tsume slapped her hand on Hana shouler "Be good at there and put on a hell of a show"

"Hai" Hana said with a smile, the triplets barked in agreement.

"I have to go, there is a meeting because of this" Tsume disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-Line break-

The council was another war zone. Since it was now filled with shinobi's and civilians alike. Hiruzen looked grim on the outside but on the inside he was cursing all the Hands of Death and Death himself. The headache was not worth it due to the incompetent… people. As he looked around he saw Fugaku was smirking. Of course, believing that the Hyuugas are inferior now to them.

'Just wait… you will be in the same place in a few short years' Hiruzen thought. The others were in high alert. If the group of assassins could easily get into a compound that could see it all then the chances for them are what exactly.

The only thing that was left as evidence was the same things from the other murders. There were papers that had full out detail of plans of several actions they had planned on doing. One of the plans was to kill, Lady Hikura and sending the young Heiress out and branded. Including making conspiracies against the Hokage including the other clans to maintain superiority and it only seemed like it was only the ones who were killed were the masterminds. That the rest of clan was innocent by all means.

Right now who is representing the Hyuuga is an elder, the father of Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuuga, Hiroshi Hyuuga. Accompanying him is Ko Hyuuga. The two withstood the ridicule from all the others. All what the elders did was to bring dishonor to the clan. For what… To only end up dead and bringing in dishonor to a foolish thing.

"Where is Lady Hikura" The hokage said looking at the two Hyuuga's.

"Lady Hikura is at the hospital as we speak," Ko answered.

"What is her condition" Another asked.

"Critical" Ko shoulder sagged a bit in sadness. "Very critical"

-Line break-

Hizashi stood in the corner, as he looked over the Hyuuga matriarch. She had tubes connected to her, wires connected to her to machines. Her breathing was uneven and her heart beat was threating to give out at any moment.

'Do you have to take her, Death-sama' Hizashi thought as he walked towards her and plopped down at the chair next to her.

"Life is nothing but a cruel joke" Hizashi said bitterly aloud, "None of this would have happened of Hiashi wasn't selfish at the start. You know… he only married you to spite me. He always hated how I seem to be better than him. I only did it to protect him. In the end this happens…'

He took her hand in his, 'I wish I could give you everything you deserve, Hikura'

To be continued….

So yea…

Okay people review and what not. I have plans for the Uchiha and the future of the Hyuugas. Oh I gave out a clue in the previous chapter of what is going to happen perhaps… hehehahaha

So many plans… oh. Redemption is the word for the next two or three chapters. My plans so far is to have brief moment of the chunin exams and what is happening there. Then go off with the Uchiha's. Then we can start with the actual motion of the story.


	21. A new change and a semi better outlook

Silent Moments of the Past

.

Note: I do not know how to write fight scenes.

.

I have a new poll go check it out because it is going to close soon.

.

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I only own my oc's. Character s may seem OOC

.

_Seal communications text _

.

Hizashi sat next to Hikura. There have not been any changes as of now. He looked down at her and he let out a sigh. 'Please wake up'

He looked over at the other bed to see, Hinata and Hanabi curled up waiting for their mother to wake up. It has been two days since the killings. The clan is in chaos. Since the clan head was killed and they need a new one. The heiress is too young to be the new leader and they need someone who would bring back honor to the clan.

'Honor,' Hizashi thought bitterly. 'Look at what it did to us'

He stood up when he heard the door opened. He saw the remaining elders come into the room. Including a few new ones, Hizashi raised eyebrow, as he noticed that they were from the branch and had no seals on their heads.

'How long was I here again' Hizashi thought asking himself.

"Hizashi Hyuuga" Hiroshi said looking at his son, "Any changes with Lady Hikura"

"None so far" Hizashi shook his head, "She is still the same from that night."

"I see" Hiroshi nodded as he looked down at his daughter-in-law. He turned to the others and said several words to them.

They left the room, leaving only Hiroshi and Hizashi alone. The other three don't count since they are not awake. It was tense. The two never were in good terms. They had a good relationship once… until Hizashi saw the truth behind the seal that was slapped on his forehead.

Hizashi took his seat back next to Hikura and held her hand. Hiroshi turned and looked out the window.

"You were right about your brother" Hiroshi commented as he saw the sunrise. "He was a follower while you… where and still are a leader"

Hizashi raised his head and gave the older man a perplexed look. It was true. Hiashi was not really fit to by the clan head. He followed what the majority of the elder and look at what it led him to. As for him, he always took steed when the time calls for it. Making the choices that he believed was right. Never following others when it seem that they have a far different path.

"Who is leading the clan at this moment" Hizashi asked, if Hikura wont wake up then there is going to be a problem and perhaps a battle to see who is going to be leader.

Hiroshi turned his head and looked at him, "You should have been born first"

Hizashi eyes began to widen, 'They wouldn't…' "What are you planning… Father"

"We believe change should be brought into the clan, Hizashi" Hiroshi stated as he walked up to his son. "By doing that we plan on doing drastic measures. You noticed how several of the others no longer had seal correct"

Hizashi nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment.

"After a… quick vote it was decided that the seal should be removed" Hiroshi said, the older man shoulders slighter felt lighter. He is one of the few that is against the seal. It ruined families. Look at his. His wife and son were killed a few nights ago due to the seal. Seeing his son being treated like low class when his own family should treat him better. "Neji was the first to have his removed."

Hizashi was taken aback by what he had just heard. "Where is he?"

"I believe something between the yells and whoops he ran out of the compound and yelling for the blacksmiths daughter," Hiroshi smirked as he remembered the whole ordeal. At first Neji was near point of having a panic attack when the elders raised their hands against him. Believing they were going to use the seal against it. To only have it removed. It was disheartening, but considering the past… yea. "I'm surprised he didn't came running over here"

"He has his several friends that know about the seal" Hizashi explained, "If he went to the Nara residence then they would make sure he is taken care of until I come and pick him up. Same thing goes with the Hua's"

Hiroshi nodded as he raised his hand in a familiar seal, "Take off your bands, I need to take off the seal. We have to make it official that you are going to be the next head until the status of Lady Hikura is cleared up."

-Line break-

Neji could not contain what he felt. He no longer carried the cursed seal. After he had it removed, he directly ran out of the compound and headed off, yelling and whooping, all the way to Tenten's home. Her parents quickly took him in worried due to the murders of his clan. After explaining what he knew, the family smiled at him. The seal was removed and it seems change was coming to the clan.

Right now, he was at the Nara's. Yoshino was making a small feast. Shikaku was at the meetings and is gone half the time. Leaving the two boys to hand in Shikamaru's room.

"This is something I didn't expect" Shikamaru said as he jump on his bed.

Neji jumped on the other bed in the room. It was Naruto's bed, "I still can't believe it. It's gone finally gone."

Shikamaru threw a pillow at him, "Who knew that the stoic Neji could be all filled with emotion"

Neji threw the pillow back at him, "I have reason to be this happy."

"Who's going to be clan head if your aunt doesn't make it. Hinata and Hanabi is clearly out" Shikamaru asked as he sat up to see Neji staring up at the ceiling.

"I left a clone in hiding. He just dispelled" Neji said, "Apparently; Father had a serious thing for my aunt… In addition… It seems they picked him as temporary clan leader until Lady Hikura status clears up"

"I don't know what to say to that" Shikamaru said, with surprise, "Wouldn't that make you the heir then"

"… One more word and I will end you," Neji said seriously, pointing a pillow at him.

"Yes a pillow is so menacingly" Shikamaru rolled his eyes, as he pointed a pillow right back at him.

-Line break-

Ibiki and his genin team were a few hours behind schedule. Due to a longer process at the gates, they were behind. So right now they are running a full force to regain back the lost time.

In a few short days they should arrive at the border. Then another few to arrive at the village. It's going to be a long tiring trip.

'I have to get in contact with Bee and Yugito to get them on our sides' Itachi thought as he jumped through the trees. 'We have to get them ready'

-Line break-

Gaara yawned as he walked through the village. He had to kill another assassin again. Though he was somewhat happy that it wasn't one that his father had sent out this time though. It seems progress was being made with him.

Looking around he saw many of the villagers were apprehensive of him. Not sacred just nervous. Since he only kills the ones who are out to hurt or kill him. Therefore, as long as you are respectable enough then you are okay.

Right now, he was heading to the academy. Since he isn't considered a threat to the students he could attend classes with them.

'I wonder how is everyone else is doing?' Gaara thought as he headed to his location.

-Line break-

Kabuto walked down several dark tunnels in silence. He was meeting with the snake to give out reports to him. This was one of the few things he hated about retuning back to the past, having to face Orichimaru on a daily bases. Having to do the experiments again, it was a good thing he already did them so he didn't have to redo it all over again. All he had to do was to write it all down and make sure the not so called experiments go out back to their homes. But he did kill the ones that would cause issues later on.

Kabuto was thinking of several things. Orichimaru had found Juugo a few months back. The kid is causing problems and since Kimimaro isn't pledging his life for Orichimaru, there wasn't anyone to calm him down. It was a draw back and Orichimaru is thinking of killing the poor kid due to being a failure. The only reason he didn't do it early is for the experiment of the cursed mark. Which he is done doing, which means he has no more use.

The group had plans for Juugo and death isn't one of them. He just followed Sasuke due to the fact he was the only one that can calm him down. The only problem that would present is how to get him out and where to take him.

'I can't do that since I still need to be here' Kabuto thought, as he opened door. 'Perhaps the Strategist would know?'

_Horse, we may need to think of a plan to get the Curse out of here _

… _How long until he goes through with it. _Shikaku replied

_By the end of the week at the most, I have been stalling the best I can_ Kabuto walked through a dimly lit corridor. _We are going to have to use the Hands of Death to pull this one off_

_Where is the base that he is being held at? _Zabuza said entering the conversation.

_It is near the borders of Fire and Water..._

_Zabuza head to that direction make sure Kimimaro is with you. Do not blow your cover_ Shikaku ordered

_Be there at the most… in three days tops _Zabuza said

_Got it! Just be prepared, _Kabuto opened the final door down the hall.

"Ku ku ku I see you finally arrived, Kabuto-kun" Orichimaru smiled as he had his long tongue out.

'I think I'm going to puke' Kabuto said holding back the vile that entered his mouth.

-Line break-

(Note: I haven't seen the entire Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc. I only know bits and pieces)

Asuma walked around the area he was currently living at. To say the least he was bored. No wait… He was beyond bored. Smoking isn't helping since he doesn't want to get the habit back. Thought it does run in the family though.

"Asuma-sama" A young boy called out.

Asuma turned to see a young Sora running towards him. "Sora what are you doing here, you should be in bed"

Sora stopped in front of Asuma. Asuma stared at the boy. There were several assassinations by the Hands of Death, and Sora father was one of them. Now the boy is being brought up at the temple. Well it is more as if Asuma is taking care of the kid. How is he always stuck taking care of kids…

"I wanted to see if you could train me tomorrow," Sora asked looking up at Asuma.

Asuma stared at him for a moment, before letting out a sigh, "Sure kid, head inside you are going to need all the energy you have for it."

"Hai, Asuma-sama" Sora smiled as he ran off.

'This is for dying off too early' Asuma thought as he headed off.

-Line break-

Hizashi looked sat in the middle of the main room. The entire clan was here. It wasn't separated by main or branch. It was now an entire family. It was now official the head of the Hyuuga clan. Hikura showed no sign of waking up. As much as Hizashi hated it, he had to take the mantle. He still had hope she would awake again.

Now there was a debate about the heirs of the clan. Since Hinata is the heiress to his late brother including Hanabi. Hinata actually helped by stating she didn't desire to be the clan head. She already knew she was not fit and Neji was clearly the one who can lead the clan. Makes you think how mature Hinata really is at this moment of time.

Well it made Neji feel all bad for all the past things he did against her. Damn her and her caring nature.

However, of course many of the former main branch members were and still are against Hizashi being clan head. They didn't have a single word in since they were not past of the council that put him in. Including that it was the main branch that had put him in, in the first place.

-Line break-

Zabuza and his small group were at the boarders of Fire and Water. He had told the others that he heard rumors about the place and wanted to check it out. Zabuza just didn't tell them about said rumors were about. All he told them was people went missing that it was demons taking them.

Currently, he was scouting the area with Kimimaro. The others were in a cave hiding out for now.

"Okay kid, remember what I taught you" Zabuza said to the kid.

"Of course, Zabuza-sama" Kimimaro said back to him.

Zabuza twitched at the honorific. He was going to have a hay day once the others find out about it. "Be on guard"

-Line break-

Kabuto silently headed to one of the cages in the lower levels. Before hand, he had put a gen-jutsu on one of the guards to disable the cameras and several other things. He stopped at a big steel door.

"Juugo… Are you awake" Kabuto called out silently.

The door opened, and a young Juugo stood before him. He looked more beat up and out of control than last time. The only thing Kabuto did to help him keep sane was giving him models of birds. It did calm him down to a degree.

"Is it really going to happen" Juugo asked quietly as he closed to door behind him.

"Yes now hurry. Orichimaru isn't at the labs but he has others keeping watch" Kabuto stated as he walked out of the levels.

Juugo followed him, "Why are you doing this, aren't you his right hand man"

"… We consider ourselves as a third party" Kabuto smile as he quickly injected Juugo with a serum, "Now allow your other half have control. I have someone waiting for you in the outside…"

Kabuto couldn't add in anything else as he was thrown against the wall. Juugo had turned and now ran rampaged through the labs, "Good luck Juugo, and don't forget."

-Line break-

Zabuza stopped and looked around the area. "Something's off."

Kimimaro stopped besides him and looked around, "What is it"

"Look over there" Zabuza pointed at a shrouded forest area, which seemed to be manmade composed to nature. Moreover, there were people there that look to be guards. "Now it seems to be a sort of hide out of sorts."

"Do we leave it be or go investigate it" Kimimaro asked as he pulled out a bone for a weapon.

"Let's head in closer and watch" Zabuza said as he sneak in closer avoided being seen by the guards. "This could be the so called demons"

Kimimaro followed just as stealthy. They watched for a while seeing how the guards alternate every other fifth-teen minutes or so. As they watched they noticed one of them seemed to talked into a radio and all the guards quickly towards a secret passage way.

"Secret hide out now not so secret hide out" Zabuza said as he quickly moved closer.

"Don't you think it would be best to go back and get the others" Kimimaro said as he tried to quickly follow Zabuza.

"That would take too long" Zabuza grunted, 'How much longer'

Zabuza stared at the entrance for a while waiting as he had a grip on his weapon. He had heard from the others about Juugo's other side. That it is almost as strong as Naruto using the nine tails form.

Vibrations felt throughout the earth. The two were put on defensive stances at the awaited for whatever. As seconds pass by the vibrations were getting longer and stronger making seem like earthquakes. Then dismembered bodies were thrown out of the secret entrance. Closer inspection showed that they were the body guards.

They heard heavy footsteps closer coming out of the entrance. Zabuza still didn't brought out his weapon. Last thing he needed to anger the kid. Kimimaro had the bone weapon out and gritted his teeth. He couldn't imagine who could do this.

The younger of the two, eyes widen at what or who came out of the base.

-Line break-

"How long have they been gone" Suigetsu huffed as he leaned against the cave wall. "It seems like forever."

Haku sat on a rock as she went through her things, she looked up at him with an annoyed expression, "These type of things take time, but you do have a point… unfortunately"

Kisame looked out the cave, making sure no one came that they are not expecting. He had tuned out the two out a while ago. He has been thinking a lot in the recent months since he left Kiri with the Demon hidden in the Mist. Reason for that is due to the whole plot that Zabuza is following. All he has to say is that he prefers to travel with Itachi to the snot nose brats.

He turned around to see Haku threating Suigetsu with several senbon, there was a slight blush to her face. "What did you do now to pest her off?"

"I don't know" Suigetsu said as he tried to get away.

"Of course you don't know" Haku rolled her eyes as she put away her senbon.

Kisame turned his head a bit, "They're, back"

The two kids perk up and looked out of the cave as they awaited for the others. What they saw made them sweat dropped.

Zabuza came in with a deadpanned expression and a slight twitch in his eye. His clothes looked torn and muddied. He would make it seem he wanted to strangle something. There were signs of bruises on him. "We have a new member in our little group"

Kimimaro came into the cave without a single scratch on him and he gave a slight smirk to Zabuza.

"Not one word" Zabuza warned him as the twitched increased.

The bone user snorted and turned around, "You can come in here, these are our companions"

Haku and Suigetsu walked towards them to see who is the new person.

Timidly, Juugo walked into the cave. He bit his lip when he made eye contact with Zabuza.

Zabuza let out a sigh and said to the other, "This is Juugo he would be joining us for now on"

"What the hell happened to you" Kisame smirked.

"A single sided fight" Kimimaro stated and was quickly given a death glare.

-Line break-

Ibiki and his squad finally made to Kumo. The team was semi tired and eager to take the exams. They couldn't help but smile as the realized they were just days before the exams started and they made it in good timing.

"Alright brats! Let's check in and look for the hotel to stay in for the reminder of our stay" Ibiki said as he went to get registered to enter the village.

The team and ninken quickly followed him.

-Line break-

A watched over his village, the chunin exams were being taken in his home turf. He needed to keep an eye out for a certain someone. Last thing he needs is an international incident that his brother started. Again.

"Remember to look for the raven" a female said as she walked up to A.

A turned around to see the same female who had killed his father a few years back.

"Cat, is there reason for that" A raised an eyebrow. "I don't need to play in such games."

"Follow the game to make sure your brother and the other cat is safe," Cat stated "He would tell you what you want to know. Just keep your temper in control"

A gritted his teeth. He took in a long breath and turned to her, "You are not out to kill them… are you"

"We have one and nine in our party" Cat said as she took out her fan. "Nine and One see's others like themselves as family. One is my brother, he means everything to me"

Cat swung her fan at the window and broke it, "Find the raven he will fill you in, Lord Death has plans and you are part of them"

Cat jump out of the window and used her fan as a type of air board. She quickly disappeared from sight.

A secretary and a few guards quickly ran into the room and see what happened and all they saw was the Raikage looking out the window. "… This time it wasn't me…"

To be continued…

Okay I have a poll up and do it quick people. I want your thought on the story so far.

I do know that the characters are OOC. But hey, a lot of things have changed.

Moreover, believe me… a lot of things are going to change. Oh I am in need of a beta. I need help writing fighting scenes and making up jutsu. If anyone is interested please Pm. me.


	22. another issue in the riddle

Silent Moments of the Past

.

Note: I do not know how to write fight scenes.

.

I have poll go check it out because it is going to close soon.

.

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I only own my oc's. Character s may seem OOC

.

I need a beta reader for this story. I need someone who can make up jutsu's and write our fighting scenes. If anyone is interested, please contact me.

.

Itachi walked around Kumo, taking in all the sights. His team was sightseeing until the exams started, which will be in a week. At the moment, Hana is grooming the Triplets. Sukui is looking for any new medical books. While he had to find a few people here and there.

Putting his hands in his pockets, he headed into a random direction. 'How am I going to get their attention'

As he walked he had his head down. Trying to think of a way to get them together or separately.

Stopping he let out a sigh of defeat, "This is going to be a long exam"

"That is very true, little man" A man said as he stopped in front of Itachi.

(Note: I don't not know how to rhyme or rap)

Itachi looked up to see one of the three people. Killer Bee. 'Naruto's luck must be rubbing of onto me.'

"You're a little young to be taking them aren't yea" Bee asked looking down at Itachi.

"I have been a genin for at least a year," Itachi stated looking up at him. "but yes I am young, to most dislike, to be in my current spot"

"Heh. Well you just have to prove them wrong" Bee said, as he looked around. He pointed behind Itachi and stated, "Ravens aren't seen much out here. Especially this many…"

Itachi looked behind him and slightly sweat dropped. 'Way to go being subtle.'

Behind Itachi was a huge flock of ravens staring down at him and at Bee. They all were quiet and it seemed to be following their every move. What made them even more creeped out were the fact they had beady red eyes and were all completely back. One of them flew down and landed on Itachi's shoulder.

The bird peck Itachi's hair. Itachi eye twitched with irritation.

"Is that normal" Bee asked a bit creped out.

"… I don't know…" Itachi sighed as he looked up at him with a slight bow, "Itachi Uchiha of Konoha"

"Killer Bee of Kumo" Bee said returning the bow with a nod.

"You're the Raikage's brother?" Itachi asked.

"Yap, that's me" Bee said proudly me with a big smile. Itachi could swore he had the same presence as someone back at the village. "Killer Bee"

Shouts could be heard from down the road. The two looked towards that direction and one of the two paled.

"I have to go…" Bee said quickly as he took step back.

"Do you know what's happening" Itachi asked as he turned too see him. To only see Bee being punched to the other side of the village. Looking up, Itachi saw it was the Raikage that did the deed.

A looked down at Itachi with a frown. He had been looking everywhere for his brother, who had wondered off without his permission. It was still secret that Bee is a jinchuriki. Meaning A wanted Bee to keep his mouth shut to foreigners or keep out of sight. Sure most know he is his brother but A wants to make sure the idiot doesn't make anyone take action against the village.

A looked at the raven that was perched on Itachi's shoulder, then at the others that were behind him. He kept a calm looked, but inwardly his mind went back to what Cat said.

"Cat asked me to play" A said quietly to Itachi. Itachi gave him a smirk and that moment, the ravens took flight around the two in high speeds in a flurry of red and black.

A looked around quickly, he gritted his teeth, "What the hell is th-"

His eyes widen, in front of him now stood, Raven. The birds continued to circle around them, if someone from the outside saw this all they could see the birds causing a disturbance. Then taking flight into the skies to reveal that no one stood there anymore.

-Line break-

A fell back in his chair, mouth agape and face pale. Raven had his left hand against his forehead. Beforehand, Raven made sure that the room was secured before proceeding what he was doing.

'I really hope he doesn't kill me' Raven thought not wanting to fight the Raikage.

-Line break-

A blink several times trying to get his sight back, when he got it all he saw was a figure wearing a black cloak. It looked like the cloak figure was picking his nose from under his hood.

Anger swelled up in A, his face turned red and arose from his seat, "What the hell are you and where am I"

"Huh?" Death looked at him with his finger up his nose, in total confusion. "What are you doing here? I expected the other buffoon"

-Line break-

Raven removed his arm and slowly walked a couple of steps back from A. A was breathing in deeply trying to calm himself. He turned his head to look up at Raven, who was taking off his mask.

A deep frown was setting on A's face, "Should I be worried that you were a former or perhaps a future S-class missing nin. Or that you and Cat are part of a time traveling group"

"For the record I was assigned to prevent a civil war and was ordered to kill…" Itachi said as he walked around the room with a hard face. The memories still haunted him till this very day. "We plan to change that this time around. As you can remember… there was a third person during that time"

A gave him a firm look. He folded his hand on his desk and thought of this times events and compared them to the previous time line. Everything was on the line. Precautions had to be taken, even if he had to team up with former enemies, "I'll have Bee and Yugito here tonight. Be here by then."

"Of course" Itachi said as he put back on his mask. Raven look headed towards the window, "We will be in contact, including,… we may need to go to the island for the others"

"…Fine" A said leaning against his chair, "I will get in contact with the Hokage"

Raven nodded, and opened a window. Much too A's surprise, "Cat will maintain being the messenger."

Raven jumped out of the room and into the sky and dispersed in a flurry of ravens.

-Line break-

Yuka Yuma walked towards the Hokage tower. She needed to get out of the village and for that she needed permission or get a mission to leave. Even for a while. She was being watched from every corner and needed to get out. All the glares she was getting were making her mad. Ever since word got out that Naruto is the grandson of her sensei and of the future hokage as well. Don't get her started how the kid is related to every hokage expect the third.

Meaning that the kid is now practically royalty, only in Konoha as far as she knows.

She needed and wanted her revenge but it looks grim on her part as of now. Yuka saw a younger woman walking down the same road her, the younger female looked like she was going to give light at any moment as well.

'Tomoko Akira-Hatake' Yuka mentally sneered as she watched Tomoko walked towards her. 'If I can't take my revenge against the demon spawn then I will have it against _Minato's _student family then…'

Tomoko walked down the road with a bag of sweets as she headed to meet up with her sister and her friends to go to her appointment. Yoshino insisted that she get pictures for memories.

'Im so big' Tomoko thought as she rubbed her belly and ate her candy with her other hand. 'Ugh… my feet are killing me'

As she walked down the road, she noticed Yuka. Tomoko felt that the older woman was planning something. Her protective instincts were kicking in and held both hands on her belly.

-Line break-

Temari headed into her father's office. He had called her in a little while ago. Having no clue, she walked into the office. The Kazekage pointed at one of the chair's in front of his desk. Temari walked towards the chair and sat down and a waited for her father to start.

The Kazekage looked down at his oldest. She became a total mystery to him in the last few years. Since the birth of Gaara and the death of their mother, Temari became distant and mostly spent her time with Gaara. It did made him worried since Gaara kills and his sand is unstable. Unknown to him and everyone else, except the Hands of Death and all those who had their memoires back, Gaara has complete control since the seal is fixed and past experience. Most of the time he only scares away people so they will not bother him. Or at most times get a laugh out of it.

Besides all that, Temari is the only one that can actually get close to Gaara and not be afraid of him. After that there was that civilian girl that had recently entered the academy with the two. There are a few others but not as many. Kankuro was completely either scared or wary of his brother, but in the last few months, one of the elders had took in the boy as an apprentice.

How that happen was beyond him. Chiyo-baasama came in one day tugging Kankuro by his collar demanding that the boy be her apprentice. While Kankuro was looking at her with mixed emotions, surprise, fear and complete horror. So Kankuro spends his time with the two siblings elders. Poor, poor kid.

"Temari…" the Kazekage began, he saw her raised an eyebrow at him "I wanted to talk to you about your brothers."

"What about them" Temari asked looking at him. 'Is he going to ask me to join them as a team again… Hope so"

"It came to my attention that perhaps it would be a good choice if you and your brother be on the same team" The Kazekage said looking at her, "Most are… uncomfortable with your brother"

Temari nodded at that, "Their loss my gain. But they are lower classes then me at the moment"

"We shall see until then" Kazekage said as he looked through several files, "By the way… how do you feel about it being in team as Gaara and Kankuro"

"I am going to need therapy" Temari stated bluntly, "Kankuro is going to be getting used to, at least I'll have Gaara, and he makes things interesting"

"Why therapy" Kazekage asked trying to piece together what she is saying.

"Puppets" Temari answered truthfully. The way she died had to do with puppets, more specially, Sasori. When he was brought back to life, his poison, and several dozen puppets took her down. Her death brought most of the group a slight dread when it comes to puppets. "I really don't like puppets"

"Is that why you tend to stay away from Kankuro and stay with Gaara?" He asked.

"No, not really. I care for both of my brothers, it just that Kankuro make is too easy to mess with and Gaara finds it amusing" Temari said with a smirk.

-Line break-

Another tea party was going on and everyone was in there uniform. Well expect one and she isn't at the party. Tomoko needed her rest and didn't want to get stressed out due to her pregnancy.

Everyone around the table wore their uniforms, they had placed their masks on the back of their chairs, on the table or the top of their heads. Shizune fiddled with her Slug mask that she had placed on her lap, "Lady Hikura recovery seems to be slow but she is getting better"

Hizashi let out a long breath, and placed his bear mask on the table, "Thank you Shizune,"

Zabuza grumbled as he poked his Shark mask.

"Eh… what wrong" Kabuto asked, as he lifted his dragon mask over his head.

"I got beat by the Juugo kid," Zabuza murmured with a twitchy eye.

Naruto had his fox mask on as he laughed at him, "Hah. Now that is something I would pay to see"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru stated as he sat next to Temari, and had his hand around her waist. He had his deer mask swinging around his neck while Temari had her cat mask on the chair.

Shikaku leaned against his chair, his horse mask still on. He looked around the table just thinking. Jiraiya also had his toad mask on as he tried to hide the blush and nosebleed he had. He was in the middle of something rather private.

Neji had his Bird mask hanging on the table as he drank down some tea, "What's the update in Kumo"

"I have made contact and all three are now in Lord's death order" Itachi said as he took off his Raven's mask.

"How did you accomplished that" Anko asked as she had her Snake mask hastily hanging around her neck as she devoured Dango.

"I had told A about him so it was easier" Temari said as she ate some wild rice.

"How about the others" Shino asked as he calmly placed his beetle mask on the table. "Were they any trouble"

"It was for Bee and Yugito" Itachi said as he looked down at his slightly dead grayish hand, "I am still recovering from the effects of it"

"that sucks" Asuma said as he had one hand on the table leaning his head against it, as he looked down at his monkey mask. "We use our own energy for the process… life energy"

"Reminds me of the Reanimation Jutsu" Gaara commented as he looked down at his raccoon mask, "Chiyo-baasama says hello, Naruto"

"Heh, crazy old bat" Naruto smiled kindly at the memory of the old woman.

Death watched as they talked and joked around with each other, he put his hands together and began to think. 'the one that is going to be reborn is one that came from the past. Allow that one be the last piece to the puzzle'

To be continued…

Okay now for the timeskip and to the Uchiha problem thing… meh.

Okay the poll is going to close soon very soon. Go and vote.


	23. A new peice to the game

Silent Moments of the Past

.

The Poll is now closed and the outcome will be shown in this chapter.

.

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I only own my oc's. Character s may seem OOC

.

I need a beta reader for this story. I need someone who can make up jutsu's and write our fighting scenes. If anyone is interested, please contact me.

.

I was planning on doing a time skip to the Uchiha 'Massacre' but I forgot some more details at this point of time.

.

Bee and Yugito sat outside a small teashop, drinking tea and small snacks. It is a month within the Chunin exams, the majority of the competitors are gone, and it was near the end. Tomorrow was the final round to see who was worthy of becoming chunin.

The two of them did not say anything to each other. They simple enjoyed each other's presence. Unknown to most, the two had a serious relationship but kept it hidden to prevent backlashes from most of the villagers. Since the two have, tailed beast stuck in them. The only person who knew about the relationship was and is A. Not even Bee students know of the relationship.

Yugito gently put down the teacup and looked up at Bee, who was looking at his reflection in his tea, "Bee-kun…"

Bee snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her with a small smile. He missed seeing her, truly did, "Yea, Yugito-chan"

She looked at him, tilting her head a bit, "I think we should tell them"

Bee took off his glasses and was staring at her for quite a while before putting them back on. He cleared his throat and nodded his head, "That would be best, but do you think we can get some rest after we test their limits"

"We will see about that" Yugito smiled as she drank her tea slowly.

-Line break-

Kakashi Hatake stood next to his wife, Tomoko, cradling his broken arm. Tomoko had his other hand in an extremely tight grip, as she did what the doctors ordered to do. Right now, she was giving birth to their first child. Kakashi cried in joy and in pain. Joy for the birth of his first child and in pain for Tomoko is crushing his other non-crushed hand, "You're doing great, Tomo-chan"

"SHUT UP! YOU DID THIS TO ME," Tomoko yelled at him as she felt pain in her lower abdomen. "YOU ARE SO NOT TOUCHING ME FOR A LONG TIME MISTER"

"Yes dear," Kakashi cried as he felt something break.

"I see a head!" Tsunade called aloud.

-Line break-

The five clans waited down at the lobby waiting for the new arrival. Yoshino paced around in total nerves, her baby sister was giving birth. It reminded her of the birth of Shikamaru, it also reminding the other mothers of their own experiences. While the men the fathers of the pain they also went through. Many of them cradled their hands remembering the pain they went through as well.

Everyone was anxious for the new arrival. Especially the Hands of Death, Death has told him that him and Kami made a deal. The child is from the past, a soul of the past was going to be born again into the child. The thing was that… No one has a clue who it is. The waiting game is killing them.

As time passed by, Kakashi came running into the lobby. Both hands bandaged, "it's a boy!"

Everyone shouted congratulations to the new father.

"Only a few can come and see them. Oh… Yoshino-san, Shikaku-san" Kakashi said slightly nervous.

"Yes what, I want to see him," Yoshino said in a slight snappy tone. Shikaku got up and stood next to his wife.

"Me and Tomoko wanted you both to be our son's godparents," Kakashi said with a bow. "We have been talking about it and she said you two were her first choice."

The two looked shock at first then Yoshino smiled at that, "I have a god-son… Now take me to him"

Shikaku smiled, Tomoko had told him about that during one of the tea parties. It was not much of a surprise but and did bring pride and honor to him.

-Line break-

Tomoko sat up in the hospital bed with a bundle in her hands. She softly stroked the baby silver hair with a soft smile on her face. Tsunade was at the corner of the bed with Shizune checking papers and he machines in the room.

"You have a healthy baby boy," Tsunade commented as she wrote down on a clipboard. "So what are you and the Cyclops are going to name him"

"Sakumo Hatake-Akira" Kakashi answered walking into the room with, Yoshino, Shikaku and their sons, Shikamaru and Naruto.

The Hands of Death eyes widen at the name.

'Sakumo is back with us' they thought at the same time. Tomoko pulled down the blankets to show the child in her arms. The child looked almost exactly like Kakashi. Tsunade and Shikaku noticed that the baby looked like the older Sakumo. They noticed a small glint in the child's eye.

"How adorable" Yoshino said as she walked up to Tomoko's side, she held out her arms, "May I…?"

Tomoko smiled and held up Sakumo to her older sister and Sakumo's godmother "Careful now"

Yoshino held Sakumo close to her, "Well you can sure tell that Kakashi is the father. Look at his hair" She gently curled her finger around the silver hair. Same to similar facial features even down to his nose. "Perhaps the rumors can finally die down"

"Rumors" Kakashi frowned as he walked at the other side of the bed and sat down next to Tomoko. In the recent last month, rumors had spread around the village about the actual father of Tomoko's child she carried. Among several other things. One rumor stated how Kakashi had multiple affairs while out of the villages, same thing with Tomoko. It did put a strain in their relationship but they worked it out.

"Now to show you off" Yoshino said smiling at the baby, "Can I bring him down to the others?"

"Yes now let's leave so Tomoko can rest" Tsunade said making everyone leave.

Shikamaru and Naruto watched as they saw the baby in Yoshino's arms.

"He looks just like Kakashi-sensei," Naruto whispered to Shikamaru.

"It's his son; of course he is his son" Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "They said the kid name is Sakumo. Isn't that Kakashi-sensei's dad's name"

Naruto froze for a moment at the memory, "The White Fang… Damn."

-Line break-

The introduction of Sakumo Hatake-Akira was taken in welcomingly. The kid was passed around and was giving the blessing of everyone. The new old life came back to the earth and it was being celebrated.

Tomoko laid back on the bed, Kakashi was down stairs looking after their son. Shizune was in the room checking on her.

"Who would have thought…? Sakumo Hatake being brought back" Shizune commented. "Out of everyone we know"

"It's going to be weird considering that's Kakashi's dad," Tomoko said.

"Yes but you gave birth to him. You and Kakashi are his parents now," Shizune said as she sat next to her. "Has he been at the memorial?"

"He went this morning to tell them about the birth" Tomoko nodded as she looked at her, "He might go back later or some time to talk with his dad"

Shizune nodded, "Of course…"

-Line break-

Team Ibiki headed through the forest in top speeds. The chunin exams had ended a few days ago and they needed to go back to the village to see who got the promotion. Ibiki had to smirk; his team made it the farthest compared to everyone else in any other team in the exams.

"I still can't believe you made it to the final round and won, Sukui," Hana said looking at her teammate.

Sukui blushed at the comment, "It was nothing, Hana"

"Nothing" Itachi uttered, "You mopped out everyone even me at the final round. You planned and executed your plans nearly flawlessly"

"You could have won against me. You always win in our spars" Sukui said trying to get the attention away from her.

"I didn't plan ahead and I was low on chakra," Itachi said as he remembered the match. He had to use low ranking jutsu's and among other things. It made him limited but he made sure that he was still ahead of the others. By doing all that, he forgot to maintain check of his reserves. By the time, he went against Sukui he was running low on chakra and stamina. Sukui pretty much had him on the run. Managing to slip in senbon, dipped in a paralyzing toxin, and aimed at the right spot she brought him down on his knees.

'Oh the humiliation' Itachi thought, 'I am never going to hear the end of this one… for a long time.'

"At least you weren't out of the by the second round" Hana grumbled in annoyance. Hana opponent had managed to grab one of the triplets and gave her a choice, forfeit or lose her partner. Even though Hana lost she did managed to make sure that the other two, left a nasty scare on the guys bum. "But I'll take a loss any day to make sure my pack live on"

"That's what we look for in Chunin" Ibiki said not looking back at his team, who had directed their attention towards him, "To value your teammates lives before the mission. That is a true meaning of becoming a chunin. To me it is… Even though you forfeited, you didn't even hesitated to surrender for your ninken, many would have forgo them to complete a mission. Even their own teammates, nothing is worth the lives of your teammates"

"HAI!" Itachi, Hana, and Sukui said out loud. The triplets gave aloud barks in agreement.

"At least you guys are the first rookie team to make to the final rounds… Too bad, Anko really wanted to play with you three" Ibiki smirked as he sensed his students suddenly felt a cold shiver creeping up their spines at the thought of that. "hehe… I still got it"

-Line break-

Anko laughed as she interrogated one of the many prisoners. "This is only the beginning boys"

Her victims were paralyzed in fear at her methods. Especially since she uses snakes and pointy objects. Many believed what she did was illegal, all they got was the other interrogators franticly writing down notes.

With a sadistic smile, Anko headed into her office that she shared with Ibiki. Sure she was young at this point, many still believed she was inexperienced or still a traitor, but she showed her worth.

Closing the door behind her, she sat on her chair and started to write her reports on the information she had gathered. Anko opened a file cabinet and pulled out dango, "This sure hits the spot."

"You should really rethink your eating habits, Anko-chan" a male stated.

Anko looked around and noticed the guy hiding in the shadows, "And if I don't"

The male came out of his hiding spot, to reveal Iruka Umino, "I bought you lunch. I even made your favorite"

Anko stopped mid-bite and noticed two paper bags next to her desk. "I think I might reconsider my habits… I said might"

-Line break-

Death laid back in his chair as he awaited for someone that was going to be here. 'Out of everyone he got picked… He is just as strong as a sannin and just as renowned as one… A good choice'

"Huh… Where am I"

Looking up, Death saw the man he was just thinking about, "Ah… Sakumo Hatake… Or is it now Hatake-Akira."

An older Sakumo looked up at Death, the man looked to be in his mid to late thirties at the most earlier forties. "Oh… its you."

"Oh you do remember me" Death said in a high tone.

"A little hard to forget you, Death" Sakumo deadpanned.

"Oh you would be surprised" Death waved off as he grabbed a cup of sake. "Now… is there anything you want to say about your predicament"

Sakumo looked down at the table with a pensive look. "Why… Why as Kakashi's son? Out of everything why as that?"

Death sat back on his seat, boney hands crossed together under his chin, "Me and Kami have seen your past with your son. You were not an ideal father, but a better father than more we have seen. Treating your son not as a son but as a comrade or similar. In total… you knew he was your son but you just didn't know how to act like a father"

Sakumo lowered his gaze at that. It was true; he just didn't know how to be a father. But he does love and care of Kakashi. He had his own way of showing his care to his son or is it his father now… that confusing him now.

"Now… You the exchange for this are that you can't have certain memories" Death stated as he picked his ear.

"What!" Sakumo head shot up looking at him with wide eyes.

"Only the memories of most of the people you came to know. Mostly of your son and among others…" Death stated as a dangerous gleam appeared from under his hood. "Consider this as compensation for returning your soul back to the world of the living. Kami agreed to the terms and I made sure you came back into the cycle. Don't worry… You will regain them once your son is ready for the truth"

-Line break-

"Do you believe he actually has it, Sasuke" Fugako said looking at his younger son.

"Yes father" Sasuke said looking up at his dad. "Itachi has a complete Sharingan. I have seen it myself."

"All three tomoe in both eyes" Fugako asked seriously, slight rage filled him.

"Yes father," Sasuke nodded, "Apparently he didn't want you to know. Stating how he wanted to be like someone that died during the third war"

Fugaku face turned into a frown at the memory of the one that Itachi idolized. He remembered how Itachi would look up to Obito Uchiha. Actually wanting to be like him, an embarrassment. 'There still could be hope…'

To be continued…

Okay now next chapter is the time skip. So thoughts and what not.


	24. It is almost time

Silent Moments of the Past

.

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I only own my oc's. Character s may seem OOC

.

I need a beta reader for this story. I need someone who can make up jutsu's and write out fighting scenes. If anyone is interested, please contact me soon.

.

Itachi looked out at his family's pond, he expression set in a deep stare as he looked out. He tugged on his chunin vest he had received that morning. It ended up that the entire team had been promoted. Much to everyone's surprise, apparently Ibiki had been betting that his team would all make chunin. Many believed it was a long shot to that to happen. Many wagered against him. Now he is rolling in money.

Ibiki and three others made the bet that they could make chunin. Those three are Shikaku, Anko and Iruka. The last one made many eyebrows to rise. Now they are over a million ryo's richer each. It made the three new chunin respect lower a bit at the sight. They did not even get a single ryo.

Anyway… When Itachi came back home, his father had summoned him. Stating how he was now superior, how it should be for an Uchiha. How he should make their clan the best blah, blah, blah. He ignored him until; Fugaku stared down at Itachi with his own Sharingan. Itachi looked down not meeting his eyes.

Flashback…

"Sasuke has told me that you awakened your bloodline, Itachi" Fugaku sent out some killer intent towards Itachi.

Itachi gave him a passive look, ignoring the killer intent. 'Little brother told him…'

"How long have you had it," Fugaku questioned adding in more killing intent. It did surprise him that Itachi was not affected by the first wave of intent. Perhaps it had to do with the fact Ibiki is his sensei. A very scary man. "Answer me"

Itachi still had the same look to his face, he blink a few times in boredom. "Since before I started the Academy. That's how long I had it… father"

Fugaku eyes slightly opened with disbelief. How did he hide it so well for so long? If he had awakened it at that age, so young, imagine the potential. The questions of the day are… is it true and why did he maintained it as secret.

Seeing the questions forming his father's mind, Itachi spoke up, "I didn't want others to look at me as a prodigy to be what they wanted and expected of me. Is it not a silent rule to hide your abilities from everyone to surprise them later on? That is what I did. I wanted to be like my cousin and Hero. Obito Uchiha. He did not activate his sharingan and his will of fire showed more than anyone I have ever known. He made the village proud and I-"

"He was weak and a failure." Fugaku growled in anger, "The Uchiha doesn't need another one like him."

"In that case…" Itachi rose up from his spot and looked down at his father. His sharingan shown as the tomoe's spun around in circles. "You don't want me here in the clan"

Fugaku looked up at his son with calculating eyes, "Are you really going to leave? Leaving to that village that does not gives us the respect Itachi. That village doesn't understand us…"

"What are you trying to say" Itachi uttered 'Is he really going to say it to me'

"We have plans for this village, Itachi" Fugaku began as his eyes opened as he watched Itachi sat back down, "I believe you could help us in our cause"

End of flashback…

Itachi smirked as he remembered, 'Hook line and sinker. It is the same people from the past. Everything is going according to plan. Now we wait…'

Itachi stood up as he sensed someone heading his way, 'Now to worry about Obito… The real challenge'

"Mad that your plan back fired little brother" Itachi said as he turned around to see Sasuke. Sasuke face looked slightly red and was set in a frown.

-Line break-

Death drank from his chalice as he looked over the busy table. The Hands of Death were busy conversation for the major event that was going to take place in two years. Intensive arguments broke out several times then quickly resolved by another. Back and forth, forth and back all the way around, it all went. He chuckled at the process. Humans were so simple yet so complicated. 'Always interesting to watch as they made fools of themselves…'

"All I ask is to speak to Obito and try to convert him back to us," Itachi said as he slammed his fist against the table and rising from his seat.

"If he can't be converted then what" Anko shot back at him, "I'd say we kill him befo-"

"Alright talk to him" Shikamaru stated interrupting her, "The moment he asked to help you do everything you can to turn it down."

"Are you positive about that?" Asuma asked staring at his student.

"Obito was brainwashed by Madara," Naruto added in "You have to see it from his perspective of the issue."

"Leave the Uchiha alive there was a reason I left him alive that day," Death said as he poured himself more of his drink. "Wait for his name which won't appear. Do not concern yourselves with him until that moment. That is my word and be it so"

Everyone bowed their heads in respect and spoke no more. Death words are far more than any more than their own.

-Line break-

The moons shine bright in the nighttime sky above. Everyone that came back or had their memoires returned looked up and began to wonder. Wonder what the next two years would bring. They simply stared up at it.

"Let the games begin" They all chanted as the moon did a reflective gleam out towards them.

Two years later…

Itachi walked to the Hokage's office with his hands in his pockets. One month ago, he was promoted and was now a Jonin, youngest right next to Kakashi Hatake. He needed to deliver some reports to the Third. They were all about the pending situation. The Third, the future Fifth and three other council members have been trying to the Uchiha out of the coup d'état.

So far… It looks like The Hands of Death was going to make another appearance. In the last two years, The Hands of Death have been building up a reputation. One that is on par with the Akatsuki. A group of silent killers that roam the lands, no one knows who their next target is. Killing all kinds of people with different backgrounds but doing the same thing to others. However… what made The Hands of Death not so feared was that every time they kill, the victim had some sort of horrible background. As shown when Danzo was killed, the third Raikage, the Hyuuga elders, nearly half of the Twelve Guardian Ninja and several more. People with high reputations but what made very bad choices that made them rot in hell.

Itachi knocked on the door to the Hokage's room, and waited for permission to get in.

"Come in" Hiruzen called out as he dispelled his two clones and tidied up his desk. In the office sat or stood, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shikaku, and Hiruzen's old teammates. "Ah Itachi there you are, come in come in"

"Of course, Hokage-sama" Itachi said as he came in closing the door behind him. As he did, Hiruzen did a silencing seal. "I have brought the papers and the response from them"

"What exactly is their response?" Tsunade asked as she poured herself some sake.

The two older elders gave her a slight glare at her behavior. It only increased when she gave a cup of sake to Jiraiya and Shikaku, whom accepted the drink.

"They are against all forms of peace between the Uchiha clan and the Village." Itachi said as he felt his throat dry up as he said it, "They plan to continue with their plan"

"We have to counter them," One elder stated as she stared down at the reports.

The other elder stared down at Itachi, "Are you positive we can trust you, Itachi Uchiha."

The others gave him a slight glare. The Hokage cleared his throat, "Itachi Uchiha had pledged himself to this village. I have full confidence in him"

"Thank you, Hokage-sama" Itachi bowed, "This village is my home and I will do anything to protect it and its people."

"What are your thoughts Shikaku-san?" Hiruzen asked as he gave the Nara the reports.

Shikaku took the reports and scanned them with a bored look. Pay close attention you could see calculating eyes as he read the papers, "What a drag…"

"What are the results" Jiraiya asked as he looked over the village through the window.

"Massive casualties on both sides, if one side wins then the village would be easy pickings" Shikaku said, "We or they win, the village will still fall no matter what"

The room suddenly became tense at the announcement.

"I believe… that I have a solution," Itachi voiced as he looked directly at the Third Hokage.

-Line break-

The Bloodless Brothers laughed as they hung around a random training room. The ones in the room were, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Sai, and Lee. Or as many came to known them as, The Guardians of Konoha. The group got the second name by helping out the village when they can. Including helping genin capture Tora, who for some reason avoids dogs at all cost now. Including several other things.

They all had just finished training. The only thing that came up was talking about random things that have been going on. Though they made sure to put up a silencing seal and a genjutsu over the room.

"I can't believe that in a few days the whole Uchiha 'Massacre' is going to take place" Lee commented as he hung upside down from a training post.

"I wonder how Sasuke will be after it" Sai asked as he drew in his sketch book. "Are we going to have him go when it happens or have him be on where near it."

"Itachi said that Sasuke is far beyond now into the Uchiha name that it looks like no matter what he will seek revenge" Neji said as he laid against the training post. "I say we allow him see that the Uchiha are not so high and powerful."

"This is because of the rumors that they started about your clan" Sai asked looking up at him.

"He needs to learn" Shikamaru yawned as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Majority of his fan girls are making fun and picking on Hinata… and Neji" Naruto added in the second name after a second thought.

"They will all learn" Shino commented as he looked at a bug on his hand.

"I still find it amusing how you three are giving Sasuke a run for being the top prodigy" Sai commented as he showed the others his piece of art. It was a picture of Naruto, Shino and Shikamaru all standing upside down on different branches of a tree. All three of them looking out towards them with a smirk and a thumbs up or down.

"Yosh, an amazing picture, Sai-san" Lee smiled at the picture.

"… Do you think he got my good side?" Naruto asked as he observed the picture.

-Line break-

In a dark, candle lit room. Few selected group of elected Uchiha's met to discuss an important matter. That only mattered to them and the future of their clan.

"We have to attack them soon," One said.

"They wouldn't suspect a thing," Another said.

Most of the men in the room began to talk about the plan. The plan to attack the Village, it was a very conniving plan. In the deep shadows, a man wearing an orange mask with a flame pattern, chuckled as he heard them. It only took a few words to get them to do what he planned. Unknown to either party, another person watched them all.

A woman wearing an owl mask, with copper details on it, hid as she watched and listened to them all. (Bet you don't know who she is…) She sent out messages to the rest of the Hands of Death.

_They are going through with it soon._

_How soon… _Horse asked, sounding slightly tired

_It's going to be soon, far to soon... _Raven stated, in a semi monotone voice.

_Sucks to be you… _Shark snorted.

_No one asked for your opinion…_ Snake hissed at him.

_What a drag… _Deer groaned as everyone heard Snake and Shark bicker. _We have to go ahead with our plans… _

…_.Obito is going to make his official appearance tomorrow isn't he…? _Fox states/asked out.

_Yes… _Raven responded.

There was a moment of silence.

_Make him remember who he used to be… _Fox said firmly to him. _If we cannot get him to come back with us by brute strength then we'll talk him into it…_

…_.._ Quiet. The link was in total silenced.

_What… Did I say something wrong or what… _Fox questioned sounding irritated.

-Line break-

Sasuke walked around the Academy avoiding his fan girls. He was looking for a place to avoid them and to train. So far most of the places were either being used, (He couldn't make them leave so he had to continue on) or where not up to his standards. Letting out a sigh he opened the door to the last training room.

What he saw was the Bloodless brothers training in an all-out brawl. Purely Tai-jutsu and kunai. His eyes widen, most of their moves he managed were far more advanced than the ones he knew. Including the speed of the bug eyed bowled haired kid. Even the Aburame is giving the Nara and the pale kid a run of their money for fighting too. What really caught his attention was the Uzumaki who was now fighting with the bug-eyed bow.

Entering the room, the others did not take notice of him. 'Perhaps I should see what their weaknesses' are'

As he took the second step in, they all stopped. Sasuke froze, as they all turned and looked at him. One by one, they began to give him a dull look. It was silent and tense as the minutes tick by. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, and the sound of a duck caller sounded out in the room.

Sasuke face turned red with embarrassment. He looked around to see who caused the sound. All he saw was the others were holding back smirks and laughter. The only face he did not see was Shino; he looks like he had his head half way in his jacket.

Anger filled him as the duck calls continued. Then it stopped. The boys gave Sasuke an amused look. Sasuke glared at them, "I don't understand how that is so funny"

"You don't have to understand" Naruto said as he walked towards the door, "Quack"

Now all the boys expect Sasuke, laughed out loud. Expect Shino… be is the one with the whistle. Sai walks up to Sasuke and handed him a picture. The picture was a chibi duck like Sasuke, wearing a sailor suit.

"It seems appropriate" Sai smiled as he walked away.

Sasuke crumpled up the paper and had a furious look to his face, "All of you are pathetic. You all sh-"

Lee appeared behind him and doing a hand chop, knocking out Sasuke. He quickly got him before he hit the ground, "Naruto-san, why didn't we just knock him out in the beginning… When classes ended…"

"Ah come one Bushy-Brow," Naruto whined as he lifted up his red tinted glass, "We had a chance to make fun of him without him remembering it"

"I prefer to work on them when they are awake, Naruto-kun" Kurenai stated as she took of an gen-jutsu she had on her. She was at the back corner watching the entire scene. "Now we have less time"

"We did warn him," Shino stated, he had a duck whistle in his hand.

"Yea but you had the whistle," Shikamaru pointed out.

"However though, you did gave it to him" Neji said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes but, you were the one to have all the other training rooms filled up or made then unworthy" Sai said as he pointed at him.

"Yes but wasn't it Naruto-san idea to begin with" Lee stated as he carried Sasuke towards them over his shoulder. Everyone turned their heads towards Naruto. Who was tiptoeing out of the room, with drops of sweat running down his face. "Is it not, Naruto-san?"

Naruto stopped mid-step. He turned around and laughed nervously at them, scratching the back of his head, "Uh…"

Kurenai let out a sigh, she clapped her hands together, "Okay let's get this show on the road. Place Sasuke sitting against the post…."

-Line break-

Itachi walked home from a recent assignment from his Sensei. One of the many things that Itachi regretted was killing Shisui Uchiha. However, he had unlocked the next level of his Sharingan by doing that. Meaning he did not have to kill him. Good thing too, otherwise they would have had to find someone else, impossibly to find, to spy on the Uchiha conspirators.

"… It was for the good of things, Itachi," Shisui said to him, "Danzo is dead, and what your group is planning to do is going to work"

"I am worried about, Sasuke" Itachi said, "Lord Death showed you what happened didn't he"

Shisui didn't respond, he had pensive look to his face as he walked along Itachi. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and let out a sigh, "Thinking about it… the Uchiha kinda well… started it all"

"They did, we all did," Itachi said, "I took things too far with him. I should not have put Sasuke through that illusion. Then may-"

Shisui bonk him on the head, in a dismissive matter. "There is no reason to do the what if's and then maybe's. What happened, happened! Get over it, jezz were you always a worry wart"

Itachi gave a slight pout rubbing the spot where he got hit, "Shisui-niisan, was that really necessary"

"Yes" Shisui dead panned, before he let out a sigh and looked directly into Itachi's eyes, "Just do what has to be done tonight. Try to bring some sense into him, Itachi"

"I'll do everything I can to do that" Itachi said determinedly, he suddenly winced when he heard laughing and curses through the seal.

"That seal on your hand does that to you doesn't it" Shisui asked pointing at Itachi's left hand, where the seal marking is at.

"You can say that,,," Itachi grunted, as he cursed at the others. As the people that regained their memories, they began to take noticed of the Hands of Death. Not see them, but to see who they were. What their actual chakra levels, illusions they have on themselves when they are in uniform and of course… the seal.

"Right…" Shisui said suspiciously, eyeing the seal. "Now tell me, how is your team"

"By that you mean Sukui" Itachi stated plainly. "You know if you were thinking about Hana-chan…"

Itachi began to blaze his Sharingan at Shisui, who also had his Sharingan activated, giving him a glare.

You know what I mean" Shisui defended himself, "But yea, Sukui too"

Itachi smirked and deactivated his Sharingan, "We disbanded officially when I became a Jonin. Sukui directly headed into medical training and becoming one of the best in the hospital. Hana-chan is also in medical training, but for animals. She splits her time at the veterinary and at the hospital. As for me, since I became a Jonin I had more missions and had to deal with the clan and the Hands of Death."

"So there hasn't been time to meet up with each other than?" Shisui asked him.

"We do get sent out in team missions, but besides that not much" Itachi sighed, "One or the other has other things to do"

"You haven't been able to see Hana for a while haven't you, Lover boy," Shisui cooed at him.

-Line break-

Sasuke groaned, he opened his eyes groggily. He gasped when he realized where he was. The ninja in training was still in a training room. Gasping, Sasuke quickly gets up and runs out of there. He saw that it was late, close to the time his mother served dinnertime.

Sasuke quickly headed back to the Uchiha compound. As he left the academy, there was a Beetle watching him.

_He is heading your way… _Beetle said, as he disappeared in the background.

_The main objective hasn't turned up yet, stall… _Horse responded.

_Hai… _responded several voices.

-Line break-

Itachi put on his anbu uniform, the same one he had on when he first killed his clansmen. He was in an isolated location, getting ready. He let out a shaky breath as he unsheathed a tanto. Itachi had the unfortunate luck of receiving the same weapon as well. Death has small ways of making his servants pay for their past sins. Putting the tanto back, Itachi expression turned back to his neutral look. No emotions portrayed on his face. But as he made a move to leave, a small smirk came to his face.

_He is here…_ Raven called out to the others _Stand by and don't attack…_

To be continued…

Therefore, the next chapter is going to be the confrontation of Itachi and Obito Uchiha or as Madera as most know him as at this point.

Okay I really need a Beta reader that can write out fights. Otherwise, **I will not be able to write down the next chapter. **Or I will skip over the fight scene. I have someone in mind but I don't know if ill be able to get in contact with the guy…

Okay thoughts and what not. R&R.


	25. Time will heal but does it really

Silent Moments of the Past

.

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I only own my oc's. Character s may seem OOC

.

I read a story called 'Evaluation' by Ncfan. I asked her prior of writing a small part to this chapter. I hope you like it.

.

I would like to thank Kyuubi19 for the fighting scene. If anyone wants to be my beta reader please pm me.

.

I started college again, meaning chapters will be slow.

.

Recap:

Itachi put on his anbu uniform, the same one he had on when he first killed his clansmen. He was in an isolated location, getting ready. He let out a shaky breath as he unsheathed a tanto. Itachi had the unfortunate luck of receiving the same weapon as well. Death has small ways of making his servants pay for their past sins. Putting the tanto back, Itachi expression turned back to his neutral look. No emotions portrayed on his face. But as he made a move to leave, a small smirk came to his face.

_He is here…_ Raven called out to the others _Stand by and don't attack…_

End of Recap:

The moon shined brightly in the sky, a sign no less to several people out there. Right now, it shined Sasuke way as he ran home. Despite being late, and everyone was already in their homes sleeping by now. He just could not help but notice that the world is doing everything in its power to make him even more late.

Dinnertime had passed by a long time ago. His mother was going to give him an earful when he got home. As he ran out of the Academy, he came one to one with Tora… the ninth. Apparently in the recent years, Torra has been disappearing or were killed and the Daimyo's wife was getting a new cat after the last one died or never made an appearance for a while.

Meaning the chase after the cat never ends and the legend of it having more than nine lives continued on… On a different note, it seems for the young Uchiha time seems to go faster, but the way he ran it slowed down for him. It was a very strange feeling. Alternatively, it could be all the scratches that the demon cat gave him.

Sasuke let out a small laugh as he saw the Uchiha compound in the short distance, "Finally"

As he approached the compound, a snake watched from the trees, _The brat is almost home…_

_Leave him be… _ A new voice stated, _He came just in time to see it all happen…_

Sasuke ran through the compound, he felt a cold shiver travel down his spine as he did. The place felt off, very off. Looking up at the sky, he saw the moon shining up in the sky, very close to the earth as it did.

The streets were bare of all people; the wind ran through lightly as it made the paper lanterns moved uneasily. Sasuke gulped as he ran towards his home. As he ran, he took notice that the entire compound had no light, fire or anything like that. Normally there was some light but this worried him greatly.

His pace increased as he now ran to his home, as he did a bloody red raven flew over the sky watching him. Small drops of blood ran off its body as it flew.

-line break-

Bird, Monkey, Raccoon, and Toad stood in a room, with their weapons out. They were talking in low whispers.

"They were dead once I have arrived there" Monkey whispered to them.

"I found my target breathing out his last breaths" Toad stated to them, "It seems Raven didn't stall him long enough…"

"…. They were sleeping when I got there," Raccoon stated "However…. I did sense that some did leave before I did the deed"

Bird let out an irritated sound, "Did you three got the memo…"

The other three looked at him in confusion, "No"

"…." Bird smack his mask/face "Owl took care of most of them. We were just to make sure the families were left untouched…"

"I knew that" Raccoon stated as he crossed his arms.

"I… wasn't told" Monkey said nervously.

"I…" Toad hunched forward a bit and scratched the back of his head nervously "I was busy..hehehe…heh"

The other three made a silent agreement to not ask what he was doing for their own personal mental safty.

"Let's go… Itachi had just made contact with **him**," Bird said to the to others "We have to make sure the rest are safe from that monster"

"… For the record he hasn't done any of those things yet" Toad pointed out to him, he cowered a bit when he felt killer intent towards him "Just making a point!"

"it's because he was the one that got killed by him" Monkey whispered to Raccoon

"I know" The red head stated back to him

-Line break-

There two figures flashing blades and trading blow. You could hear the sound of metal hitting metal, and see sparks fly.

"Why are you doing this?" asked, the younger one. His eyes blazing red as he fought against his opponent, "Would the ninja I once knew do all of this"

Itachi fought against his opponent, his face passive but held a hint of sadness in his eyes, "What is your reason to kill our clan"

"Because the clan has become week, they have brought shame upon the once great Uchiha Clan." Said Itachi opponent, "They are blind to everything around them… Tell me this then… what is your reason to go out killing them then? Hm."

Both of them stood on opposite side from one another in a battle stands. "You're willing to just kill your clan… your family." Itachi said, with sadness then anger swelled within him, "I am protecting the village. By doing that I am protecting the clan"

"The clan betrayed Madara's beliefs; they turned their back on him." Replied the figure, this man had an orange mask with one eye hole on the right side and some streaks going from the left side of the mask to the right. He wore dark clothing that hides him in the dark. "I don't really see the difference…. Little brother"

Itachi took an involuntary step back; he knew it was Obito, but to have that man still call him that "Why…. Just why do you follow him… Obito-niisan?"

"Ever since my near death experience Madara-sama has trained me, and has taught me what it means to be an actual Uchiha. He showed me that the true rulers of the leaf village were the Uchiha's, and we turned our back on him." Obito growled out to him, "The village has taken everything from me…"

With that, Obito then dashed at Itachi with his kunai in a striking motion. Itachi quickly saw this and side step, blocking the attack and sent a kick towards Obito's stomach. Only for his leg to go phase through Obito as if he was a ghost. Taking advantage of Itachi's temporary shock, Obito quickly delivered a strong punch to Itachi's stomach. Nocking the air out of him and sending him a few steps back.

Quickly following up on his attacks the older Uchiha sent a spin kick to Itachi's head. Itachi narrowed his eyes as he quickly recovered and ducked underneath the spin quickly enough and with one of his own legs, he swept Obito's leg. Thus, making the masked man back flip away. They stared silently at each other. Obito blurred out of site from nothing but speed. He appears behind Itachi and stabs him in the back. Just as that happened, Itachi disperses in a flock of ravens.

Obito looks around the room trying to find Itachi, but all he sees are the ravens beginning to circle around him. The crows then launched themselves at Obito, shape shifting into shuriken at high speeds. Obito made the ram seal and shouted "Release!"

The ravens' disappeared, and Obito looked around to see Itachi in the air about to do a dive kick. Obito did not move, he quickly grabbed the younger ninja's leg and slammed him on the floor, making a small crater.

Itachi gritted his teeth, as he was slammed against the ground harshly, 'Go easy they say… don't let him know your true strength they saw… as payment.'

Itachi grunted as he saw an opening. He used his free leg as leverage to twist around kicking Obito's mask off. The action caused, him to now be free of his grasp. Itachi flipped in the air and threw kunai at Obito.

Obito dodged them all, and jumped back a fair distance from Itachi. His face set in a deep frown.

"What will everyone think once they found out you are alive" Itachi said to him, as he pulled out his tanto.

"Wish that I was still dead or to them… I'm already been dead" Obito stated in a bitter voice.

"And what to Kakashi-senpai" Itachi asked, as he eyed the area.

Obito let out a growl "Do not mention that name to me"

"He visits the memorial stone in your honor," Itachi said as he slowly began to circle around. "he has been in mourning since who knows when. Since his father's death…. Yours and Rin-san"

Obito narrowed his eyes at the last name, "Don't you dare use her name."

"She told me how you were the greatest ninja she ever met. How the Will of Fire was something you valued beyond belief." Itachi said as he gripped tighter his weapon.

"Will of fire" Obito said bitterly "It didn't save her now did it"

Itachi took a calmer stance, and whispered "Senpai told me how she died…. And what she died for… for the village , Will of Fire"

-Line break-

Sasuke ran into his home, he didn't care if he was loud as he did it. He froze when he felt how cold it was in his home. He slowly walked to his parents room, his breath showed out from his mouth as he breath out deeply due to the cold.

His breath quicken as he slowly opened his parents' bedroom door. What he saw made him freeze making his blood run cold.

In the back in the room, Mikoto sat in the corner, knees against her chest arms wrapped around them. Her eyes glazed over as, she rocked herself mumbling gibberish to herself. Turning his sight to the other side of the room, Sasuke pupils dilated at the sight. Fugaku was on his knees, head down breathing harshly. He was covered in blood and bruises, his body trembled in either fear or anger. Right above him stood a woman wearing a copper owl anbu mask. She had a white long sash around her neck, two symbols on the ends of the sash said the same thing… Hands of Death.

The woman had a copper bow with symbols drawn on it, the arrow she was using was pulled back by a copper string. The arrow looked to be made out of black wood and an ebony arrowhead.

She pointed the arrow down at Fugaku, drawn out and ready to kill. Sasuke watched with wide eyes at the horror.

-Line break-

"Father!" A scream was heard throughout the Uchiha compound.

Itachi held on the his side, blood dripped down as he entered a building slowly. He bowed his head, as he recognized the scream. "It had to be done… little brother." He whispered to himself.

He walked into the dark room and leaned against the wall panting a bit. 'Where are they…'

"You look like shit," A female grunted from the other side of the room.

Itachi glanced up into the dark room and put on a passive look, "thanks for the compliment, Snake"

Light flickered on. Showing half of the Death of Hands were in the room. Slug walked up to Itachi, "look at yourself… You shouldn't even this injured"

"I was holding back" Itachi stated as he walked towards her "… I think I got through to him" He whispered to them.

"We will see how it goes in the long run" Horse yawned as he leaned against the wall.

-Line break-

The third Hokage sat in his seat, as he thought about the event that was taking place that very moment. His two ex-teammates, now advisors are whispering to themselves, while his successor sat under the window with a cup of sake. Her advisor/husband sat on the window sill, looking out into the village. The last one in the office is the advisor to both hokage and successor, leaning against the wall, in the far corner near the hokage.

A knock is heard from the door, "Come in" Hiruzen called out.

Slowly, the door opened to reveal… Itachi Uchiha.

The room became tense as he walked in. Hiruzen raised his hand in a seal, putting on a silencing seal in the room.

"What in the world happened to you" Hiruzen said, as he looked at Itachi, the young teen, was still covered in blood, he walk with a small limp and bandages warped around half his body. If anyone asked he looks like a… mummy.

"..." Itachi s

"Have you completed your objective" Koharu asked, as she looked at the Uchiha.

"…no" Itachi responded to her, "I didn't do but someone or others already finished it before I had the chance"

Silence filled the room dead, dreary, and cold silence filled the room.

"Hands of Death" Shikaku said in his usual ruff bored voice, his eyes stared onto the Hokage's desk. "They did the job didn't they"

"How…" Itachi asked surprised. He didn't know what Shikaku was doing.

"They decided to leave us a nice letter right around you left" Tsunade grumbled as she poured herself more sake.

"You didn't do anything to warn me" Itachi said grimly. 'They so did not told me about this plan…They are going to get it'

"You were already out in plan and we didn't want to compromise anything" Jiraiya shrugged at him.

"…Before we talk about it" Itachi grumbled a bit out of his character, he looked up directly at the third "My younger brother is currently traumatized by the… event… whats going to happen to him"

"Depends… It depends" Shikaku stated seriously to him.

-Line break-

The next day was in a partial riot. The head, elders and several high classed Uchiha members were slaughtered last night, under everyone one's noses. The tall detail sign of who did it made them wonder… why would the Hands of Death kill them.

The third Hokage had called for an emergency meeting meaning that the shinobi and civilian council had to meet together. It was chaos. Hiruzen sent out a stated several things out to them. He even had to say a few things to calm them down and to not raise alert to them.

"The group that calls themselves the Hands of Death are S-rank criminals. Capture or Kill on sight." The hokage stated out. "Now…"

-Line break-

Ibiki sat in front of Sasuke Uchiha. The kid was a wreck in all terms. The head of T&I was do an valuation making sure the kid was stable. Seeing his father being killed in front of him and his mother a total wreck put a number on the kid.

As Ibiki did his job, he could already tell Sasuke wasn't going to pass the evaluation. As he continued to talk to the Uchiha he can tell tall tell signs of anger and depression in the kid. Also several other things that wasn't written on reports he was given.

Ibiki was the first to look at Sasuke well-being. He could already tell how half of the reports were total bull… then again civilians and those who supported the Uchiha wrote them. They were too soft on him. Ibiki was the last one that was going to check on Sasuke Uchiha, to see he was still fit to be a shinobi for this village…

That answer was highly clear… no. Despite being drugged up with anti-psychotics, anti-depressants and several other medications he still was able to semi function as a shinobi, despite what was the actual damage. However… Right now Ibiki was treading on thin waters. Sasuke was a child, and Ibiki was comparing him with full worn Shinobi. Dangerous waters indeed.

After another while of examining Sasuke, Ibiki got up and started to collect the files.

"Did I pass" Sasuke whispered looking down at the table, with unblinking eyes.

Ibiki didn't respond as he walked out of the room, "…" he closed the door behind himself and headed down the hall.

He looked to his left to see Anko interro… comf… talk to Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke mother.

Mikoto eyes were red with all the crying she did over the night, and nose all stuffed up. Tissues surrounded her as she blew her nose again, 'At least I didn't got to inter…talk to Mikoto'

-Line break-

It was a difficult choice to be made, to take one out of the academy for their and everyone's safety. There would be repercussions to this action. Nevertheless, to leave him be proved to be the wrong choice… a very wrong choice. It was a now win situation. The Uchiha clan would go up into a total outcry if they take one of their heirs out of the academy.

The other question is… Are they going to allow him to leave or stay? What are they going to do with the now clinically insane Uchiha Sasuke? He is still a child, but one that showed great showing of being a shinobi prior of the killings.

This should have been properly dealt with in previous timeline.

To be continued…


	26. Pain before gain, meh!

Silent Moments of the Past

.

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I only own my oc's. Character s may seem OOC

.

Okay normally I don't ask but… can you all give me your honest opinion on this story. I have been having some doubts on how it if going. But nothing to brutal…. Just a little bit.

.

I am going to be in need one or two Oc's. Little Sakumo is going to be needing teammates soon. I am not in the mood to create to oc's for him.

.

Death watched as his messengers talked among themselves. The majority of the events they wanted to cover have been dealt with or have been arranged to be more manageable to an extent. Now they are heading into the future.

'So many souls…' Death mused as he drank out of a grey chalice. 'So many have come back because of them, so dearly missed...'

"What's going to happen Sasuke?" Naruto asked, as he ate, several bowls, of ramen.

"Ibiki gave a report on Sasuke mental welfare," Jiraiya said to them, as he pointed his chopsticks at him and all-round the table.

"A report…" Shino asked in his monotone voice, it rather sounded he was amused by it.

"Ibiki examined Sasuke…" Itachi began, but was interrupted by Anko.

"You mean interrogating" Anko piped in with a grin.

"To see if he is still fit to be a shinobi" Itachi finished, while glaring at Anko.

"I thought he didn't get mind rape this time round" Kabuto voiced, his face held a certain amount of concern. "His mind wasn't…. exactly sane the last time round. I should know, I got stuck chucking writing reports on it"

"He failed… miserably," Shikaku, added in before anyone can add another word in, "He is not fit to be a shinobi at the way he is at now. He's clinically insane, Ibiki gathered that by just looking at him"

That was not much of a shock to most. It was quite clear that Sasuke' mind was not…. sane. To say the least…

"He shows promise yes but, we all see what happened the last time he was left in his own devises" Shikaku yawned as he leaned against his chair, crossing his arms and closed his eyes, "It has been decided…"

"That Sasuke Uchiha would be taken out of the academy under the pretense for his own safety and so on" Jiraiya waved off at them. "The Uchiha clan will buy it for now"

"They want to kill us now… How many clans does that make it now?" Tomoko asked with grim look.

Everyone looked around themselves and began to shrug among themselves, "…Last count"

Itachi stayed quiet, with his head down. He let out a sigh, already hearing the arguments among his comrades and friends.

"Itachi" Hizashi said to him in a low calm voice. It almost sounded he was comforting the Uchiha. After all, the two of them are in similar situations. Having the elders and clan head of their clans been killed off by them, by their hand in a sense. Including said clans going after the Hands of Death for vengeance.

There were a few good things about Hizashi current predicament is that one, he was clan head now officially. Lady Hikura woke up several months prior, and stated she did not feel the need to make Hizashi be put down of his position. In turn made making rules easier to get through, others wanted her to take up being head. Another thing is that… Lady Hikura and the new clan head, Hizashi are getting married in a few short weeks.

Much to the joy, outrage…, and fear to most. Fear due to the fact that would make Hizashi a father to two young girls, his nieces. Thus has authority who they date. Including that, Neji now would be Hinata and Hanabi older brother. Another reason for few to fear the young Hyuuga prodigy.

"Yes Hizashi-san" Itachi whispered in an understanding tone. One of the greatest things, utmost aspect of the Hands of Death is that… they are like a giant mismatched family. They understand each other… to a point. More so than their own families.

"Let it be, it had to be done" Hizashi said firmly to him, "Everything has its outlooks"

Itachi eyes soften a bit before his usual look came set back on his face again. "Thank you, Hizashi-san"

-Line break-

The sunset sat on top of the Hokage Monument, red, yellows and orange filled the sky surrounding it. Showering the hidden leaf village with its light rays of light as it went down.

Sasuke sat on the edge of his family pond, an empty look on his face as he stared out blankly. It has been one month since the killings. One week since he was told that he was told he could no longer attend the academy.

It came to a shock to him when he first heard it. That he could no longer could go back there. Then anger swelled up in him. Thoughts plague his mind. From denial to reason and to far in-between, most where the words that his father always told him, that Uchiha are superior… or as a few certain Uchiha would tell you, blah, blah and blah.

Mikoto Uchiha is a total mess; she became frantic and more protective of her sons. More so to the youngest than her oldest. The families of those who got killed are in similar situations. All of them became a mess, depress and nervous. All of them had one thing in mind. To kill the ones those are behind the mess. That is also in the mind of Sasuke.

However, there are two people that did not seem to get along with same train of thought. Not at all. It was his older brother and his close friend, Itachi and Shisui Uchiha.

The two older Uchiha were not even near the Uchiha compound. They were at a small party at the T&I department. It was Ibiki birthday, and the party was thrown for his honor. Shisui went because Itachi invited him… for a double date. Hana wanted it to be a date, but did not want Sukui to feel like the third wheel. Therefore, Itachi quickly fixed that. Much to the delight of everyone involved. Meaning that those two had an alibi on their whereabouts.

Sasuke clenched his fist and shut his eyes tightly as he wept in sorrow and in anger. Since the head of the Uchiha clan was killed, the next in line is to take up the mantle. Meaning it had to be one of his heirs. Since there were no elders to decide on the matter, tradition took place and the oldest son took the power.

It made the clan on odd ends with it. Itachi had mixed reviews throughout the clan. Many believed he was too weak for an Uchiha, how he disgraced them by being with someone out of the clan and for not going out and locating the killers.

They were all quieted down when Itachi showed them what deep fear feels like...

Sasuke still has no clue what Itachi did to make the others be quiet about him being the new head of the clan. It was all too suspicious for his liking, far too suspicious. All he needed was some proof or anything to confirm his thoughts.

-Line break-

Itachi looks down at his own hands, thoughts ran through his mind. He was now official the head of the Uchiha clan. The head. This was not part of the plan. It was supposed to be his mother taking the mantle. However… due to an unforeseen predicament that did not go as plan. Not wanting power hunger Uchiha clan member to take to position, Itachi took the role due to birthright. Due to that many complications arisen because of that, most of them are… marriage request.

Itachi inwardly shuddered at the thought. There are so many of those that he was at his wits ends. He cannot just reject them off the bat, which would be rude. In addition, causes issues towards the clan and towards the village.

The only way to get around all of that if he just pick on and get it over with, thus the reason his mind is in such a fog. He is about to do something utterly… suicidal.

"What is the main reason you are here… Uchiha-_sama_" Tsume jibed at him, as she sat right across of him, a smirk played on her lips.

Itachi felt ice was chuck down inside his shirt. This woman struck fear into him. It worsened since she is Hana's mother. Since Itachi is currently with Hana, Tsume made a… _sharp_ point from across the table if he ever makes her cry other than utter happiness.

Itachi took in a deep breath, and looked directly into her eyes, with a neutral but determined look, "Tsume-sama I ca-"

"I know why you came here and I give you and her, my blessing," Tsume said, interrupting him mid-word.

Itachi nearly fell out of his seat. He had plan out several plans and back up plans since the first letter came. It was easy… too easy.

"That's it" Itachi questioned, his eyed her suspiciously.

"Yap" Tsume said, as she crossed her arms and legs, and stared at him with a casually.

"No warnings..."

"Nope"

"You are not going to look over my background"

"You have been coming here for quite a while, Uchiha," Tsume stated as she yawned.

"…The elders of your clan" Itachi asked, he felt his sanity was going over the edge.

"…Well" Tsume drawled out a bit, she enjoyed the panic expression that the teen had on his face.

"What is it?" Itachi asked he felt his throat go dry.

"There are a few conditions," Tsume said with a semi innocent look. Itachi felt that he was going to die at that moment. It only made him feels it was true when Tsume gave him a smirk "You have to be the one to tell her, and propose to her. You two are to wed once Hana reached the rank of Jonin… If she agrees"

"…."

-Line break-

Shikaku leaned against a wall; eyes closed but would open them for a spare second to see his son's eat ramen. Shikamaru ate at his slow bothersome pace, while Naruto was already finishing his fifth bowl and still counting. It puzzled Shikaku how he can eat at high speeds and not choke. Letting out a sigh, Shikaku sat correctly on his seat and began to eat his own ramen.

All was well and all in peace…

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, UCHIHA" A young female screamed to the high heavens.

"I REGRET NOTHING!" A young male screamed as well.

The occupants in the bar sweat dropped at the screams. They recognized the two immediately. Against their better judgment, they turned around on their seats and peeked outside.

A pale, sweaty panting Itachi Uchiha was currently running down the busy street. His clothes were torn and looked to be clawed at. The Uchiha looked like he was running as if the devil was on his heels. Alternatively, is it his enraged girlfriend or if she says, yes… fiancé.

Looking up towards the opposite direction where Itachi was running from, it seems that not only one but it was four Hana Inuzuka was running after Itachi. "You didn't bother to talk to me about it!"

"Its tradition" Itachi panted aloud in a hurry, as he dodged people as he ran down the busy street.

Hana yelled in anger as she started to throw very pointy objects at him, "A little heads up would be nice,"

"Can we talk about this" Itachi yelped as he managed dodged the majority of the weapons thrown at him.

The three occupants in the ramen bar quietly sat properly in their seat. They proceeded to eat their food in silence for a little while. Ignoring the shouts and screams of promising of pain… and more pain.

"… So… how are we going to explain this to the rest of the group" Naruto asked as he pushed an empty bowl away from him.

"I had summoned a shadow clone to follow them," Shikaku grunted as he glanced at him.

"Black mail" Shikamaru summarized, with a bored but devious look on his face.

"Planning on showing it to him at their reception" Shikaku said, not denying what his son said to him.

-Line break-

Kakashi sat on his back porch. His nose deep in a… red book, titled 'Raising kids for dim witted Ninja's'. His two-year-old son, Sakumo sat on the grass surrounded by toys. It was Kakashi's day off from missions. His wife, Tomoko was out on a lone term mission. Meaning he was in charge of taking care of Sakumo.

Kakashi peeked around his book to see his son playing with a stuffed dog. That looks awfully like Pakkun. Sakumo giggled for a bit as he threw the toy into the air to only catch it again. Kakashi smiled a bit before burying back into his book. "He likes dogs better than owls…" he mused to himself.

Hidden in the trees, gritting her teeth at the scene a woman watched the scene with hate. 'I will have my vengeance' she vowed before disappearing off again.

-Line break-

Zabuza sat on one of the higher branches of a tree, leaning against the trunk as he looked down at the people below him. The group have been good, but there were too many and decided to spilt up. However, there has been a small complication. Someone made an appearance to Kisame and will… ask him to join a certain club.

Much after urging on the giant shark man, (Fighting, blackmailing and pleading on Zabuza part) he decided to go join the red clouds. Kisame actually laughed when he told Zabuza that he was now stuck taking care of the four brats. Now it was tempting for the Demon of the Mist to kill Kisame and go in his place… almost tempting. Then Haku caught wind to his plan and put an icy stop to it.

The four nin's in training were saying their goodbyes to their second mentor. The one that is left teary eyed, is Juugo. Who saw Kisame as… well someone close as a father figure. He could calm, Juugo down before he turns into monster. This got the group to keep the two monsters close by. Kimimaro was somewhat okay with the Kisame leave, he was the bone-user mentor and sensei. Haku simply smiled saying her goodbyes. No thoughts on what she is thinking. Last is Suigetsu, he was at complete odds at what was happening. He knew it was bound to happen, but still. Keeping his head high, he said his goodbye to him.

Kisame scuffled their heads in mock affection, and headed out into the forest. The four preteens, watched him retreating. They knew this was not a goodbye but a simple see you later… If he doesn't do anything stupid and get killed.

Haku let out a small sigh, she gave a small glance where she knew Zabuza was hiding. She took noticed he wasn't there anymore. 'At least he is being civil about it…'

Kisame walked quietly, he twitched when he noticed Zabuza was leaning against a tree in front of him. He walked passed him and headed off. Zabuza grunted and started to follow him.

"We have someone else who received his memories and is in line with Death" Zabuza whispered to him, in a dismissive matter.

Kisame grunted in understanding, "Got it, no killing then…. Unless you tell me who it is so I don't kill him."

Zabuza grinned evilly from under the bandages that wrapped his face, "….Guess"

Kisame twitched again in annoyance, "Zabuza" he warned.

-Line break-

A tall man wearing a huge, heavy cloak walked out a building counting a huge wad of cash, "That take care of that damn bet. Now to collect more bounties and spread the name of Death..."

He shuddered when he said the last part, "… I sound like that ass." He looks down at his money and took a long whiff of it and letting out a content shudder, "Money"

-Line break-

'Two years… Two years since the Uchiha killings' Naruto mused as he eats a healthy breakfast. His grandfather, Jiraiya, sat across of him eating his own food, while his grandmother, Tsunade, ate and looked into a folder. The family quietly ate in peace. 'Two more years and graduation is going to happen. That's when everything changes. Not like it already did in the first place'

"I have gotten a few complaints about Sasuke progress" Tsunade said, breaking the silence as she placed the papers back into a vanilla folder, "Stating when he is going back into the academy"

"Ibiki-sensei still isn't passing him" Naruto asked looking up at her, his red tinted glasses slid down his nose. Another big change for Naruto is that, his grandparents of a total say on what he had to wear. If it was orange, it had to be dark or enough to not be a kill-me orange. Tsunade was opted to have Naruto not wear the red tinted glasses, but was shot down when Naruto stated they were a gift from one of his favorite uncles. Now the average things he wore were a black shirt with a Senju clan symbol, printed in the back in white. While in front in red is the Uzumaki clan symbol. A pair of brown cargo shorts and the usual ninja sandals, his glasses just sat calmly on his head.

"No he isnt" Jiraiya said, as he took a sip of tea, "But there is something new that Ibiki told the Elite Council"

The Elite Council, the Elite Council was mostly of high-ranking personal of the village. From the top Elite Jonin to a simple but focused civilian. People that come together for the safety of the village, a private council are more like it. It compromised of the Third Hokage, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane. The three elders of the group, then it went down to Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya the Toad Sage, Shikaku Nara, Ibiki Morino, Chang Hua, Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Shibi Aburame, Iruka Umino, and a few more included in the council.

The way to be identified as one is each council member is that each member carries around a copper silver-plated, insignia of the Hidden Leaf Village. It was the size of an average size coin. Each one is covered with seals to prevent duplication and so on. Simple but it works.

"What is it" Naruto asked, with a slight frown etching on his face.

"The Uchiha clan had been taking it upon themselves to personally train the brat" Jiraiya grunted as he withdrew his cup of tea away from him, "Since we can't interfere with the clan since they are not harming anyone by doing so"

"Will he be ready by graduation?" Naruto said in a low calm voice. He tilted his head downward, staring at his grandfather, while sliding his glasses up. Jiraiya gulped as he tried to remember what he was told. The way Naruto looked at him unnerved him.

"He will still be a brat, but yea…" Tsunade said as she slid the vanilla folder to Naruto, it opened to reveal it was Sasuke Uchiha's folder. "He will be ready, but will you be ready"

"Im more than ready" Naruto said, he have a large devious fox like smile to them.

"How about Sakura, ready for her," Tsunade asked,

"One thing at a time, Baa-chan" Naruto face planed against the table. "We may have a small problem with her"

"What will that be" They asked staring down at their grandson

"… Few things, She semi hates us, still a fan girl and will… She isnt as useless as before" Naruto grunted as he rubbed the back of his head.

"And…"

Naruto let out a sigh, "She is a reflective of her future self. If we keep this up then she will fall… That what Shikamaru said it… I think"

To be continued…

Okay next chapter would be the short stops of time skips. I got what I needed for it.

Now… Review and what not.


	27. Team Guy, and Former Team Ibiki

Silent Moments of the Past

.

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I only own my oc's. Character s may seem OOC

.

Okay normally I don't ask but… can you all give me your honest opinion on this story. I have been having some doubts on how it if going. But nothing to brutal…. Just a little bit.

.

I am going to be in need one or two Oc's. Little Sakumo is going to be needing teammates soon. I am not in the mood to create to oc's for him.

.

Okay I have a poll up, I been wanting to write a crossover by I do not know which category. Go and vote.

.

The feel of being cut down, being torn apart by a man who is reflecting what is happening right in front of you. Just one drop of blood, and that's what it took for his downfall. The man is killing him as he watches the enemy kill himself…

Death is waiting patiently for his next meat…

-Line break-

Asuma Sarutobi lit a cigarette as he entered his him village. His time was up and he had to come back home. Having already checked in, Asuma headed towards the Hokage tower. He was unaware of the stares he was receiving, or a pair of particular pair of red eyes following his every movement.

'About time you came back'

Asuma calmly walked up the steps of the tower, he disposed of his cigarette safely as he headed in. He greeted the people he knew and made some small talks as well. Arriving at the main office door, Asuma knocked on the door.

The voice he heard put a small smile on his face. Opening the door, Asuma saw his father sitting in his chair smoking out of his pipe. The same vision he had of his father, it only made Asuma smile even more.

"Asuma-kun" Hiruzen said softly as he looks at his visitor. His son finally came back home. "Welcome back home"

"Hey… Dad" Asuma said as he closed the door, and walked into the room "I'm back"

"For good I presume" The third inquired.

"For good" Asuma said with a grin.

-Line break-

Itachi sat on a tatami mat, his eyes bore down at his younger brother. Itachi grew into the role as the Uchiha clan leader with silent determination. He made the clan more respectable and prosperous since he took up the mantle. Now only seventeen years of age, he was already set to marry in a few short weeks, with the Heiress of the Inuzuka clan. Despite the fact many were disappointed that he was already taken made it unfair to a lot of other women.

Itachi wore a black kimono with a pair of white pants, and the clan symbol on the back. He still had his hair tied back in a ponytail. Around his neck is a chain with two emblems on it. One had one with the symbol of the Inuzuka while the other is the Leaf emblem signifying his status as an Elite Councilman.

"You want to do what exactly," Itachi asked with a vacant face.

"To rejoin the academy" Sasuke answered respectably. "To join in the ranks of the Leaf"

Itachi slowly blinked at him as he processed what he was told. Sasuke took this as a good sign. Perhaps now he can be-

"No" Itachi said in a dull tone.

"Wh-what" Sasuke sutured out in surprise. Anger began to swell up within him "For what reason now, I have been more than ready to go ba-"

Killer intent swelled up in the room, Itachi raised a hand signifying to Sasuke to be quiet. Sasuke began to breathe heavily, drops of cold sweat slipped down the back of his neck. He was now frozen in his spot. It was Sasuke first time he had felt killer intent.

Itachi stopped slowly stopped releasing the intent. He watched as Sasuke calmed down in front of him. He slowly spoke in a low soft tone "It's too late into the year for you to enter, including that your year is already close to taking their final exam"

Sasuke clenched his hands against his shorts, at the news. 'Excuses…'

"However…" Itachi trailed off. Sasuke grip loosened a bit and held his breath waiting, "I have been going through your progress report. I believe I have a better solution"

-Line break-

Iruka looked around his class. A smile on his face only grew as he did. The emotions in the room were more… outgoing in a sense. In the recent years since Iruka regains his memories, he was of the many few that semi majorly changed. Changing the entire the entire way the academy was run only helped him boost his reputation with his students. Gaining more respect from his students and several other ranking shinobi in the village. With the help of his girlfriend, the snake mistress, he is now an Elite Jonin, even though he has that status, he stayed and still teaches at the academy. Hanging on a light brown band, of his jonin flask jacket, is the copper plated Leaf insignia. That only made Iruka more famed with his students.

Iruka looked around the room and took notice how each of his students changed over the years and how different they are from the last timeline. There were a major to minor changes. Despite the fact that Sasuke was not in the class anymore, there were still a high amount of fan girls. Their attention was pointed at the Bloodless Brothers, and a few fan boys for the Bloodless Sisters.

Only one girl, who was a fan girl, was not fawning over the others. Her object of affection was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

Iruka never got to see how Sakura changed in the past time line. All he knew that she is far different from the last time through. However, she would still try, 'try' to clobber one of the other students to only get her ass handed to her. At least she is improving.

"Alright everyone, listen up" Iruka said in a strict voice, as he stood in front of the chalk board, his arms crossed looking at all of them. The reaction was immediate. Everyone ran towards his or her seats. 'Heh…'

"I have a huge treat for all of you" Iruka announced to them, a slight grin came to his face as he watched their reactions. Filled with innocence and wonder. "Could anyone tell me who was last year Rookie of the year was"

Several hands went up, Iruka pointed at a young girl who was waving her hand slightly, "Yes, Hinata-san"

Hinata slightly blushed, and said with a slight stutter, "N-Neji H-Hyuuga."

Iruka nodded at her, "That's correct"

"Why did you ask us that, Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked aloud.

Iruka just gave a slight smile and looked towards the door; he opened to his mouth to say something but…

"Dynamic Entry" Called out two males as they kicked in the door. All of the students sweat dropped at the scene, while a lot of them screamed in terror at what they saw.

"Damn it, Guy!" Iruka yelled, while using his big head jutsu, to make his point across. "That's the fifth door this week"

"My apologies, Iruka-san" Guy said excitedly to him, "When you asked me to come here with my team, and teach them the way of the Flames of Youth"

Iruka let out a sigh, as his returned to normal, "Everyone… This is Matio Guy, a Jonin of the Village."

"And this is my team, Team Guy" Guy said, with a blinding smile, as he pointed at the door.

"Can we have for once a normal entrance," Neji sighed as he walked into the room with his arms crossed, head tilted down with his eyes closed.

"That would be the day" Tenten said as she nudged him a bit.

"Yosh, that was tame compared to other times" Lee said excitedly, as he placed the door back in place.

Team Guy. The changes they went through as well. For one, Lee changed his style of appearance. His hair was long enough to keep in a low braid; the only spandex he wore is a dark green, long sleeve shirt, and a pair of dark colored shorts. He still had bandages wrapped around his hands and wrists, and now around legs as well, including a pair of green ninja sandals. At least now it was much of an eye sore. His forehead protector is use as a belt; it gleamed even brighter than his smile. Lee's eyebrows have improved as well.

Tenten looked similar the same, except that her pants matched her pink and red Chinese shirt. The pants she wore now are pink with red accents, and gold chains on the sides the pants. She wore a pair of red flats opposed to the standard ninja sandals. Several scrolls wore on her hip. Her forehead protector resided was it was before.

Out of all the three, Neji still looked similar the same. The only difference is that he had his forehead protector now was wrapped out his left leg, to show his bare forehead. His beige coat was left open to reveal he was wear a white spandex sleeveless shirt. His hair framed his face, and didn't carry a frown as much as before.

"Lee, nothing is tame when it comes to you two" Tenten pointed out as she stood next to Iruka and Guy.

"Can we get this over with" Neji said as he stood next to Tenten. "And Lee…"

"Yes Neji-san" Lee said animatedly, as he jump towards him with his gleaming smile.

Neji stood close to his teammate, and gave him a scary serious look, "Do not teach the way of the Youth, they are to in experienced for it."

"But"

"No but's" Tenten said, "Do you remember the last time you tried"

Lee rocked back on his heels, and put on a thinking face. "…how abo-"

"No" Tenten and Neji said in unison. "No Youth"

"bu-"

"No and that's final" Tenten said sternly as she pointed a katana under his neck.

Many of the students flinched, had their eyes nearly popping out of their eye sockets at the scene of Tenten wielding a katana. Having it pointing at her teammate with such aggression, while the rest of the class watches with admiration. The finesse she had to summon the weapon and to properly have it just timed was something many want to train to do later on.

Iruka clapped his hands once to get everyone's attention, "Alright, I believe he understood, right Lee"

"Yes, Iruka-sensei" Lee gulped as he watched Tenten reseal her katana away.

"Now stand next with your Sensei" Iruka instructed to them.

"Hai" Team Guy said in unison, they quietly stood next to their teacher, awaiting further orders.

Guy looked at his students with pride and joy, evident from the tears that went down his face.

"Iruka-Sensei" A boy called out, while pointing at Guy, "Is he really a Jonin and is that normal"

Iruka gave a stern look at the boy before looking at Guy to only sweat drop at his behavior. "Yes, he is a Jonin, and this is normal…. For him"

"The reason I have asked for Team Guy to come in today is for them to tell all of you what to expect once you leave here to be Shinobi and Konochi of the Hidden Leaf Village" Iruka announced to them. Iruka turned to Guy, who had partially recovered, "They are all yours, good luck"

"Thank you, Iruka-san" Guy smiled as he looked at the students "My name is Matio Guy, I am an Elite Jonin. This is my team…"

He monitored for his students to introduce themselves.

"Rock Lee"

"Hua Tenten

"Hyuuga Neji"

When they said their names they did a simple bow for their introduction.

"Is there any questions before we start" Guy asked, he saw that several hands went up. He randomly picked one.

"What does your team specializes in" The student asked.

"We specialize in close quarter combat," Neji answered, "Mostly dealing with physical attacks"

Whispers were traded among the students, another hand went up "I heard that Rock Lee was the dead last of your class… is that right"

At that nearly half the room went silent at that.

"That was… partially true" Lee said with a serious face, as he crossed his arms as he stared at the one who stated the question, "That's only because of my inability to mold chakra to a point"

My of the students faces went blank at that, Iruka, who was leaning against his desk responded "He isnt able to do Nin-jutsu or Gen-jutsu"

"Then how did he graduate then" Another asked, confused by Lee's disability.

"Because of the program I created, helped him pass without difficulty and… Lots of hard work" Iruka smiled as he looked at Lee, who was giving him his nice guy pose.

"Yes, Iruka-Sensei made a program so those with disability like me can pass the academy" Lee, announced happily.

"If you are wondering about the program, it to help those too sorely trains on one aspect of the Shinobi Arts," Neji said, answering everyone's question. "Lee devoted all of his training to Tai-Jutsu"

"Is that really possible, to be a ninja with just Tai-jutsu" Sakura asked, annoyed how Lee was staring at her, for her earlier question.

"Yes that is quite possible," Guy said, as he crossed his arm "Just look at me, I specialize in Tai-jutsu"

"Any other questions that doesn't revolve around us personally" Tenten called out to them. Trying to get back on topic.

After a while and multiple questions later, the academy student's minds are filled with visions with what they are going to be facing if they go out into the world as Shinobi and Kunoichi. They began to see the team as there seniors and mentors as well.

"I have a question" Naruto called out, as he waved his hand idiotically. "OI! I have a question"

"What is it, Naruto-kun" Guy called out, giving him a good guy pose. The gleam that came out of his smile blinded most of the class.

"… Where do I get a jumpsuit like yours?" Naruto asked innocently for him. At that, Shikamaru, Shino, Sai, and Neji all looked at Naruto with a look that could kill. They do not want to know where he was going with this.

"I have another surprise for all of you," Iruka said quickly before Guy could say anything else or where he gets his clothes at.

"Does this have to do with the final exam?" Guy asked loudly to him. Iruka cringed at his voice, he looked up to see the surprise and suspicious looks he was getting form the students now.

"It will all be explained momentarily," Iruka said through gritted teeth. There was a knock on the door, but due to the fact it was off its hinges, it fell forward.

Right there at the entrance of the room stood, Ibiki Morino, posing as if he was knocking on the door. A dead panned expression on his face, "I take it we are in the right room…"

Right behind Ibiki stood, his former team. Team Ibiki, Itachi Uchiha, Hana Inuzuka, and Sukui Oribe. All of them looking like professionals in their trade.

Itachi wore the standard shinobi attire, but instead off all blue with was black, and his had a wide collar that is normally used in his clan. His Jonin vest was left open to show his chain that is around the collar of his shirt.

Hana wore her usual flak jacket, leaving it half-zipped. Blue pants, which are bandaged from her knees to her ankles, with the standard shinobi sandals. Right behind her is the Three Haimaru Brothers.

Sukui is wearing her ¾ red rimless glasses, her now medium length brown hair is held back with a purple ribbon. Wearing a long sleeve, deep V-neck purple blouse, red belt right below her bust, and a pair of black gloves, Sukui wore a long skirt with a slit and a pair of sandals that strapped up to her knees.

"Welcome Ibiki-san" Iruka said a bit nervously, "Team Ibiki"

"Greetings" Itachi said as he entered the room.

"Hello Everyone" Sukui said with a smile as she walked into the room.

"Hi Kiba" Hana waved at her younger brother, Kiba slumped in his seat trying to ignore his sister.

The kids began to whisper again.

"Alright if you three could find a seat" Iruka whispered to Team Guy.

The three genin nodded and quickly found seats around their academy friends. Guy leaned against the desk and watched.

"Alright class," Iruka called out, "Can someone tell me who and what he does for the village"

Iruka pointed at Ibiki.

Shikamaru hand went up, "Your name is Morino Ibiki, you are the head of the T&I"

"What's T&I" A student asked.

"Torture and Interrogation" Ibiki gruffly to the class, he took pleasure when he saw that the class shivered and shrank into their seats at what he said.

"One sentence and he already has them where he wants them" Hana said to her former team, "Cough it up"

Itachi and Sukui grumbled as they took out some coins and gave it to her. Hana counted the money and gave half to Ibiki "Here ya go"

Ibiki chuckled as he pocketed the money. Itachi stared at his fiancé, "… Why do I even bother…"

"You love her, you dim wit" Sukui smacked him over his head. The students gasp at what she did. She pretty much humiliated a Clan leader. Sukui looked around the class to see half of them giving her surprise looks, "What… I'm allowed to do that, isn't that right, Hana"

"Don't I get a say in this" Itachi asked, but to only be shut down when Hana began to laugh at him. The triplets bark in unison with their partner.

"Nope" Hana and Sukui said in unison to him. Itachi head dropped in depression.

Ibiki grunted out a bit, at that his former students stood in a line next to their teacher. The process repeated again, as they introduced themselves to the class. Similar questions from earlier were asked to them now.

Many of the girls began to goo goo gaga to the Uchiha.

"What are all of you doing now since you broke your team up" Ino asked, as she looked down at the team with admiration.

"I work in the hospital, with Tsunade-sama" Sukui announced to them, "I am a leading medic when she is not in the hospital beside Shizune-san"

"I am the leading veterinarian in the village and I work in the hospital on occasion," Hana said as she petted one of her companions.

"I am the Head of the my clan" Itachi said, he looked around the class with a blank look, "And the Leader of the Konoha Military Police Force"

Cue the oohs and aahs.

"What happen to Sasuke-kun" Sakura asked, to Itachi. No one knew what had happened to his or her classmate. He just stopped coming one day.

"That is none of your concern at the moment, Haruno-san," Itachi stated, as he stared at her with his dark eyes.

Sakura frowned at being denied information. She was going to speak again when someone else asked a question.

"When are we going to take the final exam" Naruto whined, "We already know why they are"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed as he bopped Naruto's head, "Shut it"

"But he has a point" Sai pointed out, "Why would Iruka-sensei bring them here… on the day of our final exam…"

"I guess I might as well tell all of you what exactly is the final exam now" Iruka said, as he talked, Ibiki, and Guy stood on either side of him, "Your exam will be proctored by the three of us. In three different categories"

-Line break-

Tomoko nervously walked around her home. Her son was at her sisters, and her husband was due any minute to arrive home. Today was the day to give Kakashi his memories back. That was the reason she was so nervous. There was no way of knowing how he was going to react to it.

Taking in a deep breath, a dead calm look came upon her. _He is near…_

-Line break-

Kakashi walked calmly home, but he kept feeling something was going to happen to him soon. He didn't know what but he felt it was something big. As Kakashi, walked into his home, his eyes narrowed, he felt something very off as he entered. Taking out a kunai, he slowly entered his home.

Silently closing the door behind him, he made way to the living room. As he hide in the shadows, all he felt was the presence of… Death. Kakashi tanned as he felt someone tapping on his shoulder.

"Kakashi-kun"

"Tomo-chan" Kakashi said under his breath as he turned to see her, but all he saw was a woman wearing an Owl anbu mask. His eye widened, before he can act, Owl slammed her hand against his forehead. The process once again repeated itself.

-Line break-

Death and Sakumo sat in their seat, awaiting for someone else to join them.

"How do you think he is going to take it" Death asked as he served himself some tea.

"Don't know" Sakumo sighed as he leaned on his chair to look up into the skies. "He is different, but he might… over react to it"

Death nodded his head as he took a sip of his drink, "Lets see how he will react to it, right Kakashi-chan"

Sakumo moved his head forward to see his father, "Hello, father"

Kakashi groaned as he rubbed his head, he looked up and his eye widened at what he saw. Right in front sat a young man that looks like his son but older. "S-Sakumo"

"Yea… it's me" Sakumo answered with small nervous smile.

"And I am Death" Death said quickly to him, "Now one to business."

Kakashi felt a sudden surge of memories of his past, he gripped his head pulling on his hair. "Shit…"

The other two waited for him to calm down again. Kakashi breathing was harsh as he looked up at them both. Taking off his headband and mask off of his face. He tried to even his breathing, "What is going on, Sakumo… Death"

"… Just don't get over emotional," Sakumo whispered to him, "Don't over react around mom. She was thrown into this"

"Actually that was all on me," Death said gleefully to them. "I got bored of her moping around here… I think she went insane a few times. But remember Kakashi-kun…"

Death leaned in very close to Kakashi, his breath hitting his face, "You did say you would have preferred her dead than to anything else in your life"

-Line break-

Owl removed her hand, and walked backwards away from Kakashi. She watched him slid down against the wall. "Please…" She whispered as she hit a wall, and slid down as well.

Taking off her mask, Tomoko watched as Kakashi recovered. She looked down at her mask, as she replayed memories of her past in her mind. Small tears ran down her face as she softly began to hum a sad tune.

Tomoko was unaware of her audience of one. Kakashi felt a torrent of memories and emotions running through him. Slowly rose from his spot and walked away from her. He could not stand seeing her. Not now…

Stumbling into the master bedroom, Kakashi sat on his side of the bed burying his face into his hands. He began to shake as small sobs escape his mouth. Taking one hand, he reached over to the nightstand and picked up a picture. It was the one of his and Tomoko's wedding day.

"What have I done… it's my entire fault" Kakashi whispered to himself as he dropped the picture to the floor. He closed his eyes waiting for the sound of broken glass but it never came. He opened his eye to see his five-year-old son, holding the picture. "Sakumo…"

"… Don't be mad or sad…" Sakumo said softly to him, "it's in the past and we can't change that…"

Kakashi shakily reached to him and quietly held him close to him. His sobs continued for a while. Sakumo held on to him trying to comfort him back.

"Kakashi" Tomoko said quietly as she stood at the door, watching them with a nervous look on her face. Kakashi didn't move from his spot, but he did reached out a hand towards her. Tomoko slowly walked up to him, sitting next to him. She was pulled into the hug, with them.

Such a touching family moment…

"…Sakumo… aren't you supposed to be with your Aunt at this moment" Tomoko asked as she pinched his side a bit.

Sakumo gulped and uneasily laughed, "Ah…."

To be continued…

Okay…. R&R


	28. Almost there

Silent Moments of the Past

.

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I only own my oc's. Character s may seem OOC

.

I am going to be needing one or two Oc's. Little Sakumo is going to be needing teammates soon. I am not in the mood to create to oc's for him.

.

Okay I have a poll up, GO and Check it out!

.

The students in the class looked at the three Jonin's that were standing in front of their class. They did not know how to react at all. Former students have told them what they had to do to pass. This was not part of anything, they had heard before.

A slight knock was hear, "Iruka-san, I have a… student of yours"

Everyone turned to Mizuki standing at the doorway. He had a fake placid smile on his face.

Mizuki… So many, yet irritating things have happened to him in the last few years. For one, he was the academy's errand 'boy'. The man had a… small melt down which caused multiple parents to worry for their children's wellbeing. Said melt down was caused by blue-eyed blond and his gang of friends. In the end, Mizuki holds a deep grudge against them.

Right behind Mizuki is none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Walking into the room with an aloof personality he held in the past timeline. Majority of his fan girls began to squeal in delight as seeing their object of affection has come back into their lives. Hana and Sukui watched in mild disgust at the performance. Hana began to curse the fan girls under her breath, while Sukui took note of all of them. Itachi had to repress a shudder at his own and constant experiences of the creatures that are so called, fan girls.

Sasuke looked the same except that, his shirt was now black and did not have the sleeves. His hair was a little longer and that's was it. He still looked look the same. Walking towards Iruka, Sasuke gave a short bow, rising back up about to say something but Iruka stopped him by stating, "Go find a seat, I was told about you already"

Mizuki silently glanced around the class, his eyes narrowed down at Naruto and Shikamaru. The two boys were silently conversing with each other, not taking notice of Sasuke. Who had taken a seat next to the Nara's heir. Sasuke glanced at the two, his brows furrowed at them in confusion and semi anger.

He has been hearing how those two and two others are in a four-way tie for Rookie of the Year. They do not even look like the part. Judging how Shikamaru has his head on the desk sleeping, Naruto was poking him with his pencil to only get swat at by his sleeping friend. Looking down, Sasuke noticed how Sai is drawing in his notebook; with a bored look on his face as for the last, one Shino just sat there listening to Kiba.

"I'm going to go prepare for the second course of the exam" Guy said to Iruka and Ibiki.

"Alright" Iruka nodded as he handed Guy a clipboard.

Guy took the clipboard, he looked back at the students, "My team lets go"

Neji, Tenten, and Lee stood up from their spots and quietly walked down to their Sensei. As they did, they were silently giving their friends in that class good lucks to them.

"Good bye, Mizuki-san" Guy said as he walked out of the room with his team behind him. Neji frowned at the Mizuki while Lee was freaking him out with his youthful persona. Tenten quickly followed them, apologizing to him about her team's behavior. Mizuki twitched in annoyance by their behavior but did not show it.

"That would be all, Mizuki" Iruka waved at him, with a smile. Mizuki nodded and walked out of the classroom, once he had his back turned to everyone in the room, a grimace appeared on his face. 'One day… one day…'

"All right everyone, the first part of the exam is about to start" Iruka announced, to his class, "Any questions before we start?"

No hands went up this time, "Okay, their all yours, Ibiki-san"

Ibiki grunted as he stepped up a bit, "Alright brats, the first part of this test is about to begin…"

-Line break-

"The sand free air, the green trees, and all of the flowers" Admired a young teen as she walked into the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Yea we damn well see it," Grumbled her teammate/brother, as he dragged himself into the village, his nose running ruining his make… war paint.

"It's… peaceful" The last member and youngest brother mused as he calmly trailed behind them. Their sensei looked around the village discreetly as he led his students to the Hokage Tower.

"Remember why we are here" Baki stated to them.

"Yea, the sooner we get this done the sooner we can leave" Kankuro, whined as he blew his nose, smudging his face paint even more.

"Look at that, flowers" Temari gasped as she ran off in a trial of dust in her wake.

Gaara shook his head at his sister's antics, a small smile slowly etched into his face as he did.

-Line break-

Shikamaru inwardly shivered, he felt his pending doom was closer than it should. Sweat dripped down his face as he forcibly walked down to the outside training grounds. The first test was to walk, or in many cases crawl, to the training grounds. Simply yes, but killer intent was thrown at you as you head to the location.

Main reason, Ibiki former students are here is to help him. Right now, Itachi was directly forwarding his killer intent at Shikamaru, Naruto, Shino, and Sai. Since those four have already face killer intent several times in their past. Now to make things more believably, Itachi blast his towards them in high amounts making them look normal compared to their classmates… most of their classmates.

The four boys were mentally cursing out the Clan head. While said clan head chuckled at them.

Hana was following Kiba, Ino, Choji, Hinata, and a few other students. The groups of students were in similar positions as the other group. However, they were struggling a bit. Choji knees wobbled as he tried to maintain in an upward position. His breathing deepened trying to catch his next breath, the intent had him worn down.

"Cant... take it" Choji heaved as he began to fall to his knees, right before he even fell two people had their hand around his own; preventing him from falling.

"Come on, we're almost there" Shikamaru sighed as he pointed his head towards the exit.

"You better get a move one, Choji-kun," Ino snapped at him, as she tugged on his arm tighter. "You don't want us to just be Ino-Shika. We need you for the team"

Ino-Shika-Cho, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. The three stood by each other's side, when their fathers went into deep info how efficient they are in a team. How it was highly likely, that they are going to be in the same team once they graduated from the academy. Since then, Ino would come and join in with the other two activities. Cloud watching, going out to eat and of course watching the Nara's deer. Or make Ino's favorite, making the boys her own personal pack mules when they (she mostly) goes shopping.

Watching from afar, Ibiki took noticed of their performance. They seem to finally get the jest of the test.

One by one, when a student threatens to fall, someone is there to help them for falling. Some fail while other succeeds in helping their friends and future comrades.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he took another step forward, his eyes flew open when he took a bad step and started to fall. He was caught by the collar of shirt.

"You alright" Naruto asked as he started to pull him up. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him and slapped his hand away from him. Naruto, unlike the majority of the class, was breathing evenly. The sign that showed he was affected by the intent was the shortly lapses that he would trip on his own feet but that was it. How, that was going through Sasuke mind. As he looks down on the floor as he tried to get up again. "Let me help you"

"I don't need your help, Uzumaki" Sasuke gritted through his teeth, as he wobbly stood up. Naruto shook his head and quickly headed to help Hinata, who was hugging herself, heavily breathing.

Itachi shook his head at his brother's behavior. "Sasuke" He murmured softly to himself.

After a while, the last student had managed to crawl their way out of the academy. All killer intent had subsided allowing the students to calm themselves down.

Sakura sat up, trying to catch her breath. She trembled as the images of her own death replayed in her mind. Looking around she was the Bloodless Brothers calmly talking to each other comforting those who were impacted by the intent.

"I see you all survived, Ibiki-san test," Guy said as he appeared in front of the group. The students were too tired to react to the Green Beast. "Now it is my turn to be the instructor"

At that, the students groaned. A lot of them still could not get up.

Iruka wrote several notes down as he took notice of his class. "Alright get up, the second part of this exam is about to start"

Many groans and moan were heard out from the class. Slowly they bunched in together in front of Iruka and Guy.

"I'll be going now," Ibiki grunted as he turned to leave the grounds. "Itachi has my notes."

With that, he left, leaving Itachi as his reserve, "Yippy…."

Itachi whispered sarcastically to himself as he went through Ibiki's notes. Sukui whispered to Hana for a moment before quickly leaving in a spiral of leaves. Hana walked up to her fiancé, "Sukui needed to go to hospital which leaves me to look for potential candidates for the medical program"

Itachi silently nodded his head as he reviewed the notes over.

"The next objective is an obstacle course" Guy exclaimed to the students. "All you have to do is finish the course..."

"Is that all?" Kiba asked out to him.

"Yep, that's it" Guy said to them giving them all a thumbs up while his teeth gleamed brightly.

Iruka shook his head at his antics, "You have exactly one hour to complete the course. You may use any form of nin-jutsu and equipment to help you but do not use them against someone else. If so then you are disqualified and punished appropriately"

"The arrangements for who is going first are like this…" Iruka called out.

-Line break-

Zabuza and his small group calmly sat in an Inn. Currently being served a good portion of food. Juugo and Kimimaro eyes brightened at the amount of food. It was the first time since they officially ate in this type of surroundings or this amount of food for that matter. In the last few years, the only foods they have been getting were rations and food they killed in the forest.

Nothing compared to what they are being served at that moment.

Zabuza picked up a pair of chopsticks and waited for the boys to take their share in a wild matter. Haku would get her food calmly and when one of the boys crosses her path she would stab them with her chopsticks. Suigetsu just reached over and randomly grab certain things and shoved them in his mouth.

The Demon of the Mist grimaced to himself at the fact at how soft he had gotten. Seeing how the food was quickly disappearing, he took his share. The town they were residing in now was being tormented by bandits, missing nin and bunch of other lowlifes. Zabuza and his small group took care of the problem, without really knowing that they were tormenting the town.

It just so happen that one of the missing-nin attempting to get the bounty on Zabuza's head. To only end up like a very sharp, popsicle. After that, it was an all-out skirmish to kill the small group. To only have Zabuza sit back and watch his underlings make the group either run for the hills, or paint the earth with their blood.

It made a small tear, come down Zabuza's face before he beheaded a man when he tried to creep up behind him.

The town caught wind of the event and treated the group like small town heroes. Now if they would stop putting flower tiaras on their heads.

Juugo consumed his food; he looked out the window, watching the scenery. It was very peaceful for him, birds flew around in the trees. Children playing around without a care, it was something that made him feel a pang of sadness. Knowing that he would never experience that sort of feeling ever, letting out a sigh Juugo looked down at his food and continued to eat.

Haku took notice of Juugo's gaze towards the scenery outside. She saw the kids playing a ball game. A small idea began to form in her mind.

A shiver went down Zabuza's spine, 'I feel like I'm going to do something I am going to regret later on'

-Line break-

Bruised, battered, and looking like pin cushions, the majority of the students laid on the ground panting. They have just gone through the obstacle course. Oh it would have been easy… if they weren't being hunted down by Team Guy. Tenten hide in the trees, throwing most of her arsenal at the unsuspecting preteens. Neji would appear in a location, shut down their arms or legs painfully, and disappear afterwards. Lee was the far worst. Being the last that the student to encounter, all he has to do is… scare them. Lee would run through the trees, making noises, breaking tree branches, and occasionally attacking them or leading them towards the wrong direction.

In total, the students were tired, angry, and frustrated at the exam.

"It seems everyone made it out A-O-Kay" Guy exclaimed with nice guy pose.

"That was murder," Someone grumbled aloud.

"Yosh that is a simple exercise" Lee said enthusiastically, appearing next to Guy.

"It was torture" A bunch of the girls complained.

"It was nothing" Tenten grunted as she resealed her shines away, "Try have to do multiple laps around the village… on your hands"

"Just being near those two is torture enough," Neji said as he walked out of the forest, looking at Lee and Guy…

"There is going to be a short break then we shall proceed with the final part of this test" Iruka said as he walked passed them, looking at his clipboard.

-Line break-

Kabuto quietly traveled trough a forest, wearing dark cloak. He was ordered by his second boss to look for new recruits. Traveling with a few of Orichimaru top men to make sure to bring the subjects back, Kabuto felt tense as he was told earlier that one of his comrades was in the current location they were heading too.

_Shark, where are you? _Kabuto called out, through the link

_Getting my ass beaten by a bunch of rookies _Zabuza grunted through the link._ We are at a town middle of a dense forest on an empty road… Why?_

_It wouldn't be near a clear blue water fall would it… _Kabuto gulped slightly.

_Shit_ Zabuza cursed out, _Your 'recruiting' aren't ya, Dragon._

… _Get out of there… _Kabuto warned, before he looked through a small clearing to only pale, _Second thought… Why don't you kill my… associates? _

-Line break-

Zabuza mentally grinned as he sensed him and the enemy's chakra signatures. He was pulled into a difficult game of ball, by his team. To say the least… Zabuza was losing, horribly. Now he can kill something and not really scare the locals.

Zabuza grinned underneath the bindings around his face, as he slowly inched towards his sword. "Why don't we play a game of dodge…"

In one foul swoop he had grabbed Kubikiribochi, and threw it towards the location where Kabuto and Orichimaru goons were located.

-Line break-

Kabuto and company carefully watched the small group playing a small game of ball.

"Isn't that the kid, that escaped the base" one of the goons asked gruffly.

"Yea… that's him," Sneered another.

"Lord Orichimaru would be pleased if we bring back the cursed seal… and one Seven Swordsmen imagine our reward we will get once we bring them in" One grinned savagely, as he began to take out his own sword.

'Yea right…' Kabuto thought as he fell to the ground just as Zabuza sword came ferociously towards the group; the sword decapitated three men before they even took notice it was going right at them. The butcher like sword latched itself to a tree, blood dripping down from it.

When the group looked up towards the clearing in anger, all they saw was a boy with long brown hair. They assume it was a boy. Hard to tell…

"Where are the others?" One whispered franticly, looking around for the others.

Another shivered, his breath look like mist, "Is it cold or is it just me"

The other began to notice how cold it just gotten. Looking back at the field, to see the small figure, slowly walking backwards towards the other side of the field.

Haku had her hands behind her back going through multiple hand seals. Her sights set towards the enemy. The moment that Zabuza threw his weapon at them, he took the three boys and disappeared in a shunshin. Leaving Haku, to set in the trap.

Slowly, ice began frost over the area. The grass frost over with a light layer of ice, the trees began to crystalize slowly and Haku was about a foot away from the forest stopping misdeal. In effect, it made the entire area into her own little winter wonderland. A playing field fit for and ice user.

-Line break-

The future genin's all sat on the ground. All waiting for the final part of the exam. It was now Iruka turn to test them. Many believed it was a written test that needed to be done. Now the kids with books began to perk up at that notion. Now they can do something they are good at… to bad.

"The last portion of this test is mostly about nin-jutsu and gen-jutsu," Iruka announced, looking down at the students. They were all still outside, in case a student needed to more room.

"Yes, no written exam" Naruto exclaimed happily, jumping up into the air. To only, get pulled down by Shino and Sai. Shikamaru was taking a small nap during the time.

"That was because you all took that last week, now settle down" Iruka said sternly, pointing his pen at him. He then pointed at Itachi and Hana, "Is there something you want to add before we start"

Itachi and Hana glanced at each other; Itachi nodded his head towards the students while looking at Hana. The Inuzuka princess rolled her eyes at him and step up to the class, "I am here to see who has a potential to becoming a medical nin. A new law have been made that every team for on out has to have a team member have gone through medical program."

Small whispers went through the group of students. A few heads perked up at Hana words.

"So that means, there will be a higher chance for survival for teams," Shikamaru asked, for his spot on the ground, "In case they can't get to a doctor or a hospital in a hurry."

"Exactly" Hana said, as she nudged Itachi forward for him to speak now.

"Similar to what my lovely, fiancé said, I am looking for recruits for police force," Itachi stated, ignoring the annoyed look that was directed towards him at that moment. "….That's pretty much it for me"

"I am going to call you up one at a time," Iruka said, as he looked down at the list. "Aburame, Shino."

Shino stood up and walked up towards Iruka, he calmly looked up at him, "What exactly are you looking for…"

"Just show me what you can do" Iruka smirked, in a low whisper he stated, "Don't overdo it"

The students watched as Shino did a few jutsu's using his bugs. Creeping the crap out of most of the girls. Then at a short moment, Shino slammed his hands on the ground making a small tremor.

Iruka, Itachi, and Hana took down several notes, "Good job, Shino"

Shino did a short bow and quietly sat down. Next up is Choji, he used his clans techniques and a few earth jutsu's. Once again impressing the judges. A few random kids went up then it was Sakura turn. All she did was a few standard academy jutsu's, the only thing worth noticing was that she did a few gen-jutsu's that are somewhat were advanced for her age and rank. Then it was Hinata's turn, the girl almost tripped as she quickly went towards Iruka. Her face turned red, as she used a few water techniques and standards Hyuuga techniques as well. She received several praises from them and from her friends as well. Kiba used his clan skills. All it got him was his older sister to shake her head at his antics, with a small grin. Next up was none other than the Prince of Lazy, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yawned as he got up from his spot and grumbled how troublesome it was. However, there was a small glint in his eyes as he went through his arsenal. What should he do…?

As he stood in the spot, he simply stood there, one hand in his pocket, while the other rose up in a single-handed seal. Shikamaru had his eyes closed as he concentrated in his jutsu. Slowly, his shadow began to extend a bit until is shrunk down and swirled around his feet, then it began to grow and swirl around him in a sphere. Almost covering his entire body.

"Show off…" A few of his brothers grumbled watching him. Others watched with amazement.

Shikamaru did another seal and the shadows went back to the earth and extended to the unsuspecting triplets. Making the three dogs growl at the shadow user as they felt a cold shiver creep up through their body.

"Okay you can stop now" Hana warned, trying to calm her partners down.

Shikamaru released his jutsu and grumbled as he walked back to his spot "Troublesome…"

"That was advanced, Shikamaru" Itachi commented to the young Nara, as he wrote down several notes.

"…I got bored" Shikamaru grunted as he sat back on his spot.

"Next up is Peint Sai" Iruka said, as he looked down at the not so pale kid. Sai stood up, put on a small smile, though not so fake. He took out a scroll and a brush from his things.

Itachi lips twitched a bit. He remembered what the ink user did. Hana just raised an eyebrow at him and Iruka smiled a bit as he watched Sai quickly paint mice on the scroll. Placing the scroll on the ground, he summoned the mice, they began to move off the scroll. They quickly scurry around his classmates. The girls screamed and attempted to get away. It only worsened when the Triplets and Akamaru began to after the mice. To say the least… it was hectic but very amusing. If only Sai would stop painting more animals and using his ink pictures.

Itachi watched the scene and a light bulb turned on in his mind. 'I found my protégé.'

"Uchiha Sasuke" Iruka called out, as he looked at his papers again once everything was once settled. Sai gave the fan girls a cheeky grin as he walked back to his place. As Sasuke name was called, screams and ah's were heard from the Sasuke fan girls, waiting to see their idol perform. Too bad their idol and the rest of the class rolled their eyes at the behavior.

All Sasuke did was the Great Fireball technique, and a standardized clone. He did however show some proficiency in his work, by using another fire technique. The fan girls began to talk how he was the best and was better than all the others. The ones from the past or received their memories back, all looked at him with a impassive looks. They notice how Sasuke soaked up the praises even though he didn't show it. He looked up to his brother, the only one there whose words he wanted to hear at that moment.

Itachi was looking down at his papers as he wrote down several notes. Not even bothering to say anything about the performance, Itachi only had one thing in mind, 'So close, little brother'

"Good work, Sasuke" Hana smiled as she nodded at the kid. Sasuke just glared at her and 'hn' as he walked back to his spot. Hana glowered at him. This was not the first time Sasuke gave her this type of treatment. Unfortunately, for Sasuke, Lover boy watched his behavior.

"Your jutsu needs work" Itachi commented to Sasuke still not looking up from his papers. Sasuke hands tighten into fists, gritting his teeth at his older brother words. His father, Fugaku, had told him that he performed that jutsu perfectly before he was… murdered.

A few chuckles were concealed at the words and actions. While the girls complained about how Itachi got it, wrong.

"Settle down," Iruka said to this class, he looked down at his list before letting out a very tried sigh, "…. Uzumaki Naruto"

"Yes!" Naruto shouted aloud, as he jumped right up into the air and ran towards the spot. "Finally"

"Keep it to a minimum…" Iruka begged his shoulders slouched a bit in defeat, knowing his words will be ignored.

A very devious smile came to Naruto's face as he raised his hands in a very recognizable seal, and before he complete the jutsu, Itachi appeared behind him with his tanto under his neck "That is a forbidden technique, Naruto"

Naruto laughed nervously as he separated his hands, "It was too good to pass up. But you got to admit it… it's a very great jutsu to ward off perverts."

Itachi tightened his hand against the tanto, the students began to wonder why type of jutsu Naruto was going to use. Especially if it was forbidden. The bloodless bothers shook their heads in either disbelief, disgust and while few just shook their heads at the blonde's sheer knuckle-headedness.

"Oh come on Itachi-kun," Hana stated to him, as she rolled her eyes "That jutsu is very reliable in certain situations."

"Certain… situations" Itachi stated as he took his tanto away from Naruto's neck.

"Naruto…" Iruka said in a dead calm voice. "…. Need I remind you I can fail you right here and now if I want too"

Naruto paled and quickly got on his knees and looked at Iruka with puppy dog eyes, pleading "No no~o~o please don't! Do you know what _they _would do if I don't pass"

"No more… ramen," Iruka stated, simply, Naruto shrived and hugged himself at the thoughts of that. "Be serious… and like Hana stated… it is a…" Iruka began to slightly blush "reliable jutsu."

Naruto rolled his eyes before a smirk came to his face as he did a quick seal "Multiple Shadow clone jutsu"

One giant poof of smoke filled the entire area. Everyone began to cough as it filled the air. As the smoke cleared, right about everyone had a gob- smacked look on his or her faces. Surrounding them was well over 50 Naruto's. They all gave the class a smug and idiotic look.

Itachi took out his tanto again and stabbed one in the neck, and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Solid shadow clones, impressive, Naruto… I expected more out of you"

Naruto scowled at Itachi about the last comment. He growled loudly at the feeling of the strike. "Damn you…"

Hana examined a clone, poking him with her pen. She raised an eyebrow how the clone reacted to the poking. Smirking at said clone, she raised her hand. Her sharp nails gleamed in the sunlight as she swiped at clones face. Said clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto yelped as he received the memories, he rubbed his face furiously, "Was that necessary?"

"No" Hana said as she quickly scribbled down some notes. All of the Naruto's grumbled at her words. The students watched with wide eyes. A lot watched with disbelief, not believing what they are seeing. "Congrats Naruto, a high ranking A jutsu… how did you learn it?"

Naruto laughed nervously at her question, "…I can't make a regular clone… so Pervy-Sage thought about this jutsu…hehehe"

"Alright, Naruto" Iruka said as he marked down several things, "Anything else or is that all"

Naruto grinned, and shrugged "That's all… for now"

Naruto walked back towards his spot and sat down, his converted fan girls gushed at how he made all of those clones. Sasuke hide a glare that was directed towards Naruto. An A-rank jutsu, he did an A-rank jutsu. Sasuke could not apprehend how the idiot managed to do the jutsu, let alone making that many. Some more students were called up, and then it was Ino turn. She performed a few gen-jutsu and her clan secret techniques, earning appraisals from Hana at her chakra control. Then the rest of the class had their turns to impress Iruka, Hana, and Itachi.

-Line break-

Juugo quickly ran back to the town. Telling everyone to run inside their homes and hide. The others are taking care of the horrible men. Leaving Juugo, to take care of the people in the town.

"Quickly get inside your homes" Juugo called out, to a small family, they nodded at his words and quickly got into their home. Screams were heard at the other side of the town. Juugo eyes widened as he quickly ran towards the location jumping from roof to roof. As he stopped at the edge of a home, he looked down to see a man in an Oto uniform. The man had two children over his shoulders.

"Not again…" Juugo said in a low voice. In one swift leap, he landed right in front of the man. Juugo eyes narrowed at exactly who was the man. It was someone that treated him horrible when he was under Orichimaru's control.

The man's name or monster as most of the prisoners called him, Yuudia. Took in pleasure of torturing the prisoners let it be verbal, mental, or physical. He had a… thing for young children. The only reason Orichimaru kept him around is that he had managed to not die when he received the cursed seal. If it Kabuto had his way, he would kill the man and make it look like a total accident. Like the last, man that made his skin crawl horribly.

"Well, well, well…" Yuudia sneered, a smirk started to grow on his face. "Look at what I have here. Aren't you a far away from home…"

"Let go of them, Yuudia" Juugo said in a calm voice. He started to hear the other whispering his mind, _kill… destroy… murder… _

Yuudia smirked only widened, as he looked at Juugo with a daunting look, "What are you going to do about it if I don't." He began to release his seal, black swirl marking began to cover his face and body. The two children he had over his shoulder began to tremble as the chakra around him increase.

"You really let that seal go to your head… Yuudia" Juugo stated as he began to transform his body. Readying himself to fight off the monster in front of him, "Hiro, Maki, shut your eyes and don't open them until I tell you…"

The two children quickly nodded as much as they can. They knew that they were going to be safe.

-Line break-

Iruka once again stood in his classroom, looking at all of his students. He watched them as they walked out of his class. Tomorrow they will return to see who had passed and who failed. Including putting them into teams, medical program and the Police force, fortunately for Iruka all he had to do was to place the teams like the last timeline. Much to his dismay, it had to be done.

Letting out a loud sigh as the last student left the classroom, Iruka lazily sat on his chair. He looked at the report on each of his students. Now… he needed to set the trap.

A light knock was heard; Iruka looked up to see his childhood friend, "Mizuki"

"Iruka," Mizuki nodded as he walked up to him. "I was told you needed help"

Iruka laughed nervously, "I need up evaluating the reports…"

He pointed at the multiple folders on his desk.

"Of course"

To be continued…

Okay people, I want Reviews! I want to hear from you all. How do you like this story? Any ideas for this story? You can also P.M me.


	29. One final step to the future

Silent Moments of the Past

.

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I only own my oc's. Character s may seem OOC

.

I am going to be needing one or two Oc's. Little Sakumo is going to be needing teammates soon. I am not in the mood to create to oc's for him.

.

Okay I have a poll up, and its about to close. Hurry and vote.

.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, and Sai watched as their friends got picked up by their own families.

"Well… that was interesting," Naruto said, as he walked down the road.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru yawned as he followed him, "That what it was, troublesome"

"…Somewhat it was," Shino stated as he placed his hands in his pockets, and slowly followed them.

Sai stayed quiet, looking down at an open scroll. What were on the scroll were the same mice that he let out earlier, but a few were missing.

"Man, I thought we were going to get our headbands today" Naruto whined, as his head dropped a bit.

"Since this is the first time they implemented a new test, it would take longer to see who pass and who didn't" Shino stated as he slid his glasses up his nose a bit, making them gleam.

"Including the plan…" Sai whispered to them, his lips did not even move as he talked. As he said this, two ink mice crawled back onto the scroll. Revealing everything, they have seen and heard. "Iruka already set it up."

"…Let the games commence" Shikamaru murmured, as a dangerous glint came to his eyes. The same chill came over him as before, "I feel like I should be running…"

-Line break-

"Good Bye, Juugo-senpai" Multiple young children called out, as they watched the small group leave their small town.

Juugo nervously laughed as he waved at them before turning around to quickly catch up to the others.

Zabuza grunted a bit, as he walked a head. His mind was at work, thinking of what had happened the previous days. When Kabuto came with Orichimaru's cronies, they had to fight against each other. Well… after Haku made most of the men freeze to death or turn them into pieces of ice sculptures. After she got their attention, Zabuza and Kimimaro came in and dealt with the others, while Juugo made sure he took care of the town's people.

They did notice how the children in the town looked up at Juugo like their idol… or hero.

Zabuza brows furrowed as he thought about Kabuto's escape. Kabuto 'managed' to escape… with frostbite biting his ass. Zabuza nearly bite his tongue to hold his laughter at his apprentice sense of humor. What really made him think is that, he had to let a few of the cronies go as well.

Kabuto and Zabuza did not want that but… it had to be done. Now Orichimaru is probably going to hunt them down now. Growling at that, Zabuza smashed a tree making a dent. The Hands of Death are going to chew his head off for that mistake. Last thing he wanted was the pedophile going after him and his group.

"Eh… What's wrong with ya" Suigetsu asked as he picked on his sharp teeth.

-Line break-

Orichimaru sat on his small throne in a dark room. Cold bodies littered the floor. He was bothered by what he was just told. However, he was also quite intrigued by it as well.

"Ku ku ku… It seems the little Juugo-kun is still alive and well" Orichimaru mused as he licked his face with his long tongue. Kabuto slowly walked towards his view, his bum was still very sore.

"Yes as it seems. He is with Zabuza Momochi and a few others. Mostly children" Kabuto stated, as he stood in front of him. Ignoring the dead bodies that littered the floor, "Highly trained children"

"An ice jutsu and a bone user as well…" Orichimaru mused, as a sadistic smile grew on his face, thinking of all the possibilities. Too bad, it won't be his way.

The door was slammed open, and who came in were two tall men wearing black coats with red clouds on them.

"Hey, Orichimaru… we have a bone to pick with you" One said, as he walked in with a bandaged sword over his shoulder.

"….money" The other muttered as he did not even bother to look up as he counted a large wad of cash in his hand.

"Kisame… Kakuzu" Orichimaru said with a hidden grimace. He was not particularly fond of his former colleagues. "What do I owe for this… appearance?"

Kisame pointed his weapon directly at him, "I came here with a warning… Well two actually…"

"Oh… what will that be exactly?" Orichimaru said with an amused tone.

"First off, boss wants the ring back… secondly" The bands that surrounded Samehada began to undo themselves to reveal its form. "Stay away from the Demon of the Mist and his band… or else..."

"…I thought we were going to collect his head…."

"Shut it…"

-Line break-

Sasuke inwardly fumed as he walked home. All his former admires hounded him down; he had to jump on the roofs just to escape them. He believed that all he had to do was go take a simple test and get his headband. That is it. That was what the clansmen told him, a written test, a physical and basic techniques. Not what he had to be put through.

Going through killer intent, then an obstacle course that he had to go through with a paralyzed arm, Sasuke swore that Team Guy were out to get him. The last test was fairly easy for his standards. That one made a frown etched on his face even further.

Four really stood out to him compared to the rest, but it was really two that made him clench his teeth. Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru, those two always seem to be ahead of him. It did not make any sense to him. Naruto at times seems to be an idiot, while Shikamaru was to dame lazy to do anything. Of course that what he got when he last saw them, a lot can happen in few short years.

Sasuke looked up to see his older brother, talking to the Peint kid. Alternatively, as many called his look a-like. He quickly head behind a few wooden crates, trying to listen in.

Sai looked up at Itachi for a moment before giving him a short bow with a nod of his head. Itachi said a few words before handing Sai a scroll and walked into the Uchiha compound.

Sai looked at the scroll for a bit, "You can come out Sasuke-san"

Sasuke nearly tripped over the crates, surprised that he got caught. He attempted to regain his composure, but it really didn't do him any good as Sai gave him one of his… smiles. The young Uchiha scowled as he walked over towards Sai, "Peint"

Sasuke eyed the scroll that was in Sai hands. "What do you have there, Peint"

Sai smile stayed on his face, as he place the scroll in his pouch. "Nothing that should concern you at this moment, Sasuke-san"

"It actually does since it was my older brother that handed that to you" Sasuke challenged him with an obvious superior air around him.

"It doesn't really" Sai stated as he shrugged his shoulders as he walked off, "It my and Itachi-sama business"

-Line break-

Naruto, Shikamaru and Shino sat on a tree in an old training ground. They were all sat high on different branches of the same tree. The same thing ran through their minds, what exactly they plan on learning once they take the forbidden scroll before beating Mizuki in his own game.

"Exploding clones… air dragons… stuff" Naruto mused as he scratched his nose.

"Advance forms of earth techniques with a few minor fire techniques as well…" Shino mused; as he remembers the disadvantage he was with his second element, but the surprise he will get if he continues to train.

"Lighting…" Shikamaru yawned, as he sat up on the branch he was on, "Let's go, we have a scroll to take"

-Line break-

Kakashi looked down at his son, while his son looked back at him. It was the day of all days, today; Kakashi was giving his son something that he has to wear for now on. "Remember, Sakumo, wear your mask at all times"

"Yes, Otou-san," Sakumo said as he reached up to try take the black mask from his father's hands. The younger Hatake kept reaching up for the mask with no success, "Come on… this isn't fair, and you're using your height against me"

"Oh. Is that so" Kakashi mused, as he raised his hand higher.

Sakumo gave him a slight glare, "You know I'm shorter than most kids my own age… I'm telling Oka-san"

Kakashi paused for a second before quickly handing him the mask. He didn't want to have to face his wife. She is very protective of their son. Last thing he wants is do be sent to the doghouse again. Pakkun still hasn't stopped laughing behind his back about that since he got to sleep inside in Kakashi own bed. 'Spoiled dog…' He looked down at his son seeing him run into the house to put on the mask, 'Spoiled kid…'

Kakashi looked up into the sky to see a hawk roaming the sky, "What the…"

-Line break-

Kurenai smiled innocently as she walked with her battered fiancé in hand. The two agreed to disagree when it came to their wedding. Since Asuma just recently arrived at the village, he needed to be filled in about the things that happened in the last few years.

"Eh… what do you think is going on" Asuma asked as he nudged her shoulder a bit. Chunin and Jonin were all running towards the Hokage tower, in a great hurry.

"Let's go see," Kurenai whispered as she pulled him along to the Hokage tower.

-Line break-

Baki and his team of genin, all lounged around in their hotel room. They felt something was going on outside but did not bother with it.

"I'm going to hit the can, to dam tried to do anything" Kankuro said as he headed into a room, and slammed the door closed.

Once that he was out of the room, Baki made a silencing seal, "I take it this is part of your plan, Gaara-sama"

Gaara looked up at his teacher and future advisor. When the team was formed of the sand siblings, Baki was given half of his memories. They had to be carefully since a master puppeteer still lurks the sands. Baki completely understood, it was for the safety of the Hidden Sand Village. However, he asks to be in the same lope as them. To help them in any way he can.

Temari and Gaara were thrilled that Baki, with the help of Chiyo-baasama, can slowly and quietly help the issues the village has with the Wind Daimyo.

"It is not my plan. This is something from the past that needed to be repeated" Gaara stated simply to him.

"What exactly are they doing, if you don't mind me asking," Baki asked, as he leaned against the windowsill, arms crossed over his chest. "What exactly needed to be repeated?"

"Stealing the Forbidden Scroll of the Leaf" Gaara said not missing a beat. Baki nearly fell as he heard him.

"Wait…You mean to tell me that-"

"That they are going to steal a very important scroll," Temari started as she examined her iron fan.

"That is heavily guarded" Gaara said as he sat on a lazy boy.

"And the only way getting in and out is…" Temari said as she and Gaara looked up at their teacher.

"Sheer luck, stealth, and pure stupidity" They said in the same time. "They have all three."

"Impossible" Baki said with an stunned look, not believing what he is hearing.

"Nah, last time it was just one. He did not even pass the graduation exam to become a genin. He sneaked in, took the scroll believing it was for extra credit to pass" Temari said with a laugh, snapping her fan closed.

"He also wore kill me orange…" Gaara mused out a bit.

-Line break-

"I can't believe it actually worked" Shikamaru muttered as he and his brothers ran towards the location they needed to be.

"How you managed to do it in the first time around is beyond me, Naruto," Shino said with a hint of irritation.

Naruto grinned like a fox, he adjusted the strap of the scroll as he ran, "Practice and being sheer unpredictably"

"And stupidity" Shikamaru stated in a dull tone.

"Hey!" Naruto growled at him, "I let you know tha-"

"We know" Shino and Shikamaru, said in the same time, shutting Naruto down.

Naruto grumbled to himself how the other two were downers.

After a short a while, they arrived at the designation location. Naruto placed the scroll on the ground and opened it, "Alright, we have exactly one hour, let's get a move on"

Moreover, at that the three began to copy down jutsu from the scroll.

-Line break-

Iruka quickly ran through the forest, heading towards where his students are. The thoughts of what he did earlier still in his mind. When Mizuki came in to help him see which student passed or not, Iruka intentionally left Naruto, Shikamaru and Shino folder for him to see. He was also planning to also have Sai, but someone has plans for him already. The three folders stated that the three boys were at risk at failing. Stating that they still needed to held back a few more years.

Iruka had a hard time trying to figure out what exactly to put on those reports. After a few moments, he just randomly put something there to make Mizuki take the bait. Mizuki went up to the boys stated how they are close to failing and how Iruka informed him to tell them of a project they can to together to easily pass. The rest was history… that is somewhat being repeated.

Iruka landed on a branch and launched himself further closer to his destination. He had to get there before anyone else.

-Line break-

The village was in chaos as everyone about the rank of chunin, with the exception of a certain genin of course, went high wire looking for the culprits. Anbu combed through the forest that surrounded the outside gates of the village. Jonin were in charged with searching the training guards and crowd patrol with random chunin's as well.

It was hectic to say the least.

"Everything is signed; they are now officially under my jurisdiction," Hiruzen said as signed the last piece of paperwork.

"Meaning they can kill him" Anko asked as she looked at the Third, who was grumbling about evil paper work."

"Well… that's Iruka job. But they will not be punished if they harm him compared if they were still civilians" Hiruzen said as he laid his pen down "…At least the civilian council won't put in a word about this since it concern more with the Shinobi side then them.

"How long do you think till they'll get back?" Tomoko whispered as she looked out the window.

"Judging how one of them is very unpredictable… who dam well knows" The third stated as he slammed his head against his desk.

-Line break-

Iruka looked down at the three boys, giving them a stern look.

"What exactly you three have to say to yourselves about this" Iruka said crossly, he crossed his arms in frustration waiting, not waiting for their answer but for something else.

"Mizuki-sensei told us if we took the scroll we could get extra-credit," Naruto started off, as he scratch his head nervously.

"That apparently we were close to failing" Shikamaru sighed in annoyance.

"How is that possible is beyond me" Shino clicked his tongue as he in displeasure at the turn of events.

"What… There's no extra cred…" Iruka eyes narrowed for a quick second before launching towards the boys bringing them to the ground, at that moment, multiple kunai, and shuriken emended themselves on his back and legs. Leaving the three Genin hopefuls out of harm's way, Iruka cursed out a curse as he got up "What is the meaning of this!"

"Iruka-Sensei" The three preteen called out as they watched their teacher protect them.

"I see you found us, Iruka" Mizuki called out, as he stood on a high branch, a smirk on his face as he wielded a fuma shuriken.

Iruka stood there, glaring at his old friend, or is it enemy, "So this is how it's going to end, should of seen it come to this."

"Naruto give me the scroll," Mizuki called out to him.

"Don't do it" Iruka said in a seriously, as he pulled out the kunai and shuriken that are embedded into him, throwing them away, "Mizuki wants that scroll for himself, that scroll contains jutsu's that can destroy this village, he mustn't get his hands on to it for his own good"

"There you go again, Iruka, lying" Mizuki said from his spot, "We both know the truth Iruka, don't you thinks it's about time they should know as well" He pointed at Shino and Shikamaru.

"What they hell are you talking about" Naruto said nervously to him.

"Don't Mizuki" Iruka growled under his breath.

"It time the truth to be reveled" Mizuki said evilly to them.

"I swear it was an accident" Naruto said quickly, "It just happened, the damn cat just came out of nowhere"

Shikamaru and Shino snapped their heads towards Naruto direction, with a glare on their faces.

"If this is about Tora…" Naruto added quickly before pointing at Shikamaru, "It was his plan"

"What!" Shikamaru said in annoyance. He then pointed at Shino, "Shino was the one who wanted the cat to disappear"

"It was Naruto who performed the deed," Shino stated at the click of his tongue, while looking at Naruto.

Mizuki stumbled down in surprise, at their words (argument) it made sense. He always found it surprising how the demon cat death or disappearance. It explained so much yet so little…

"Well you were the one who threw Tora in the forest of death" Naruto yelled pointing at Shikamaru.

"That is true" Shino agreed, nodding his head.

"Oh shut it" Shikamaru grumbled as he glared at Naruto before drifting the glare towards Shino, "You're the one who got those killer leeches to attack the troublesome cat"

Shino clicked his tongue and looked at Naruto, "You are the one who threw the cat in the boiling water at that restaurant that only sells soup."

Shikamaru snorted at that one, "Tora soup"

"Well… uh…. You're the one who gave him fermented pumpkin" Naruto said defending himself.

"Pumpkin" Mizuki said in confusion.

"Okay that was on its own" Shikamaru said clarifying what had happened, "How was I supposed to know Tora the eighth would eat and get drunk by that"

"He clearly walked… stumbled on its' own way into the Inuzuka compound on its own free will" Shino stated with an amused tone.

"Best Day Ever" Naruto said gleefully, his eyes held a hint of malice. The other two chuckled at the memory.

During the whole argument, Iruka gritted his teeth, and clenching his hands into fist. Trying very hard to not laugh at Mizuki confusion. The three boys continued on about who had the blame for each of the murder of the demon cats. Or at times, seeing who was connected with it in the first place.

Anger began to swirl in Mizuki, seeing how things didn't go the way he planned. He quickly exploded "That wasn't what I was going to say"

The teacher and three time travelers looked up at him, completely stopping their argument or inner emotions. Giving him a deathly calm stare.

"Then what is it then…" Shino asked as he slid his glasses up, making them gleam dangerously.

"Does it have to do with the actual reason you despise Naruto" Shikamaru stated, giving him a calculated look.

"Or…" Naruto said in a low tone, he tilted his head down making his glasses slid down a bit, showing his now red glowing fox eyes. Mizuki took an involuntary step back, Naruto eyes reminded him of the Nine Tail Fox. "Does it have to do with Kurama-sama"

-Line break-

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked down at the three main Bloodless Brothers. Whom have massive poker faces, 'Gaki's…'

Iruka stood next to them, shaking his head solemnly at his now former students. A small grin slowly grew on his face as he glance down at the three genin. All three held on to a leaf headband in their hands.

"Congratulations on your first B-rank mission, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara and Shino Aburame" Hiruzen stated to them as he snapped shut a scroll, "With of course Iruka Umino, being your proctor and jonin sensei for this secret mission."

Now at that is brought a reaction out of three brothers. They exchanged small grins and smirks, "Now… get out of my office! Last things I need is more reason and problems with paper work. I already have a problem with the… way you left Mizuki. How am I going to write that all down"

-Line break-

Mizuki laid in a hospital bed, heavily bandaged around his throat, arms and below the waist. He had a severe case of chakra exhaustion, lost mobility from the waist down, and his throat was pinched shut. His throat looked like someone had gripped it harshly, evenly had the hand engraved on his throat. A shadowy hand still occasionally felt like it was choking him still.

In the corner of the room, a Snake watched as her prey slowly died by her own fangs. Undetectable, Slowly and Painfully…

-Line break-

Anticipation filled the air as everyone awaited to hear his or her name to be called hopefully to receive a leaf headband. There were a few that didn't get their name called to receive a headband, but their hopes was against rose as they were told that they had an opportunity to join the medical program or into the police academy. Those who didn't got picked for the three options, had to retake the year again at the academy, or stop their training for something that was never going to happen and just be… a simple civilian.

Naruto grinned as he sat on his chair, propping his feet on his desk. The knucklehead, wore a pair of black cargo shorts, a short sleeve dull orange shirt and a long sleeve mesh shirt under it. A dark green vest that had the metal part of the headband sewn right above his heart, a pair of fingerless leather gloves and dull orange nin sandals. Naruto red tinted rimless glasses rested on the bridge of his nose shining as the light hit them. His hair flowed easily and still spikey, it had a similar resemblance to his grandfather only it was shorter.

Shikamaru had his head down on his desk, his arms over his head trying to drown out the noise. The young Nara, like the Uzumaki, had a wardrobe change, just not so different, compared to his last choice of clothing. His gray jacket in now longed sleeved and now had a hood; his still had his green outlined mesh t-shirt. The pants he wore is more fitted and longer and a pair black sandals. The metal part of the headband was sewn on the upper part of his left sleeve of his jacket. The hoop earrings that his father gave him shown, like Naruto, it is something he cannot part with.

Now Shino, his change was more subtle. His jacket he wore is darker colored, the collar is folded down and unbuttoned showing the bottom portion of his face easier now. The metal part of the headband sewn like a buckle for the jacket, his wore a pair of brown shorts, and dark green sandals. His legs are wrapped up with bandages. Underneath the jacket he wore only a sleeveless mesh shirt.

Shino fiddled with the hem of his jacket sleeve. He had been dealing with a new change, a new breed of kikaichu in his body. Now he had two different breed of bugs in his system.

The three boys were the envy of the class. Since they received their headband before anyone of them. Okay they received it only yesterday, the day of the final exam for the academy.

No one really know why the three received theirs yesterday.

Once that the headbands were given out, and few walking out due to either not receiving a headband and having retake the course or going home giving up the dream of being a ninja. On the other hand, as most will say… complain how they were cheated from getting a headband.

As everyone took their seat, Iruka looked at his now former students with honor and approval. Itachi and Tsunade stood on either side of him. Waiting for the teams to be called out and to call out for their students for their programs.

"Team One…" Iruka said aloud as he called out the teams gaining everyone ones attention.

After naming the first set of teams…

"Team Seven…" Iruka said, he slightly tensed as he said it, the team that changed the previous timeline "Sasuke Uchiha" his now newly acquired fangirls paid close attention hoping and wishing that they get picked "Sakura Haruno" Sakura quickly cheered and sneered at the other girls at her success, "And Naruto Uzumaki"

"What!" Sakura and half of the rest of the girls screeched for different reasons.

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other, one with scorn, and the other with indifference.

"Why do I get stuck with him" Sakura complained, pointing at Naruto with a glare.

"To even out your abilities," Iruka stated, as he looked down at his clipboard, "Compared to yours and Sasuke scores…" Iruka did a face of mock pain, "Naruto did better in his final exam"

"Learn something from him" Itachi stated as he stared at Sasuke.

Sakura was going to say more but she quietly sat back down when she felt the glare from Tsunade. Last thing she needed was a complication with the future hokage. A thought crawled into her mind, a smirk grew on her face perhaps she can use the advantage of having Naruto being on her team with Sasuke.

Naruto looked down at Iruka with a laugh, "About time you call my name, Iruka-sensei"

Iruka laughed under his breath "Team Eight…"

The rest of the teams are called out and the same form the last timeline, only that… one genin is odd man out.

"Sai, since you have been picked personally by Itachi-sama for an apprenticeship, you won't be in a team. He will explain later on" Iruka said as he looked up at Sai Peint.

"Of course" Sai said, Sai had a different look. His hair is still short and ink black, skin looked healthier but still looked pale. Wearing a black ¾-sleeve tight turtleneck shirt, dark grey shorts and sandals. Leather gloves and leaf headband is modified to be a bandanna-style.

Sasuke eyes widened at the news. They quickly narrowed in disbelief and anger. His own brother picked an outsider to be his apprentice. Picking an outsider over his own brother, this went bad with the rest of the class. No one else was picked for an apprenticeship.

Sai put on a fake smile ignoring the glares, whispers and well… everything else that the class was dishing out on him.

"On a final note, it is time to name the Rookie of the Year." Iruka announced.

"We were wavering on whether or not to name the Rookie," Tsunade stated, with a serious look "However, seeing how this one student stood above his group and the rest."

"Even though he prefers to stay low and out of sight" Itachi said as eyed the class and his gaze landed on the student they named Rookie of the Year.

The genins had a pretty good idea who it was. Seeing that his own grandmother was going to personally hand him the trophy and title.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at what he was hearing. It seems like someone he personally knew got the reward. Looking down at his brother, who had his held his head up laying on his hand over the desk. He had a lazy look in his eye, "Troublesome."

Shino looked up at them; a small smile came to his face. One of his kikaichu told him the information on who got the reward.

"Shikamaru Nara" Iruka announced, he watched as the young Nara let out a loud annoyed sigh. Out of the other runner up for the spot, he was the one who had least chance of getting it. There goes everything.

"Why…." Shikamaru grumbled as he hides his face in his arms again.

"Go down there or I'll throw you down there" Naruto snickered at him with a foxy grin.

"Whatever…" Shikamaru grumbled as he stood up and walked down the steps to the three adults.

Tsunade give him a slight smirk as she took out a copper colored crystal orb, inside the orb is a silver plated insignia of the Leaf.

"Congrats, Nara Shikamaru" Tsunade said as she handed him the orb. Shikamaru blushed a bit and looked away as he took it from her.

"Thank you" Shikamaru said to the three with a bow.

-Line break-

Kakashi and his young son, Sakumo, causally walked around the village. The two male's caught the attention of the female populace. Seeing a young father walking happily with his young son.

"Otou-san… aren't you suppose to meet with your new team" Sakumo asked, looking up at his father.

"Ay… that's until tomorrow. They just are receiving their headbands and being put into teams." Kakashi explained with his signature smile, "We are letting them settle and get used to being in the same team"

"oh.." Sakumo said with wide eyes, that only a child with pure innocence could say.

"Now… let's enjoy a walked down this road. That is called, the road of life" Kakashi said as he pointed down a road, that was called 'Life'

"I do like walking down this road" Sakumo mused.

-Line break-

The parents, aunts, uncles, grandparents, guardians and close friends to the graduating class, praised their loved ones for passing.

Shikaku looked down at his son with a proud lazy smile, "You made me and the clan proud and filled with honor"

"Yea dad" Shikamaru grumbld as he rubbed the back of his head at the praise. Not really used to the words.

"Who know that the lazy genin would get the title of Rookie of the Year" Ino stated with a grin as she jumped on Shikamaru back giving him a hug.

Inochi shook his head at his daughter antics, and stood next to Shikaku.

Choji and his father walked up to the small group. Choza crossed his arms and chuckled as he stood on the other side of Shikaku.

Choji munched on his bbq flavored chips, "Team Ino-Shika-Cho,"

"You got that right," Ino said loudly, as she wrapped and arm around Shikamaru neck to prevent herself from falling. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, but gave a small grin in approval at Choji's words.

"The second generation of Ino-" Inochi started.

"Shika" Shikaku said secondly.

"Cho" Choza said lastly as they watched their kids make a new legacy of their own.

Shikaku watched as his son swiping chips from Choji and trying to yank Ino off his back. His brows furrowed seeing how one if his other son wasn't here, "Where is your brother?"

"He's with his team, he got stuck with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno" Shikamaru said as he munched on some chips.

"I saw Sasuke arguing with Itachi-sama and at Sai" Choji murmured as he gave a slight glare at Shikamaru "My chips…"

"Last I saw was Forehead was fawning over Sasuke and Naruto tried to get their attention" Ino said with a slight snicker.

"It's a total recipe for disaster" Shikamaru sighed as he managed to get more chips.

Shibi, Hizashi, and Tsume looked proudly at Team Eight.

"About time, pup" Tsume grinned as she rubbed Kiba head teasingly, "About time"

Hizashi gave Hinata, a small smile and a nod. Showing his approval and how proud he was of her.

Shibi and Shino looked at each other with mutual understanding. In all, Shibi was filled with contentment seeing how his son teammates didn't see him as a freak.

-Line break-

Naruto nearly pulled his hair out trying to get his teammates attention. Right after the class ended, Sasuke walked (stomped) his way towards Itachi, and started to argue to him about how Itachi took Sai in as his apprentice. Sasuke saw that it was supposed to be picked and not Sai.

"Sai Peint has everything I look for in an apprentice," Itachi stated as he pulled Sasuke away from prying eyes. "He knows the true value… of the Will of Fire. Plus if I picked you then I wouldn't look fair since it would be called favoritism"

That leads to now… Sasuke was glaring at the training pole, releasing all of his pent up energy, and Sakura watching him with star in her eyes admiring him in total fangirl mode. Naruto frowned at them; he laid against a wall, with his arms crossed.

It was going to be a long road ahead of them that is for sure. Letting out a sigh, Naruto took out a paper from his black hip pouch. It stated a schedule, and sees who got picked to train in the medical program. Sakura whined how she had to get up earlier and go to the hospital to train. Sasuke scoffed at how he had to train with a team and a jonin, whom he hasn't officially met yet or know yet, is going to train him. As for Naruto,... he took it in with stride. Now if he can get the other two to listen.

"You two are hopeless…" Naruto said as he heaved himself away from the wall and walked towards the exit, "Head to training grounds three early in the morning. That's where we are going to meet with our new Sensei"

-Line break-

Shikamaru grimaced as kept his head down, walking down the main street of Konoha. Ino and Choji walked on either side of him. Ino kept talking on and on about random things while Choji munched on his chips. He kept feeling like he should be running off the other direction.

Letting out a loud sigh, Shikamaru stopped walking and stood still. Ino stopped midsentence and raised an eyebrow at him, "What's wrong, Shika"

Choji ate the last chip and quietly took out another bag, "Does this have to do with your pen pal …. Are those Sand Ninja"

"Sand ninja…." Shikamaru said as he raised an eyebrow, he turned his head and his jaw dropped. 'How come I wasn't informed…'

Right in front of team ten, was none other than the sand siblings. The siblings were heading into a bbq restaurant, not even glancing towards them.

Shikamaru felt that his face was turning red seeing Temari, physically and not in Death's world.

"Hey, Shikamaru what's wrong with you" Ino snapped at him, waving a hand in front of his face.

Shikamaru gave her a bored look before picking up his jaw. He looked around the area; a small grin came to his face seeing how close Ino's family flower shop is.

-Line break-

The sand siblings sat in a booth, right next to a window, waiting for a server. Their teacher was at a meeting and he had dismissed them for the day.

Now the three had managed to find themselves in a bbq restaurant, seeing how they got lost. Due to Kankuro insistence of knowing where they were going …

Temari let out an annoyed sigh, all day she has been getting looks from boys all day. Left and right, some random boy would talk to her or she would get whistled at. It was fortunate that Gaara would give them a death glare making them all back off.

A waiter came up to them, a young one around their age by it seems. As they gave out their order, the waiter would only look at Temari flirtatiously. Not wanting to get involved in a problem between her village and the Leaf's, she plastered a fake smile and restrained herself from killing him.

As the waiter walked off, a soft scent swept her nose. It smelled like lavender, violets, and orchids. Flowers she hadn't smelled for a long time, last time was yesterday at the flower shop, but not in that combination.

Turning her head, her eyes widened to see a bouquet of flowers being presented to her. Turning her head, she saw a boy was leaning into the window his hand out stretched with the flowers.

"…Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed as he looked at Temari straight into her eyes. "Nice to finally see you, Temari-san"

Temari blinked several times before shyly taking the flowers and holding them closely to her. "Shikamaru-kun…?"

Kankuro looked back and forth between Temari and Shikamaru, "Shikamaru…? Isnt that the guy you been writing letters to?"

"Her pen pal" Gaara confirmed as he eyed Shikamaru, "Nice to finally meet you in person, Shikamaru Nara"

"You must be Gaara," Shikamaru said as he gave him a nod, "Temari-san, wrote about you a lot."

"What about me, do you know me" Kankuro said huffed as he sized Shikamaru up. "You don't even look like you can fight"

Shikamaru gave him a disinterest and let out a yawn "Make-up boy,"

"Hey! Why I'd I outta.." Kankuro growled angrily, glaring at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru blinked at him before looking back at Temari, "You could have wrote that you were coming"

Temari gave him a slight smirk, "What would the fun be in that, why don't you join us"

"We would love to" Ino said untimely as she appeared, jumping on Shikamaru's back in order to look inside. "Isn't that right Choji"

Temari looked to see a hand waving behind Ino and Shikamaru; she raised an eyebrow, "…"

"We just barely ordered, so it would still take time till it arrives" Gaara stated to them.

-Line break-

As the sun began to set in the horizon, everyone began to pack up and head home for the day and night.

Kakashi slightly smiled as he carried his young son on his back. Sakumo head lolled into his father's neck as he slept, tired of the day events. As the day past, Kakashi mind kept replaying how his own father been to him. They had a good relationship. However, there was always something missing… A father and son bond that was truly missing between them, something that Kakashi was going to make sure that he and Sakumo would have.

He did have to do something to keep his mind occupied and away for… Icha Icha Paradise.

Tomoko stated to him, it was the books or her… Well they are still together. She did give him some new books for him to read. At least he wasn't totally bored for now.

Kakashi truly dreaded meeting his 'new' team tomorrow. It would not only take time away from his son but also have train the team again. At least he doesn't have to worry about Naruto… much.

'At least Sakumo is starting the academy soon' Kakashi mused as he walked down a grassy path to their home.

-Line break-

The sand siblings and team 10 looked at each other, wondering what to say. The only two who felt somewhat comfortable are Temari and Shikamaru, whom sat next to each other.

The same waiter from before came back, and was shooting glares at Shikamaru. He still kept his total attention to Temari asking if she needed anything still. Temari was now really tempted to beat the crap out of him seeing how he kept on going. Seeing her 'discomfort' Choji cleared his throat, getting the waiters' attention. Once he got it, the older teen paled seeing who it was.

"Choji-sama, oh I didn't see you there," He laughed nervously.

"Hey, Tobe, we will have the usual and extra beef" Choji said curtly to him.

"Right away, Choji-sama" Tobe said nervously as he quickly made his exit.

"Choji-sama?" Kankuro asked with an eyebrow raised, "Who the hell are you"

"Kankuro" Temari glared at him, she gave an apologetic and thankful look to Choji, "Excuse my brother he… isnt so subtle about most… all things. Thank you for getting rid of that guy"

"it's nothing" Choji said to her with a simple wave, he glanced up at Kankuro, "My name is Choji Akimichi, my family own this and many more restaurants in the village."

"And most other stores too" Ino added in as she analyzed the flowers Temari has in her arms still. "My name is Ino Yamanaka; my family owns the flower shop down the street"

"Gaara no Sabaku and that's Kankuro, our brother… unfortunately" Gaara stated as he pointed at Kankuro. Kankuro banged his head on the table.

"Why do you do this to me" Kankuro asked.

"I find it amusing" Gaara said simply to him.

To be continued…

Okay… Review and review.


	30. I saw nothing

Silent Moments of the Past

.

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I only own my oc's. Character s may seem OOC

.

The poll is closed and it is a tie on who are going to get their memories back.

.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Sakura screamed, as she pulled on her hair in frustration. Team Seven were at the training ground three, where they were told to meet with their sensei. That was three hours ago, and only two made it to the spot on time. Unlike their third teammate and teacher.

Sasuke leaned against one of the training post, a frown deeply set on his face. He scoffed at the idea of a random jonin just teaching. They would not even understand on how to teach and Uchiha like himself.

After a short while, the two of them noticed a man with pointy silver hair wearing a jonin outfit and had his face buried in a… novel.

"About time" Sasuke grunted as he stared at the man with clear distaste.

"Who is that?" Sakura asked, staring at the man. "Is that our new sensei?"

"Yea that's him. Kakashi Hatake" Added in a familiar voice.

Sakura screamed in surprise, she turned around to see Naruto sitting on top of the middle training post. A grin plastered on his face. "Naruto, where were you? We were supposed to meet here about three hours ago"

Sasuke took a step back in surprise he was caught off guard. How long Naruto was there, how did he get there unnoticed? So many questions filled his mind.

"I was here far before either of you came here," Naruto said as his grin was replaced with a casual look. "I needed to add in some training"

"That is exactly what I expect" Kakashi said as he stood in front of his students, "Training"

"What's your excuse this time, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as he jumped off the trunk.

"…. I over slept. My little boy and my very beautiful wife just didn't want to wake me up" Kakashi stated with a shrug.

"You over slept" Sasuke deadpanned, not really believing him.

"Lazy bastard," Naruto smirked at him, "…You were playing tag with Sakumo"

"You know him, Naruto," Sakura asked with an annoyed look on her face.

Kakashi gave him an upside-down eye smile, as he thought about it.

"You can say that" Naruto stated to her, he looked at the book that Kakashi was reading, hoping it was not what he thought it was. He was deeply surprised at the book he was reading, a genuine smile came to his face, "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi"

"Oh… You know this book," Kakashi asked as he snapped his book closed, "Hardly no one reads this book, shame really. It's such a good read"

"It's one of my favorites that Ero-Sannin wrote" Naruto said as he pulled out his own copy. He then pulled out another book, The Gutsy Shinobi: The Curse Returned. "He made a second book to it"

Kakashi single eye widened in surprise, the book he had in his hand dropped to the ground, "Gutsy… must be mine"

Naruto did not seem to notice and quickly put his two books back in his pouch. "Hm... what's wrong with you, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Nothing" Kakashi said quickly as he now held his book back in his hand. "Now…" He looked down at Sasuke and Sakura, "I believe introductions should be in hand"

-Line break-

Neji and Tenten sat quietly back-to-back, drinking water and some snacks. They have been training since early dawn and are taking a break. Tenten chattered away talking about the new shipments that arrived from the Village Hidden in the Mist.

"Have you heard, Kiri and Konoha have been talking about a treaty" Tenten explained, as she examined a kunai, "We have been getting shipments on Kiri amour and weapons. Their steal are very durable against the humidity."

"I thought Kiri was against that type of thing," Neji asked as he took a sip of his drink.

Tenten rolled her eyes at him, "have you been listening to me, Kirigakure has a new Kage. Mei Terumi"

Neji could not help but roll his eyes a bit, "Of course Tenten-chan"

Tenten let out a small giggle as she continued to examine her weapon.

Neji started down at his drink as he thought for a moment, "Tenten… how far are you willing to trust me"

Tenten raised her head up quickly, nearly snapping something as she did. She turned around and pushed Neji so that he was facing her, "What the hell do you mean by that, Neji! You know perfectly well I trust you completely"

Neji looked at her with unblinking eyes. He felt that several people were laughing at him due to his predicament. Ever since that Neji encountered Tenten in this lifetime, everything between them is completely differently from what they previously had. He knew her and she knew him back. The only thing he kept from her was Death…

They are close, but not in total terms of boyfriend and girlfriend, close but not close. Neji wants to pursue a relationship with her, but the fear of how Tenten was going to react to everything. That is what is holding him back. Everything is different, even though it may not seem like it. Their relationship needs one final push to finalize it.

"Please forgive me, Tenten," Neji whispered as he slammed her hand against her forehead. Neji wrapped his unoccupied arm around her, pulling her close to him preventing her from hitting the ground. "I really hope she doesn't do anything drastic"

-Line break-

Death giddily waited for the new arrival. He had high expectations of the Weapon Mistress. Someone who can maneuver any weapon with such ease and finesse is dangerous and deadly, making them very valuable, "Hehehe…"

Death quickly leaned to his far right, as he did several knives, forks and spoons were embedded on his chair. Deeply lodged into it as well, even the spoons. "Hello~o~o"

Tenten growled as she picked up several more silverware, "What is going on here!"

"…Sesame dumplings…" Death offered innocently as he held up a plate of dumplings to her.

-Line break-

Neji removed his hand from Tenten forehead, and saw that she was breathing evenly again. Neji brushed her hair away from her face, waiting for her to wake up again. In one instant, Tenten eyes snapped open and stared at Neji, they quickly narrowed down at him, "You have a lot of explaining to do, Hyuuga"

Neji gulped at the tone of her voice, it reminded him of the past, and whenever Tenten got pissed off at him whenever he used to talk about Fate. He gave her a quick nod, "Of course"

"But first…" A smirk grew on Tenten face, in a quick movement; she hit Neji in the back of his head, promptly knocking him out, "I'm going to have my fun first"

-Line break-

Zabuza stroke the dying embers of a fire, looking deep into his own thoughts. His crew still sounds asleep, due to a busy night of fighting off another band of hunter-nin. Right in front of him sat one of his close friends with his companion.

Kisame looked at Zabuza with a questioning look. He found his old group wandering around, and decided to hand with them for a short while. Kazuko went with it, he wanted to know more about what exactly is happening in this… timeline, also, collecting the bounties that the group tends to attract.

"Something on your mind, Zabuza" Kisame asked.

Zabuza just threw a blue scroll at him, still keeping his gaze on the embers. Kisame caught the scroll, he looked at it his eyes widened a bit seeing that there is a Mizukage seal on it. "What do we have here…"

Zabuza just gave a grunt, not really knowing how he was going to respond to the message.

Kisame read the scroll, his eyes widened a bit as he took in the information, "New Mizukage… new laws… no more bloodline purges… Said Mizukage wants us back…blah, blah, and more blah"

"Read the name of the new Kage" Zabuza said at last.

Kisame looked through the message; a grin came to his face as he began to laugh uncontrollably, "It's your old girlfriend…"

"Mei isn't my girlfriend," Zabuza growled at him, giving him a glare.

"I didn't say anything about Mei, you just assumed I was talking about her" Kisame grinned, chuckling at him. Zabuza huffed a bit before setting his gaze back on the embers again.

"She wants us back in the ranks," Zabuza explained, "She knows about them" He gestured to Haku, Suigetsu, Kimimaro, and Juugo. Kisame narrowed his eyes at that.

"What do _they_ say about that?" Kazuko asked, added in his own two cents.

"I asked the Strategist what move I should make, he said it's better to have a meeting," Zabuza said to him as he stood up. "This could help or endanger our plans"

"Take it" Kisame stated to him, "It'll be a hell lot safer in the village then being a missing-nin."

"And you…" Zabuza said with a slight glare. "What about you!"

Kisame gave him a wide pointy smile, "I'm going to take a page out of my old partner's book. You know perfectly well, I am loyal to my village but not to _him_… Do you something to write with?"

-Line break-

Naruto stood on a high branch; he looked around the entire training ground. He hid completely from sight, away from his own team help from their sensei. Right after the introduction, Kakashi informed them of the final test before they can go on to take on missions and be on the official roster. Yes, they are genin, but they still need to take on final test before they can be it officially. Right when Kakashi started the test, Naruto quickly ran to his current spot, watching the movements of his team. So far… it only made Naruto process how farther ahead they are but are still are… total novices.

Sasuke and Sakura motives are the only thing that keeps them going. Now the true plan is to change those motives before it is too late.

Taking in a deep breath, Naruto closed his eyes and contracted in the entire area around him. Locating where everyone and everything around him. He took in several deep breaths as he focused. Feeling the natural energy from all around him began to feel alive, and become clearer as he did.

Since Naruto restarted his training he took notice whenever he gathered natural energy for sage mode, he can detect everything around him. After a while, Naruto developed it and focused on being a sensor nin, to widen his arsenal. Jiraiya had told him how Minato ability to sense chakra, which was the same way the Second Hokage, did as well.

"Runs in the family" Tsunade stated once over dinner.

Naruto chuckled at the memory, snapping his eyes open, to reveal that his glasses glowed eerily. A fanged grin came to his face as he jumped off the branch towards the earth, "Found them"

-Line break-

"Now, now, Sasuke I thought you knew better" Kakashi mused as he had his nose deep into his book, while his free hand fiddled with a kunai. Sasuke growled angrily as he winced as he stood up. "Next time think of a better plan to get me to get the bells."

"That's harsh Kakashi-sensei" Naruto called out to him. Sasuke turned around to see Naruto standing on top of the water, one arm on his waist while the other pointed at Kakashi "a One Thousand Years of Death with a blunt kunai"

"Ay… You wouldn't be saying that if it weren't for experience eh, Naruto," Kakashi said as he threw the kunai directly to Naruto. Naruto face turned red in embarrassment from the comment, he dodged the kunai by moving towards his left. Looking back up he saw that Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

"So it has begun again." Naruto mused as he ran up to Sasuke, "We need a plan to get him"

Sasuke stood back up and turned his back to Naruto, scoffing at his words, "I already have a plan, and it doesn't include you"

Naruto brows furrowed, "Yea it sure looked like your first plan worked."

Sasuke ignored him and started too walked into the forest area.

"Idiot" Naruto stated before leaping into the forest. "Look what is underneath of the objective of what we are supposed to do"

-Line break-

Itachi and Hana walked hand in hand around the village. Their wedding was a few weeks away; they were finishing the last minute details. They both decided to have a small wedding, to maintain it personal and family focus, and to make it private most of all. There is still conflict between their clans stating they should not marry. It mostly came from Itachi clan, but they ignored it.

Itachi wore his casual clothing since he did not have any missions for the rest of the week. He looked down to see that Hana wore a loose fitting red blouse, dark colored knee length skirt, and heeled sandals. The triplets walked right along them, keeping watch of their surroundings.

"What else do we need to do, Hana?" Itachi asked, as he kept his gaze forward.

"We have to check on the flowers then go check in with Tsunade-sensei," Hana said, as she mentally checked her list. "After that I have to check on my dress"

Itachi nodded his head at that, "I am extremely grateful that she allowed us to marry in her home. Otherwise we would have an issue"

"Don't remind me…" Hana said in a tired sigh, "I still get headaches thinking about it. Your family wants it in your home while mine wants it at ours. Back and forth bickering"

Itachi looked at her from the corner of his eye, "Is something wrong, Hana-chan?"

Hana did not answer for a while, her grasp tightened around his arm, "I got a letter from him…"

"Your father," Itachi asked, whispering carefully. Hana gave him a curt nod. Itachi let go of her hand and wrapped it around her waist pulling her close to him as they walked. Hana leaned into him.

"He wants to come" Hana whispered to him, her voice slightly quivered.

"That's not all… is it," Itachi asked, remembering how exactly her father used to be before he left.

"He doesn't want me to marry you," Hana whispered, in a vacant voice.

"He still doesn't like me does he" Itachi stated, trying to lighten the mood. Hana promptly smacked him, "What, he never liked me and the feeling is pretty much mutual"

"What if he does something," Hana asked in a worried tone.

"Hana-chan, we already got majority of the blessings of your clan. I am the head of my clan and what I is say goes" Itachi stated with conviction, "Plus, most of my younger cousins simply adore you and don't want to see you go" Itachi ended his speech with a pout looking down at her. "And the triplets"

Hana looked down a bit, biting her lip, "He didn't once mention anything about Kiba"

"..Ah…" Itachi said, not really knowing what else to say. "Does he know about the letter?"

"He was with me when I read the letter to my mom" Hana sighed, as she remembered the disappointment on his face. "Mom is worried about him; he never really got a good memory of… our father"

"It will work out in the end," Itachi whispered to her.

-Line break-

Kiba, Shino, and Hinata walked with their sensei, Kurenai, to a small dango shop. They have just finished their final test, making them an official team. Despite being the most energetic of his team, Kiba kept to himself and even more quiet than Hinata. This was quickly caught on by his team, all they got was he was just thinking and left it at that. They respected him and stopped questioning. However, they still kept a close eye on him.

Right before they entered the shop, Kiba stopped right at the door before entering, "I'm going to head home… I…uh…" Kiba looked around, looking troubled and not really knowing what else to say.

Kurenai looked down at him with an understanding smile, "Of course, just meet us tomorrow for our first mission"

Hinata looked at him with worry, and Shino wondered what exactly is going on with his close friend.

Kiba let out a content sigh, "Thank you, Kurenai-sensei" he gave waved a good bye to his team, while Akamaru yawned a bit before letting out a small bark, and they sped off.

-Line break-

"I just don't know what to do with him" Tsume sighed as she took a sip of dark coffee. Tsume sat with Shikaku, Hizashi, and Shibi in the Nara residence.

It was a small meeting between the clan heads. Mostly about different matters that is mostly with personally issues. She looked up at Shibi, a recent addition to the time travelers. He came to the group stating out facts how they seem different than they actually should and how they concealed too much than they should. After hearing that, he was given his memories from the past. It helped with the Hands of Death, since he could also manipulate the council to work in their favor and to keep tabs around the village.

"How bad is it?" Hizashi asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"He mostly stays in his room, hardly talks to anyone and…" Tsume let out a tired sigh, "he's depressed. Very depressed"

"Does this have to do with Kenta?" Shikaku stated as he looked down at his drink. He did not need to look at her to notice how Tsume flinched from the name of her ex-husband.

"Tsume, it's been years," Hizashi said softly to her. "He isn't going to come back"

Again, Tsume flinched at the words that were spoken. She looked down, not able to look at them in the eye.

"Tsume…" Shibi stated, though it still sounded in his normal monotone. It held an edged to it, "What did he say?"

"He never once mentioned Kiba," Tsume said, dodging the actual question, "Never once has he mentioned anything about him in any of the letters he sent. Nothing."

"That's it then" Shikaku grumbled, he looked up to see that everyone in the room was staring at him. "… I'm out voted again aren't I…"

-Line break-

Kankuro pointed at his sister laughing his head off, "He isn't even an official genin."

Temari glared at him, she looked down at the flower that Shikamaru gave her the day before. She had them placed in a clear glass vase, and set right under the windowsill on top of a table. "So what of it"

"Don't you think it's kind of… over kill" Kankuro expressed with a knitted brows, "You just officially met the kid and you…" He pointed at the flowers, "Accepted flowers from him like you knew him personally"

"I prefer him over the hundreds of other suitors," Gaara stated as he walked into the room.

Kankuro looked to see his younger brother; he raised an eyebrow, "Wardrobe change?"

Gaara looked at him with a stern look; he turned to see he was standing in front of a mirror. Now wearing the similar clothing that he wore from the past timeline, the outfit he wore when he save Lee from the bone-user.

(**A/N**: It the one he wore when he went out to save Lee. His second outfit before the start of Shippuden)

"I felt a change was needed" Gaara said as he headed towards the door, "I'm going to look around the village"

"Whatever…" Kankuro rolled his eyes and he turned back to Temari, "Like I was saying…Temari?"

He noticed that he was all alone in the room. Even Temari took her leave, without even notifying him, "…I am really starting to hate this"

-Line break-

"I am disappointed in the three of you, especially you, Sasuke," Kakashi chided as he looked at the three genin. He could only shake his head at the disappointment, Sasuke being tied against the training post, his teammates sitting on the ground with their heads down in shame. Well, Naruto was huffing out multiple things about how the other two ignore his words.

Sasuke glared a Kakashi; he tried to wiggle out of the restraints with no avail. Sakura wanted to get Sasuke out of the ropes but did not want to get in trouble with Kakashi.

Kakashi handed Sakura and Naruto a bento, "Here eat it, I am going to give you three one more chance to get the bells. If you three don't pass then all of you are going to turn in your headbands"

"What!" Sakura screeched.

"You can't do that," Sasuke seethed at him with hateful eyes.

"He can" Naruto said calmly as he crossed his arms, "He decides whether or not we are ready to go out and be a ninja"

"Correct…Now..." Kakashi took out a different book, but still very familiar cover, "I'll is over there… Oh do not give any food to Sasuke otherwise I will fail you."

Kakashi shunshin out of their sight, Naruto frowned a bit, he recognized the title of the book that Kakashi had in his hand. His eyes narrowed as he quickly reached into ninja pouch, "He so did not take it… KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Naruto looked up to see in a small distance, which Kakashi hand popped into sight, waving dismissively at him. "He took my book"

"Give it a rest, Naruto" Sakura sighed as she opened her bento and began to eat it slowly.

Naruto opened his own bento and stood up. He took some of the rice with the chopsticks, "Open up, Uchiha. If we are going to get those bells and we need to make sure you're at full strength"

"Naruto" Sakura hissed at him, she looked around hoping that Kakashi was not looking at them at that moment. "You are going to get us in trouble."

"Well, we're going to be in bigger trouble if we can't get those bells" Naruto snapped at her in a low tone. He looked at Sasuke directly into his eyes, "I really hate you, but we have to work together in order to pass. We don't need those bells"

"What do you mean by that, we need them to pass" Sasuke stated looking at the food with slight disgust.

Naruto let out an annoyed groan, "Have either of you put any thought behind the test. What exactly are we supposed to do?"

"We have to take a bell away from him," Sakura explained, as she thought about what he was saying.

"Yea, away from an Elite Jonin, he expects us a bunch of fresh out of the academy genin's to take two bells away from him," Naruto explained, as he forcibly stuffed the food into Sasuke mouth, "Think about it, and there are only two bells, why do you think they put us in cell of three and not two. We are ninja; we look what is underneath of the underneath."

Sasuke choked on the food before swallowing it down, he thought for a moment what Naruto said to them, "He wants us to work as a team"

"Then what's with the bells," Sakura asked quietly as she stood up with a better understanding of the situation.

"To pin us against each other," Sasuke explained, as he glowered at Naruto. He didn't want to admit it, but Naruto was on to something.

"Are you two going to willingly listen to me now?" Naruto asked as he forced more food down Sasuke mouth, making said person choke again. Sasuke glared at Naruto as he tried to chew on the food, "We have to work to together… and I have to perfect plan to get Kakashi-sensei"

Sasuke and Sakura shared a look before looking back at Naruto with a nod, "Alright we're in."

-Line break-

"What a drag" Shikaku sighed as he sat next to Kiba, who held Akamaru close to him. The two of them were sitting in one of the stalls of the Nara Ranch. After talking with the other heads, he was blackmailed, bribed, and threatened by Tsume to talk to Kiba. Seeing how she cannot get through his head.

After asking why should he go he got multiple responses by everyone in the room…

Flashback…

"You are like a second father to all of them and Yoshino is like a mother hen to all of them as well" Tsume explained staring at him, "You and her have a connection with all of them. Despite the ones who got their memories, they still look up to you as a father figure. You have seen how they interact to you and Yoshino."

It was to a point true. Every one of the Bloodless brothers looked up at Shikaku and Yoshino either as second parents, or as actual parents. The Nara home was always open to them, and many more that they saw fit.

Naruto already calls them his parents, even though he knows exactly who are his parents. Shikaku caught Sai tripping over his words nearly calling him father. Before Hiashi was killed, Hinata would wonder around the Nara forest with him, trying to get out of the glares of the elders and her father. Kiba would come hang around whenever his mother was out on a mason, and looks up at him.

Now for Yoshino… everyone absolutely adores her. Despite the fact, she can easily scare the crap out of them. Everyone loves it when she cooks them a family style dinner, surrounded by her protective words. All the boys who didn't have a mother figure in their lives would look up to her and see what their mothers could be like.

"When my wife passed, Shino secluded himself even more then the last time…" Shibi whispered in a low tone, so different then to what everyone had ever heard from him before, soft yet so sad. "None of his brothers could get him out of his room or get through his head. Yoshino helped him when no else could get through to him"

"I remember when he came after her passing," Yoshino said as she walked into the living room with a tray of baked goods and more tea. She placed them on the table in the middle of the room for the others, wiping her hands on her apron she put of a thoughtful look, "He came one day and asked if he could speak with Shikamaru. That son of mine wasn't at home at the time, so I dragged him in before he could say anything else. He looked like he was going to keel over any moment."

Yoshino took a seat next to her husband, taking one of his hands into her lap, "As I said, I dragged him in before he could say anything else. I sat him down… after a short while all of his walls came down"

She remembered how Shino jumped into her arms and cried for the loss of his mother. Yoshino held him close, like she would do with her one of her children; he was in a way, one of her own.

End of flashback…

"Listen, Kiba, your biological father walked out of your family's lives…well…" Shikaku thought for a moment.

"What…" Kiba asked as he looked up at him.

"…We… by we, I mean, me, Inochi, Choza, Shibi and Hizashi threatened him and stuff…" Shikaku explained lamely. Kiba sweat dropped a bit before letting out a snort.

"Hana nee-chan told once how he came home one day all beat up and stuff, and the next day he was gone" Kiba said as he looked down at his lap. "He never said good-bye to me… he did to Hana but no me…"

Shikaku let out another sigh before patting Kiba behind his back, he gripped his shoulder and looked down at him with a serious face, "Don't bother with him, and forget about the past about this. Look towards the future. Tell me… what exactly you are trying to prove"

"…." Kiba looked down at his lap, and shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to say or if it was okay to talk to him about it.

Shikaku patted him on the head before getting up, "If you want to talk about anything just look for me alright"

He headed towards the exit of the ranch, as he made it he stopped, and calmly stated, "Congrats on passing the final test, keep doing what you're doing. Make us proud"

Kiba looked up at Shikaku with a surprise looked. All he saw was that the Nara was looking back at him with a lazy smirk before he walked out of the ranch. A smile began to grow on Kiba face as he repeated the praise in his head. "I promise to make you and everyone proud"

Akamaru barked at his partner words and in agreement.

-Line break-

Naruto snickered as he headed back home, team seven passed the final test and are officially on the ninja roster. "I can't believe, Kakashi-sensei fell for the same trick"

After the hour was up, and all three genin's well fed and getting Sasuke off of the post. They quickly went after the bells again. It was simple, Sasuke and Sakura herded Kakashi towards a specific spot where Naruto was setting a trap. Right before Kakashi fell towards the trap, Naruto did the same thing what he did in the past, give out spoilers to the book that Kakashi took from Naruto. Everything else fell into plan. Kakashi immediately unknowingly fell into the trap, giving Naruto an opening to get the bells.

Naruto stopped walking as he felt two familiar chakra signatures. Walking towards it, he came across a… disturbing sight.

He saw Tenten dragging an unconscious and tied up Neji Hyuuga. She was grinning savagely down at him as she continued to drag him towards who knows where.

A massive sweat drop fell off of Naruto face due to the scene. Feeling she was being watched, Tenten looked up to see Naruto looking directly at them. She narrowed her eyes at him, "Uzumaki…"

"Hua" Naruto responded, staring at her, he had unconsciously taken a step back. The look in her eye could only mean one thing… she got her memories back.

Tenten took out several pieces of paper and handed them to Naruto. He took the papers, slowly and carefully, Naruto looked down at the papers and his eyes widened. They were free coupons for free ramen and discounts to The Tengoku Buki, on few of the very heavily priced weapons they sell.

"You saw nothing" Tenten stated as she continued to drag Neji farther into the forest.

Naruto pocketed the coupons and gave her a serious nod, "I saw nothing"

-Line break-

Once again everyone sat around Death's table. Talking and discussing about important events and advice about certain issues.

Zabuza looked down at his drink grumbling about multiple things. He got multiple response on what exactly he should do. In the end it was his choice on what he should do. Turning his head to see Itachi he said, "Kisame says hi and you owe him hefty fine of pokey"

Itachi eyes widened for a bit before they closed and he nodded his head, "I'll have to get in contact with someone to send it over to him"

"I won't bother with the exact details" Zabuza grunted as he took a swig of his drink.

"When were you going to tell me that you going to come to the village" Shikamaru asked picked on his food, with a bored face.

"I wanted it to be a surprise" Temari stated with a huff.

"Troublesome woman" Shikamaru stated staring into her eyes.

"I know" Temari smirked as she kissed his nose before she turned around to continue to eat. Shikamaru grumbled out a bit before he stuffed his mouth with rice.

"…Where's Neji" Kabuto asked as he noticed the empty seat.

Hizashi raised an eyebrow at his son disappearance, "I wonder…" He mused.

Naruto coughed out nervously, "Who knows, last I saw him he was training"

-Line break-

The first thing that Neji noticed once he regained consciousness was that he was tied up and hung upside-down to a tree. A clear noise of a metal weapon being sharpened, turning on his Byakugan, and quickly shut it off.

"Tenten…" Neji whispered out a bit, his voice filled with anxiety.

"Let's play a game Neji" Tenten whispered.

-Line break-

Naruto fidgeted in his seat for a bit, "Hinata-chan is going to get her memories back right"

"That will be your job" Shikamaru stated, as he poked him with his chopsticks. Naruto gave him a slight glare before devouring a bowl of ramen.

"What is are next objective" Shino mused out loud to the others.

"The next major event would be Wave" Shikaku stated with a yawn.

"I am going to have hell just to get through Sasuke head" Naruto grumbled as he stabbed a bun with a pair of chopsticks.

"What did he say about his main goal in life" Kabuto asked, as he took some mental notes.

"His main goal isn't all that different," Naruto sated with a glare, "He is following the road of an avenger, to kill the one who killed his father and the elders of his clan. The Hands of Death are his goal to kill, especially Owl"

"Yippy do da" Tomoko said dully.

To be continued.

No flames…

Okay…. Review and what not


	31. Being normal isn't our thing

Silent Moments of the Past

.

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I only own my oc's. Character s may seem OOC

.

"Hehehe" Naruto crackled as team seven left the Hokage tower, after finishing one of their first missions, "Mission success"

"Success" Sakura questioned with a growl "How do you consider being ban from that mission and not getting paid a success. This is our first mission and it was a total failure."

"You do realize that I just saved ourselves from ever taking on the Tora mission" Naruto stated with an eyebrow raised, a grin on his face

"Quite an accomplishment" Kakashi stated as he read a random book "But no so great in many books"

"See even Kakashi-sensei agrees with me" Sakura said with a light smug tone.

"Your three are the second team that even got ban from the Tora mission" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Second, who were the first to get ban from that pathetic mission" Sasuke said, with a wince. His face was covered with claw marks and his clothes didn't look any better.

"Team Ibiki" Kakashi said with an amused tone.

Sasuke eyes opened wide in total surprise, "How…"

"Something about the three triplets, catnip and… what was it… something about Itachi-san and his Sharingan" Kakashi stated, as he thought about the past incident, "You three did beat their record though…"

"Yes" Naruto said in excitement, pumping his fist. "Itachi-senpai so owes me free ramen now"

"Naruto you cannot call him like that" Sakura hissed at him, she looked uneasy towards Sasuke. All she saw was that Sasuke was glaring at Naruto before he huffed and looked away.

"What," Naruto shrugged without a care, he looked up at Kakashi, "Is there anything else we are going to do."

"Well since that was all of your first mission, and a total failure…"

"It was a total success" Naruto interrupted.

Kakashi chuckled a bit before putting his book away, "It was a successful failure, how about we go have… what is it again… ah yes ramen"

"Score" Naruto said as he grinned at him "Best day so far"

-Line break-

Shino slowly chewed on a cookie, he glanced down at his small plate filled cookies and next to it was a glass of milk. Swallowing down the cookie, he took the glass and took several gulps of milk.

"Aren't you hungry" Yoshino said as she placed a jar of milk, next to Shino. She turned around and headed back into the kitchen.

"Thank you, Yoshino-kaasan" Shino whispered as he took another cookie off his plate and repeated the process.

Yoshino didn't respond, but a smile grew on her face. Comfortable silence filled the air as the two of continued what they were doing.

Then someone knocked on the front door before it opened, "Yoshino-kaasan"

Shino turned to see Sai coming into the room, "Sai"

"Hello there, Shino" Sai smiled as he walked further into the home.

"Is that you, Sai" Yoshino called out from the kitchen.

"Of course it is" Sai called out.

"Take a seat, I made cookies"

Sai took a seat right across of Shino, "Do you by any chance have seen Neji"

Shino looked at him with his usual monotone look, he nibbled on his cookies before he said, "No, I assumed he were in a training regimen with Tenten, Lee and Guy"

Sai shook his head, "That was only Lee and Guy. I presumed that Neji and Tenten would train and head back to the village with a few hours after they left to meet them. That was early yesterday morning."

Shino eyebrow knitted together, Neji normally tells the group if he goes off the grid for a while. The last thing he knew was that Neji was going to have Tenten memories… back.

"Hello Sai," Yoshino said as she came back with a plate of sweets in hand and another glass.

"Good afternoon, Yoshino-kaasan" Sai said with a small smile on his face.

-Line break-

Team Seven sat at the ramen bar, all waiting for their orders.

"How is your training at the hospital so far, Sakura" Naruto asked parted a pair of chopsticks.

Sakura let out an irritated sound, "It. Was. Horrible. I had to wake up earlier than I am used to just to make it one time to the meeting that lasted for hours. They gave us all multiple books about the body…"

Sakura continued on her rant about the medical training program she was put on. It took quite a while that was for sure.

"That what happens when you don't go to the weekend courses that Tsunade-shishou started last supmmer" Ino said as she came into the ramen bar alone. "Anyone who went into that got a say on what time they could go for training and what exactly you plan on training in the medical program"

"What, I wasn't informed of that," Sakura groaned as she lifted her hands to her face, "that would have made things easier"

Naruto gave a mock salute to Ino, "Ino-chan"

Ino rolled her eyes at Sakura before she smiled at Naruto, "Hiya, I heard about the Tora mission, congrats"

"Amazing isn't it" Naruto laughed.

Ino nodded, "That cat is a menace" She took a seat on the other side of Sasuke. The seating order was Ino, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. Kakashi was sitting next to Naruto with his mind deep into his book.

"Old man, three beef ramen, and a salt ramen" Ino thought for a moment, "And two miso ramen"

"Coming right up" Teuchi called out as he made the order.

"Packing up I see, Ino" Sakura stated with a smirk.

"For your information, I just came from the hospital from training. I am starving" Ino said with a glare, before it turned into a lighthearted look "The rest is for me and my team and Shikamaru girlfriends' team"

"Girlfriend" Sakura said in surprise, "When did this happen!"

"…" Naruto nervously fidgeted in his seat, while Kakashi twitched a bit trying to repress a laugh.

"Did you know about this" Sasuke questioned, looking at Naruto, "Since he is your brother"

At that everyone, with the exception of Kakashi, stared at Naruto waiting for an answer.

Naruto gave them a dull look, he was quickly saved when Ayame save him by serving everyone their orders.

"Thank you, Ayame-chan" Naruto said with a big smile, thankful he had something to distract himself with for now.

"You're welcome, Naruto-kun" Ayame said cheerfully as she served the others.

"Well Naruto" Sakura said with an eyebrow raised, "Do you know who she is?"

"That is none of your business" Naruto said as he slurped down his ramen, his cheeks turned red due to the heat, "It's his personal life and I respect his privacy"

Kakashi gave a nod approval at Naruto words, "Such a wise thing to say"

"Troublesome... Ino did you already order" Half of the occupants in the place turned to see, Shikamaru walking in with his usual bored look.

"Yea I did already" Ino answered, "Where are the others"

"Kankuro decided he wanted bbq instead and dragged Choji with him," Shikamaru said feeling pity for his friend, "As for the others…" He pointed behind himself and quietly, two others entered the ramen bar.

"This is it," Temari said as she looked around, "Smells good"

"… Quaint" Gaara said as he crossed is arms, his gaze feel on Naruto, who was nervously turning around on his seat. Gaara gave him a questionable look, "Uzumaki I presume, Shikamaru brother."

"… You must be Gaara, the guy who threatened to castrate Shikamaru if he made a bad move towards your sister, Temari" Naruto said with a gulped as he felt Shikamaru and Temari glare at him. Ino snickered behind her hand.

"Yes that is me" Gaara said with a slight, very slight smirk.

"Why are sand ninja doing here" Sasuke questioned eyeing the two sand nin.

"I asked them if they wanted to see the place where they sell the greatest ramen… ever" Shikamaru deadpanned while pointing at them.

Temari and Naruto smirked at Shikamaru response to the question. Sasuke hn'd and looked turned around to eat his ramen. "Anyway, this is Temari and Gaara no Sabaku. They are currently are in a mission that requires them to be here in the village."

"Yea, a mission," Gaara said with wonder rolling his eyes toward Temari, "A mission"

Temari lightly blushed before elbowing him, "Shut it"

-Line break-

"No… Hinata I need to…. No that won't work… Hinata… please just… ugh" Naruto pulled on his hair is desperation.

"I hate this so much…" He cried out as he fell to his knees "Why can't it be easier!"

**Hehehehe… **Laughed a deep and menacing voice from deep inside Naruto mindscape

'Shut it, Mister Fuzzbutt' He snarled back at the deep end of his mind 'I have to find a way to talk to Hinata long enough to give her memoires back'

**Sucks to be ~**yawn~** you…** Kurama yawned as he began lightly laughed at his host.

'Shud up' Naruto groaned as he fell to the ground not caring that he was breathing in dirt. 'This is harder than it looks.'

Naruto didn't have another response; all he heard was a rhythm of snores.

'Until again, Kurama-sama' Naruto thought as a thoughtful smile came to his face. He laid there, not wanting to go through with what he intended to do earlier.

**You still have to get her memories back, kit…** Kurama scoffed before falling officially asleep.

"Damn you…" Naruto groaned as he slowly got up.

-Line break-

Hinata walked around the Hyuuga compound, a frown on her face. Her older brother, Neji hasn't been seen for a while. As far as she knew he doesn't have any missions or gone off to a training trip. He normally tells his father.

She began to worry for her brother, it was very off for him. Shaking her head, she slid a door opened and walked inside the room. It was late into the night and she just came from training with her unc… father.

Hinata let out a soft sigh, she remembered how her father was before he was killed. One side of her felt immerse sadness while the other side held anger and resentment. He had hit coming that was for sure, but still… he was her father.

As she was about to close the door, Hinata silently activated her Byakugan. She became tense for a bit, before she deactivated it.

"I must be seeing things…" She sighed, looking down at the ground. Closing the door behind her, Hinata looked up to look around her darkened room. As she looked up the only thing she saw a fox mask right in front of her, before she could even process it in her mind or even scream, she was pushed up against the door. A hand pressed her forehead, her feet dangled as she the process repeated itself.

… _You forgot she puts up seals in her room, for privacy, Fox…_ Bear said through the Death's seal.

_I did not know that…_ Fox deadpanned as he looked down at Hinata.

-Line break-

"Stay back, stay back I say" Death screamed as he was clutched his chair tightly using it as a shield, "Don't blame me blame the blond idiot"

"What was that!" Hinata said curtly as she began to use one of her attacks.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Death cried as he ditched the chair and ran off. "Wwwwwhhhhyyyyy! Why do you hate me mother nature"

-Line break-

Naruto slowly place Hinata on the ground, and took his hand away from her. He noticed how she was looking better, and her breathing patterns evened out. Taking off his mask he let out a sigh, just as he was about to take a step back, he fell to his knees in immerse pain. Naruto didn't see it coming, but now he was paralyzed in a place where no male wanted it to be.

"Why..." Naruto cried as he trembled into a fetal position.

"You have a lot of explaining to do… Naruto-kun" Hinata said as a devious smile came to her face. She raised her hand in a seal, putting up seals in her room.

Naruto gave out a whimper, "Hinata… pain… misery… it hurts"

"No pain, no game"

-Line break-

As that was going on, every man who came back or received their memoires back at the intense feeling down there and pity towards the Fox.

-Line break-

Death rocked himself as he sat on his partially destroyed chair. Mumbling about how he owed a certain female…

It greatly disturbed everyone around the table how their boss was acting.

There is something that made them also raise an eyebrow, instead of having one person missing, now it is two.

All they got was that, Hizashi was shaking his head with a look a pity where Naruto usually sat at, "Poor, poor, boy"

-Line break-

"Slow pokes, get a move on" Sakumo called out as he looked down at his father genin team. The young six year old looked just like his father, he wore the same outfit that Kakashi wore when he was at that age. "Even my cousin is far more active than the both of you put together and that is saying something"

Sakumo sat on top of branch, teasing at the only two members that are currently trying to learn to tree walk.

Said team looked up at the young Hatake, with different expressions on their faces.

Sasuke glares the silver haired kid with a hint of jealously as he tried to run up the tree. He tripped as he added too much chakra making an indent in the tree.

Sakura shakily run up and down the tree trunk. When she proved her superiority of the excursive the tiny slave driver ordered her to run up and down to increase her low chakra reserves. As she began to slow down an acorn hit the back of her head, making her have a hard meeting the cold hard earth. Sakura let out a scream as she hit the earth, "What the heck!"

"No slowing down" Sakumo stated as he threw an acorn and shortly caught it again, he repeated the process of catching the acorn.

"Who idea was it for the kid be our instructor" Sasuke said gruffly as he did a flip to prevent himself from falling flat on the earth, "And where the hell is the dope"

"How should I know" Sakumo shrugged as he threw acorns randomly at the two genin's. "Now stop wasting time and continue one training"

Sakura gruffly got up, crossing her arms and gave Sakumo a glare, "Since when did we have to listen to you"

"… You do realize I can tell my dad to triple your training without any breaks" Sakumo said with an innocent voice.

"I'm so proud" Kakashi said, appearing above Sakumo standing upside down on a branch reading a book.

"Hey dad" Sakumo said as he looked up at Kakashi with a smile.

"Sakumo…. It seems that you are whipping them into shape, your mother should be very proud" Kakashi said to him looking down at him, "I thought you were going to play with your friends"

Sakumo gave him a pout, even though he was wearing the mask it still showed, "Konohamaru is with his old man, Udon is sick with the flu and Moegi… there was a sale at Nin-4-Ever"

"What," Sakura said in shock, "they hardly ever go on a sale"

Nin-4-Ever, a very popular store for any ninja, highly known for their clothing that is far more durable than the norm. It's a hot spot for teens.

"What about your friend… Hanabi" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow seeing his son expression deflate by the sound of the name.

"… She doesn't want to play with me" Sakumo mumbled to himself.

Sasuke let out a snort at the comment, he quickly ran up the tree just as it seems he was to make it farther he was knocked of balance as an acorn hit him. "Damn it" He fell as the acorn hit him in a painful spot. Looking up Sasuke saw that Sakumo was whistling innocently. "Aren't you going to do anything about him"

"… About what" Kakashi asked, tilting his head with a dazed expression. Sakumo let out a small snicker about his father's attitude. "What exactly happened between you and Hanabi?"

Sakumo attitude completely did a total flip, "I don't want to talk about it"

Kakashi let out a soft sigh, "Ah… young love"

"DAD" Sakumo yelled with wide eyes, "What is wrong with you"

"So many things…" Sasuke and Sakura muttered in the same.

-Line break-

Shikamaru and Temari laid on their backs on soft grassy hill. They watched as the clouds went by. The two of them calmly enjoyed each other's presence even though it was silent between the both of them.

"You're leaving tomorrow" Shikamaru said breaking the silence.

"Yes," Temari said back to him, she raised her hand and pointed at a random cloud, "Deer"

Shikamaru cranked his neck to the place that Temari pointed at, "… looks like a cat of some kind"

"…Are you calling me fat"

A sweat dropped ran down Shikamaru face, at her words. What he would say could get him killed or worse…

"… It actually reminds of your brother" Shikamaru said carefully.

Temari squinted, at the cloud, "You know… you are right… It kinds looks like kankuro."

'Wrong brother…' Shikamaru thought after a moment. Clearing his throat, he said "You'll be back for the chunin exams"

"Yap, unless we have a mission or you can always come over" Temari said as she rolled over and laid on her stomach, moving so that she was looking directly down at him.

Shikamaru looked up at her with a bored look, he took notice how close their faces where close, their noses nearly touching each other. "And have your father or brother kill me, no thanks"

"What do I have to do to convince you to come over" Temari whispered as she leaned closer to him.

"Convince me" Shikamaru stated in a low tone as he raised his left hand and rested it on top of her head bringing her closer to him.

Temari smirked before her lips fell over his for a soft kiss. Shikamaru pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss. The kiss continued on for a while, they were lost in their total bliss.

"GET AWAY FROM HER" Yelled a hysteric teen. Temari and Shikamaru jumped away from each other in surprise. The turned their heads to see Kankuro seething and glaring at Shikamaru as he stomped his way to them. "I knew he was a no good brat!"

"… I'll see you later for dinner" Shikamaru said quietly to her as he got up.

"Your place" Temari confirmed as she also got up, grabbing her fan as she did.

"Troublesome woman" Shikamaru confirmed as he ran off down the hill before Kankuro could get him.

-Line break-

"I can't believe it, Team Ibiki back in order" Sukui called out as she and her team ran/jumped through the forest in high speeds.

"It's only temporary" Itachi stated as he took position to her left.

"Stop being such a party pooper, Itachi" Hana said as she was at the other side of Sukui, the triplets took a side of each member of the team.

"I'm not" Itachi said back to her.

"Of course not" Hana said rolling her eyes at him.

"Let's hurry it up, I want to see if he is still okay," Sukui said as she picked up the pace. "Ibiki-sensei would be happy that we found him"

"And hopefully bring him back" Hana said with a determined voice as she matched her pace.

"If not, we will make sure that he is happy for Sensei sake" Itachi said as he jumped farther into the forest.

-Line break-

Neji let out a yawn as he slowly walked to the Hyuuga compound. He winced as he stretched his arms and back, "That is going to take a while to heal…" He mused to himself.

As he approached the gates, he noticed his father was there waiting for him.

"Do you know how long you have been gone" Hizashi asked him, as Neji stood in front of him.

How long was he gone, Neji thought to himself, not really knowing.

"Four days… you were missing for four days" Hizashi said in a low tone, "You didn't have a mission, or a training trip…"

Neji eyes widened, "four days, that's how long I was gone"

_You were with the blacksmith daughter weren't you… _Bear questioned him.

… _I don't know what you are talking about… _Bird stated quickly to him.

_Help… me…. _

_Fox… _Bear and Bird said in the same time. _What's going on…_

_She won't let me go… She said I was a bad boy, bad boy… _Fox whimpered though the seal. _I can't take it anymore she is too much for me… help mmmmeeeeee…_

Neji looked up into his father eyes with a deadpanned expression, "This doesn't have to do with me wondering off for a while."

"Get back you, I'll kill you for touching my sister!," Yelled a teen as he ran after a younger male with puppets.

"She started it," Yelled said younger male.

The two of them ran past Neji and Hizashi quickly.

Neji and Hizashi looked at each other for a moment. Hizashi let out a sigh, "tell me this… Am I going to be expecting anything big later on"

"Define big" Neji asked.

A blond female carrying an iron fan ran up towards them, "Excuse me, Hyuuga-san, have either of you seen two idiots running pass here"

Hizashi and Neji pointed up the road, "That way"

"Thank you," Temari said with a quick bow before she withdrew her fan and opened it, sending a blast towards the direction of said idiots. They can hear screams of pain all away from their spots.

-Line break-

"Finally…. Free…." Naruto said as crawled out towards Hinata's window.

"Where do you think you are going" Said a soft but serious voice. It sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

Naruto turned back to see Hinata, her hands on her waist giving him a stern look. What really got Naruto thinking bad thoughts was that, Hinata had put on an advanced henged. It was still her, just her right around… three or four years down the road. Naruto still had his for the Hands of Death. His uniform was ripped apart, his mask cracked in three pieces when Hinata ripped it off his face and throwing it across her room.

Hinata reached over and grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt, and said in a soft and innocent voice "Naruto-kun… play with me"

Naruto let out a moan at the sound of her voice, he crawled away from the window and let Hinata guided him to her bed. Hinata threw him on to the bed, she crawled in after him.

-Line break-

Right outside of Hinata door, Hizashi and Neji looked at the door then at each other. They both had the same expression, one eyebrow twitching uncontrollably, their lips tinned and a massive sweat drop on the sides of their head.

"...We speak of this to no one" Hizashi said in a low confirming tone.

"Agreed"

-Line break-

Shizune walked down a hall way of the hospital, with Tonton on her heels. She just came for her first shift of her job, and it seemed to be a good day. There wasn't any one in the ICU, most of the patients were in rooms just recovering from different things. Most of them are simply chakra exhaustion or a few scrapes and bruises with the occasional broken leg or arm.

Shizune stopped at a door; she grabbed the file that was in a basket connected to the wall. She looked through them, as she opened the door to see who was her next patient…

"Morino Ibiki…" Shizune said walking into the room. She looked up from the files to see Ibiki sitting on the hospital bed, his hands in his pockets giving her a stern look.

"Shizune-san" Ibiki stated with a nod of his head towards of her direction.

"What would be the reason for the visit for today" Shizune asked as she placed the file on a table and walked towards him with a smile. Tonton made herself comfortable laying down on a chair.

Ibiki looked around the room not looking at Shizune. Shizune stood their patiently waiting for him to talk.

"Where is Sukui, she normally sees me when I am here" Ibiki asked gruffly avoiding eye contact with her.

Shizune raised an eyebrow at his behavior and at the question, "She went on a mission early this morning. I am taking in her patients until she comes back."

Ibiki grumbled out several words before he reached up and undid his hiati-ate styled bandanna, to reveal all the scars, burns and multiple puncture marks.

Shizune avoided flinching at the sight, of course it wasn't the first time she saw the sight.

"I've been getting headaches" Ibiki said, tilting her head downwards, allowing Shizune to take a clear look of his sculp.

"For how long" Shizune asked as she raised her hands using a jutsu making blue chakra appear around her hands and examined Ibiki head.

"For a month, but it got worse this morning" Ibiki said, as he kept still, he leaned in closer towards Shizune soft touch.

"I see…" Shizune said as she contracted on her task, she already knew what was wrong with him, Ibiki had the same issue from the past time line. Due to the torture he endured years ago are finally taking effect on his body, and he can no longer ignore it anymore.

Shizune took a step back and gave him a comforting smile, "Everything is going to be alright"

"Thank you, Shizune-san"

"Just call me Shizune," She said as she headed to a medical cabinet "I am going to give you some pills to take, if your headache worsens, come back immediately"

Shizune hide her hand making a hand seal, as she did one of the medications bottle changed it's label. She had set out a bottle of pills in the room earlier in the morning in the room. Putting on a gen-jutsu so that no one would get it, taking the bottle she handed it to Ibiki, "Take one in the morning and one at night."

"Thanks…. Shizune" Ibiki said with a slight, very slight smile.

-Line break-

Yoshino watched with a bemused look on her face as she watched her son clean the house and muttering to himself about a girl. About an hour ago, Shikamaru ran into the house nearly out of breath, all he said was that he invited someone to dinner. For said someone, he was cleaning the house making look presentable for their guest.

With a slight smirk she continued her cooking, whoever this girl was, she was already putting her son into shape. A woman that any Nara man needs, "Who could she be…"

"Finally…" Shikamaru sighed as he slapped his hands together in success, "I cleaned the living room, dining room, and even cleaned my room."

"Good, now get ready yourself, you don't want to embarrass yourself" Yoshino said to him, waving a wooden spoon at him.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed as he quickly headed to his room.

After a short while, there was someone knocking on the door. Yoshino grabbed a washcloth wiping her hands as she walked to the front door.

"Yes..." Yoshino said as she opened the door, a puzzled look. Right in front of her stood a young female that was clearly older than Shikamaru with blond hair tied into four pony tails carrying a giant fan. Behind her stood two younger boys, one looked like he was wearing make-up while the other looked to be all of her boys age. Right behind him stood a man that clearly looked to be the jonin and judging from the symbol they carried on their headband they are from the Hidden Sand village.

'Didn't Shikamaru have a pen pal from the village?' Yoshino thought to herself, a light bulb suddenly turned on in her mind as she took in the girls appearance, she looked to be the same girl in a photo that Shikamaru carries with him. Of course Yoshino doesn't know about said photo she just saw it one day when she was looking for something.

"Hello, My name is Temari no Sabaku," Temari said with a short bow, "This is my teammates and brothers, Kankuro and Gaara." She pointed at Baki, "He is our sensei and our primary care-taker, Baki."

"Temari," Yoshino said, with a smile as she finally connected the dots completely, "You are my son, Shikamaru, pen pal, the one he perhaps invited for dinner"

"That's me," Temari said with a smile and nod, it then turned into a nervy one, "He invited me to dinner, but I ah…" She looked at her brothers and sensei then back at Yoshino with an apologetic look on her face. "They also wanted to come"

"We came to see who exactly invited our sister to dinner" Gaara said monotony.

"Can we go" Kankuro grumbled, he was pest off that he wasn't able to main a certain someone.

"If it is a bother…" Baki said as he pivoted himself to leave.

"No, no it is fine" Yoshino said as she waved them to come inside, "I usually feed a small army, this is no different to that. At least, Naruto and Lee aren't going to be here, then we are going to have a problem. My name is Yoshino Nara, the matriarch of the Nara clan"

"You have a beautiful home, Yoshino-sama" Temari said in awe, she noticed how the house is filled with light, life and a sensation of peacefulness. There were random potted plants around the home, vases filled with wild flowers and the walls filled the family pictures.

One of the plants caught Baki attention; it was in a small potted clay vase. In the vase were several marigolds, in full bloom.

"One of my sons enjoys gardening and tends to bring his hobby into the home," Yoshino said pointing at the flowers and the rest of the potted plants in the home.

"Sons…" Kankuro said as he looked at all of the family pictures. In every photo was mostly of Yoshino, a man that looked very familiar, and a different boy and in occasion a girl, in every picture.

"How many kids do you have, lady" Kankuro said in surprise and slight disgust seeing how all the boys looked differently than the last.

Temari let out a slight hiss at the comment, "Kankuro…" She looked to see Yoshino giving Kankuro a scowl.

"Kankuro" Baki said sternly to him, he gave Yoshino a bow in apology, "I apologize for his behavior."

"Every kid you see in those photographs are every member of the Bloodless Brothers" Shikaku stated as he walked out of corner, that he hide himself. The four sand nin, tensed at his sudden appearance, "A group that our sons made with a bunch of their friends while growing up"

Kankuro gritted his teeth to hold back a remark, one of the boys in the picture was the same kid that was kissing Temari on the grassy hill, he looked at Shikaku and his eyes popped open, "You look like that Nara kid"

Temari let out a sigh before she grabbed her fan and slammed it over Kankuro head. Kankuro decided it was a good time to take a long nap. "Again… I am sorry"

Shikaku let out a low whistle, "You must be… Shikamaru pen pal, I'm his father, Shikaku"

Temari let out a nod, "He told me about you and how you are the undeniable champion in shogi"

Shikaku smirked at the praise, he looked down at Kankuro, "We can put him in one of the extra rooms"

Baki shook his head before he grabbed Kankuro and swung him over his shoulder, "I don't want bother either of you anymore than the necessary"

"Nonsense" Yoshino said as she headed towards the main hallway, "It over here"

Baki hesitated for a bit, not knowing what to do; he looked down at Gaara for an answer.

"Go, if you don't things well get messy" he stated to him. Baki hesitated for a moment before he also walked down the hall leaving Shikaku, Temari and Gaara alone in the living room.

"You do realize that Yoshino is going to start asking for grandkids " Shikaku asked with an amused tone

-Line break-

Kabuto sat in a dark, writing multiple reports. Letting out a sigh, he leaned against his chair head tilting all the way back. In the last few hours he has been writing down all the things that Orochimaru has been doing in the last few years and what he plan on doing on later on.

Letting out a loud groan before he sat back straight and looked around the desk filled with reports that filled the desk, Kabuto grabbed a random folder and opened it. As he did, his eyes widened and quickly raised up making his chair fall backwards. Kabuto ran out of the room leaving the folder he was looking at wide open.

The folder had the information of a certain clan, the name of every member of that clan. What rank each member is at, strengths, weakness, age, gender, and more importantly… the strongest with their bloodline, Sharingan.

There were a total of three names that popped out of the list. They were underlined, but one name had it circled, a picture was paperclip to the folder. Looking out into the dark room, the dark eyes of Itachi Uchiha watched as the silver haired nin ran off towards the exit.

-Line break-

"Ibiki… He won't want me back" Idate said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Im nothing back a coward, weak and pathetic person… especially in his eyes"

"Idate, stop saying that" Sukui stated to him with a scowl on her face as she walked with him, "We both know that is not true"

Idate let out a small chuckle and grinned a bit, "Depends on what my actions say about me."

"He misses you… even though he won't say he does" Sukui said in a knowing voice.

They continued on their walk in silence, not awkward nor tense just calm resilience.

"Your mission is about a less a year away" Sukui murmured to him.

Idate gave her a sharp side glance, his eyes narrowed, "I am no longer a Konoha Shinobi"

"Really now… That's not what the reports say about it" Sukui said in a challenging tone, crossing her arms.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand, Oribe" Idate stated in a low tone, though there was a small amusing glint in his eyes.

"My boyfriend, team, and your older brother would hunt you down and kill you" Sukui stated in a very sweet tone.

"Boyfriend…" Idate dropped his head in dismay.

"Yea boyfriend," Sukui said happily in thought, "He's absolutely the sweetest guy"

"Do I know him" Idate asked, raising his head.

"Perhaps" Sukui said as she began to walk faster, "Come on, lets go see where Hana and Itachi are at"

"If we must" Idate sighed shaking his head, a smile grew on his face as he did, "Its nice to know that big brother still thinks of me"

"Everyone thinks of you, Me, Hana, Ibiki-sensei, and all of our friends" Sukui said in a soft tone, "Itachi was the one that found your file and ordered this mission, to look for you for Ibiki-sensei and to for yourself"

"What, really?" Idate asked in surprise, "I thought he had a grudge against me, Ibiki always preferred him over me"

"That's not true, the reason Ibiki-sensei took him in was because of Itachi issues with his own father." Sukui said to him as she weaved her fingers through her hair.

"Oh right, I heard about the Uchiha Killings, his dad was one of them right" Idate asked.

"Yea, Itachi had to take on the mantle of Head for his clan," Sukui sighed, "He thank Ibiki for everything he did for him and us. He wanted this mission for him and to mostly for you, he thought of you as a sort of… younger annoying brother of sort"

Idate chewed on the inside of his cheek as he thought about it, him and Itachi had a rocky friendship. Idate was for a long time, jealous of Itachi for his natural ability. The feeling of being outshined multiple times, it then turned into a rivalry. It changed when Itachi was promoted into a Jonin. Idate still hasn't been able to get promoted to chunin, and felt he was far behind his companions.

It changes when he was offered a deal and a mission combined. Idate took it for two reasons and two reasons only, to protect his village and to prove to himself personally that he was more than capable on his own. Even though it led him a… double life.

"…He's still whip isn't he" Idate asked looking at her.

"Oh yea… he is sooo whipped" Sukui said with nod of confirmation.

-Line break-

Itachi had his hand wrapped around Hana, while she had hers around his waist. The triplets trailed behind them sniffing the air around them. They watched how the small village interacted through the day, as they did they noticed how it was tense, very tense.

"Does this have to do with the two clans rivalry" Hana asked whispered into Itachi ear.

"Yes, they have been… arguing among themselves to see who rules over the village, every four years there is a race and whoever wins that race get rule for four years" Itachi explained, "It's a constant chaotic mess"

Hana nodded at his words, "I can see why Idate was sent here in the first place,"

"Look at that" Itachi pointed at a stall that had multiple sets of crystal set around it. Hana's eyes sparkled at the sight she quickly dragged Itachi towards the stall.

Hana looked at all the crystal, "How much does this set cost" she asked pointing at a tea set.

An older man that looked to be in his late twenties to earlier thirties, said a price that made Hana jaw drop, "That much, that expensive"

The man let out a sigh, "I had to rise my prices due to the _Wagarashi_, I have been losing money to them for 'protection' and if I don't pay them they destroy all my wares."

"In order to get what you lost you have to higher up your prices" Itachi said to him.

"Yea, they are nothing more than a band of thieves and thugs" The man said.

One of the triplets began to growl, the other two quickly followed. Hana turned to see a group of men walked towards them, all of them had smug smiles and smirks on their faces.

"Hey we came here for the rent, Lao" The leader of the group said.

The stall owner, Lao, gritted his teeth, "I already paid that ridicules price last week"

"Really now… well we came for this week rent" the man said as he took out a katana and lightly swung it around. The man turned to see Itachi and Hana, a lecherous look came to his face as he paid close attention to Hana. He didn't bother to pay attention to three dogs that were slowly creeping up at him. "Now what do we have here…"

Itachi looked at the man with a look of indifference, he didn't say anything to the man he was conversing with someone else at the moment.

_Raven!..._ Dragon called out through the seal.

_What is it… _Raven asked, annoyed with the time that Dragon picked to talk.

_Orochimaru is making his move; his picked his top three candidates, your number one…_ Dragon said sounding out of breath even through the seal.

Itachi looked around the area, his eyes zoned into a certain spot, "Hana… run"

To be continued…

Review and what not. More reviews with ideas can speed up the process for more chapters


	32. Death Don't take him with you

Silent Moments of the Past

.

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I only own my oc's. Character s may seem OOC

.

Itachi raised his hand to his mouth taking in a deep breath and spat out a spiral of fire towards his target. The fire spiraled it's in a way like a tornado following its targets.

Orochimaru gave a sinister smile as he raised his hand into a seal, just of the fury tornado about to hit him, an earth wall came up surrounding him. Protecting him form the total blast. Itachi canceled his jutsu and quickly took a jump back creating distance between them.

"Ku ku ku, why don't you just stand down so we can talk Itachi-kun" Orochimaru smiled as his long tongue came up and licked his own face, as the earth wall came tumbling down.

Itachi showed a face of impassiveness, staring at the snake. His eyes slightly narrowed down at the snake, clenching his fist as he thought about what had happened earlier.

-Line break-

All day Itachi felt he was being watch, a constant shiver went down his spine as he tried to figure out what exactly what or who it was. Every time he turned his head he thought he saw pair of creepy yellow eyes, a long snake like tongue and pale white crusty skin was all he managed to see.

All he knew was that he had to leave, so that the village he was in at the moment won't get in the middle of the fight. Most importantly is making sure his team, won't interfere if there would be any interaction between the two parties.

As the day went by Itachi continued on being on edge, it changed when he got the message.

_Raven!..._ Dragon called out through the seal.

_What is it… _Raven asked, annoyed with the time that Dragon picked to talk.

_Orochimaru is making his move; his picked his top three candidates, your number one…_ Dragon said sounding out of breath even through the seal.

-Line break-

'How do I get out of this…' Itachi thought grimly to himself; he looked down to see the small village was now in chaos since the snake sage appearance. At the moment that Itachi told Hana run everything went down fast. Orochimaru thugs and mostly experiments went amuck. In one instant Itachi and Hana went on defense, protecting the village. Fortunately for them there were a few wondering ninja that were in the village at the time helping them.

"Locate Sukui and Idate," Itachi ordered as he fought alongside Hana.

"Watch yourself out there, I keep on smelling snake on all of them" Hana said as she ordered the triplets and off they went taking down any enemy that crossed their way.

Just as Hana was out of sight, Itachi turned to see the one that stalk him all day, "Orochimaru"

"So you do remember me, Itachi-kun" Orochimaru said with a snake like smile.

-Line break-

_A little help here… _Raven asked as he tried to think of a way to get out of the situation he was in.

_Right about everyone is out of reach… _Horse responded back at him with a grumble. _Those that are close are still too far off to make it in time…_

_I am trying to get there the fast as I can… _Dragon announced _But it would take a while…_

_Then I am on my own… _Raven said not amused by the though

Itachi let out his breath as he thought of his last course of action. He knew that he can't be taken in by the snake, but how does he get out of this without causing it go to global news.

"Yo, need any help"

Itachi looked down to see none other than Killer Bee. He shook his head slowly in disbelief, "Death… why have you forsaken me…"

"What is this…? The Raikage brother" Orochimaru said with an amused tone, in his mind he was thinking of every possibility to get what he wants.

-Line break-

Sukui threw multiple scalpels at the enemy, hitting just at the right spots making them permanently stay on the ground. "Is this normal for this place"

"No it isn't" Idate said as he dodged a high kick. He gained some momentum and threw in a few kicks and punches, "I don't even know what's' going on"

"Are you two alright" Hana said as she and the triplets appeared in their sights.

"We're fine" Sukui said, as sweat dripped down her face, "What the hell is going on"

"I don't know, but Itachi seems to know what is going on," Hana stated, as she signaled them to follow her, "Have you seen their headbands"

"A new village" Idate suggested.

"Yea, and your never be able to guess who is their leader" Hana stated as she finally put together where she smelled that snake scent before.

"Who" They asked.

"Orochimaru" Hana said to them.

"How do you know that" Sukui asked her, she took out a kunai and threw it towards a random Oto nin. As they ran down the main road of the village, they saw that at the end stood five individuals, all wearing Oto uniforms. They seemed to be waiting for something to happen.

"Here they are," One of them said, he was a well-built man with disheveled long hair, and dark looming eyes. A smirk came to his face as he saw the two Konoha nin coming their way. "Remember boys, Lord Orochimaru said he want the Uchiha's teammates alive"

"I take back my earlier statement" Sukui said, as she as she stopped running.

"What are we going to do" Idate asked as he eyed the enemy, trying to figure out how to fight them.

"We are going to fight them, you are going to see if Lord Wasabi is alright" Hana said to him, "we got this… hopefully"

"Im not leaving you two" Idate said to them, not wanting to run away.

"Idate" Hana sighed, shaking her head, "You heard what they said, he wants us. If they get you they are going to kill you"

"Don't worry about us" Sukui as she fastened her gloves tighter on her hands. "We got this"

Idate hesitated for a moment, his left hand clenched together into a fist in frustration, "You two better make it out okay"

With that he quickly ran off, out of total sight.

"This should be easy," Another said, grinning at Hana and Sukui, this man was rather short and had cropped grey hair, a scar going right across his face. "They're just medics right."

"Yea" One agreed, he was a tall lanky male, his skin looked like it hasn't been in the sun for a long time, and his hair is light as snow. He looked disgusted at the two kunoichi "They should easily fall"

"What did you three just say" Sukui said in a low voice, her eyes dangerously narrowed down at the Oto nin. "What the hell did you just say about Medics"

"Sukui…" Hana whispered in a worried tone, taking a couple steps back away from her. The triplets ears flattened against their heads as they felt a menacing aura radiating from Sukui. They whimpered and crawled closer to Hana.

"Hana… Leave" Sukui said gritted her teeth , the five Oto men continued with their comments about medic nins. She took a quick stance "Let me show you why you should respect and feat Medics"

In one moment, she slammed her fist on the ground and the earth began to grumble and shatter all-around.

-Line break-

Itachi and Bee looked and saw in a distance a huge dust cloud, to only reveal huge chunks of earth being thrown into the air. Screams of men was clearly heard from the distance.

"… They made fun of Medics" Itachi stated as he looked back at their opponent, "Bad move…"

"That's something yo, seems like your teammate knows how to throw a fit" Bee said as he raised his hands and began to do multiple hand seals. "Let's fry this snake already"

Orochimaru grimaced, it wasn't going the way he wanted. He planned on using Itachi teammates as a type of trade. Him or them. The men that he had sent still haven't came back with them.

He knew he had to do something quick, Orochimaru was losing chakra quickly. All they have done was dance around each other.

"It seems I have to show I ace" Orochimaru stated as he place his hand into a hand seal. His neck extended and quickly aim towards Itachi neck. Itachi narrowed his eye and took several steps back to avoid him, but unfortunately for him, he step on a weak spot on the roof and his foot went through the roof. He was stuck and unable to get away.

"Death" Itachi cursed under his breath as he struggled to get up and get free.

"Itachi" Bee cried out as he tried to run towards him, but like Itachi he fell through the weak roof, he was waist deep and stuck, "This is uncool, yo"

Itachi looked up, sweat went down his face seeing the face of Orochimaru come closer his mouth opened about to bit him.

"Stay away from him" Idate yelled as he managed to kick Orochimaru towards the roof in the last minute, saving Itachi from getting an evil curse on his neck.

"What is this" Orochimaru hissed as he retracted his neck, he looked bitterly at Idate spitting out roof tiles out of his mouth.

"Idate, get out of here" Itachi ordered him, as he managed to get his foot out of the roof.

"Can you use your Sharingan on him" Idate asked, as he stared down the snake sage.

Itachi mentally sighed; of course he could use that but…

"Can someone help me, this is humiliating me" Bee called out to them.

"My, my… what is this" Said a new voice. Everyone turned to see a man wearing dragon anbu mask with grey markings. He had a white band tied around his left arm with the symbol of the Hands of Death. In both arms he held intricate daggers, with strange symbols on them.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at him, he looked at Itachi, "Come with me otherwise your teammates will suffer a horrible fate"

"Oh you mean those two female medics" Dragon asked as he pointed at the location of cracked earth in the distance, "When I got there one of them managed to take down half of them while the other helped her. I came in time right before your men took them out. Oh a glorious day, to cut one enemy down to itty, bitty little pieces. I prefer to watch others as they play, to see what are their weaknesses and strengths."

-Line break-

Shisui sat in Itachi's office doing paper work for the clan. He was given the duty that whenever that Itachi was out of the village or if something were to happen to him, then that Shisui would take the mantle as the head of the Uchiha clan.

Looking through the paper work in frustration, Itachi never mentioned how much paper work it was going to be. "Damn him"

"Trouble I see" Said an older man, who was lounging in the room, holding a cup of tea in his hand.

"Damn, Itachi for this. He won't even give me the secret of doing paperwork, dad" Shisui whined childishly to him

Kagami laughed at his son's response, "Serves you right, you remember the last time you tried to skip work"

"That was one time, dad" Shisui stated to him, pointing his pen at him, "How was I supposed to know that all of those devious little monsters would get in here and draw on all the paperwork,"

"You left the door open" Kagami said in a low whispered, hiding a smirk from his youngest son. "You do know how the children in the clan adore him."

Shisui grumbled several things under his breath about his father, he looked up at his father with a tired look, "How are my other loving brothers"

Kagami gave him a stern look, "Just as passionate for the Uchiha Cursed of Hatred just as ever"

Shisui had three older brothers, all of them never inherited the will of fire like him and their father. Which made Shisui the favorite of the four brothers, for their father.

"How are things between you and that Oribe girl" Kagami asked, eyeing his son suspiciously.

Shisui nearly bit his tongue at his father question. Like Itachi and Hana, him and Sukui were getting a few backlashes from the Uchiha clan. Especially from Shisui older brothers, they still don't let him live it down. "We are happy and…" A dazed smile came to his face slowly as he thought about his girlfriend.

Kagami smiled knowingly at his son reaction to the mention of that girl he was seeing for who knows how long. Even though he may not show it, he approves of Sukui Oribe. The reason for that is for one reason only, her Will of Fire shines bright. Something that fills him with pride, a teaching that he was taught by the second Hokage, it's a plus that she can make Shisui older brother fear her so easily. All he knew was something about healing a bone incorrectly or was it something about her being the only medic that will receive them if they are in the hospital.

"She's amazing" Shisui whispered to himself after a short while. He looked around the desk seeing how he was more than half way down, there was a cup of tea at his left and in the corner were three photo frames. The first one was of a younger team Ibiki, right after they got out of the academy. Ibiki stood behind them arms crossed, Itachi, Hana and Sukui stood in front of them and each of them held one of the triplets.

The second photo was one at one of the many Nara parties. Shisui remembered that day, it was one of the many days that the team went to the Nara home. In the picture were Itachi playing shogi against Shikaku, around the two of them were Hana and Sukui, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji and the odd one in the picture was Sasuke. Sasuke sat right next to his brother, trying to learn how to play the game. While the others watched silently or found a way to amuse themselves. Like Naruto pulling on Shikamaru hair, while Shikamaru was poking Shino with a stick, who was placing bugs in Neji's hair. The triplets were randomly laying on the porch sleeping.

The last picture was a younger Itachi laughing while hugging his younger brother who had a smiled on his face. That picture was closer to view than the others.

With a sigh he stood up, as he did he heard a crack. Looking down, he saw that the picture with team Ibiki had a crack right through Ibiki. Shisui reached over and picked it up, "… How do I pin this to one of the kids…"

-Line break-

"You're going to be alright, Idate" Sukui said as she applied pressure to a horrible stab wound on Idate chest.

Earlier when Dragon appeared, Orochimaru knew he had to get out of there. He had heard what the Hands of Death are capable of, though he wanted to take one, he didn't have the energy. In one instant everything went horrible for both sides.

Itachi went one on one against Orochimaru and winning, he did need to get the snake to leave. Idate quickly headed to help Bee out of the hole.

Dragon sat on the roof and watched, he didn't want to fight Orochimaru at that moment in time. All he had to do is make sure that Itachi and the others make out of their okay… For the most part. He doesn't want to be seen to be in speaking terms with him while in the mask.

… _I hate you… _Raven stated through the link with a growl.

_Rules are rules, Raven…. _Dragon said amused, then it turned into a serious one, _I have to go, it seems that the one of the two clans are using this time to finish off the other. Have to kill a few of the key players._

_Alright… _Raven stated to him without a care. Dragon silently disappeared out of sight.

Itachi activated his bloodline, and put in one moment he and Orochimaru were in a standstill staring at each other's eyes unblinkingly.

Idate was having trouble helping Bee out of the hole, "You are too heavy"

"Hey, I am the perfect size" Bee said defending himself, "You're just weak"

"Perhaps if you watched your step this wouldn't have happened" Idate snapped at him.

They didn't took notice what was happening behind them. Orochimaru fell to his knees breathing harshly, "The powerful Sharingan… wondrous"

Itachi stayed quiet, glaring at him with the Mangekyo Sharingan. Giving him a silent warning and demand.

Orochimaru looked at Idate and Bee, he quickly sank into the roof and headed right towards them. Itachi eyes widened at what just happened, "IDATE! BEE!"

"Huh" Idate had managed to get Bee out of the roof, he turned to see Orochimaru appearing right in front of them, who retracted a sword out of his mouth and pointed it directly at the Raikage younger brother. His body began to move on its own accord, he pushed Bee off the roof and took the hit directly in his chest.

-Line break-

Hana and Sukui sat on either said of Idate prone body, Sukui dealing with the poison that laced Orochimaru weapon, Hana was in charge of healing the wound. The two of them were quick at work trying to make their friend heal and live.

Itachi left the room that they were in, he couldn't watch them as they heal Idate. He should have killed Orochimaru, Idate shouldn't be laying on the ground fighting for his life. Itachi slammed his fist against the wall in frustration, the only thing in his mind was the what if's.

Bee came out of nowhere, his head down, arms crossed his face shifted to one of concern. He owed his life to the kid in the room. Bee didn't even see the snake coming right at them, he only thing he saw was Idate pushing him away just in time seeing Orochimaru piercing him through his chest with his sword.

"How is he" Bee asked, in a low tone.

"… I don't think he will live the night" Itachi said trough gritted teeth.

To be continued…

Review and whatnot…

Do not be so harsh about this chapter. I had a hard time trying to figure out what to write out.


	33. Rivival

Silent Moments of the Past

.

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I only own my oc's. Character s may seem OOC

.

To the one who reviewed that this story being strange… I thank you. I am strange and strange I write.

.

Ibiki slowly shook his head in total disbelief. The third Hokage had given him news of his younger brother, Idate, and what he was really up to those short years ago. Originally he was just going to ask for the whereabouts about his former team. All he got was information about Idate Morino, how he was assigned a mission that required him to leave.

"Your brother, Idate, was set in a long term mission in the Land of Tea, set by the Daimyo of Land of Tea" Hiruzen said as he places several folders on his desk for Ibiki to read. "His primary mission is to keep an eye out on the Wasabi and Wagarashi clans. Idate actual objective… is to make sure that Wasabi clan wins the Todoroki Shrine race. Without rising suspicion with the opposing clan"

"Then what the hell does this have to do with him being a missing nin, and Aoi Rukusho" Ibiki nearly all but growled at him, he began to tremble, both in anger and fear. He loved his younger brother, promising his parents right before they died that he would do everything he can to take care of him.

"… When I was talking to the Daimyo about the mission, he took notice of Idate, he was running around after the demon cat" Hiruzen began to say with a heavy sigh, "He began to tell me how the two clans have a race every four years. How the Wagarashi clan would cheat their way into winning by preventing the other clan from getting a decent runner for the race. He saw something in Idate that gave him hope for his land."

"He needed someone that wasn't a citizen to Konoha but to the Land of Tea" Ibiki stated, narrowing his eye at the Third. "What did you say to him to make him do it"

Hiruzen leaned against his chair tiredly, "I talked to him about what the Daimyo had told me. Idate saw it as an opportunity… Your brother" He began to laugh lightly to himself "Idate already knew about Aoi, prior of taking chunin exams. How he found out is something you have to ask him."

"What your brother did those short few years ago was simple, he ruined his own reputation to

ensure the safety of two prized possessions of the Hidden Leaf Village, became a criminal by giving false copies of said possessions to the traitor. All for him to start a new life and a mission where he believes he can truly make a change"

All of this happened earlier in the day, right after the third said all of those things a message came. What it said made Ibiki feel totally numb. Orochimaru was seen at the Land of Tea, his objective, Itachi Uchiha. Just as he was going to go to the land a short few hours later, another message came… his younger brother was fighting for his life, he was critically injured in the fight. The chances of him living… slim.

Right now Ibiki is running in high speeds, right behind are Anko, Kakashi, Shizune and several Anbu. All to them racing to the Land of Tea. It was too bad what they are doing will be in… vain. To a point.

-Line break-

Itachi slid down the wall, as he waited for any updates. Next to him, already sitting on the ground, Bee, is just staying there without saying a word. On the other side, sitting on a chair is Jirochi Wasabi. Itachi took notice that he was bandaged up a bit.

Jirochi came in earlier demanding to know what had happened to Idate. The man nearly broke down when he heard how Idate was stab and fighting for his life.

The three of them looked up when the door slid opened. Hana trembled as she walked out of the room, her face was downcast as she headed to Itachi.

"Hana" Itachi said quietly as he quickly got up and went up to her, "How is he…?"

Hana let out a small cry before she latched on to him breaking into sobs, "He's dead"

Jirochi shook his head in denial, "No, please no, not him"

Bee sat there not moving, it wasn't the first time he lost a someone and it wouldn't be the last. A lone tear fell down his face as he silently prayed for the kid, and that Death allow him rest in peace.

-Line break-

Ibiki suddenly fell to his knees suddenly, his felt like someone just took his energy away from him. His felt like a piece of heart was suddenly missing. He screamed to the heavens, for the sorrow that filled his already broken heart.

Anko stood near him, waving at everyone to go ahead of them. She looked at the horizon, closing her eyes …_ To late… _

-Line break-

Sukui slowly closed Idate wound, she wanted him to be presentable. But it wouldn't work, his body only decayed as she did, tears went down her face as she did, "I'm sorry we couldn't save you, Little brother"

"Can I Help?"

Sukui looked up, and saw the man that helped her and Hana out with the Oto nin, "Dragon-san?"

"Yes" Dragon said as he sat in the same spot that Hana occupied earlier the day.

"Why do you want to help, why did you help us" Sukui asked as she looked down at Idate, "Why do you want to help him"

"… I have my reasons" Dragon said as he placed both hand on Idate, one on his chest and the other on his stomach. "You may want to scoot back."

-Line break-

Idate sat in a simple chair, calmly eating a cookie with a glass of milk as he watched two god like beings chasing each other.

"He will not die" One said, it was a female who is a vision of total elegance, superiority and grace. She was chasing a very familiar cloaked figure with a huge wooden club, "Far too early for him to be here"

"Like it was my fault he died like that" Death yelled as he tried to run away from her, "Kami, settle down already"

"Not until you allow him to come back to the living, since he was part of your jurisdiction at the moment of time" Kami huffed as she hid her wooden club easily in her robes.

Death raised a pale skinny hand and snapped his fingers, at that moment; Dragon appeared right next to Idate in a total daze.

"Where am I" Dragon asked as he looked at his master for answers.

"Messenger Dragon… We have a change of plans" Death said in a dark, menacing tone as he slowly crept up to him. He snapped his fingers once more.

Dragon suddenly felt like his right hand was being burned again, he fell to his knees clutching his right hand with is left, "What is happening!"

"Allow yourself to be the one to see who has life or death, Dragon" Kami said in a lovely tone, "For now on you will carry the curse of restoration of life"

-Line break-

Drip. Drip. Drip.

'What is hitting me…' He thought to himself, it kept falling on his face. It was cold and it felt like water or was it just rain. Whispers were heard all around the room, almost saying the same thing.

'Dead… who is dead…' He asked to himself, his throat felt dry, a sharp pain dulled around his chest as he tried to take in a deep breath though his mouth. That only seemed to make the whispers turn to words of surprise and shock. 'Alive… what's going on'

He felt someone placing their hand on his forehead, then at his neck and lastly at his wrist. Seeing how it was getting out of hand, he made a loud groan in pain as he tried to move, 'bad plan… hurts…'

"Idate, Idate, can you open your eyes, move your hand something" Someone called out to him.

Idate twitched at how familiar the voice was to him, it sounded like his brother.

"Its me, your brother Ibiki, say something, anything" Ibiki said, slightly begging his brother.

"I-I-Ib-Ibi-Ibiki" Idate wheezed out, feeling a tight pain in his chest area. It felt like he was one fire. "Wh-what hap-happen"

"Idate," Ibiki whispered to his younger brother, running his hand through Idate hair. "Stop talking, everything is going to be okay"

Ibiki looked up to see Shizune sitting on the other side of Idate running multiple test on him. "How is he" He whispered to her.

"He's.. he's healed. The only thing I see that requires attention is the wound, beside that" Shizune looked at Idate with an unsure look "It like someone is watching out for him, nothing else is wrong with him"

"… I feel like crap" Idate managed to say as he opened his eyes. All he saw was Ibiki and Shizune leaning in close to him, there were multiple Konoha and a few Kumo nin in the room. Itachi, Hana and Sukui were seated near his feet, with the triplets making themselves comfortable on his own feet. Bee stood right behind them giving him a grin. He took notice how all of them had tears running down their faces.

Idate suddenly sprung up, "Where is Lord Jirochi, is he alright" At that moment he fell back in his spot in pain.

"Why don't you ever listen to me" Ibiki sighed as he wiped his eyes.

"… It's part of the description of being a younger brother" Idate said to him, a smile slowly growing on his face.

"I wasn't looking for a response, idiot" Ibiki grumbled at him, giving his brother a small smile, ruffling his hair in brotherly affection.

"Stay still, I am still checking on you" Shizune chided him.

Idate took a close at her, "Wait… aren't you Shizune Kato…"

Shizune nodded at his question, "Yes my name is Shizune Kato"

Idate turned his sight back at Ibiki and a grin grew on his face, "… Isn't she the one you had a giant crush on"

-Line break-

"That's all I know, and that's what happened" Sukui sighed as she drank out of a bottle of sake. "He helped us kill the enemy and did some jutsu that not only heal Idate wounds but also revive him"

-Line break-

"He helped us kill the Oto nin, he disappeared and I didn't saw him until opened the door and saw him… bring Idate back to us" Hana sighed as she rubbed her head in confusion. "That's all he did. He helped us"

-Line break-

"….. All he did was making an entrance and leave" Itachi stated, "I was with Lord Jirochi when we were told about Idate update on his condition."

-Line break-

"The dude just came out of nowhere and disappeared the next," Bee said "Then when the girl with the glasses opened door I ran in and I saw the dude leave through the window, and when he saw me he fell through the window."

-Line break-

Naruto walked down the road of life, his mind filled with concern and random thoughts. He had managed to escape the Hyuuga compound and out of Hinata grasp. Right now what really is on his mind is the curse that Kabuto was granted, his gift. To restore a life from death, a blessing and a curse… not everyone can live for so long and be back.

Naruto looked up at the sky, his hands stuffed in his shorts pockets. There was a slow breeze, his now longer blond hair and vest easily followed it. It was one of those rare days that Naruto didn't wear his glasses, showing the world his crystal blue eyes that he inherited by his birth father, Minato Namikaze. 'You better be alright, Idate.'

His ears twitched, he sense someone was near. Letting out tired sigh, Naruto leaned half way back avoiding being a human target. Shifting his sight to his right he saw Konohamaru sliding on his face away from him since he didn't land right. "What did I tell you about trying to sneak up on me…?"

"To not too" Konohamaru grumbled as he picked himself up from the ground. "I nearly had you though, boss"

Naruto rolled his eyes at him before a grin came to his face, "Where is the rest of the Konohamaru Corps?"

Konohamaru wiped his face with the back of his hand, "We were planning on meeting at the park, and I just found you while I was heading there"

"Then you better not keep your friends waiting then," Naruto said as he placed is hand on top of Konohamaru head.

"Can you come with me so we can play ninja" Konohamaru whined, tugging on Naruto vest.

"Tell you what" Naruto said, "If you go with your friends right now on your own… ill teach you _that_ very powerful jutsu later on"

"That jutsu" Konohamaru asked with wide eyes.

A smirk came to Naruto face, "That. Jutsu… now go my pupil… go and do whatever you do"

"See ya later, boss" Konohamaru called out as he quickly ran off leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

Naruto watched as his youngest brother ran off to the park. He tilted his head downward, his bangs acted like a curtain hiding his face from the world. Reaching into his pouch he took out a grey velvet case, opening it, it revealed Naruto's tinted glasses. Getting them out of the case, he put on his glasses while putting the case back in his pouch. "You can come out now, Sakura"

"Where the hell have you been, Naruto" Sakura yelled out him as she appeared from her poorly hiding spot. Also to hide the shock look she had a since she got caught. "You haven't been at the team training ground for days."

Naruto turned to look at her quietly, a blush began to grow color his face as he remembered what he was up to in the last few days, and "…I was tied up at the moment"

'That wasn't a total lie' Naruto thought to himself as he self-consciously rubbed his wrists.

"Come on, we have to look for Sasuke-kun in order to look for Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said to him.

"Nope" Naruto said as began to walk away from her, "Rather not"

Sakura gritted her teeth, "What do you mean you rather not, we have to look for him"

"Didn't you get the memo" Naruto said, as he kept on walking away.

"What memo" Sakura asked, crossing her arms, raising an eyebrow.

Naruto let out a frustrated sigh, "Kakashi-sensei isn't in the village… He was sent in a mission outside of the village for a few days, gezz… am I the only one who reads them"

"Where did you hear that, for all I know you could be lying to me" Sakura said to him, in a snobby voice.

"Sakumo told me that his dad was sent out in an important mission" Naruto said, keeping a calm façade. "Little brother always tells me what is up with his dad"

-Line break-

"How are you feeling" Bee asked Idate, who was sitting crossed legged in a medical bed.

Idate looked at the Kumo nin, Bee came into the room a little while ago and took a seat next to the bed, "… I got stabbed in the chest, got poisoned and I died… I am feeling really great thank you for asking"

"Really alright, for a moment you were like I don't know…" Bee starched his chin in though "Hurting and stuff"

Idate shook his head at his words, "Is there a reason you are visiting me"

Bee demeanor changed into a serious one, "You saved me out there, you know that right"

Idate face scrunched up in the memory, "I pushed you out of the way so Orochimaru wouldn't stab you, so what"

"So what" Bee said, his voice sounded strain, "Like you said you died, dead for a total forty minutes. You call that so what"

Idate tilted his head to the side and shrugged his shoulders, "You were my teammate out there in the fight. I protected my teammate, would you have done the same for a teammate"

Bee took off his glasses and looked directly into Idate eyes, "… Your right, I would have done the same thing, kid. Thanks…"

"…You are going to wish you were in his place"

Bee froze in his spot, he slowly turned to see his older brother standing at the door. "…"

Idate gulped at the man's presence, he was wearing a Kage clothing, he was big and had lots of muscle. He was just looking at Bee and he was already frozen in spot.

A walked up to the other side of Idate bed and sat down on a chair, "What you did was utterly stupid."

"Lighten up on him" Bee said as he put his glasses back on.

A glared at his brother before he looked down at Idate, "You have my total thanks and gratitude for what you have done"

With that A stood up and bowed, "Thank you for saving my brother"

-Line break-

Itachi sat in a corner of an empty room, hitting his head against the wall repeatedly. His mind kept on replying the moment that Idate was being stabbed Orochimaru. Since he had his Sharingan on during the time, the image was imprinted in his mind forever more. Not in the slightest chance of it going away. Right now his best hope is getting brain damage and hope it would go away… So far he forgot his birthday and his and Hana anniversary of when they got together, among several other things.

"… Why can't it go away" Itachi whispered to himself, as he slammed his head against the wall leaving a hole about the size of his head. "All I see is death…"

-Line break-

Naruto rubbed his hands together in a devious matter, as he looked around. Right now it was the dead of the night, he was hiding in the shadows carrying a burlap sack that would occasionally meowed every now and again.

"Revenge… Revenge for my fallen comrades" Naruto said to himself as he jumped up to the roofs and headed to the civilian district of the village. As he did, he used the opportunity that it was a cloudy night that he used as his shadows. Arriving at his destination, Naruto landed on a window pane.

"… No one makes fun of my little brother… no one. Playing ninja is a fundamental game to prepare them for the real world" Naruto said in a hypnotic voice. He opened the window after quietly and threw the burlap sack in there. Reaching into his pouch he pulled out bag of grass, tearing it open he threw it in there too, "Catnip."

The sack began to tear itself from the inside out, while a loud like growl was heard, "That is my cue to leave"

Naruto shut the window close and quickly ran off, silently laughing to himself, "… Revenge…"

Naruto suddenly came to a stop, standing sideways on a building. He quickly slapped himself, "revenge is not allowed in my vocabulary"

-Line break-

Dragon trembled as he sat up against a tree, he raised his right hand, he took out his metal arm guard and glove, what he saw nearly made him puke.

His hand turned totally black, smelling like decay and rotten flesh. It looked like his hand was dead. Turning his hand, looking at his palm of his hand, he saw that there was now a new seal.

"Revival" Dragon whispered to himself.

To be continued…

… I have plans….

Review and what not.


	34. Family problems and on to Wave

Silent Moments of the Past

.

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I only own my oc's. Character s may seem OOC

.

Ibiki sat behind his desk, rearranging the items that were on top of his desk. Adding things to be precise, opening one of the drawers to his desk, Ibiki pulled out photo frame. Wiping the dust that had gathered on it to show it was an old photograph of Ibiki who was holding a three year old Idate, who was stuffing his mouth with sweets. It was one of the last few photos that were taken before their parents passed away, and when the brothers drifted apart. Placing that frame at the corner of his desk, Ibiki moved it to a certain spot.

Once he was satisfied, he stood up turning around taking out another picture and hung it on the wall that was behind him. That picture was recently taken, in the photo Ibiki and Idate stood side by side, both of them arms crossed looking at each other with a side smile on their faces. Next to Idate stood Bee and A, Bee was giving a peace sigh while A had his arms crossed with a grin on his face. On Ibiki side, stood his former team, Hana, Itachi and Sukui and the triplets stood in front of them.

Ibiki stood there admiring the picture, it was taken right before he left the Land of Tea.

Despite it all that went through between the brothers, Ibiki is very proud of his little brother. For his honor, courage and value towards his village, "Lucky bastard" Ibiki muttered as sat back down.

"Ibiki-sensei" Hana said, peeking into the room, "Could I talk to you for a moment"

Ibiki turned to see her, he saw that she looked nervously at him, "What do you want"

"Uhm…." Hana quickly walked into the room shutting the door behind her. She took a seat that was in front of Ibiki desk.

Ibiki frowned at Hana behavior, it was strange to see her act timid and quiet, "What's wrong…"

"Nothing is wrong," Hana said too quickly, her eyes darted everywhere around the plain office, "It just that…"

"Just what?" Ibiki asked as he leaned against his chair, giving her his attention.

"… I wanted to ask if you could give me away for my wedding" Hana blurted out, before she slapped her hand on her mouth.

-Line break-

"It would be better if Sasuke wasn't there when I get married," Itachi sighed as he sat back on a chair, looking uninterested at a menu.

"That's… a bit harsh" Sai said as he noted all of the items on the menu, wondering what he should get.

"… I guess I should tell you the main reason for it" Itachi said in a low whisper, Sai leaned in to hear what he has to say. "Sasuke has been taking things from the wedding, sabotaging the orders behind our backs, and to top it off, if it weren't for the triplets he would have destroyed Hana wedding dress"

Sai blinked several times before he pulled out a book and read a few passages from it, "It seems your brother doesn't want you to get married."

"You think" Itachi deadpanned, "Him and half of the Uchiha clan"

"What does your mother say about it" Sai asked, putting the book away.

"All she says that we are imagining it all" Itachi sighed as he laid his head on the table, "that or he craves attention"

"I guess I should tell you" Sai said as he picked up the menu again.

"What…" Itachi asked raising his head he reached over to put the menu flat on the table.

Sai gave him a one of his fake smiles, "Peach Soil"

-Line break-

"Finally our first C-rank mission" Naruto yelled out to the skies.

"… Are you sure they are capable" Tazuna asked, whispering to Kakashi in doubt about team 7.

"You have nothing to worry about," Kakashi said with an eye smile, "We are simple going to protect you from the random bandit and what not, correct"

"Freedom" Naruto yelled as he ran through the gates of Konoha in full speed.

"Naruto" Sakura yelled, embarrassed by her teammates' actions.

Sasuke shook his head their idiotic behavior, as he followed them in his own pace with a look of frustration on his face.

"I take it that the blond doesn't get out much" Tazuna asked as he took a swig of his drink.

"That's how he acts most of the time…. On an off normal day" Kakashi said offhandedly.

"He had several free coupons for ramen and used them before coming to the meeting spot" Sasuke stated to them.

"I take back what I said, this is him on a Ramen day" Kakashi said with a laugh.

-Line break-

"I was in a horrible spot; he came to help me out of it. As he helped me out of it, I had my back turned and the next thing I knew I was pushed off the roof... I managed to turn to see the kid get skewered right after he save me from the attack" Bee said as he was surrounded by his students, "You three should of seen it, the kid didn't even flinch as the sword went through his chest"

"Why would he risk his life for you" Samui asked, not able to believe a former Konoha Shinobi was so willing to protect someone of anther village. "Don't get me wrong, I am grateful he did, but why would he"

Bee chuckled a bit, he took off his glasses his expression softened as he told her what Idate had told him, "When I talked to him about it, all he said at first was… so what"

"So what… that's what he said" Karui asked, with and eyebrow raised, "So what, didn't he care for his own life"

"Didn't seem to care when I asked him about it. Kept saying so what, he did what he believed in" Bee said as he headed up to the Raikage office.

"To put himself in front of a poisoned sword" Omoi asked taken aback.

"Nope" Bee said as he waved at his brother secretary. "He said he that I was his teammate during the fight, and that he protects his teammates. Idate protected me like he would have down to anyone of his teammates, even though we weren't from the same village"

"What would have happen if he stayed dead, would Kumo go into another war" Omoi said as he thought of the possibilities. "Didn't you say he was related to Konoha chief integrator?"

"Yea he is," Bee said as he opened the door to A's office. "The kid… the kid saved my life"

"Is that the reason, Lord Raikage is putting through more treaties with those tree huggers" Karui asked frowning at the prospect.

"Karui… I know you hate the village for your past, but you have to see it from his point of view," Samui sighed, "the kid died to save him"

"What the hell are all of you doing in my office" A yelled at them, looking inside his office, they saw three A's. Two of them were doing the paperwork while the real A sat in his chair looking though a book.

"I wanted to ask if we can go to Konoha" Bee asked as he put his glasses back on.

-Line break-

Hana stood in a bridal store, looking through anything she could use for the wedding. Itachi caught up with her earlier and told her he wanted to schedule the wedding next week to oppose to the end of the current month. Stating that he had set up a perfect honeymoon but the date conflicted with the wedding date.

After checking with her wedding planner, Sukui, the florist, Izumi, Ino's mother, the food and the wedding cake which are being taken care of by Yoshino and Choza wife, Fusa. Then talking to Tsunade about it, she quickly agreed with the idea of moving the date, then finally, talking to Ito Aburame, Shibi sister who is making the wedding dress. Ito told her that the dress is ready and the only thing that it needs is a veil, which is the reason why Hana is at the bridal store. That the one she had set out wasn't the right white. Apparently there was a mix up.

"It is true… you are getting married,"

Hana froze in her spot; she recognized that voice from anywhere. Turning around slowly, she saw an older man with similar facial features as hers, he has long dark brown hair tied with a leather band, wearing clothing that you would see on a high class noble or even of a Lord. Behind him stood several others that Hana recognized as her father's family of and among several others that she didn't recognize. In total there were about fifteen at the most. They were all securitizing her.

Blinking several times not really believing what she is seeing, Hana cleared here throat to gain her composure, "Yes I am getting married."

"To the weasel I presume" Hana father said, with a clear distaste.

She slowly turned back around and picked up a veil she was admiring for a while. Picking it up, Hana headed to the, Ito, who owns the shop, "Yes, I am marring him"

"Is that the veil, Hana" Ito said appearing from behind a shelf. Ito Aburame, like everyone in her clan has dark tinted glasses, but that where it stops for similarities. Wearing a yellow tie-dyed halter dress, with long angel sleeves, her hair is a giant ball of poof. "It would look absolutely wonderful with your dress."

"I hope he loves it" Hana smiled down at the veil that she was holding.

"Disrespectful girl" One of the women said under her breath.

Hana bit her lip to prevent herself from saying anything and cause a scene. She glanced at the woman, Hana noticed that the woman stood close to her father and held an air of ignorance. Judging by her expensive perfume, clothing and massive amount of make-up she had on, she had to be a noble or just came from a very rich family. Looking closely she noticed it, Hana eyes narrowed, her free hand curled into a fist. Her father got remarried by the looks of it.

Noticing how tense it was in her shop, Ito clapped her hands together, "Let me take that…" She took the veil gently from Hana hands. Once she had it in her hands, small bugs crawled out of her sleeves and onto the veil, "Such wonderful silk, created by Nikko Sassa."

"How does a high class designer clothing end up in… this place" the same woman from before said. She said it with a scrunched up face, like she smelled something horrible.

"I work with multiple _high class_ designers" Ito stated as she fixed her glasses making them gleam, "Come on back, I just finished torturing Ibiki"

Hana snorted at Ito words before she let out loud laughs, "Only you can say that, Ito-san"

"Yes…" Ito said as she pointed towards the back of the store, "Go on back, I am going to see what they require"

"I don't need to talk to you, I came to talk to Hana" Hana father stated staring at her with distaste. He eyes narrowed as he saw Hana leave "Hana, come back here."

Hana didn't bother to listen as she headed to the back of the shop. She needed to get away, she had to find her mother and warn her. 'Ibiki-sensei came this morning… and the work room is upstairs' Hana thought as she disappeared from sight and left the store undetected.

He was about to go after her but Ito blocked his path, "You don't own her, Rikyu-teme."

Rikyu glared down at her, "Out of my way, Aburame"

"This is my shop, what I say goes… Leave" Ito stated calmly to him, "Or Ill have anbu come and kick you and them out of here. Better hurry, the pictures in the village has eyes and ears"

Before anyone could respond, the door rang opened, signifying someone just walked into the store, "Konnichiwa Ito-san"

Sukui said as she walked towards her, she raised an eyebrow at Rikyu. He looked oddly familiar. Looking back at Ito, Sukui said, "I came to check up on a few things"

"What hideous glasses" one of the other women jibed, hiding her face, with a cloth fan from Sukui.

Unlike her teammates, she doesn't tolerate it when she got picked on. Always about her glasses, turning her sight towards them, Sukui gave them a smile.

-Line break-

Itachi and Sai headed to the shopping district of Konoha, they got a report how there was a disturbance in a store, Kara Shiruku. The same place that Hana told him that she was going to get her veil, Itachi had a bad feeling about it.

"Itachi-shishou… do you know a man by the name of Rikyu mean anything to you" Sai asked as he gathered information he had gathered from his ink mice spies.

Itachi eyes narrowed at the name, "Why do you ask"

"Apparently he is here in the village, demanding to talk to Hana-chan" Sai said as he took out a scroll handing it to Itachi. "By your expression I presume he is bad news and you don't like him all that much"

Itachi yanked the scroll from Sai hand and stuffed it in his vest, "Go and find me everything about him. Use everything; I want to know exactly why he came here, did he came back alone, if so who are they, and most of all… Look for blackmail"

"I already did find why he is here" Sai said as his expression changed in a stern one, "He wants to stop the wedding for his own plans that revolve around Hana-sama"

-Line break-

Shisui was at his wit ends, he was doing his normal routes he did for his job, when he screams. Being the second in charge of the Konoha Police Force, he headed towards the sound of the screams came from. What he saw made him wish he had force Sukui back to bed with him. There was no way in death, that they pay him enough to hear whiny nobles getting their clothes dirty.

Ito and Sukui were being questioned by, Ensui Nara, Shisui partner. While Ensui got it easy, Shisui had to question the Takeo Clan. Apparently they were looking around the shop when Sukui came up to them and started to yell profanities at them and throwing Lord Rikyu, their clan leader, through the window. There were a few women in the clan that kept bashing their eyes at him, and doing things to get his attention.

"That's a high accusation" Shisui stated as he wrote everything down.

"It's nothing but the truth, you doubt my word" Said an older woman, who looked to be in her early to late fifties.

"Considering that you are accusing the apprentice of the future Hokage and one of the head medical nin of Konoha Hospital" Shisui stated as he snapped his notebook shut, "I still have to get her and Ito-sama word about the situation"

"It's the truth" One of the girls, she looked to be around her late teens to earlier twenties. She batted her eyes at him, while fanning herself with a fan.

"Look… this is standard protocol… Know what… Ensui!," Shisui called out turning around. "Did you get the information"

"What… oh yea" Ensui said back to him, he nodded his head to Sukui and Ito before he headed to Shisui.

"Well" Shisui asked with an eyebrow raised waiting for the report.

"Did you know Hana father is back" Ensui started as he remembered what he was told.

"…" Shisui nodded his head in understanding and in annoyance, "Makes sense now"

Behind them the Takeo's whispered about the added prefix to Hana name.

"This is pointless" Ensui sighed as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "It going to be she said, he said"

"Itachi-Taichou should be here any minute" Shisui stated, "He isn't going to like this…"

Ensui lazily glanced around, his slightly narrowed, he whispered to Shisui, "Where is Rikyu"

Shisui eyes went wide for a moment before he closes them, he took a deep breath "Ill be back"

With that Shisui body flickered away from the scene, leaving Ensui to deal with the mess.

"… What a waste of time" Ensui sighed.

"Who is this Itachi" The older woman from before asked.

Ensui looked at her with a bored look that any Nara has, "He is the head of the Konoha Police Force"

"Could you tell us about that guy that just left" Asked several of the young females, they had stars in their eyes.

"Shisui" Ensui said raising an eyebrow at them he pointed behind himself towards Sukui "That's his girlfriend of six years"

"What" they screeched.

One of the younger ones, who looked to be 17 or 18, walked towards him a frown on her face "How can he stand her, she is nothing but a brute"

"You shouldn't say that around Itachi-Taichou" Ensui stated, as he scratched his neck, "She personally knows the captain"

"Ensui what happened here" Itachi said as he and Sai appeared right next to him.

Ensui let out a tired sigh and explained what happened on both sides of the story.

Itachi shook his head as he took it in his mind, "Sukui, go find Hana and stay with her."

"Got it, Itachi-kun" Sukui said as she rolled her eyes at him "If you see, Shisui tell him to get me toiletries"

"… Evil" Itachi said to her, Sukui snorted a laugh as she disappeared in a puff of smoke. He turned back his attention to the Takeo's. he slowly began to glare at them, "It would be advisable if you lot stay away from this shop, Sukui and Hana for your reminder of your stay here. Be wary of the clans of this village. Your leader, Rikyu isn't very welcomed here"

Itachi looked down at Sai, "They haven't registered into the village officially, get to it"

Ensui took his leave before he Itachi put him to work.

-Line break-

Hana excessively knocked on the Nara's door, she kept on looking over her shoulder. She noticed how her hand trembled as she did. Bringing her arm to her chest, Hana waited for someone to answer the door.

After a short while, the door opened to show Shikaku and Yoshino.

"Is my mom and brother here" Hana whispered, as a tear or two slid down her face.

Yoshino silently wrapped an arm around her bringing her into her home, "Come in, tell me what happened"

Yoshino lead here to the living room and sat she sat her on one the couch, Shikaku stayed near the doorway; he didn't like how Hana current condition is at.

"Takeo Rikyu" Hana whispered, as she stared down at her lap, "The Rikyu clan are in the village"

Shikaku unconsciously clenched his hands into fist, and trembled in anger that swelled in him. 'I thought we got rid of him…'

"I'll be back" Shikaku said in a slight strain bored voice. He opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.

Hana flinched at the sound of the door slamming shut, "He still doesn't like Itachi"

"Just hush now, Hana" Yoshino whispered to her, brushing her hair back to sooth her, "Nothing is going to separate you and Itachi. He loves you and you love him right"

"I love him, I love him so much" Hana whispered as she thought about her fiancé.

"Then that should all matter…" Yoshino said as she stood up, "Fight for him, like I did for my own husband"

"Did you go through the same thing" Hana asked looking up at her. She saw the older woman giving her a pensive look.

"Not only me, but also Tomoko went through the same with Kakashi," Yoshino said as she turned around to head into the kitchen. "We… we came from a complicated family"

-Line break-

Rikyu limped down the street, clutching his arm as he headed to his ex's home. He cursed the girl that threw him out of store window, how dare she handle him in that matter. A smirk came to his face as the Inuzuka came into sight. Standing straighter, avoiding the pain that crept up his spine as he headed to the main house of the clan.

As he headed to the place he took notice how quiet it was. Not a single sound, not a single laugh, bark, yells screams that would be normally being heard from the Inuzuka clan. Just the eerie silence that filled the air, the hairs stood up from the back of Rikyu neck as he stood at the front door.

Raising his hand to knock on the door, it only opened right as he did. The person on the other side of the door is Ibiki Morino, who had his back to Rikyu.

"If you see any of them, tell them to meet me at T&I" Ibiki said as he turned around to be face to face with Rikyu.

"Who are you" Ibiki asked bluntly to the man, while still standing under the doorway.

"Takeo Rikyu," Rikyu stated as he looked at Ibiki impassively.

"Tsume-san bastard ex-husband" Ibiki asked with an eyebrow raised, he moved forward closing the door behind him, "What are you doing here, I heard from the last guy that you ran off to your home country"

Rikyu twitched at what Ibiki stated about him, "What is your association with my Daughter, Hana"

Ibiki shook his head at him, he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Why don't you answer me why you seem to care"

"That is my business" Rikyu stated to him.

"Then stay out of my business" Ibiki stated as he walked away without a care.

The door opened again, "Ibiki-sensei what did you mean…."

The two mean looked down to see Kiba looking back at them with a confused look on his face, he looked at Rikyu, "Who the hell are you"

-Line break-

Naruto twitched as he calmed down from his Ramen induced episode, he got news from Itachi about how Hana and Kiba father came back to the village, and their main objective is to stop the wedding for who knows what.

He looked around to see their wasn't a puddle of water, Naruto raised an eyebrow. As he did, he decided to use his chakra to see if anyone was around. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and allowed the energy around him to calm down.

"Kakashi-sensei, how long is Wave" Sakura asked, looking up at Kakashi for an answer.

"It's about a two to three day walk, depending how fast we travel and if we get distracted along the way," Kakashi said eye smiling at her.

"Isn't supposed to take at the most one day maybe two" Sasuke stated to him.

"If we were all ninja, but since Tazuna is a civilian we have to go on his own pace" Kakashi said as he continued his signature look.

Naruto eyes snapped open as he realized where exactly the enemy are at, "Get down!"

In one instant multiple projectiles were suddenly aimed at Team 7 and at their client. Naruto hit the deck bringing down Sasuke and Sakura with him. Kakashi had managed to push Tazuna to the ground but the projectiles hit him straight on his chest pinning him to a tree.

"Sensei!" Sakura screamed as she watched as Kakashi die in front of them.

"Protect the bridge builder" Naruto called out as he quickly got up, and got into position with two kunai out ready. Sasuke pushed himself up and did the same eyeing where the projectiles came from. Sakura was still startled by what happed to Kakashi that she didn't see that she was being targeted next.

-Line break-

"Zabuza… you are taking this far too seriously" Haku stated to him as she shook her head with shame.

"I am not" Zabuza said, defending himself while glaring at her.

"It's your turn, Zabuza-sama" Kimimaro stated as he pointed at the table where a pile of chips.

Zabuza looked down at his hands and showed his hand, "Full house"

Suigetsu dropped his cards on the table showing how he didn't have a signal pair.

Kimimaro eyed Zabuza cards; a smirk came to his face as she showed his cards, "Four of a kind"

Zabuza cursed under his breath, he watched as Kimimaro reached over to collect the chips. Kimimaro was stopped by what Juugo said to him.

"This isn't over yet" Juugo stated as he took his hand back, "Royal flush"

Haku shook her head as she watched Juugo collected the chips moving them to his side to the table. "I told you that you shouldn't gamble with Juugo"

"Best two out of three" Zabuza said glaring at Juugo pile of chips.

"You don't have any more chips, Zabuza-sama" Kimimaro said to him.

"Stop it with the –Sama" Zabuza said as he smacked him upside the head, "Makes me feel old"

-Line break-

"Let us get this straight…" Kakashi asked, while pinching the bridge of his nose, "You three want to go on a mission that is a higher rank then it's supposed to be knowing that we may face tougher enemies down the line to save the guy who just lied to us and to protect his village and it habitations"

"Yea" Naruto said with a nod.

Sasuke simple smirked and nodded his answer.

Sakura hesitated, rubbed her upper arm that was covered with bandages then at the two Kiri men, which are known as the Demon Brothers. Whom were tied up to a tree. Earlier when Sakura was on the ground frozen, the two brothers took that chance to attack her since her guard was completely down. Naruto quickly came to her side pulling her out of the way, but her arm got snagged by their weapons. It was 'fortunate' that known of the enemies weapons weren't laced with poison.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at her waiting for an answer. Sakura took in a shaky breath and nodded her head not trusting her voice.

"That settles it then" Kakashi said as he gave them an upside down eye smile.

To be continued…

…. I hate cats….


	35. A whole new bucket of worms

Silent Moments of the Past

.

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I only own my oc's. Character s may seem OOC

.

Is this story that confusing…?

.

Running through a mob of mercenaries, missing nin, and bandits with both hands just hanging dead and a kunai is as simple as suicide. Watching someone you first saw as a tool then as your most precious person protect and die right in front of you is heart wrenching. To hope that once you die you would end up in the same place in the afterlife to only end up at a bazar tea party is right about… torture to the soul.

That was how Zabuza died in the past timeline. It was something he is going to make sure it won't happen again.

-Line break-

Hiruzen rubbed his temple in frustration. He just now had to send a man to prison for an issue that went wrong. But remembering the past, this man had it coming.

The man in question, was now a former Shinobi that officially killed Tora. Apparently the story went by that he heard his son screams of pain in the middle of the night. He went in and saw the cat demon clawing at his son face. It was unfortunate that the guy threw a kunai at the cat then throwing it out of the widow… while the Daimyo assistant was taking a midnight walk. The assistant reported what had happened to his superior, who told his wife, said wife went of a rampage and demanded that the man should be stripped of his titles and headband.

Hiruzen remembered this man for being one of the main jonin that allowed mobs get Naruto. Including helping them with the beatings, don't even get him started how his son was towards Naruto. The kid had constantly stole Naruto lunch whenever he had something decent and sabotage his work, among other unsavory things.

The question is… What did they do to get Tora hype up with catnip?

"Grandpa" Konohamaru yelled as he ran into his grandfather's office, right behind him is the Konohamaru Corps, all of them expect for the leader and the youngest of the group.

"Konohamaru, you can't just barge in like that" Moegi huffed as she leaned forward her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"What would have happened if, Hokage-ojii-sama was busy" Udon sniffed, his face red of exhaustion.

"I told you we should have knocked him out" Hanabi stated as she sniffed away with indifference, though her knees were buckling as she stood up straight.

"… I thought we were going to get Ramen" Sakumo asked as she scratched his head.

Hanabi smacked him upside the head, "At the Hokage tower, really, Hatake"

"Its Hatake-Akira" Sakumo said as he rubbed his head "Why are you even here, didn't you say that we are a bunch of irresponsible…"

"Idiotic" Udon added as he blew his nose.

"Embarrassing to be around with" Moegi stated as she stood up wiping her face with a pink cloth.

"But the most awesomest team all around" Konohamaru yelled in triumph.

"I didn't say that, Konohamaru-san" Hanabi stated, correcting him with a twitch.

"Besides what he Konohamaru-senpai stated, you didn't have to be all stuffy" Sakumo stated as he ran to the Third desk, jumping on it so he was face to face with Hiruzen, "Is my dad at a mission"

Hiruzen nodded, "They left his morning, a C-rank actually"

"Way to boss" Konohamaru said ran up to his granddad. "Wait….. Boss promised me he would teach me that jutsu"

"…What jutsu" Hiruzen and Hanabi asked looking at him.

Sakumo jumped off of the desk at chuckled to himself, "That jutsu"

"That Jutsu" Moegi and Udon said in the same time.

"Rasengan" Konohamaru said with a grin.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, Takeo Rikyu is here" the third secretary stated as she opened the door.

-Line break-

Tsume calmly walked through the Konoha gates with her ninkin. The two just got back from a double mission. One for the Hokage and another for the Hands of Death, apparently they couldn't find the target and needed her help. She got the job done and that what matters.

As she headed to the Hokage Tower, she was getting an irritable twitch. There was something in the wind that kept bugging her. It was faint but familiar. As Tsume headed deeper in the village, it got stronger to the point, she paled at every step she took. She trembled as stood behind the door to the Hokage office.

As she stood there, the Konohamaru corps were marching out of the room. They all either waved or said a greeting in respect for the Head of the Inuzuka clan. Sakumo stayed behind the group so they wouldn't see him staying behind. He looked up at here with his eyes that were dark and cold, "Tsume, I would leave and come back later"

Tsume eyes widened at his voice, it wasn't the same voice of young Sakumo Hatake-Akira, it was Sakumo Hatake, the White Fang. Taking a slow breath, she reminded herself who exactly who she was facing, "I'll take your word for it, White Fang"

Sakumo gave a sharp nod, and then his expression totally changed. It went from a trained Shinobi to a total carefree kid, as his eyes closed with upside down smiles. Looking so much as his father, "Bye-bye, Tsume-sama"

With that Sakumo ran off laughing to catch up with his friends.

Tsume took a deep breath closing her eyes while clearing her mind. Taking a short sniff of the air, her eyes shut open narrowing. "Rikyu…" She growled.

With a growl she turned on her heal and headed to the secretary desk and place a scroll on it. It was details on the mission she had. The Hokage would understand why she didn't make an appearance.

At that she turned and headed out of the tower. Tsume had to head home and look for her kids. Anything could have happened in the last few days she wasn't at home.

As she headed out she heard the door to the Hokage office opened. Tsume heard yells coming from the office.

"What do you mean the engagement is void, that marriage agreement is void? It shouldn't even be happening"

"No it isn't, Hana Inuzuka is part of the Inuzuka. Of the Inuzuka clan, which she is the eldest child which in total makes her the heiress" she heard the third said in a calm but authoritative voice, "the Inuzuka and Uchiha have already agreed with the marriage. By both beads of the clans, Rikyu-san, this document is void since Hana doesn't carry the name Takeo"

"That bitch changed her name so this wouldn't happen" Rikyu spat out. Tsume clenched her hands, she was tempted to go in there and kill him. "How is the world did the Uchiha agreed for such marriage"

Tsume grinned slightly as she heard Hiruzen chuckle, "Hana Inuzuka fiancé is Itachi Uchiha, the Head of the Uchiha Clan. He has all right to say who he marries. It doesn't hurt that they have full blessing from the people who they look up to. Like say… My successor, who by the way threatened to castrate anyone who threatened to separate them."

"With all due respect, do you actually believe that Senju woman can lead a village let alone a dead clan" Rikyu snorted, "Do you really expect she is a wise choice"

"…I believe this conversation is over" The third stated. Tsume looked up to see Tsunade and Jiraiya walked down the hall towards her more specifically the Hokage's office.

With a furrowed face, Tsume walked down the hall towards them. As she passed them she whispered in a low voice, "… My ex is here"

At that, Tsume left the Hokage tower.

As she left tow tower, she heard a crashing noise and noticed a body was thrown out of the Hokage office. Said body landed right in front of her. Walking over said body, Tsume headed back home. Though her ninkin is taking a bit longer as he… used the body as pit stop.

Despite how compose she looked, Tsume trembled inside. She had to get away…

-Line break-

Naruto inwardly grinned, mentally laughing his ass off. Fog filled the area quickly as they headed to their destination. The fog is heavily accented with chakra, it made him feel extra jumpy since he took it in his system. It quickly surrounded them as they kept walking forward.

"Afraid, dope" Sasuke asked with a smirk as he took noticed how jumpy his teammate is.

"Naw… But you might want to duck" Naruto called out and at that moment everyone all hit the ground, at that moment, a giant clever like sword swipe where they were standing previously.

"Interesting…" Mused a male voice through the fog. "You sense that coming, brat"

"It's a giant butcher knife, kind of hard to miss" Naruto quipped as he and the others warily stood back up.

"Naruto quiet" Kakashi whispered to him, as he looked around the area "Protect the bridge builder you three"

"Hai" the three genin said in the same time as they took guard. Tazuna face scrunched up as he processed the voice in his mind. It was far too familiar to him.

"Like that is going to work" The ominous voice called out from all around them. "Where to stab… who to kill…"

-Line break-

"Why are we doing this" Omoi whispered to his teammates at they headed to their teachers vacation home in the Island Turtle.

"I want to know why we are going to the damn Leaf" Karui stated as she marched up to the front door.

"Give it a rest will ya" Samui stated as she trailed along, though she wouldn't admit it, she also wanted to know. If Bee wanted to see Idate, then he would have asked to go to the Land of Tea and not Konoha.

"Not until I get answers" Karui stated as she stated to slam her fist on the door, knocking in her own way. "Bee-sensei we need to talk to you!"

Stepping away from the door, the three students of the 8-tailed jinchuriki awaited for their teacher to come on out.

They saw how the doorknob moved showing that someone is opening the door. Who opened the door made the three jaws drop.

"Do you know how early it is…" Yugito yawned as she opened the door rubbing her eyes. She didn't know who was at the door. What really got Team Samui flabbergasted is the fact that she was wearing a blanket covering herself with it. Her hair laid loosely on her back and swayed easily whenever she moved. When she opened her eyes and looked at who it was at the door, she covered herself with the blanket even more, a blush grew on her face. "… Can I help you in anything?"

Omoi blinked several times before he ran off holding his nose as he did. Blood gushing out as he ran.

"Yugito who is it" Bee called out as he came up from behind her, only wearing a pair of pants.

"Its your team" Yugito said as she walked back inside, as she did she pinched Bee bottom earning squeal from her lover. "Hurry it up"

"What do you two want… Where is Omoi" Bee asked, wanting them to go away to get back to Yugito.

Samui and Karui shook their heads while picking up their jaws. In one instant they ran off in a huge hurry.

You see... Bee still hasn't told his team that he and Yugito are together directly. He would tell them different things about her. Giving the hints here and there, showing them that Bee and Yugito are in a relationship. Well… it seems he could stop doing that.

At that Bee slammed the door shut and ran upstairs.

-Line break-

Haku watched silently from her spot, she trifled a chuckle. Kakashi Hatake just got himself trapped again in a water bubble prison. Thus leaving team 7 to get him out, it was amusing seeing a total repeat of the fight. Though… she noticed how Naruto lightly changed things here and there.

Haku brow furrowed behind her mask, before she face palmed "I knew I forgot something"

'The bridge builder is going to blow our cover' Haku thought with annoyance.

"Haku" Said Suigetsu through the earpiece radio. "The old man looks like he's going to blow"

Haku raised her hand and pressed on the button on the ear piece, "Keep watch wait for my signal, Understood"

"Hai" Said three voice through the walkie-talkie.

-Line break-

Tazuna shook as he saw the enemy face… bandaged up face. He remembered very well.

Zabuza hid himself back in the mist that covered the lake, due to the fact Naruto and Sasuke double teamed to break Kakashi free.

Kakashi breathed deeply as he tried to catch his breath. His Sharingan watched Zabuza every moment waiting for an opening

When Sasuke looked up at Kakashi face he was in total shock. His narrowed dangerously, hands clenching together at the sight of the Hatake, who isn't even an Uchiha carry the eye of one.

Kakashi took out a tanto and preparing himself to fight the Demon of the Mist once more. Zabuza grinned behind his mask as he raised his prized weapon.

In a silent rule, they went off running towards each other. As they did Tazuna couldn't take it anymore, "STOP? Stop this, Zabuza is on our side. He and his team is helping my village, Zabuza they are helping me get to the village in peace"

Right as he finished this, Kakashi and Zabuza froze. Neither of their weapons made contact with the other.

Zabuza twitched in high annoyance that he through his sword down in frustration, "Why didn't you say that in the first place you damn old man"

At that moment Zabuza did a total fit, jumping up and down in frustration, yelling out curses at Tazuna about ruining to moment of the fight and for mostly blowing his cover. This continued on for a while.

Naruto rolled around the ground in total uproar of laughter, tears went down his face as he watched his secret comrade through a fit. "It hurts, it hurts, hahahhahahahaha"

Naruto flinched every time he laughed, holding his side in pain, but kept on laughing.

Sakura and Sasuke were confused beyond words can describe. Sakura looked up at Tazuna, "What do you mean he is on our side he attacked us"

"This isn't going to do for us" Haku stated as she appeared out of nowhere, she stood a good ways away from Zabuza and Kakashi.

Zabuza looked up and paled, he began to backtracked away "Don't you dare"

In one swift movement, Zabuza fell to the ground with three senbon embedded in his neck.

Haku walked up to him and picked him up over her shoulder easily, "My apologies for his behavior"

"Haku is that you" Tazuna asked as he eyed the masked nin. Haku in turn face palmed in frustration.

"What part of keeping a secret don't you understand" Haku stated plainly as she raised her hand and snapped her fingers.

Sakura screamed while pointing at the lake. Looking over there the water began to rise and transform into a boy around their age, "What the heck is that"

"Gezz makes you think if she ever saw a guy" Suigetsu said as he picked his ear, he looked at the scene and shook his head, "I told you we should have waited"

"Get. The. Sword" Haku stated to him as she body flickered away from the scene.

Suigetsu sweat dropped seeing how he was alone against the Konoha nin, "Ill just be getting this"

He quickly grabbed Zabuza weapon and jumped back into the lake. Not leaving a single trace for them to track.

To be continued…

Okay short chapter but I wanted this out of the way to add in more things for the next few chapters.


	36. A foot right through the door

Silent Moments of the Past

.

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I only own my oc's. Character s may seem OOC

.

In my profile, I have a list of those who has their memories. I will be updating it every time I add in a new person to it. Watch closely at it…. It could let out clues to the future later down the road.

.

Hana lay in her fiancés arms, gripping his shirt trying to keep the tears at bay. Itachi held on to her, running his hand through her hair trying to comfort her. They just received news the reason why Rikyu and the Takeo clan came here to Konoha. The Takeo clan is planning on having Hana marry off a son to a Daimyo. Right now the Takeo clan and the Daimyo's son are doing everything they can to make it so.

"How can they do that to us" Hana sniffed as she pulled away slightly from Itachi. "Now they are blackmailing me into doing the marriage"

Itachi let out a tired sigh keeping his arms wrapped around her, "They are desperate to get what they want, nothing more than low life's"

"They are going to take Kiba with them if I don't agree with their plans, Itachi" Hana whimpered at the thought.

-Line break-

"Let me get this straight" Kakashi said as he lazily sat on a recliner, staring at his client and client family, "Zabuza and his small gang came here about let's say three years ago and secretly began to help the village in the shadows"

"He's a hero" Inari said at the mention of the missing nin.

"Yes…Now said person is siding with the enemy, but actuality said missing nin is actually under the ruse of being a missing nin when in actuality he is an official Mist nin along with his genin team. Who are in charge of foiling Gato from the inside out? Is that all" Kakashi finished as he rubbed his head in an attempt to wave off a massive headache. "Then why hire us in the beginning"

"Zabuza isn't the only group the tyrant hired, I needed protection for the journey and we could only afford C compared to a B" Tazuna sighed as he looked down at the floor.

"Why didn't you get someone from the hidden mist village" Sakura asked with a perplexed look.

"And have them blow Zabuza cover," Kaiza said as he walked into the living room with Tsunami. "It was for extra precaution that even Lady Mizukage advised us to do"

"Let me guess…. They are still skeptical of the Demon of the Hidden Mist" Kakashi sighed, "This is still a lot to take in, but since we are here, we are still sworn to protect you and your family until the bridge is complete"

"Yea, once the bridge is complete sill no longer have control of the village" Inari said excitedly.

"Well what are we waiting for" Naruto said as he entered the home through the window, "I'm a one man army, with my help we can finish that bridge in less than half the time"

Inari nearly fell out of his seat at the sudden appearance of Naruto, he looked up at the genin, "How long have you been listening"

"Long enough to know that Gato is a dodo" Naruto said seriously to him, he then looked at Sakura, "It's your turn to patrol, and head along the west side of the area, Sasuke is taking the east"

"Who are you giving me orders, Naruto-Baka" Sakura frowned at him. "Only Kakashi-sensei can do that"

"Would you follow Sasuke-teme orders?" Naruto asked skeptically.

Sakura jaw went up and down, trying to find a proper answer.

"Go do as he says Sakura" Kakashi said to her, "Listen to both of your teammates not just one, I am assigning Naruto for temporary leader for this mission since -yawn- am about to go out any minute now"

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said with a mock salute, "Let's see how long it takes them to listen to me"

Sakura left hand clenched into a fist while she began to stare down at the long blond haired preteen that is her teammate. Letting out a huff she stomped out of the small shack like home, slamming the door close.

"She still doesn't like me" Naruto said calmly as he took off his glasses, he looked down to see Kakashi snoozing peacefully unaware "…of course…"

"You're a ninja" Inari asked looking up at Naruto. Naruto turned around and grinned at him.

"Yea I am, my name is Naruto Uzumaki remember it" Naruto said to him.

Uzumaki you say" Kaiza said with wide eyes, he walked up to Naruto he bent down to his level "An Uzumaki.."

Naruto leaned away from him "Yea… sooo"

"Finally… An Uzumaki returned back home"

"..eh"

-Line break-

"….. What do you mean my mom was a whirlpool princess!" Naruto screamed standing from his spot around Deaths' table. He pointed at Jiraiya with a death glare, who was nervously laughing at the situation, "Well… Start talking since this is new to everyone but you"

"You see is that when your mother home village was destroyed, the vast majority of the Uzumaki were killed at the attack, went missing or quickly separated out into the world. The Uzumaki clan was considered a very powerful clan still is. They were treated like royalty pretty much…hehe" Jiraiya said as he slowly inched away from Naruto, "Did I mention that since mother was the princess of Land of Whirlpools, that makes you the heir to right about everything in the Leaf village that is related to the Uzumaki clan along anything else as well… Hehehe… heh"

Naruto stared at him with a serious look. Everyone around the table held their breath, waiting, anticipating for what he is going to do.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" At that Naruto lunged at him and began to fulfill his words.

"STAY BACK" Jiraiya screamed as Naruto tackled him to the ground. As this was going on Itachi talked to Shikaku, Hizashi, Shizune and Gaara, the five of them moved from their seats to head out for a walk. Leaving the rest to deal with the scuffle, they quickly decided to let the sage be sacrificed.

"If things go down you and Hana-san are more than welcome to stay at Suna. With the support of Chiyo-baasama and Baki and a few things here and there, everything should be in order," Gaara offered to the distraught Uchiha.

"It would lead to complications since he is the head of his clan" Shikaku stated as he looked up at the bluest sky he has ever seen. "With you gone then who would lead?"

"Shisui Uchiha" Itachi answer automatically, he kept his gaze down at the tall wild grass.

"It would lead to diplomatic issues wherever you go, Itachi" Hizashi pointed out to him. Itachi grumbled out an 'I know' to him. Shizune walked a bit ahead of them, deep in thought.

"The Daimyo demands that the eldest child of Rikyu Takeo, the head of the Takeo clan, be married to his only son… But you have to remember… Hana isn't his eldest nor was Tsume his first wife from what I have gathered" Shizune stated as she turned around to face them with a grim look on her face.

Shikaku and Hizashi looked at her with surprised looks on their faces, "WHAT!"

Itachi head snapped up at her words, "What…"

"You aren't the only one that can snoop around," Shizune said to them, "Apparently…"

-Line break-

"Is he going to be okay" Inari whispered to his dad, Kaiza looked at Naruto who sat into a corner repeatedly hitting his head against the wall repeating the words, "Ero… die…. Toad…. Teme"

"Consider that normal" Kakashi said in his sleep, as he twitched a bit.

-Line break-

Sasuke frowned as he patrolled the area. It was by far the most boring thing he did so far in this mission. Why couldn't he just train, instead of doing all of this. The one thing he wants to do is question Kakashi were did he got the Sharingan eye, which only belong to his clan. That is one of the things that has him fuming. As the young Uchiha fumed about, he didn't noticed that he walked up to someone, "Hey watch it!"

Sasuke glared at the person he walked into, it was an older boy with a pale complexion, he wore a dark grey, loose fitting, long sleeves yukata style shirt, long black pants, grey nin sandals, and a red obi tied around his waist. The way that he was dressed told Sasuke that he wasn't from this village, including that he didn't wear a headband either. The older teen looked down at Sasuke with his vivid green eyes with a slight frown.

"You were the one who walked into me" the older male stated to Sasuke. "Now I advise you to be on your way"

"What makes you think I should listen to you" Sasuke stated to him, he tried to glare down at him but since the Uchiha is about a head shorter that the other it didn't work.

"They don't like most bloodline users, Uchiha" The teen stated to him in a low tone before he turned around when he heard someone calling his name.

"Kimimaro, there you are"

"Juugo how many time do I have to tell you… don't bring any strays" Kimimaro sighed as he watched his close friend being held down by multiple children with smiled on their faces.

Sasuke blinked disbelievingly at the sight of Juugo. The guy had to be around at least 5'9 or at least 6 feet even. Juugo had long orange spiky hair, reddish orange eyes, despite wearing a loose teal shirt, that had one sleeve cut off while the other went down to his wrist, a pair of black pants and teal sandals, he had a very muscular build that even made Sasuke think twice about the two.

Juugo walked up to Kimimaro with a nervous smile, as he did all of the children held on to him laughing as they were carried around, "It just happened, Kimimaro"

"How you managed to get their attention is beyond me" Kimimaro said as he watched some of the children stick their tongues at them for his comment. Giving them a serious look, staring down at them, Kimimaro stick his tongue out at them which gained him multiple laughs.

"See… I told you, you are great with kids" Juugo said to him as he turned around to head down the street, "Now I must take them home, where to first mates"

-Line break-

"…You knew right about the same thing about his past," Tsume whispered in a low depressive tone, she sat on the ground leaning against a tree, in the middle of the Nara Forest, "Just a man looking for a better future, not some… bastard..."

Shibi leaned against the same tree that Tsume sat up against, he kept his gaze out towards the dark forest, "What was the exact reason he left in the first place"

Tsume looked up at her former teammate, "He began to change when Hana was born. He kept on urging me to get pregnant again, I couldn't… I can't. It was a miracle that I went through both of my pregnancies with my life…."

Her eyes began to swell up with tears, "After so long being a Ninja it tore me up from the inside."

"I know, Tsume-chan" Shibi said to her in a soft voice. He remembered the day that Tsume knocked on his door one day in tears. After getting her inside she began to tell him how the doctors told her how her body wouldn't be able to take on a pregnancy. To high of a risk they said. It was a massive miracle that she had two healthy children.

"After I told him no multiple times, he just wouldn't let me down about my situation. When I found out I was pregnant with Kiba, by then he didn't seem to care," Tsume sighed as she ran her hands through her hair, "The arguments escalated, and in our last argument…heh"

Tsume shook her head at the memory, "You know what happened that night, and he claimed I cheated on him… and Kiba wasn't his…"

"After said argument you called us, as he was going to leave the village with Hana with or without your consent" Shibi finished for her, he slid down the tree and sat next to her, "I know"

"Now he came back to take Hana to marry her off to some Daimyo brat" Tsume spat out in disgust, "Even to go as low to use Kiba as blackmail for the marriage for us"

"… I actually have some news that would get all of you out of that contract" Shibi mused as he reached over to held on to her hand, "I promise, Tsume-chan that I would do everything in my power to help you"

"I know" Tsume said to him, her held onto his hand securely.

-Line break-

"A pale kid with green eyes and a very tall kid with orange hair and great with kids… That would be Kimimaro and Juugo," Naruto said to Sasuke as the two trained in the small clearing. "I met up with them on my patrol. Nice guys, but can they fight"

"You fought with them" Sasuke said as he threw kunai at a tree, he looked up to see Naruto hanging a tree doing sit ups, "Why didn't you call for backup"

"It was a misunderstanding," Naruto said as he hanged there for a moment, "Apparently they are with Zabuza and thought I was with Gato. After one of the villagers came and cleared things up, we said a few words and stuff."

"You should have killed them, for all we know that missing nin and the bridge builder is lying to us about everything" Sasuke told him as he threw a kunai at him. Naruto grabbed the kunai right before it hit his neck, making the Uchiha glare at him.

"That was careless of you, Sasuke-teme" Naruto said in a careful tone, his glasses glowed red for a short moment, "You do realize if I didn't catch that kunai in time you could have killed me… are you really trying to kill me"

Sasuke hn'd and began to walk away from the scene. As he walked away he noticed the kunai he threw at Naruto was now pinned at a tree that was right across from him. His eyes widened as he felt a slight sting on his cheek. Reaching up Sasuke swiped his cheek and felt something gooey. Looking at his hand he saw that it was covered in blood.

"Two can play in that game, Uchiha" Naruto voiced out loud, "Don't start a game you can't finish"

To be continued…

I have bad news…. Writers block. I need ideas for this story, if anyone have ideas please contact me. I do well when I express my ideas with people to further my stories.

R&R


End file.
